Illuminate My Darkness
by linalove
Summary: She was an angel he was a demon.She claimed she knew nothing about life but she had felt pain like he had. She said she did not remember her past but she was able to fix his future with a broken smile.Sweeney/OC.
1. Prologue

Hi again! I'm here with a new story for you all! Hope you like it!

This is a **Sweeney/OC** story, taking place after the fateful night when the judge died. This is slightly **AU** because there's no Mrs. Lovett in the story. Now, do not get mad at me but this couldn't work with the movie's story line. I had to leave her out of the story.

Now, on with the prologue, my lovelies! And don't forget to review! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!I only own my OC!

* * *

_**Illuminate My Darkness**_

**Prologue**

Loneliness. This is a word a lot hate and others love. It's not only a word though. It has a meaning that many people never realize or know. It's not a nice feeling but for some is the only way out of hurt and betrayal and even love.

Sweeney Todd never knew he was lonely. It was one of those pitiful emotions that humans felt and he was determined that he was no longer one. That was until he met her. She wasn't strong like him but she had a heart. She was not brave or talkative but she was his only company during long sleepless nights. She was not beautiful like his Lucy or his daughter but she had kind eyes. The kind of eyes that captivate you the moment you look into them. She was an angel he was a demon. She was tiny and fragile but she was the only one that could handle being in the same room with him and face his quick change of moods and emotions.

She claimed she knew nothing about life but she had felt pain like he had. She said she did not remember her past but she was able to fix his future with a simple broken smile and a '_Good morning Mr. Todd'._

He claimed that he felt nothing but she knew it was a lie. She knew that under the hard exterior of that cold and for some heartless man, was someone kind and good. He often wondered how she could say that for he never, at least not in the beginning, had showed anything but coldness to her. He knew he was able to hurt her because she was dependent on him. Because he knew that without him she would be lost. That's why she kept taking his hurtful words and actions and asked for nothing in return but his protection. That's what he thought and he was happy. He was happy for causing her fear because it was the only emotion he had felt in almost seventeen long years and he was glad that at last he was able to cause it to someone else and not just fleetingly.

At the beginning he even wondered why he had kept her around. He would stare at her sleeping form and wonder why in bloody hell did he take her in. He had no use for her. The services she provided were almost immaterial to him but he still kept her around. She was too easy to manipulate and he took a sick pleasure from that. Her neediness disgusted him but also thrilled him at the same moment.

All that was until one night; a night where like most of the nights of the week he couldn't sleep. It was the night that he first saw, no not saw but felt her hazel eyes boring into his own from the far corner of the room. That was when he realized why she was there, why he kept her with him and troubled himself with her. That was the night that Sweeney Todd realized that he was alone without her. That was the night he realized that he wanted her there with him, that he had to see her eyes every day.

It was the night that Sweeney Todd realized that he needed Amelia Archer like the air he was breathing.

**End of prologue**

**Author's note**: Are you still here? Well, if you are thank you for reading, my darlings! Now, please, please leave me a review! Just a few words will make me happy! No flames please! I'll post the first chapter when I'll have a couple of reviews! So, please if you want me to continue, review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	2. An unwanted guest

Thank you so much for the reviews, loves! I'm so happy you liked the prologue.

So, I want to thank:

**SweeneySparrow, Katt the Pirate, Nala162024, Mrs. Todd Barker, PiratePrincess29, GladeSistas and BleedmetoINSANITY**! Thank you all for your encouraging words! I hope you'll like this chappie! And don't forget to review if you read! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd! I do own Amelia though.

**Chapter 1**

It was late one evening and two figures were walking down Fleet Street with slow, almost lazy footsteps. One man was short and slightly plump with a kind face. The other man was tall with a slender form and had dark, almost black hair. His face was dark and unreadable as he walked next to the shorter man.

"I am so glad we are going to work together, Mr. Todd." The shorter man said.

"Yes…yes, of course, Mr. Madison. Your offer is the most convenient for me at the moment, sir." Sweeney Todd replied with his eyes glued on the street ahead of them, not even sparing the other man more than a sideways glance.

"I understand that you live alone, Mr. Todd…how unfortunate." Thomas Madison said with a frown.

"I am…my former neighbor…and her son… left this place…" Todd said as they turned a corner towards Todd's room and barber shop that was above the old pie shop.

"I see…I am a family man my self and I realize how hard it can be living on your own. No wonder you want to work with someone, sir. But do not worry; I believe our collaboration will be a most successful one!" Mr. Madison said with a polite smile while Todd only nodded, almost invisibly, in response. Todd's eyes scanned the street before he spoke in a low voice once again.

"Why is it that you chose to find a barber, sir?" he asked curiously as they got closer to his shop.

"I am not good with the blade, Mr. Todd…But no one can catch me with the scissors. I heard that you are one of the best barbers in London." Thomas said and Sweeney smirked sarcastically.

"Did you now? That's very kind of you, sir…" Todd's voice was dripping with hidden sarcasm but the other man only smiled oblivious.

Soon the two men arrived at the front of the pie shop when Madison's feet collided with something peculiar. The man stopped walking and looked down, a frown on his face. His eyes widened at the sight that met his gaze and he gasped.

"Oh…oh my…" he exclaimed and Todd stopped walking to look at him.

"What is it?" he asked in a low, almost annoyed voice, staring at Thomas.

"Mr. Todd, sir…a young woman is lying down here…"

Todd's eyes followed the man's pointing finger and his eyes narrowed when he saw a woman indeed lying unconscious on the cold pavement.

"Is she now…? Hmm…must be another beggar…" the barber said wearily as he made to turn around and walk up to his room without a second glance to the unmoving woman.

"Mr. Todd! We can't leave her here! It's getting darker, sir! She doesn't look well. Look at her face and clothes!" Madison hissed and Todd rolled his eyes before he turned towards him once more

"And what shall I do?" he asked glaring at the man.

"Take her up! She obviously needs help. She's young…poor thing…" Madison said as he kneeled down and looked at the hurt woman with pity. Sweeney groaned and walked back towards them, his footsteps angry at the man's way of thinking.

"I cannot help every unfortunate I see, Mr. Madison. And I assure you, London has a lot of them wandering in the streets helpless." Todd said dryly.

"We can't leave her here." The man insisted and Todd groaned irritated.

"Very well then. You carry her upstairs." He said with a grimace as he turned around and walked away again, towards the stairs that led to his room. Thomas almost rolled his eyes but picked up the woman and with quite an effort carried her to Todd's room. Sweeney unlocked the door and pointed to his barber chair.

"There." He said. When the other man glared at him he spoke again with a shrug.

"Can't have her dirty my bed now, can I?" he reasoned with a face of disgust. The man complied and placed her on the chair.

"You can't make her lay there." Madison said, looking around for an alternative.

"I have a mattress behind the bathroom door…" he said with a sigh and a wave of his hand, not knowing why he was doing all that for a stranger. But he had to show his nice self to that man if he still wanted the job.

They placed the mattress at he corner of the room and Todd picked up the young woman from the chair and placed her none too gently on top of the old mattress. He moved back and wiped his hands on his pants with a grimace.

"Um…I can stay and see if she needs anything when…"

"It won't be necessary, sir. Everything's under control." Sweeney said with a forced smile that wasn't even a smile, more like a snarl it was. Madison looked at him uncertainly and then sighed.

"Oh…all right then. Goodnight. I'll see you in two days, Mr. Todd." He said softly as he exited the room and finally left him alone with his unwanted guest.

Sweeney took off his jacket and threw it on the bed before walking with an angry frown towards the girl again. He kneeled next to the makeshift bed and looked at her face. Her pale skin was bruised and her nose was bleeding. His cold smoldering eyes moved down her form and saw that her almost ripped dress had also blood along with her legs. His eyes moved upwards again and stopped to her wrist when he saw a gold chain wrapped around it, her fist tightly closed around it as if for protection. Curiously he reached for it and slowly, carefully uncurled her fist. The last thing he wanted was to have her screaming at him the moment he touched her.

He un-wrapped it from her hand and took it in his own to inspect it. He brushed his thumb over the flat surface of the chain and letters became visible from the blood and dirt. His eyes narrowed in curiosity as he read them.

_Amelia Archer, A.A_

He stood up with the chain still in his hand and walked to his night stand, the only sound in the room was the woman's unsteady breathing and his footsteps clapping against the old wooden floor. He threw the gold chain on his night stand and walked towards the chest that was near the door of his room.

He opened it, his face unreadable, and took out a thin blanket. He walked back to her and unceremoniously draped it over her shivering form. With a last, almost annoyed glance at her bruised face he moved back and walked to his chair. He sat down, not even bothering to at least clean the blood from her face and nose in order for her to breathe properly. He sighed and rubbed his temple with jerky movements.

"Like I have time to play the bloody savior or the good Christian right now…You better wake up soon, girl…you better wake up soon." He spat, glaring at her unmoving form, anger in his eyes at the sudden intrusion.

Hours passed and the girl did not seem to wake up. He heaved a deep groan and a loud curse before standing up from his barber chair. He walked over to her again, hands crossed over his chest, his foot tapping against the floor. He had a sudden urge to wake her none too gently and throw her out but something stopped him. Maybe it was the way she was trembling under the tattered blanket that made him move away and walk to his bed. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his vest and shirt. He threw them carelessly on the floor and lied down, pushing the bed covers away with a furious hand. He plopped down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling with pursed lips. His hand reached for the sheet and blanket and brought them around him. He turned to his side, facing away from the mattress and closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep.

Even in his light sleep he didn't hear the young woman's whimpers as she slept or even if he did, he ignored them. He had no time for pity anyway. The only thing he wanted was to be left alone.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! What you think is going to happen next? Review and tell me! I'll update faster if you do! **XD**


	3. My name?

Hello again! New chappie ahead! Hope you like it!

I want to thank: **Katt the Pirate, SweeneySparrow, Emma, PiratePrincess29 and BleedmetoINSANITY! **Thank you all so much for supporting my new story!

**_Replies to unsigned reviewers:_**

**Emma**: Hello,love!I am so happy that you found my new story and that you like it! I hope you'll continue reading and the rest of it. Thank you so much! **XD**

**PiratePrincess29: **Hi! Thank you for reading and reviewing my new story! I'm so glad to know that you still like my stories,love!Hope you'll enjoy and the rest of it! **XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 2**

Pain. Unbearable pain was the first thing Amelia felt the moment she started waking up from her pitiful sleep. She whimpered and winced as she turned around in her mattress.

"Mattress?" she whimpered again as pain went through her face and abdomen. She tried to breathe deeply from her nose but she felt like she was choking. She coughed and sniffed but something was blocking the air from reaching her nostrils. She placed a hand on her nose and felt hot liquid running. She gasped and slowly opened her eyes. Blood. She fearfully looked around but saw only darkness. It was still night. She swallowed, her throat hurting from the lack of water as more cries and winces left her mouth.

"Will you bloody stop your pathetic whimpering, girl!?" a low voice broke through the dead silence and she froze. She turned her head and saw a dark figure approaching her.

_Where am I? Who is this man? _She asked her self as the dark figure came closer and thrust a cloth in front of her face. With a shaky hand she reached for it and held it limply in her hand.

"Wipe you face. You can't breathe because of the blood." He muttered as he turned away from her. She stood there staring at his form; her brain not functioning. Slowly she wiped her nose, wiping dried and fresh blood from it with her trembling hand. The man lighted a lamp and then proceeded to walk back to his bed. He sat down onto it, not looking at her. She inspected his face and realized that he looked annoyed and angry. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in a room, not very big but a descent one. She swallowed and then jumped when the man spoke again.

"What's your name? Why were you out there?" he asked dryly, looking at her, studying her.

_What is my name…?_ She wondered as panic started forming in her heart. She took deep breath and shook her head to clear it.

"Are you deaf?" he snapped irritated by her lack of response and she looked at him, quickly shaking her head in denial.

"Well? I asked you a question." He commanded again angrily, staring at her.

_My name….my name…what's my name…_

She closed her eyes tightly shut and tried to remember…nothing…only darkness.

"Are you mute then?" the man asked again and her eyes opened.

"No…no I'm not…" she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper that made him freeze. He looked at her and leaned forward.

"Your name." he stated and she bit her lip.

"I…my name?" she asked in a choked voice and he nodded annoyed.

"You don't know your name?" he snarled and she swallowed, her eyes locking with his. The moment she looked into his dark gaze something clicked. Those eyes reminded her of someone that she couldn't place. They scared her too. Then she snapped.

"Amelia…" she whispered and the man looked satisfied for some unknown reason.

"Amelia…hmm…I see…and what were you doing outside my property?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Your property? I do not understand, sir…" she managed and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You _do not_ understand? What is it that you _do not_ understand? Are you telling me that you didn't realize that you were lying in front of my building?" he asked angrily.

"I don't remember…I don't know what you're talking about." She said miserably.

"Look at your self! Those bruises didn't happen by themselves! Quit lying, girl." He snarled and she cowered in her seat.

"I'm…not. I don't remember." She said softly and he froze.

He gave a fake laugh and started pacing.

"Exactly what I needed right now." He muttered as she made to move but a sharp pain went through her again, this time between her legs. She cried out and he looked at her.

"Will you bloody shut it?" he snapped and she bit her lip.

"Who is your father?" he asked her after a minute.

"I…don't know."

"Your mother?"

"I don't know."

"Your husband?" he hissed but again she shook her head, tears in her eyes had started rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop that." He said pointing a finger at her and she choked on a sob.

"What am I gonna do with you? I shouldn't have listened to the bloody idiot! What was I thinking? The man calls himself a barber but he can't even shave a man. I got rid of one bloody burden and now I have one again." He drawled while Amelia stared at him, not daring to move.

"So…you saved me?" she dared to ask and he chuckled coldly.

"Hardly, _my dear_. I just happened to pass by. I hadn't even see you but someone had the great idea of me to bring you here." He snapped and she flinched at his harsh words.

"Who are you?" she asked and he groaned.

"Does it matter?" he asked dryly.

"Yes, sir. It seems that I owe you my life." She said shakily but she somehow started feeling more confident.

"How many times do I have to tell you, girl? You owe me nothing. You should thank someone else if you ever see him." He spat at her. He straightened and looked at her up and down.

"In there. Clean your self. You look like a mutilated prostitute." He said as he pointed to the bathroom. Shakily she nodded; glad to remove the dirt and blood from her body and face. She stood up on shaky legs while he turned away from her. She opened the door and walked in. Soon she was removing blood and dirt from her body and washed her hair as well as she could. She looked around for a towel; standing up was an effort for her but she had to stay upright. She wrapped the towel around her self. Thankfully it was big enough to cover her body. She started walking towards the door, grimacing in pain all the way. She entered the room again and found the man staring out of the window, holding something in his hand that seemed awfully familiar. He turned around and looked at her, his eyes cold. Mutely he walked to his closet and took out a white shirt. He tossed it her way and she caught it in midair.

"Put this on until I find out what to do with you." He said to her and she swallowed at his words.

"Do with me?" she asked and he looked at her wearily.

"Yes. I can't keep you here can I?" he asked with a cynical smile. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No…no please, sir. Don't make me go…I don't remember anything…" she said desperately as she walked over to him and clutched at his arm. He tensed under her touch and tried to shake her off him.

"Let go." He hissed but she only looked at him pleadingly. He stared right back and noticed that she looked different now that she was clean. She was young indeed. His eyes moved over her and he tried again to release his hand from her grip.

"Please, sir." She pleaded again and his gaze returned to her face. A smirk came over his face at her begging and he used his free hand to yang her off him.

"I don't think I have a use for you, girl." He said, the same smile still on his face. His eyes looked her over again and he grinned.

"Or…or maybe I do. Put it on." He commanded, pushing her away. She walked over to her bed and placed the blanket around her in order to cover herself. She put on the shirt that reached her knees and sat down again with a groan.

"The name's Todd." The man said after a minute and she looked at him quizzically.

"Excuse me?" she asked, rubbing her throat.

"My name's Todd." He said as he turned around to look at her again.

"Oh…is it your last name or…"

"My last name."

"I see…what's your first name?" she asked.

"Sweeney." He said as he walked back to her.

"Nice to meet you." She said, looking at her lap, her head pounding in her ears.

"Hmm…look at this." He said as he threw her the gold chain he had found on her earlier. She took it in her hand and looked at it. It had her name engraved on it and she smiled. She turned it around and saw that it also had a date; 1750. She blinked.

"My birth date…" she said softly and he spun around to face her.

"What?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Nothing…nothing, Mr. Todd." She whispered as she clasped the chain around her neck. He narrowed his eyes at her and groaned as he sat down on his chair, staring at the ceiling. She pulled the blanket around her and lied down at the bed.

"You can't just stay here." He said and she looked at him.

"What…?"

"I said you can't stay here. You have to earn your stay." He said and she quickly nodded.

"Yes…yes…whatever you want…" she said and he smirked again.

"Really now?" he drawled and she hesitantly nodded.

"Fine then…oh and no more crying. You understand? If I hear one more whimper from your lips you're out of my house. Am I clear?" he asked her in a dangerous voice and she nodded.

"Good. I don't like noise." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

Amelia settled back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She didn't care if he was rude because he had found her and had taken in even if he claimed that he didn't care.

She didn't want to leave because she didn't know where to go. Maybe he could help her remember; maybe he might be able to clear the darkness from her head.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews encourage me to write. A few words would do! Please? **XD**


	4. The next day

The new chappie is here! Hope you like it!

I want to thank these wonderful people: **GladeSistas, Katt the Pirate, SweeneySparrow, Nala162024, Emma, BlueStar33 and BleedmetoINSANITY**! Thank you for supporting my story! You all rock! **:)**

Review reply to **Emma**: Thank you once again,hon! Thank you for supporting my stories! Hope you'll like this chappie too! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd! **:(**

**Chapter 3**

Amelia groaned as she felt someone shaking her pretty hard from her deep sleep. She turned to the other side and ignored whoever was interrupting her sleep. The shake came again after a moment along with a forceful push on her arm. Her eyes snapped opened and she turned to look at the person who was waking her up that way. Her eyes came to rest on Sweeney who was glaring at her angrily.

"Sir…?"

"I told you to stop your muttering and whimpering! You are disturbing my customers, girl!" he snapped at her as he let go of her arm with a grimace. He straightened and stared at her annoyed.

"Customers?" she asked with a frown.

"Yes! Now…cover your self, woman!" he spat as he saw the blankets down her body, revealing her legs. She flushed and immediately yanked the covers over herself.

"Sorry…" she muttered as she sat up and rubbed her forehead. Todd rolled his eyes and tapped his foot.

"Are you going to stay there all day, child?" he asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Excuse me but…I have a name." she said and he smirked.

"Do you? Good for you. Answer my question." He said with narrowed eyes.

"I…I'm sorry…I fell asleep." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"I noticed that, Amelia." He said, saying her name just to see how it tasted on his tongue and he found that he actually liked it. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Do…do you have something…for me to wear?" she asked softly.

"Do I look like I would have women's clothing in my house? I'm a man. Of course I don't…" he trailed off.

"Then how…?"

"Hush! Stay here." He said and he turned around to walk out of the room.

"Like I could go anywhere…" she whispered, looking sadly at her lap. If only she remembered where she lived. What happened? Why was she like this? Would someone miss her? She didn't remember anything at all. She sighed and took a look around the room. The place was extremely gloomy and…unkempt. Not dirty but it was like no one had cared for its walls and windows for decades. She frowned and her eyes fell onto the man's desk. Her gaze settled on a pair of pictures; a woman and a child. A smile came to her lips and she sighed.

"Beautiful…" she whispered but jumped when Todd entered, muttering and cursing. He shut the door and threw her a dress. She yelped as it fell on her face and he shook his head.

"Put it on. See if it fits you." He said as he sat on his chair with a grunt.

She looked at the dress and bit her lip. The dress was fine but it seemed…rather small for her upper body. But how to tell him that?

"Hurry up! I have a job for you." He said waving his hand at her. She cleared her throat and stood up. She walked to the bathroom and missed the pair of eyes scanning her long legs on her way inside to the other room. She closed the door and placed the dress on a chair there. She removed the shirt and started putting the dress on. She managed to put it on but realized that it was too revealing. She started at her cleavage and groaned.

"I'm miserable! I don't know who I am, I have nothing and now…now I'm looking like a bloody wench!" she said with a pathetic whine. She wiped her eyes and exited the room. Sweeney's eyes looked at her and he stood up.

"I see it fits. Good. Now…about you earning your stay in my house…" he trailed off, finally removing his eyes from her.

"What can you do?" he mumbled as he took out a razor and started sharpening it slowly, looking at her sideways.

"Do? I don't know…" she muttered, playing with her hands.

"Can you clean?"

"I think so…"

"Can you mend?"

"I suppose…"

"You suppose or can you?" he drawled and she swallowed.

"I think I can…Mr. Todd."

"Hmm…can you wash clothes?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…cook?"

"No…I …don't think I can, sir."

"Well…we'll see about that…and finally…can you read?" he asked, looking at her dead in the eyes.

"Read?"

"Yes, read!" he snapped and she flinched.

"Yes…but…what has that anything to do?" she asked confused.

"I want you to mend me a couple of shirts. They are in that chest there. The top two." He said, pointing at the large chest, not answering her question. She hesitated and he glared at her.

"It doesn't bite, I assure you." He said and she gave him a nervous smile that made him stare at her as she walked towards the chest. He scowled and looked away, returning his attention back to his precious razor. She opened it and took the ones he instructed.

She turned to ask where to find a thread and needle but he spoke.

"To the bathroom. In the cabinet." He said, not looking up.

Amelia walked in and took everything she needed before walking back to the room.

"Sit on the chair." He said and she nodded. In a few minutes she was finished with the first and started fixing the second one.

"What do you do, Mr. Todd?" she asked, looking up from the shirt.

"Are you blind?" he asked her and she frowned, offended.

"No…"

"Can't you see what I'm holding?"

"Yes…"

"Ahh…and what is it?" he asked, like speaking to a five year old.

"A…a razor…I think."

"Well done! Who uses razors?"

"Men…and…barbers do."

"Then what am I?" he asked annoyed.

"A man…no… a barber I mean! Sorry." She said quickly as he glared at her.

Silence fell over them again until she spoke again.

"You do it for a long time?" she asked.

"Being a man or a barber?" he asked sarcastically, not really liking the chat they had developed all of the sudden.

"A barber…" she said flushing again.

"Almost my entire life." He muttered as he raised his razor high to check if it was clean enough.

"Oh…at least you know what you are…" she whispered as she finished with the shirt and sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing…I'm finished." She said as she made to hand them to him.

"Put them where you found them. I don't like people messing with my things. Whatever you take, you put it back where you found it. Got it?"

"Yes…I don't like messing too anyway…" she said and he walked over to his window.

"Aren't you going to ask about money?" he asked curiously, looking at her from the window glass.

"I don't want money…"

"What?" he asked stunned.

"I mean…you're kind enough to let me stay here…so…"

"Well I wouldn't pay you anyway, so stop the fluttering." He said dryly and she shut her mouth at his tone.

"But…I can let you sleep here and eat as long as you help me with the household." He said and she nodded.

"I wouldn't ask for more, sir." She said softly and he narrowed his eyes in surprise, his eyes staring at her intently from the glass, boring onto her reflection like flames of blazing fire.

He removed his eyes from her and looked out of his window for a moment before turning back to her, razor in its holster now.

"I'm sorry…but where did you find this dress?" she asked.

"Downstairs."

"Oh…maybe…maybe there's one down there less…revealing, sir?" she asked and he smirked.

"Maybe…"

"Can I go see?"

"No. I'll go later. Come with me now." He said as he put on his jacket.

"Where?"

"Market. You're going to cook lunch." He said and her stomach growled at the mention of food, causing him to give a low chuckle. He opened the door and waited for her to exit in order to lock. She stood hesitantly near the door and he groaned.

"Come on! I don't have all day, woman!" he snapped and she nodded. They walked down the stairs, him ahead of her. They passed by people and houses and started walking towards St. Dustan's market. Soon they were there and she had to almost run to keep up with his quick footsteps.

"Why are we running, sir?" she asked breathless.

"We're not running. You're just too slow." He said and she frowned.

"But…"

"There. Come on." He said, cutting her off.

They bought what they needed for lunch and as they were walking he stopped to look at her, a scowl on his face.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered and she looked at her self.

"What?" she asked hurt.

"They'll think I'm running a brothel with you dressed like this…" he muttered as he almost subconsciously took hold of her wrist and dragged her to a shop near by.

"Get in there. Take this…and buy something respectable. Understand?" he said as he gave her some coins. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you…"

"Yes, yes! Hurry up." He said gruffly as he stood there waiting. She entered the shop and he gritted his teeth as he waited for her.

_Why the hell am I doing this?_ He thought as he started pacing up and down outside the small shop.

Amelia paid the lady and took the older dress before walking out of the shop.

Todd stopped pacing and looked at her. His angry scowl softened as he saw her in the dress but he quickly shook his head.

"What took you so long? I didn't send you to buy a bloody house."

"Sorry. I had trouble finding the right size." She muttered as she came to stand by him. She looked at her new light blue dress and then to his hard eyes.

"Thank you."

"Hmm…let's go." He muttered, turning away from her. She followed him back to the shop, utterly confused.

_He sure is strange…_ She thought as she looked at his back with curiosity.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review? I always love to hear from you! **:)**


	5. Dreams? I dont have dreams

Okay, the new chapter has arrived! Hope you like it!

I want to thank: **xXWolfAngelXx, Katt the Pirate, BleedmetoINSANITY, SweeneySparrow** **and Emma!** Thank you all for your comments! They really do mean a lot!

_Review reply to_ **Emma**: Hello, hon!Happy you're enjoying this! Yes, Sweeney is mean but maybe she'll be able to soften him somehow. Calm people have that gift you know. Thank you for the wonderful review and I hope you'll like this chapter too!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 4**

_A house. A dark house was visible in the __dark. A female pleading voice was heard and a male voice was speaking loudly._

"_I told you not to tell anyone about the job but you never listen to me!" the man said. He was tall and his face filled with rage. His dark eyes were glaring at a petite woman who was cowering against a dirty old wall._

"_I didn't…I never said anything…" the woman replied, fear in her voice._

"_Then who did, Beth? I told you not to speak but you did. I said to you to not gossip around about me but you and your daughter never listen to me!"_

"_No…I didn't…we didn't…" the woman whimpered as he got closer to her, a knife in his hand._

"_Tell me the truth…" he commanded, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging violently._

"_I didn't…"_

"_You want to escape me but you can't…I've had enough of your complaining and nagging…your girl is next if you don't admit that you spoke about our small disagreements and my job."_

"_Job? Stealing from people is not a job, bastard!" the woman shrieked as she tried to push him off._

"_Aren't you happy that I escaped then? You're breaking my heart…maybe I should break yours as well…" he said smirking and the woman wiggled in his grasp._

"_You can't…it's already broken…" she whispered, looking at him with hate._

"_Is it? I can still break your daughter's as well, darling."_

"_You won't touch her. She's smart enough to escape from you."_

"_She is? She doesn't seem smart enough or strong enough to escape her current situation." He sneered and she spitted at him. He laughed and slapped her hard across the face, making her head collide with the old, cold wall._

_Suddenly, the door to the house opened and the man turned towards the newcomer._

"_Oh!Just in time, sweetness!" he snarled as he tightened his hold on the knife he was holding._

"_Say goodbye to mommy." He hissed as he pushed the blade into the woman's stomach._

"_Amelia!" the woman cried before she fell dead on the dirty floor. Loud screaming followed._

Amelia woke up with a start. She sat up on the bed, sweat on her forehead. She looked around frantically but her eyes encountered only darkness. She swallowed with difficulty as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Just a dream…only a dream…" she whispered as she pushed some hair away from her face. She sighed, her breath coming into short gasps. Her eyes settled on Todd's bed. He was sleeping soundly.

She slowly left the bed and tip toed to the bathroom. She walked in and carefully shut the door. She leaned against it and closed her eyes.

"Who were those people…they knew me?" she whispered as she splashed her face with water. She shook her head. The woman's face was engraved in her memory and she knew that the woman from the dream was related to her. But could she trust a dream? She didn't know. She combed her hair with her fingers and exited the bathroom. She was ready to go back to bed when she heard shuffling and sounds coming from the sleeping barber. Her head turned towards the direction of the sounds and she frowned as she heard a distressed sound coming from the barber's throat. Worried, she walked to his bed and stood next to it. She leaned closer to his face and saw that his brow was furrowed and his mouth was muttering incoherent words she could not hear clearly.

His hair was falling in front of his face and she moved her hand to brush it away. When she touched him she realized his face and hair was wet, sweat running down his temple.

"I'm not the only one dreaming here…" she whispered and then she was stunned when suddenly the barber leaned into her touch and whimpered. She froze and stopped her hand from moving over his cheek. He rubbed his cheek against her hand as if looking for its warmth. She quickly removed her hand and took a few steps back but Sweeney only moaned in distress, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the covers, his knuckles turning white.

She frowned and slowly sat down on his bed, towards the edge. She looked at his hands and shook her head, reaching out to place hers on top of his own.

"Darling…don't…" he whispered and she removed her hand, trying to decide if she should wake him. She made to place her hand on his shoulder but suddenly he sat up and fell into her arms with a loud cry. Her eyes widened as she felt his hands wrapped tightly around her, hers hanging simply at her sides. His breathing was labored and when he slowly opened his eyes, his vulnerable expression changed. He looked at his embrace and quickly pushed her away, his hand wrapping itself around her throat.

"Ah!" she yelped as he pushed her harshly away. His eyes scanning her face like he didn't know her.

"What…?Who…?"

She looked at him and he squinted his eyes, realization dawning on him.

"What are you doing, girl? What are you doing in my bed?" he asked her throatily.

"I…you were talking in your sleep…" she gasped and he slightly released her neck.

"What are you doing in my bed?" he asked again, his face glistening with sweat.

"I tried to wake you." She said and he let go of her with a scowl.

"Go back to sleep and never come near my bed again." He hissed, staring at her. She rubbed her throat and looked at him.

"But I was just tryin…"

"Go back to sleep and leave me alone!" He snapped, ignoring her comment. She looked as he turned to the other side, his bare back to her. She stood up, her eyes stinging with tears and returned to her bed again. She sat down, staring at the ceiling blankly, her feet tapping lightly against the floor. She sniffled, affected by her dream and his bad behavior while he groaned from the bed.

"Will you bloody shut it? I want to sleep!" he snapped again.

"Bloody crying all the time...women…" He muttered as he snatched the covers and draped them over his head angrily. She remained silent and he was irritated by that fact as well for he sat up on the bed and pushed the blanket off.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Can't you shut your mouth and let me sleep?"

"I'm not talking."

"You're crying and it is worse. Wipe your eyes and lie down. I have to wake up early tomorrow." He said, his cold eyes burning to the side of her face as she refused to look at him. He groaned and plopped down again.

"I had a bad dream."

"Did I ask? No! Why do you think I might care?" he asked and she finally looked at him.

"It seemed that you had a bad dream too…so maybe we could talk about it." She said softly, hopefully but he chuckled.

"I don't have dreams and if I had, what makes you think I'd discuss them with a silly girl like you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow mockingly. She pursed her lips and shrugged. She pulled back her covers and silently lied down. She turned her back to him and he was left with the smirk on is face. He scowled, cursed and covered his head again. Silence came over the dark room again. Amelia didn't sleep again that night.

*********************************

The next morning Amelia was making Sweeney's bed when he walked out of the bathroom. He glanced at her as he put on his coat but she didn't look at him. He cleared his throat and she looked at him sideways; blanket in hand.

"I'll be gone for a few hours. I have some business to take care of." He said and she simply nodded before returning to her job once again. He looked at her back for a few moments silently wondering why she wasn't talking. When he realized his thoughts he scowled and roughly opened the door and slammed shut on his way out, making her jump.

"God…" she whispered as she picked a discarded shirt and placed it on the bed. She sat down on it and then quickly stood up.

"Away from the bed…right…" she mumbled as she opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside, shirt in hand to wash it. When she was done she walked to his desk. She looked at the various things he had there, her hands behind her back as her gaze roamed the wooden surface. A velvet box was resting in the middle and next to it was a couple of bottles. Curiously she picked one up and opened the lid. She smelled it and smiled when she realize it was cologne. Carefully she placed it back in its place and moved her eyes to the left. The pictures she had seen before were missing from the desk. She frowned, wondering why he had hidden them and moved towards the window of the room. She peaked out and she saw Sweeney talking with a man as he walked. He must have felt her eyes on him for he suddenly turned and looked up; his eyes locking with hers. She gasped and froze but he only kept the eye contact for a few seconds before he turned around again. In a few moments he was out of her sight.

She finally removed her self from the window and looked around, trying to decide what she could do and not annoy the hell out of him since even her breathing seemed to annoy him the night before. She looked at the floor and made a face of disgust before walking towards the bathroom to search for a bucket. She found none and frustrated she walked out again. She sighed and then her eyes fell onto his night stand. A pair of keys was lying there and she bit her lip. She walked towards it and picked them up. She opened the door and exited the room. She descended down the stairs and arrived at the side door of the old pie shop. She tried one of the keys but the door wouldn't bulge. She tried the second one and she was happy when it opened. The moment she walked in she grimaced at how unkempt the place was. She walked around until she found the bathroom. She entered and looked around for a bucket. She spotted one and exited. She walked back to the kitchen and looked around. Her eyes caught an old cloth and she took it. She exited the shop, closed the door and locked it again before filling the bucket with water. She returned to the upper room and set the bucket down.

"I have to earn my stay, don't I? That's what I'm doing…" she muttered as she started cleaning the floor and windows. When the windows were as clean as bright new she stopped and started dusting the furniture slowly. When she arrived to his desk she brushed dust away from the surface and from the velvet box. She opened it and she was shocked when she saw that there was a set of razors inside; silver razors. She looked at them for a moment before closing the lid again. She moved back and picked the bucket up. It had been three hours since she had started cleaning and it was almost lunch time. She opened the door and emptied the dirty water outside. She sighed and sat at the bottom of the stairs to catch her breath. She didn't know how long she had been standing there but during her stay there the weather changed and the wind picked up. Thoughts and images from her dream plagued her but she has no one to speak, no one to understand her.

She was looking distantly at the ground when a pair of boots appeared. She looked up and saw Sweeney standing there, a frown on his dark but at the same time handsome face. She looked back down and hugged her knees.

"What are you doing out here, silly child?" he drawled, staring at her.

"Sitting."

"I can see that. You can sit inside too you know." He said and she shrugged. Rolling his eyes he grabbed her arm and yanked her up, causing her to bump against his chest. She clutched at his jacket to steady herself and he tensed up. He pushed her away and took hold of her wrist as he started walking up the stairs, dragging her with him. His feet collided with the empty bucket and he cursed.

"What is that thing doing here?" he demanded as he stopped to look at her.

"I cleaned. I found it downstairs." She said and his eyes darkened.

"Downstairs? How did you get downstairs?" he asked, squeezing her wrist to a point of almost breaking it.

"I…I couldn't find one…so I thought that I could find one down there…and I did."

"Did I give you permission to go in there?" he asked loudly, attracting stares from people that happened to walk by them. He growled when she didn't reply and dragged her inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"You didn't…but I had to clean so…"

"You'll never go into that place again. Not without my say. Understand?" he asked, his eyes shining with anger, sadness…and something between hurt and betrayal, though she didn't know why.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think you'd mind…"

"Do not apologize to me!" he snapped and she jumped.

"But you just said…"

"I do not believe in words, Amelia. Only in actions. Apologies are meaningless to me." He said lowly and she looked at him puzzled. He stared at her for a moment before placing a bag she didn't noticed he was holding onto his desk.

"What is that…"

"Food. I realized that your cooking isn't the best so I brought lunch." He said as he took off his jacket.

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to cook well anyway." He muttered and she cringed at his hurtful words. She sat defeated onto her makeshift bed and looked as he moved around.

"You cleaned well…" he said as he loosened his tie and looked around the room.

She nodded and he walked to the window.

"I'm going to work with someone else from now on…we're going to use his establishment just down the street…"

"Oh…you're closing the shop?" she asked softly and he nodded.

"Yes…I'm working during the mornings…I expect you to behave while I'm gone." He said as if he was talking to a disobedient child. He turned to look at her and she nodded sadly.

"Of course…" she whispered and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"And when I say behave I mean no snooping around in my things and downstairs of course." He said and she nodded again mutely. He leaned against the wall and looked at her face before speaking again.

"You really don't remember anything?" he asked and she nodded.

"Will you answer me or you'll keep making signals with your head?" he snapped and she sighed.

"I do not remember…I already told you that." She snapped back and he smirked amused but remained silent.

"What about you?" she asked and he cocked his head to the side.

"Me? What you mean?"

"Why are you alone?" she asked and he was caught off guard by the question.

"I feel like it." He replied, his voice dry and hoarse.

"You want to be alone then?"

"I don't see what's so wrong with being alone." He shot back.

"I see. You have no one to care for you, no one to talk to."

"What makes you think I need to be taken care of? As for talking, I do not miss it. Not at all." He said; a shadow over his features as he talked.

"I do not remember anything about my life but I want someone to take care of me."

"Go find one then." He spat angrily as he looked away from her. She looked at her lap and frowned, her fingers playing with the hem of her dress.

"I can't." she replied and he looked at her sideways, the anger and irritation still visible on his pale face.

"Why not…?...Such a pretty little thing like you…could find anyone." He said, not really realizing what he had just said until she looked at him stunned at the compliment.

"I do not trust anyone out there…" she said and he remained silent.

"But I trust you." She said and he looked at her, his brow furrowed in question at the sudden comment.

"What?" he asked gruffly and she looked down again.

"I said, I tru…"

"I heard what you said! What makes you think you can trust me, girl?" he asked as he took a few steps closer.

"I…I don't know…but I do." She said honestly and his mouth twitched a little, his jaw clenching.

"Maybe you shouldn't…" he said as he came closer and kneeled in front of her.

"Why not?" she dared to ask as his almost black but at the same time charming eyes bored into her own hazel ones.

"Because I don't fix people. I usually break them, Amelia. Maybe not intentionally but I do. You shouldn't trust me, child." He said in a whisper but she shook her head.

"But I do." She whispered back and he raised his hand and for a moment she thought he was going to strike her but he only took hold of her chin. He brushed his finger over her lower lip and looked at her.

"You shouldn't." he said lowly before letting go of her. He stood up and walked away from her to the bathroom.

"Eat." Was the only thing he said before slamming the door shut behind him. She stood frozen until she heard the sound of water splashing from the bathroom. She shook her head, utterly confused by him and stood up. She opened the bag he had brought and took out a piece of bread before returning to her bed. She chewed on it slowly, so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even noticed that the door opened a few minutes later and that a pair of eyes watched her as she sat there alone.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Amelia is getting to him, isn't she?

Please review! Reviews are love! Please? **:)**


	6. Read to me

The new chappie is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and my wonderful reviewers:

**GladeSistas, Katt the Pirate, SweeneySparrow, Emma, BlueStar33, BleedmetoINSANITY, Nala162024 and Raine44354**! Thank you all for your support!

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma:** Glad to know that you're looking forward to my next chapters, love! She is warming his heart a bit. He'll get pissed at her in this chappie though and you'll see why. Anyway, thank you for the review! **:)**

**SweeneySparrow**: Thanks for the review, love! Glad you liked it! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 5**

_Weeks later…_

Snow was falling on the streets of London and of course Fleet Street was no exception. Amelia opened the door and exited the shop, a smile on her face as she watched the snowflakes falling on the balcony. She stepped outside and walked down the stairs to the yard of the old building. She looked up at the sky and made a twirl around herself as the small cold drops fell onto her face and hair, her hand holding her shawl together. She took a few steps towards the tables that were resting lifelessly on the ground and looked around her. Men and women were walking, enjoying the snow. Children holding tightly on their mother's hand as they walked and others running around the street laughing and pointing at the clouded sky.

Amelia smiled sadly and started walking around, opening her palms wide for the snow to fall directly into her open hands. A giggle escaped her mouth as she felt the snow melting against her skin.

Her laughing somehow broke the walking barber from his daze as he walked towards the house from his work at the new barbershop. He looked up, a frown on his face as he stared at Amelia's form. His eyes narrowed and he rolled his eyes when he saw that the center of her entertainment was indeed the snow. His eyes watched her delicate form as she moved around, her feet shuffling against the fresh snow, her lips set in a wide smile. His heart started beating faster at the sound of her laugh, although he didn't know why. He was jealous of her happiness at that moment. How many years it had been since he had smiled? Since he had laughed about something as simple as the snow? Almost seventeen years, but for him it was like an eternity. His jaw clenched when a familiar flashback came to his mind suddenly and he froze. His eyes staring, penetrating the young woman in front of him as her laugh reminded him of someone else's laugh, years ago.

_The young barber was finishing the shave of a customer when a loud female laugh was heard, breaking the thick silence of his shop. Benjamin looked up from his work to see his wife entering the shop, a large, shining smile on her beautiful lips._

"_Ben! Come and see! It's snowing!" the young woman said excitedly. Ben smiled and chuckled at her obvious excitement._

"_I know that, love. I have windows you know." He said teasingly as he finished with his customer and hid his razor away._

"_You have to come with me now!" Lucy said as he walked over to him and took hold of his hand; her touch so warm he thought it could heat the whole world. He laced his fingers with her and smiled._

"_I have work, darling…"he said uncomfortably, glancing at the man sitting in his barber chair_.

"_Oh! I'm sure Mr. Duncan won't mine, Ben!" she said and the older man chuckled._

"_Of course I don't, dearie! Off you go. I can find my way out." The man said and Lucy smiled again before pulling Ben with her out of the shop_.

"_Wait! Wait! Your shawl…you'll freeze!" the barber said, chuckling as he grabbed his wife's clothing from the closet on their way out. _

"_Here…" he whispered as he put it over her, placing a small kiss on her warm, despite the cold, cheek. She beamed and took his hand as they walked down the stairs and into the snow._

"_Look! Isn't that beautiful? That's why I love the winter, Ben…" she said as the snow fell over them silently, the voices of small children ringing onto their ears as they walked around, Lucy's hand held tightly in his own two._

"_It is beautiful, darling…" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his hands going to her stomach, slightly swollen from the pregnancy._

_He leaned over and kissed her cheek again, making her laugh and snuggled closer into his arms with a sigh, her eyes looking up to the sky while his were glued on her, his mouth next to her ear as he held her._

"_Not as beautiful as you…" he whispered and she laughed._

"_Yes…you won't be saying that when I'm going to look like a huge barrel, full of ale…" she said with a pout and he laughed warmly as he pulled her closer to keep her warm, shaking his head._

"_I will…just wait and see…" he whispered and she looked at him before resting back in his embrace._

Sweeney blinked, his eyes still glued on Amelia who was still oblivious of his stare and was currently playing with a small boy that had come to accompany her in making a snowman, or something close to it. He shook his head and snapped out of his daydream, his hands almost frozen from just standing there still. His brain finally functioned and he started walking again towards them, his face blank as he looked at them. When he was close enough he spoke loudly, making her jump.

"Didn't take you for an infant, Amelia." He said and he looked at him.

"I am not…I am simply helping him." She said with a shrug as the little boy took fistfuls of snow in his hands and showed them to her. She smiled and took hold of his hand, guiding him. Sweeney stared at her before snapping out of it. He scowled and turned away to walk up to his room quickly. He closed the door and took off his jacket before throwing it unceremoniously onto his bed. He started pacing and walked to the window before walking to his desk in order to place his razor in its box for the day. His eyes narrowed when he spotted something there that he distinctly remembered hiding. He reached with his hand and touched the frame of photos of his wife and daughter. His eyes narrowed and anger became visible on his face.

"Amelia…" he muttered as he turned to walk to the balcony, his hand gripping the frame almost to the point of breaking it.

He roughly opened the door and looked down.

"Amelia! Get in here!" he barked and she looked up at him confused.

"What? I can't. I'm…"

"Get in here. Now." he hissed and she looked at him, not moving.

"Now!" he yelled again and she quickly stood up with an apologetic smile to the boy. She walked up the stairs and when she was close enough he yanked her roughly inside by her arm.

He shut he door and looked at her.

"Where did you get this?" he asked lowly and she swallowed.

"It…it was under the bed as I was cleaning…I "

"Who said that you could move it and place it on my desk?"

"No one, Mr. Todd. I thought that you might like seeing it since I've seen you staring at it for hours…"

"What makes you think that you know what I like? I told you before to not touch my things! You never listen to me! Do you want me to get mad at you all the time?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I told you to not mess around with my things. How many times do I have to tell you?" he barked and she walked towards him, reaching for the frame. She made to take it but he jerked his hand and pushed her away roughly, his eyes wild. Her back collided with the wall and she winced at the sharp pain on her head and back as she stumbled over her own feet. She lost her balance and collapsed onto the floor with a soft cry, clutching her head. He stood staring at her, his eyes furious. The fire in them disappeared when he saw her face screwed up in pain, a tear sliding down her cheek though he didn't know if it was from the wall or his anger.

He walked over to his drawer and placed the frame inside before walking back to her. She sat up and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her softly as he offered her his hand. She gave a small nod and took his hand, pulling herself up with his help. He steadied her with his hands and placed his hand at the back of her head.

"It seems okay…" he muttered but she was looking at her feet, more tears falling down her cheeks and he cursed.

"Bloody hell, woman! What is with you and crying?" he hissed and she jumped.

"Try hitting your head on a wall and you'll see why!" she snapped but it came out more as a whine because of her crying. His mouth twitched and he forced her chin up, making her look at him. He stared at her and shook his head, his thumb brushing away a tear from her cheek.

"You're fine. Go and make some tea." He said and she knew it was the only kind of affection he was able to show. She made to leave but he stopped her again, moving his other hand to pull up the dress that had fallen off her shoulder, his hand brushing over her skin for a flicker of a second before releasing her completely from his grasp.

She put the kettle on the stove to warm the water while he sat on his chair with a sigh, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" he muttered after a while and she turned slightly to look at him.

"Ask you what?"

"_Had many customers, sir?"_ he said trying to mimic her voice.

"Every time I ask you never answer…" she whispered and he looked at her with a frown.

"I don't…?"

She shook her head and he stared at her. He looked away when she came towards him with a cup of tea. He took it from her and she went over to her bed and sat down, resting her chin on her knees. He took a sip and looked at her.

"You don't want tea?" he grunted and she shook her head.

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"You'd prefer to be outside, playing with the boy then?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…"

"Hmm…Why don't you?"

"Because you want me here." She replied and he growled.

"I do not want you here!"

"You just called me inside."

"I wanted to ask for an explanation."

"Then I can go outside?" she asked as she made to stand up but his eyes widened.

"No! Don't!" he said quickly and she frowned.  
"I…stay…I…want you to…I want you...read me something…" he stuttered and she stared at him confused.

"What? Read you something?"

"Yes…yes…I have some books…I want you to read me something, Amelia…" he whispered hoarsely and she looked at him.

"All right…"

"She used to read to me…" he mumbled as he looked away.

"Who?"

"What?" he asked, his head jerking back to hers.

"Who used to read you? The woman in the picture?" she asked slowly and he clenched his jaw, his eyes darkening.

"Fetch a book. Now." He hissed and she sighed before walking closer to him.

"Why don't you read it yourself?"

"Fine! If it's such difficult job I'll read it myself!" he snapped, the cup making a jingling sound in his hand.

"No, I'll do it. I'm sorry. I was just curious." She said softly.

"I _can_ read, Amelia. But I prefer it when others read to me." He said and she nodded.

"Where are they?"

"Chest. At the bottom." He said and she walked over to it.

She took a book and brought it back for him.

"You have Shakespeare?" she asked stunned as she saw the title and he nodded shortly.

"Sit close to me." He whispered and she brought a chair near his bigger one.

"Closer…so I can hear you…" he whispered and she nodded.

"Which one is it?" he asked as he leaned back.

"Hamlet…I …do not remember the story…" she muttered as she opened the first page and prepared to read.

"It will come to you…you can't forget that…" he said softly and she looked into his eyes before looking back into the book.

He spent the evening listening to her as she read to him. He realized one thing; that Amelia had an angel's voice when she read. That evening he felt nothing but calmness in her presence. A word that he had long forgotten what it meant.

**End if chapter 5**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Sweeney's making progress, isn't he?

Please review, loves! I really love to hear from you! **:)**


	7. Need and hurt

Hello again! The new chapter is here!

I want to thank all the people that are reading this and of course my reviewers: **Emma, Katt the Pirate, SweeneySparrow, BlueStar33, GladeSistas, BleedmetoINSANITY and Shiloh!**

_**Review reply to**_ **Emma**: Thank you for the review! She's warming him. You are right. I have to make something clear; Sweeney is not going to be like a father figure to her. He'll fall for her. Not quickly but he will. Amelia is around 25 if you want to know. Anyway, thank you once again for supporting my story, love! Hope you like this chappie as well! **XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 6**

Amelia was sleeping deeply for the first time in weeks when she was suddenly awakened from her calm and peaceful slumber. A hand shook her firmly and she moaned in distress at the interruption. When she didn't open her eyes the shake became a shove and her eyes snapped open. She came face to face with Sweeney. He was kneeling next to her a candle in his hand as his dark eyes bored into her own. She frowned and stretched.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she stifled a yawn.

"I can't sleep." Was the only thing he said and she looked at him confused, slightly sitting up on her bed.

"Oh…you want me to make you some warm milk to help…"

"No." he said as he looked into her eyes steadily.

"Then what…"

"When I can't sleep I'm getting annoyed."

"Then every night you are annoyed." She said and he huffed.

"Funny. When I don't sleep I'm not good in my job."

"And what can I do about it?" she asked, wanting desperately to go to sleep but at the same time wanting to do something for him. She actually didn't like it when he was upset. Even if he didn't, she cared for him, more than she wanted to admit.

Sweeney looked at her silent for a few moments before he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm calm when I listen to your voice…reading to me." He said and she was shocked to say the least.

"Oh…um…you want me to read to you now?" she asked and he nodded mutely, his face showing hope and at the same time some sort of irritation. She didn't know if the irritation was because of her or because of his lack of sleep. When she remained silent he got annoyed, not that it was the first time mind you.

"Well?" he demanded as he mentally slapped himself for acting like a small boy, running to his mother for a fairy tale to put him to sleep. But the truth was that he was saying the truth. She did calm him and he didn't even know why. He only knew that he needed her voice to put him to sleep and he was angry with himself for exposing himself to a young woman.

"What time is it?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up fully.

"Somewhere around…one in the morning…" he muttered and she sighed.

"Okay…have a book?" she said and she didn't even finished her sentence for he thrust a book right in front of her face, making her start.

"Oh…you have one…you don't expect me to read this to you tonight, right? It's too long…" she muttered as she flipped though the worn pages quickly.

He rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Okay…sit down then…"

"What? I'm not lying on your bed, Amelia." He mumbled angrily.

"Well I'm not allowed in yours and I'm not sitting on that chair again! My back hurts from cleaning all those stairs…" she muttered and he groaned. She raised an eyebrow and he glared at her.

"Fine!" he hissed as he plopped down next to her on his stomach. She smiled at her victory and it didn't go unnoticed by him for he slammed the candle on the floor with a loud thud and glared at her again, his mouth pursed in anger at her smirk.

She looked at him and cleared her throat.

"Sorry." She muttered as she opened the book.

"We're on page fifty two. You started reading it last week." He said and she smiled.

"Did I? Hmm…you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Now get on with it!" he snapped and she licked her dry, from the sleep lips and his eyes were immediately drawn to them almost unwillingly. She opened her mouth and started reading and his gaze stayed fixed on her pink lips.

She saw him staring and stopped.

"Mr. Todd?" she asked tentatively and his eyes snapped up to her face almost guiltily.

"Just…your hair is…" he lied as he pushed some hair away from her face with two fingers and she shivered. She nodded quickly and started reading again slowly but loud enough for him to hear clearly what she was saying.

After an hour of reading her throat had gone dry and she was ready to complain but when she looked up from the book she found him sound asleep on his stomach, his head pillowed on his folded hands. She smiled sadly and closed the book, realizing that even in his sleep the serious and hard expression was still plastered on his otherwise handsome face. She placed the book on the floor and lied down next to him, trying to keep as far away from him as possible, not wanting to anger him in the morning. She pulled the blanket around them and turned her back to him, molding her body towards the wall. She closed her eyes and she was asleep right away. She was already asleep when he turned in his sleep and snuggled closer to her from behind, his hand resting lightly on her stomach as he was away in the land of Morpheus.

*******************************

Amelia was still asleep when Sweeney woke up the next morning and found himself wrapped around her. His eyes widened in alarm and he jumped back as if she'd burnt him. He narrowed his eyes and was prepare to snap at her but he realized that she was asleep and he was the one that had touched her in his sleep. He stood up from the bed and moved back, not looking at her as he moved around the room. He opened his closet and angrily took out a clean shirt and vest before walking to the bathroom, furious with himself for acting like an immature boy. He opened the door and slammed it shut loudly, causing Amelia to wake up from her sleep. She jerked upwards and looked around, a frown on her face.

"What…" she mumbled as she plopped down again and threw the covers over her head.

A few minutes later he was out of the bathroom. He put on his coat, his face unreadable and she looked at him from under the covers.  
"Sir…are you all right?" she asked sleepily but he only glanced at her for one second before turning towards the door.

"Fine." He said as he opened the door.

"Have a nice…" she started but the door closing cut her off.

"…day…" she finished with sad eyes. She groaned, confused by his moody behavior and sat up from her bed. She stretched and shook her head.

"What a man…" she muttered as she walked to the window and looked out. It was bloody raining again, for the third day in a row. She sighed and put on her dress before making her bed, not bothering with Sweeney's. It was neat. After all he hadn't slept on it that night.

*************************************

She was sitting in the balcony hours later, watching the rain falling when she heard cursing coming from down the street. She looked up and saw no other than the barber coming from his work, his feet slapping furiously against the wet and muddy road. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him clutching his hand and muttering obscenities. He soon arrived at the stairs and she quickly stood up from the chair when she saw blood on his hand.

"Mr. Todd?"

"Move." Was the only thing he said when he saw her standing in front of the door. She looked at him and made to touch his hand but he jerked away from her.

"What happened?"

"I cut my bloody hand is what happened! Move." He hissed, sending her a death glare.

"But…maybe I can help…"  
"I said move! I don't need your goddamned help, Amelia!" he snapped as he pushed her away from the doorway and entered the room, closing the door behind him. She stood there staring at the closed door funnily, wondering what she had done this time. She sighed dejectedly and sat in her chair again, listening to him cursing and moving around the room, his boots hitting the old wood of the room as he paced around furiously. She sat there not knowing if she should go in or not. When she was ready to enter the room the door opened and he appeared, wearing a new shirt, another shirt in his hand, his hurt hand bandaged with a handkerchief.

"Take this and fix the button. I need it for this afternoon." He said throatily before he disappeared again into the room, this time leaving the door open.

She took the shirt and looked at it. A button was hanging loose and she walked back inside to take a thread for it as he sat on his chair, blood soaking the cloth around his finger. Mutely she returned to her chair in the balcony and started fixing the shirt carefully. Before she realized it she was so lost in her own world that she didn't even hear herself singing softly.

_Are you really here?_

_Or am I dreaming?_

_I can't tell dreams from truth…_

_For it's been so long…_

_Since I have see you_

_I can hardly remember _

_Your face anymore…_

_When I get really lonely_

_And the distance calls _

_Is only silence_

_I think of you smiling_

_With pride in your eyes_

_A lover that sighs…_

Her singing was cut short when the needle went through her finger and she winced. The words she had sang however were enough for the barber to stop his brooding and get up from his chair to walk closer in order to hear her better. He was standing frozen near the door, his mouth open in shock at the sound of her voice. It was like melody by itself to his ears. He snapped out of his daze and walked further towards her as she placed the thread in her mouth and cut it with her teeth. She looked at the button satisfied and stood up to bring it to him but she collided with his chest. She yelped and her eyes widened.

"You scared me." She said as she handed him the shirt. He was still staring at her and she looked around, not sure it was her he was staring at.

"Sir…?"

"That song…who do you know it…is it yours?" he asked, his eyes looking at her face as his hand took the shirt from her, his fingers brushing against hers in the process.

"I…don't know…I don't think so…it just came to me…Why? You like it?" she asked as she straightened her dress.

He regained his senses and scowled.

"It was fine." He muttered as he turned from her and walked back inside.

"Where are you going tonight?" she asked as she followed him inside.

"My collaborator…invited me for dinner in his house. His wife is cooking…I have to go…" he said irritated, not particularly liking the socializing he had to perform.

"Oh…nice."

"It's not…I don't even know them." He snorted as he closed the door.

"Can I come?" she asked and he looked at her wearily.

"No."

"Why not? I don't have anything better to do."

"You never have _anything _to do. That's not the point." He snapped as he brushed dust from his razor box.

"I keep this place clean and tidied and I'm not letting it collapse! Of course I do something!" she snapped back and he smirked at her anger, it was a novelty. She was never angry or irritated at him.

"Whatever. The answer is still the same. You can't come."

"But…but why not?" she asked and he gritted his teeth.

"As what are you going to come with me, Amelia?" he barked and she looked at him.

"A friend…" she said softly and he chuckled.

"Who said you're my friend? I don't have friends." He said coldly and she was taken aback by the answer.

"Then what am I? A maid?" she asked calmly and he pursed his lips, wanting for some weird reason to hurt her for causing him to behave the way he did the other night. He never needed anyone.

"You're just…a situation for me. An unwanted one. But being the good man that I am, I help you." He said and his words stung her deeply although they shouldn't. She didn't even know who she was. Why should she care what some random man thought of her? But she did and it hurt her more. She swallowed, nodded her head and turned away from him. She took her shawl from the chair and exited the room, wordlessly, closing the door softly behind her.

He stared after her, a frown slowly formed on his face as his gaze settled on the closed door. He swallowed and realized that he didn't feel so proud of what he had just said. And her reaction bothered him even more. She didn't even say anything to him; no remarks no hurtful words. She just left him alone. He shook his head and walked to the door. He walked out and leaned over the railing and spotted her standing at the yard, looking at the sky, her face blank. His brow furrowed and he bit his lip.

"Amelia!" he called with some edge in his voice and she just waved him away.

"Get in here! You'll get soaked, you foolish woman!" he barked but she just sat down at the one of the empty tables as small droplets of water fell on her face and hair.

"Amelia!" he hissed again but she ignored him. He stomped his foot and walked back inside, not bothering to close the door when the wind picked up.

"Stupid girl!" he muttered as he plopped down in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

At that moment as he recalled her sad face he felt something he hadn't felt for years. Guilt. But the end of the world would come first before he was going to admit it to anyone but himself.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Feelings ahead, eh?

The song Amelia is singing is called _"If you want me"_; it's from the soundtrack of the movie "_Once"_. So, I own nothing. Though I've never seen the movie I love that song. The credit of the idea of Amelia singing goes to my reviewer _BleedmetoINSANITY_.

Anyway, please review! **:) Please?**


	8. Help and sympathy

_Chapter 7_ is here people. Hope you like it!

I want to thank: **Shiloh, Emma, xXWolfAngelXx, BleedmetoINSANITY, Raine44354, Katt the Pirate and CrazyAcorn**! Thank you all for supporting my story! You rock!

**_Review reply to_ Emma**: Thank you so much for your review,love!Glad you liked it!He won't be like a father but he will be something more(wink,wink) **XD**Hope you'll like this! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Amelia. To say the least the girl had been extremely silent. No talking, no smiles nothing. Sweeney was acting like he couldn't see what his harsh words had done to the young woman but in reality he saw her change. She would not look at him, not talk to him and to top of it all he had stopped waiting for her to read to him every night simply because he never asked again. He was pretty sure she wouldn't deny him but he couldn't bring himself to ask because believe it or not he felt uncomfortable.

His work to the barbershop was going very well and he earned enough money not only for himself but for her too. She never asked for anything though. Her sleep at nights was not eventful. He had noticed that every time she closed her eyes she would wake up gasping for breath but he never asked about her dreams. His sleep was not any much easier. The maximum he slept during nights was two hours; three if he was lucky enough. But he had gotten used to it, even though it didn't help his mood at all.

If he wanted to be truth with himself he would admit that he actually missed her small talk and joyful smiles for the simple reason that they were only for him. During the day they would only exchange a few words; nothing more. Every day was the same routine for the both of them. Sweeney would get up from the bed, drink the cup of tea she had always ready for him in silence and then he would leave for work. She would tidy the room, make the beds and clean. Sometimes she would cook but he had made it clear that he did not appreciated her cooking so those occasions were rare. Then he would came back early in the evening and would enter the room, glancing over at her as she sat on a chair near the window, a faraway look on her pretty, pale face. He would change his clothes, clean his razor and then sit on his chair, looking mutely around the room, the ceiling, _her_. His eyes would always been drawn to the small vase of flowers on his nightstand, that she somehow had made a habit of placing there, where small roses or daisies would be.

She would ask him about his day and offer him a small sad smile in return for his laconic answer that he somehow had come to look forward every afternoon. She had become a part of his life that he actually didn't mind having. She was calm, silent and never caused chaos or problems intentionally. On the other hand he was very moody and grumpy so they were the perfect balance.

One day he was walking back towards the house lost in his thoughts, his eyes staring hard at the road as he walked slowly. He reached into his pocket and took out his keys, his gaze locking on the old pie shop. He sniffed, rubbing his nose that was almost frozen from the cold and looked up, expecting to see Amelia sitting on the balcony like she sometimes used to. He scanned the place with his eyes but she wasn't there. The foolish girl would have probably realized at last that the air was too cold for her to stay out there. He smirked when he remembered her pout when he had pointed out that she was a fool for sitting there to freeze to death and started slowly walking up the stairs. He rubbed his hands together to warm them and put the key on the lock. He turned it and opened the door, his eyes going to the window, expecting her to be there, looking outside but she wasn't. Instead his focus was stolen from the window when he heard whimpers and sobs coming form the far corner of the room. He walked inside and his eyes searched frantically for the source of the sounds. He froze and his eyes widened when he saw Amelia slumped down on the floor, curled in a ball, her hands over her head, shaking. He closed the door and stared at her as she sobbed uncontrollably, a frown on his face as he slowly approached her.

"Amelia?" he grunted but she just shuddered violently, not looking at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, girl?" he muttered as he kneeled next to her and tried to pry her hands away from her face. He was surprised when she didn't stop him and only flinched slightly.

"What is it?" he asked again, moving her hair away from her face, shocked when he saw her pale face and red, swollen eyes.

"My head…I can't…" she muttered, gasping for breath as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You can't what? What are you talking about? Get up from there." He said, trying to yank her up to her feet but she was a dead weight.

"Voices…so loud…" she sobbed and he stared at her worried, not knowing what to do.

"What voices? Talk to me." He said loudly but she just whimpered and more tears escaped her eyes.

"It's too loud…God it's too loud…it won't stop…" she choked out, sobbing hysterically and he was frozen to the spot by her crying.

"What won't stop, Amelia? The voices…?" he asked trying to understand what she was saying.

"Voices…a piercing sound…God help me…it won't stop…someone…I can't…keep my eyes open…" she whimpered and he moved his hand to her arm, squeezing it slightly.

"Don't do that…" he said to her when she covered her eyes with her hands again and moaned in pain.

"Breathe…it'll pass…come on now…" he said as he took her hands and held them in his own, stunned when he felt her hands icy cold, despite the sweat on her face and body. He didn't like seeing her like that. He didn't like the sound of her sobs not because they bothered him but because they were coming from her. He realized with shock that he wanted to help her to do something, to stop the pain she was feeling. The problem was that he didn't know what to do.

"Amelia…sit up…" he said to her but she just shook her head and gripped his hands tightly for support.

"Pease help me…" she whispered as she curled into a smaller ball and let out a sob.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked hopeless and she groaned again in pain. He sat down fully and leaned closer to her face. He took a handkerchief from his jacket and wiped her tears away, his expression softening at her miserable whimpers.

"What have they done to you…?" he whispered and she opened her eyes to look at him. He locked eyes with her and used his thumb to wipe away fresh tears.

"There now…stop that crying…" he said and she sniffled, her face screwed up in pain. He looked at her face and used his hand to stroke her cheek, causing her to lean into his touch in desperation.

"Sweeney…" she whispered and it was the first time he had heard her call him by his first name. He actually liked how his name sounded from her mouth. A sudden wave of sympathy overcame him, shocking him to his very soul. He licked his dry lips and swallowed hard, watching her eyes closing again as she tried to block away the pain.

Unconsciously he leaned closer to her, his eyes fixed on her lips for some reason. Before he knew it he had closed the gap between them and he was brushing his lips against her gasping mouth slowly. She froze under him but didn't move back. She just stayed still, her breathing heavy and uncontrolled. His mouth opened further and his eyes squeezed shut as he fully pressed his lips against hers in a firm kiss. He didn't know what he was doing; he only knew that he wanted the warmth her lips radiated.

Amelia was still under him, her tears stopping momentarily at the feeling of his cool lips pressing against her own. She seemed to relax under him and he leaned further on top of her, pressing against her, his hands searching for hers, his mouth opening more against hers, trying to deepen the kiss. She gasped but didn't stop him. His hands found hers and laced their fingers together, a sound coming from the back of his throat similar to a soft moan. She forgot about the pain then, everything became a blur. The only thing she felt was his hands and his lips on hers and she was glad and not in the least repulsed by him and his bold move even though she knew she probably should have been.

One of his hands freed her fingers and went to the back of her head, bringing her head closer to his exploring mouth, his fingers tangling in her long hair, his mouth moving eagerly, more urgently against hers. Her free hand moved to his slightly cold cheek and cupped it, causing him to finally come back to his senses. He broke away with a gasp and let go of her head and hand altogether causing her eyes to snap open. He looked at her with wide eyes, not believing what he just did. She looked at him nervously, waiting for the yelling to begin but he just stared right back at her, his breathing labored, his hands shaking. He blinked, moved back to his knees and looked away from her, his eyes wandering helplessly around the cold room.

"Go to bed. I'll make tea." Was the only thing he rasped at her and she nodded, shakily getting to her feet, the pain in her head returning or was it always there and she didn't realized it in her daze? He stood up and turned his back to her as she made her way towards the bed. She sat down onto it and lied down, curling to her side, her eyes watching him as he started making the tea.

He turned to her, a cup in his hand and placed it next to her on the mattress with a slice of fresh bread. Mutely he poured some for himself and sat in his chair, taking a small sip, his eyes darkening the more the thought about what he had just done. He had kissed a woman, someone who wasn't Lucy and he had enjoyed it. And he felt guilty for doing that and more guilty at his desire to do it again; to kiss her again. He gritted his teeth and gripped the cup tightly before moving his eyes to Amelia again, who was rubbing her temples and looking fearfully at him. She knew him by now, she knew all his reactions.

"This never happened, Amelia. Never. You understand?" he asked her in a hoarse voice.

"Yes…yes, I understand, Mr. Todd…I understand…" she whispered as she looked down, knowing that his eyes were still glued on her.

_Sweeney…call me Sweeney again!_ His mind screamed at her but he remained silent, anger building up in him at his own thoughts.

She sat up and took a sip from the tea, not touching the bread though. She bit her lip, the taste of him still on her mouth and she shuddered. She dared to look up and was surprised to find him still watching her. He quickly averted his eyes and took another sip. She knew that he didn't like what he had done. She knew that he was hiding something but she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She would be a liar if she said she didn't care for him; a big and shameful liar.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I really want to know your thoughts. A simple _update soon_ would make me happy! Please? **:)**


	9. Anything?

I bring you the new chapter, loves! Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **xXWolfAngelXx, Shiloh, Katt the Pirate, Lovinett, BleedmetoINSANITY, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, Emma, JrAoCbKiN, GladeSistas, Raine44354, BlueStar33 and CrazyAcorn!** Thank you all for your comments!

_**Review reply to **_**Emma**: I'm happy you liked the chappie, love. Amelia has amnesia so headaches are more than likely to appear. That's why she was like that. Anyway, thank you once again and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd! **:(**

**Chapter 8**

Amelia's headaches continued; not in a regular basis but they did bother her at least twice a week. She realized that when she didn't think about them they didn't appear. So she was trying anything to keep her occupied during the days. Walking up and down the stairs, cleaning, washing, everything there was to be done she did it without complain.

The barber had not talked again about their little incident a few weeks ago. Neither had she and she was all right with it. It made her really uncomfortable to speak about it since it was obvious to her that he had regretted it. She felt like he was ashamed of what he did for he stopped looking at her in the eyes. She on the other hand hadn't regretted it or forgotten it. She remembered it and she wanted to remember it. It was the closest sign of affection she had ever received from him and she was glad. She wanted some attention for she felt that she had never received much of it in her life. She wanted someone to care for her while he didn't; or at least that's what he said.

A few days after, Sweeney was sitting near his window, cleaning and sharpening his razors, neatly placing them on his desk one by one. Amelia walked out of the bathroom, a frown on her face while she inspected her hair.

"Mr. Todd?" she asked softly and he actually turned to look at her, razor in hand.

"What?"

"Um…I think …my hair needs cutting…" she said and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Cutting?"

"Yes…I think so…and I was thinking…maybe you could cut it for me?" she asked softly, a pleading look on her face.

"No." he said, returning to his work.

"But…but why not? You have time…" she said with a pout, letting go of her hair.

"I'm not cutting your hair, Amelia. It looks fine." He said in a gruff voice.

_Was that a compliment or just an excuse?_ She asked her self.

"It's not fine. Look at the end of it!" she exclaimed, coming closer to him and placing a hand on his arm. He tensed under her touch before turning around to face her, a scowl onto his face.

"Amelia…I said it's fine."

"But I want to cut it! It's too long." She said as she turned around and pointed at her hair that almost reached below her lower back. Sweeney huffed and looked, his eyes lingering on her more than necessary.

"I won't cut it short for you." He stated and she gaped at him.

"But…but…oh, okay! How about a trimming? I heard it's good for the hair." She said and he smirked.

"Did you now?"

"Yes. Mr. Madison and you were talking about it two days ago, while having tea out in the porch." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You were listening to our conversation? I told you not do that!" He scowled.

"I wasn't! I just happened to pass by." She said and he groaned.

"Go sit there then, you insufferable woman." He snapped and she beamed satisfied. He glared at her as she went to sit in his chair. He walked there after her and moved behind her. He used his hand to push her hair back while she leaned against the chair. He looked at it and took a brush in his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I have to brush it first." He snapped and she winced.

"Oh…sorry, Mr. Todd." And he somehow looked more annoyed at the sound of his name.

"Lean back." He instructed and she nodded. He started working on her hair, stopping momentarily to inspect it.

"I'm not cutting it much." He repeated and she nodded mutely.

"May I ask why?" she asked politely and his hand froze with the scissor.

"Because you're a woman. Women must have long hair." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because it looks beautiful." He blurted out quickly and she looked at him sideways startled. He realized what he said and scowled again.

"Generally I mean…" he muttered and she nodded once again. In a few minutes he was done and he moved back from her after brushing her hair once again. She stood up and looked at the mirror; it was nice.

"Thank you, sir." She said gratefully and he just nodded tersely before moving to his window again.

"Take care of that hair on the floor, Amelia." He said and she nodded. As fast as she could she picked them and walked back to the bathroom to wash her hands, leaving the door half open.

Sweeney turned towards the bathroom and looked at the half open door, his gaze penetrating and needy for some reason. He made to take a few steps closer to it but stopped when a knock came on the door. He walked towards it a frown on his face and opened it. A rough looking man faced him and he narrowed his eyes at the stranger.

"Yes?" he asked and the man looked at him before trying to look inside the room.

"You're the barber named Todd?" he man drawled and Sweeney nodded shortly.

"I am."

"I was wondering if you have seen this woman?" he asked, showing him a photo.

"Listen, sir, I have no time right now so…"

"Just look at the damn picture, mate." The man barked and Sweeney glared at him, his gaze dropping to the picture. He froze. In the picture was Amelia with another woman.

"Which one?" Sweeney smartly asked. The man pointed at Amelia and Sweeney looked up at the man, his face unreadable.

"So, you've seen her around here?" the man asked again.

Amelia that was getting ready to appear stopped at the bathroom threshold when she heard the second voice. She stopped dead in her tracks; she actually stopped breathing for a few seconds. She knew that voice; it was the scaring voice she heard in her dreams. It was the man from her dreams. Immediately she panicked and took a few steps back towards the bathroom wall.

"Please…don't bring him in…" she whispered fearfully, pressing against the wall with all her might, wishing that she could disappear.

"I've never seen her before, sir." Sweeney said calmly, trying to close the door but the man smacked his hand against it loudly, but the barber didn't even flinch.

Amelia swallowed, stunned that he didn't say anything about her to him.

"Look at her better. Maybe she'll ring a bell." The man snapped and Sweeney gripped the door tightly.

"I told you, I've not seen her. It would be greatly appreciated if you left me to myself, sir." Sweeney hissed and the man smirked.

"They said they've seen you with a young woman."

"So? I don't know the woman you want. You might want to look at her somewhere else." The barber said lowly and the man stared at him before taking another look into the room.

"Right…" he said at last.

"If you ever see her…just come to this address." He said as he handed him an old piece of paper. The barber mutely took it and stared him down.

"She owns me a few things." The man said lowly before walking away from the door and down the stairs. Sweeney watched him go, gritting his teeth, his fist curling around the paper. He inhaled sharply and looked at his hand. He opened the paper and looked at it. The address was probably on the other side of London and he quickly ripped the paper into small pieces, angrily before throwing them away.

Amelia was too stunned and afraid to move from her place in the bathroom.

Sweeney closed the door shut and locked it. He turned around, anger inside him.

_They want to take her away…that man…they want to take her away from me. I found her. She's staying with me._ He thought, his eyes wide at his own thoughts at the same time. He looked up and walked towards the bathroom only to find her trembling against the wall.

"Is he gone?" she whispered and he could only nod, too stunned by the realization that he wanted her to stay. If he didn't he would have given her to that man.

"He came for me, didn't he, Mr. Todd?" she asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yes…he did. You know him?" he asked and she nodded fearfully.

"I…I've seen him in my dreams…he always hurts me there…"

"Is he your husband?" he asked urgently, staring at her intently.

"No…no I don't think he is…he's not." She choked out, wiping her eyes quickly.

"He's gone for now." He said softly, placing his hands behind his back. She looked at him, her hands sweating from her fright, her face flushed from the tears that kept rolling onto them.

"He gave me his address so I could reach him if I ever see you." He said and her eyes widened.

"Please don't take me to him…please don't make me go with him." She begged as she walked towards him, grasping his hand and holding on tight. He flinched slightly but didn't back away from her like the other times.

"Amelia…" he whispered as she looked at him, panic all over her face.

"Please, sir…don't tell him I'm here…I beg you…please don't…I don't trust him." She pleaded again as she fell to her knees in front of him, making his eyes go wide.

"Amelia…don't do that. Sit up." He hissed as he pulled her to her feet and looked at her hard.

"Please…"

"Stop that! If I wanted to let him know you're here I would have done so!" he growled to her, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly. She stared at him and he continued.

"I'm not going to tell him anything. So, just dry your face and stop all that annoying crying of yours. I told you I do not like it." He said as he moved one of his hands to her back.

"Yes, Mr. Todd…thank you. If there's anything I can do to pay you back for not…"

"Stop begging. That would do the trick." He snapped suddenly, not releasing her from his grip. She shut her mouth and looked at her feet, sniffing lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't do that either!" he snapped and she flinched.

"Yes, sir." She said quickly and he sighed. She looked up at him and smiled a bit before hugging him to her, her hands over his back, her head on his chest. Sweeney almost jumped when he felt her so close to him and his eyes drifted shut at her softness and warmth.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Mr. Todd." She whispered and he froze against her, shock written over his features at her declaration.

"Why, Amelia?" he asked in a hoarse voice and she shrugged against his chest.

"Because you've helped me."

"I didn't want to."

"But you did and I'm thankful for that, sir." She said and he licked his lips, his hands slowly wrapping around her awkwardly.

"You don't have to do anything, silly woman." He muttered at last pushing her away, his eyes not meeting hers. She looked down for a moment while he took the opportunity to stare at her face. He wanted her to do something; he wanted her to call him by his first name, he wanted her to touch him again but instead of saying what he thought he moved away from her after patting her back softly.

"You have to stop going out. Whatever you need you'll tell me and I'll get it for you." He said as they walked back to the room.

"And when I'm gone you'll lock the door. He knows that some woman is living with me. Bloody neighbors…always gossip around." He muttered, running a hand through his black hair while she fidgeted near him.

"Always messing around with other people's businesses!" he growled angrily as he started pacing.

"They probably think…something inappropriate about us, sir." She said softly and he stopped his pacing to look at her.

"Inappropriate?"

"Yes…they think that we have something." She whispered, her face flushing while he looked at her blankly.

"We've not and if we did, it's not any of their concern." He snapped and she quickly nodded.

"Have you fixed the vest I asked you to this morning?" he asked with a sigh, changing the subject abruptly.

"Yes…do you want me to bring it to you?"

"Yes…I have to go out for a few hours. Mr. Madison has invited me to a pub for a glass of gin." He muttered as he started unbuttoning his shirt while she brought him the vest from the closet. He pulled it over his head and reached for a clean one from his bed, oblivious of the blush on her face. He outstretched his hand waiting for the vest but she was frozen to the spot.

"Amelia!" he grunted and she yelped, handing him the shirt.

"Sorry, sir." She mumbled, turning away from him.

He finished dressing and turned to her.

"I don't think I'll be long. Do not open the door. Lock it and keep your hands away from my things, eh? No snooping around." He said lowly and she nodded.

"I do not snoop around…" she muttered and he rolled his eyes before exiting the room, locking the door behind him.

She sighed, worry still in her mind for what happened earlier as she walked to her bed and sat down. She turned to her side and watched as the sun slowly disappeared from the sky, wondering who that man was and why did he want her. Groaning she turned to her side and stared at the ceiling.

*******************************

It was very late in the night and Sweeney hadn't come back from the pub. Amelia was getting worried. She walked over to the window for the hundredth time that night and looked out of it.

Nothing.

Sighing she looked at the clock; almost midnight.

"What could possibly be taking him that long?" she muttered as she sat in his chair. Few minutes later she stood up again with a groan and walked to the door. She took the key and unlocked, stepping onto the balcony. She leaned down and looked around. She froze when she saw two people down the corner. One of them was Todd and next to him was a…woman. An unkempt woman with a low cut dress and bright blond hair. Amelia's eyes narrowed and she gasped when she saw him placing a few money in her palm. She watched shocked as the blond woman leaned close and kissed his cheek and then his mouth quickly before winking at him and walking away. She was still in shock when he turned around and adjusted his belt buckle and vest properly before walking towards the house, his feet unsteady as he walked.

Amelia cursed and quickly moved back from the railing. She walked into the room and locked the door again, quickly walking backwards towards her bed.

Had she seen right? He was with a…prostitute? She couldn't believe it. He didn't seem like a man who had dealings with them but he did.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the lock turning and Sweeney entered the room, shutting the door behind him, his eyes searching for her.

"Evening, Amelia." He said as he locked the door and placed the key on his desk. She nodded in response and he looked at her as he took off his jacket and threw it on the bed.

"It's late. I was worried." She said and he sniffed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes…we had a few drinks…time passed." He muttered as he plopped down in his chair and looked at her, his gaze burning holes on her as he stared at her, his face unreadable.

"Are you sure it was only that?" she asked, feeling extremely disturbed by what she had just find out even though she knew she shouldn't. She had no right.

He remained silent, just looking at her before he motioned her to come closer to him with his hand. She could see he was slightly drunk as well.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with my boots? I'm a bit dizzy." He muttered, closing his eyes briefly. She pursed her lips but did as he asked her anyway. She kneeled in front of him and started tugging at his boots.

_I'm sure this is oddly familiar to him..._ She thought annoyed but of course she didn't speak her thoughts out loud.

Sweeney inhaled and looked down at her, watching as she helped him with his shoes without complain. He didn't feel proud of what he had done that night. But he was a man; a _very_ lonely man. To say that he was satisfied from being with a woman he had to pay would be a lie. He wasn't but he couldn't do anything else. The feelings and emotions the young woman had caused him to feel were long forgotten until the day he had kissed her, and they wouldn't go away. They were still there despite his tryst with the woman earlier.

His eyes refocused on her again and he watched her face, her pink lips. He licked his lips again, the gin he had drunk fogging his mind as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Amelia…"

"Yes?" she said as she looked up at him, placing one of his boots next to her.

"You said…you said that you'd do anything for me…Did you mean it?" he said, slightly slurring his words.

"Um…yes…of course." She said confused, a frown on her face.

"Anything? You'd do anything?" he asked again as he reached with his hand and touched a lock of her dark brown hair.

"If I can; yes." She replied as his hand moved further into her hair and got tangled in her locks.

"And you wouldn't mind if I touched you?" he whispered and her eyes widened.

"What? If you touched me? You're touching me now…I'm not moving back am I?" she asked utterly confused. He stared at her without blinking before he pulled her closer by her hair, tugging gently.

"Would you deny me if I touched you?" he asked breathless as he pulled her forward onto his lap, his other hand wrapping around her waist. She stared at him speechless; she didn't understand him at all. One minute he was cold as ice and then warm like the sun.

"It depends on how you want to touch me, Mr. Todd." She said equally softly and he swallowed, his hand moving up her back, stroking in circles. His eyes dropped to her lips and before she could move back or speak his lips were on hers again. She gasped and tried to break the kiss but he was strong. She could taste the gin on his mouth and something else that she was sure it was the other woman's taste. Her hands stopped trying to fight him and gripped his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, his tongue moved over her bottom lip gently and she inhaled sharply through her nose while he moaned low and deep in his throat. She opened her eyes and broke the kiss while he was already reaching for her again, his hands moving over her.

"Mr. Todd…Sweeney, don't…" she whispered as she stopped him with a hand on his chest. The use of his first name caught his attention and he looked into her eyes.

"You said anything…" he whispered, his hands pressing against her back, trying to pull her closer.

"Yes…but you've no idea what you're doing…you're going to kill me in the morning." She said and he stared at her.

"But you said anything…this is what I want…" he mumbled as he brushed his lips against her warm, flushed cheek.

"What you want?" she asked with a sigh as she moved some hair away from his face, wondering why he was even acting like this.

"Your lips…only that…just your lips…" he whispered and she shook her head, moving his hands away from her.

"You don't know what you're saying, Mr. Todd…I think you had enough kisses for tonight." She said with some edge in her voice as she moved back and kneeled again to take off his left boot too. He looked at her, his eyes getting darker, angrier. She stood up and walked away from him, shaking her head. He watched her every move as she moved around the room, tidying his clothes when he suddenly stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and moved her around.

"You do not turn your back at me…do not move away from me." He hissed at her, though his hold was gentle.

"Mr. Todd, I think you need sleep. I'm going to inform Mr. Madison that you shouldn't drink gin again." She stated as he looked at her intently.

"You're not my wife or mother to tell me what to do." He hissed lowly and she nodded, though his words stung her a bit.

"And I wouldn't want to be if you acted like this." She said calmly. Her words made him freeze and he moved back from her, releasing her arm in the process. She stared back at him and he turned away from her, almost stumbling in the process. Her eyes widened and she rushed over to him, wrapping an arm around him to keep him upright. He grabbed her hand for support and she walked him over to his bed and lied him down.

"Amelia…" he whispered and she smiled sadly at him.

"Sleep. I'm sure you won't remember any of it in the morning, sir." She said softly as she pulled the covers around him and moved back.

"Goodnight." She whispered before blowing out the candles, leaving him staring after her retreating form.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Sweeney was naughty in this one, wasn't he? He is a bit out of character but he was a bit drunk so he's allowed to.

Anyway, please review! I desperately want to know your thoughts! **:)**


	10. Trouble and mixed feelings

Once again, I want to thank my wonderful reviewers:

**MidnaLoveslinktotheendoftime, JrAoCbKiN, Emma, Katt the Pirate, Shiloh, BlueStar33, GladeSistas, xXWolfAngelXx, BleedmetoINSANITY and Lovinett!** Thank you all for your wonderful comments! Also thanks to everyone who is reading this! **:)**

_**Review reply to**_** Emma: **Glad you liked the chapter, hon. I am so happy every time I read your reviews! I'm happy to know that you liked my long chapter. Hope you like this one too! Thank you! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd. I do own Amelia though.

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Amelia was sweeping the room while Sweeney was still on his bed. But he wasn't sleeping. He wiggled around in the covers and groaned as he heard the sounds of her as she was cleaning. His head felt like it was hit by a tone of bricks and his eyes couldn't open. His memory however was in perfect shape.

Finally, getting annoyed with the sound of the sweeping he suddenly sat up on the bed and glared at her back.

"Will you bloody stop that, woman?!" he barked and she jumped, a yelp on her lips as she turned around to look at the angry barber.

"Mr. Todd. You scared me!" she muttered, placing a hand on her chest.

"Really? What are you doing with that thing? How many times do you have to sweep the floor? " he asked her and she swallowed.

"I'm sorry, sir. Did I wake you? I didn't mean to, but it's really late. We didn't have anything for me to cook and I thought that I should clean. Obviously I disturbed you but I…"

"For God's sake woman! Stop that chatter! I asked you one single question and you spoke an entire story." He snapped, rubbing his eyes and then his temples.

"Sorry." She muttered and he scowled, throwing the covers off him.

"How's your head, sir?" she asked curiously and he sighed, getting up from the bed.

"Fine." He grunted and she cocked her head to the side as she regarded him.

"Really? You don't seem fine to me. How much did you drink last night?" she asked and he turned to her.

"What's to you?" he spat and she recoiled at the venom dripping from his lips.

"I just asked because I was worried." She said, shrugging as she continued her job. He looked at her for a few seconds before walking to the bathroom.

He slammed the door shut and splashed his face with water before looking at the mirror.

"Idiot!" he growled, drying his face.

"Bloody disgusting son of a bitch!" he cursed at himself as images from the previous night came into his mind. He threw the towel away and ran a hand through his hair as he started pacing.

"Why did I ever do that? Why?" he groaned as he stopped his pacing and sighed heavily.

"I do not do those things…I am not one of those who do such things…" he muttered referring to the woman he paid the other night to be with him.

"Bloody hell, girl! What are you doing to me?!" he snarled in a whisper, staring at the door, his hands clenching into fists. He took a deep breath and opened the door, his eyes locking with hers. He didn't like what he saw there. Was that worry? Caring? Anger…annoyance? He couldn't tell what it was but he feared that she knew what he had done. He looked away and walked to his window, staring out, his eyes drifting continuously to her image reflected in the glass of the window as she opened the door and placed his covers on the railing of the balcony for the sun to hit them. He watched as if in daze as she walked in, leaving the door open, and placed the kettle on to make him his tea like she did every day. He snapped his eyes away when she turned to look at him, hands on her hips, her voice soft as she spoke.

"Mr. Todd?"

"What?" his voice a choked whisper.

"Do you remember anything strange about last night, sir?" she asked and his eyes closed.

He remembered. He remembered asking her questions; answers to questions he shouldn't have asked from her or from any other woman. He remembered embracing her, he remembered how her weight felt on his body, how her warmth radiated from her, how she smelled. He remembered how her lips felt, how they tasted but what he said was entirely different from what he remembered.

"No. I just went for a drink, didn't I? What is so strange about that?" he managed and she lowered her head, looking at her feet before nodding.

"Nothing, Mr. Todd. Nothing at all. I apologize for asking." She said and he growled as he turned around to face her.

"Then why are you asking if you're sorry?" he snapped and she flinched.

"I'm not saying I'm sorry for asking. I'm just saying that I'm sorry for upsetting you with my question." She said and he huffed.

"Then stop talking." He said as he walked to the kettle and made to pour tea into his cup.

"I'll do it…" she said as she tried to take it from him.

"I can do it…" he mumbled, slapping her hands away.

"But I want to." She said and he glared at her.

"I said I can do it! Let go of it!" he snapped, pushing her hand away.

"I said you could help me with the house. I never asked you to baby sit me." He snapped and she sighed.

"Sorry then…" she said walking away from him and out of the door, to take the covers back in.

He finally poured the tea and took a sip, swearing at how warm it was. He walked back to his place by the window while she came to stand behind him.

"Um…can I ask something?" she said timidly and he licked his lips before nodding shortly.

"Can we go to the market?...Together?"

"Why?"

"We are out of some things…"

"You can't cook, Amelia."

"Yes, but there are some things we need to have in the house."

"Like what?" he asked gruffly and she rolled her eyes.

"Potatoes…tomatoes…butter…I don't know!Things so we can eat, instead of you buying food from outside."

She reasoned and he frowned.

"But you can't cook." He repeated.

"I know that! But I can make a few things that don't require extreme skills." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"As long as we can buy eggs." He muttered and she looked at him funnily.

"Eggs?"

"Yes! I like eggs!" he snapped and she nodded.

"Okay…no need to shout, sir. I'm not deaf." She mumbled as she walked away.

"Make it quick then. Today is my day off and I want to rest." He said to her as she put on her shawl.

"Yes…I'm ready…" she said waiting for him by the door. Reluctantly he put on his jacket and followed her out of the room.

They walked away and headed for the market; Amelia with steady footsteps while Sweeney with slow ones. Soon they were there and he placed a hand on her arm, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out some money and handed them to her.

"Here…come on…" he said and she took them as he guided her towards some fruit and vegetable stands.

"You like apples, sir?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Whatever you want…" he said, looking around at the people. When she was done she turned to him with two bags and handed him one. His eyes were still clued on the crowd as he took it and she sighed.

"Mr. Todd?"

He was silent, his eyes glued on something, his face darkened.

"Mr. Todd?"

"Bloody hell!" he cursed as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her away from the market.

"What is it? Why are we running?" she asked, trying to slow him down.

"Shut it, Amelia! He's here…damn it!" he hissed as he looked behind them.

"Who?"

"Him! The man who came to look for you!" she froze, her body going completely still but he wouldn't have it.

"Come on! Keep your legs moving!" he snapped and she shook her head before following him. He pushed her in front of him as the man turned towards their direction but he could only make out Todd as he walked away.

"Bugger! Turn there…" he muttered, his hand pushing against her lower back insistently.

"Is he coming…?" she asked but he just pushed her forward.

"He saw me…I do not see him now…the alley…get in there." He hissed urgently and she did as she was told.

He pushed her against the wall and got in front of her, breathing heavily. She swallowed and took hold of his shoulder and then his arm.

"Shh…" he snapped when she whimpered.

Footsteps where coming and he pressed her harder against the wall with his body. He cursed again and turned to look at her grabbing the bag from her hand and throwing it on the ground along with the one he was holding. He turned his head towards the end of the alley and his eyes narrowed in concentration, listening to the approaching footsteps.

He growled and turned to face her, his hand reaching for the pins in her hair.

"Is it him?" she whispered, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"I don't know." He replied hoarsely as he freed her hair and threw the pins away.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she saw him taking off his jacket and reaching for her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked harshly as he covered her mouth with his, just when the noises came closer and loud cursing was heard coming from down the street. She gasped but realization hit her at the same time. Her face flushed but she didn't resist his kiss neither his hands as they moved towards her legs. He groaned as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around him like he had done the previous night but with someone entirely different from her. One hand moved to tangle into her loose hair while his mouth was still glued on her. The footsteps stopped somewhere near them but he didn't break the kiss; his head and her hair covering them as they were pressed against the wall. Rough chuckling reached their ears and Amelia flinched because of the familiarity of it. Sweeney hummed into the kiss softly, his hand stroking her cheek as a fearful whimper came from her mouth.

The laughing stopped and footsteps walking away became clear and Sweeney broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Amelia opened her eyes and looked at him. He released a shaky breath and leaned for a quick kiss before stopping.

"He's gone, pet." He whispered as he slowly put her down, his hands sliding off her legs. She nodded and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Thank you…" she whispered and he nodded quickly. He reached down and put on his jacket, trying to calm his racing heart.

She picked up the bag and he did the same with the other one. She looked at him, her face almost red and he looked away.

"Let's go back…This way." He said and she nodded, following him back to the house.

_What am I doing? Did I just enjoy that?_ He thought as they walked back in silence. He stole a glance towards her and cursed to himself.

_What's happening to me?_ He thought with a sigh, not daring to look at her again.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Sweeney saved the day, didn't he? Please review! I really want to hear from you! **:)**


	11. Stay

Hi, my loves! The new chapter is here!

I want to thank: **CrazyAcorn, Shiloh, xXWolfAngelXx, Katt the Pirate, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, Lovinett, Emma, Raine44351 and BlueStar33**! Thank you all for your support! **:)**

**Replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**CrazyAcorn: **I am so glad you liked it! Thank you for the review, love!

**Emma:** Good to know you liked it, hon! He sure likes her but he's still Sweeney. Thanks, love!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 10**

Sweeney and Amelia return back to the house in silence. The barber unlocked the door and walked inside with her following close behind him, her face pale as a sheet and her entire body shaking like a leaf in the storm. He watched her as he closed the door and placed the bag he was holding onto the floor. Mechanically she placed the second bag on the floor too and stood still, her head low. He took off his jacket and hung it before turning to face her, his face unreadable.

"Why are you shaking?"

"I don't know, sir…" she whispered, hugging herself.

"Are you cold?" she shook her head, backing away towards the wall, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes blank as they stared at the floor.

"What is it then? Is it your head?" he asked and she nodded.

"What about it?" he asked, his voice harsh but somewhere in his eyes worry was visible. When she didn't answer he sighed and took a few steps forward, coming closer to her shaking form.

"Does it hurt?" he asked again, really unnerved by her lack of response.

"I remember him…" she whispered, looking up at him with red, tearful eyes.

"You remember him?" he drawled and she nodded.

"His face… and his voice…"

"What did he do? Why are you afraid?" he asked slowly and she swallowed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Was he the one that had hurt you when I found you?" he asked frustrated and she nodded mutely.

"Did he hit you?" he asked again, coming closer to her. Once again she nodded and he looked at her.

"How do you remember this?" he required and she sniffed.

"My dream…last night."

"You didn't tell me about this, Amelia!" he snapped and she cringed.

"You never ask me about my dreams…" she whispered and he sighed with a grunt.

"Did he rape you?" he asked bluntly and she choked on a sob before slowly nodding in confirmation. His eyes narrowed and he turned away from her. Her crying reached his ears and he gritted his teeth.

"I told you again to not cry!" he growled, not looking at her and she inhaled sharply, trying to calm her breathing.

"I know…" she whispered and he shook his head as he started pacing.

"What he can possible want…? Why is he after you…?" he asked himself while she wiped her tears away but couldn't stop the fresh ones from escaping her eyes.

"Stop that, Amelia!" he hissed, looking at her.

"Go to the bathroom and wash your face. I'll have none of this!" he said to her and she silently walked away. He watched her until she disappeared from his sight before sitting down onto his chair with a huff.

"Bloody bastard…" he muttered as he chewed on his bottom lip, his mouth still tingling from their kiss in the alley. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do with her?" he muttered as the thought of sending her away came to his mind but he quickly shook it off.

No. She was his. He had found her and she would stay with him.

_You're not getting her, filth…_ He thought as she exited the bathroom and sat mutely on her bed, hugging her knees. He watched as her dark brown hair fell in front of her face and he found it hard to breathe. His eyes went to her cheeks and then her small nose, only to finally settle on her rosy lips. His hands grabbed the armrests tightly in order to stop himself from approaching her.

"Are you just going to sit there looking pitiful?" he asked harshly and she looked up at his words. She shrugged and he pursed his lips.

"You don't know?" he asked and she just stared at him.

"Bring some food then since I see you have nothing better to do." He muttered, closing his eyes. She sniffed and stood up, walking towards the forgotten bags on the floor. She reached inside and took out bread, cheese and an apple. She handed the cheese and bread to him while she took the apple and walked close to the window.

"Move back." He hissed, looking at her.

"What?"

"He might be around." The barber replied, taking a bite from the cheese. She nodded and sat down onto the floor, apple in hand.

"You're just going to eat that?" he snapped incredulously and she nodded.

"Why? We bought so many things just so they could go a waste?" he snapped again and she stared at him.

"Why are you snapping at me so much?" she asked softly and he almost choked on his food. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at her.

"What?"

"One moment you are cold and then you care." She whispered and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Let me get one thing straight, Amelia. I do not care for you. I simply want to stay out of trouble." He replied even though his mind screamed at him the opposite.

_Liar._

"If you simply want to stay out of trouble why don't you just throw me out?" she asked again with her soft voice and he almost stopped breathing at the question.

"You want me to? Just looking at you I'm reminded how pitiful you are. But if you want, you are free to go." He spat, looking away from her as he stood up from his chair, his appetite gone. He threw the food away and walked to his window, his eyes dark.

"I don't want to go." She said at last and his eyes drifted shut.

"Why? Obviously you don't like the way I'm speaking." He said hoarsely.

"It's who you are, isn't it? You just saved me again not long ago. I am grateful for that." She said as she took another bite from her apple. He turned to look at her, a smirk on his lips.

"You're a wonder, pet." He said and her hazel eyes locked with his in a powerful connection until he broke it and looked back outside his window.

"It's going to rain again…you better wash my clothes before it does." He muttered as he walked to the night stand and took out the frame of photos he kept in there.

"Yes, I will. Who is she?" she dared to ask but this time he didn't got angry.

"Someone very dear to me…" he whispered as he gazed at the innocent face of his wife.

"Oh…where is she?"

"Dead." Came his choked answer and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" he suddenly hissed, looking at her again.

"I deserve that I am alone." He murmured, his finger caressing the frame.

"No one deserves that, Mr. Todd." She said softly before walking away from him, leaving him staring alone at the happiness he once possessed.

****************************

It was late in the evening when Amelia finished her chores. She wanted to change her clothes but she had no night dress; the one she owed was dirty and she was tired to wash it so late. Slowly she peeked out in the room and saw Sweeney sitting there, reading, a look of concentration on his face.

"Um…excuse me, sir?" she called and he looked up with raised eyebrows.

"Do…you…can I have one of your long shirts, please?"

"What for, woman?" he muttered and she flushed.

"I…my night dress is dirty…"

"In the closet…take one." He said at last and she smiled. She grabbed one and walked away, only to return a few minutes later with his shirt on. Sweeney looked at her and saw that it reached her knees. It was quite big for her and a smirk came to his face without his consent.

She sat on her bed and sighed before he broke the silence.

"Go sit on my bed…" he mumbled and her eyes widened.

"I want you to read to me…do not look at me like that, girl! Your bed is too small…" he muttered standing up, keeping his finger onto the page he'd been reading in order not to loose it. She walked to his bed and lied down on her side while he followed her after taking off his vest. He sat down next to her and lied on his back, handing her the book.

"Go on…it's not long…just two more chapters…" he said softly and she nodded, sitting up on the bed. She started reading and his eyes locked on her face as she did so, not even once interrupting her as she read the delicate lines of the leather book. As the story became more interesting he sat up on his elbows, his brow furrowed at the misadventures of the character. His hand that had been playing with the covers moved unwillingly to her knee, squeezing it gently, encouragingly when she stopped to catch her breath. When she started reading however, it still stayed on her leg, his eyes on her until she finished the story and slowly closed the book.

"The end." She said with a smile, her eyes on his hand.

"The man was a bloody idiot." He said at last and she laughed.

"Why?" she asked as he lied back on his back, his hand reaching for hers, his fingers counting her own subconsciously.

"Why would he ever do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kill himself." He said and she shrugged.

"He was in love."

"So?" he muttered as his fingertips danced over hers, his other hand yanking her down next to him on the pillow.

"So, he found it fit for him to die since the woman he wanted was dead." She said softly, surprised at his touch. The man was too strange but she couldn't help but find him interesting at the same time.

"Nonsense…" he muttered with a wave of his hand, his fingers lacing with hers. She squeezed his hand back and he broke out of his daze. His eyes widened when he realized he had been touching her but he made no move to stop his actions. She saw his eyes flicking to their joined hands and she cleared her throat.

"I better go to my bed…" she said and made to stand up.

"Stay." He said throatily, pushing her back onto the mattress with his hand.

"But you said never to go near y…"

"Stay I said. Just…keep to your side of the bed." He muttered as he turned his back to her, his hand still locked with hers, using their grip to wrap it around his waist.

"Um…" she moved around but she could do nothing but lie right behind him, her front against his back.

"Hush. Sleep." He muttered, his fingers tight around hers as her hand rested on his stomach. He had her spooned against him and she chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" he muttered.

"Nothing! Sorry." She said quickly as she brought the covers around them.

It was the first night after a long time that she slept without dreams bothering her. It was the first night he slept without Lucy's face haunting his dreams.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Isn't Sweeney strange or what? Please review, loves! I really want to hear from you! **:)**


	12. Desire

Once again I want to thank: **MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, Katt the Pirate, BlueStar33, Emma, Shiloh, BleedmetoINSANITY and Raine44354**. Thank you all for your sweet words! **:)**

**Review reply to Emma: **Hi, love! He does like her…a lot but he won't admit it. He's very difficult, isn't he? Thank you so much for your wonderful review. Your words always mean a lot to me. Thank you for supporting my stories! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd.

**Chapter 11**

Mr. Madison turned the sign to the shop, indicating that it was close. Sweeney washed his hands and looked at his razor before placing it in his pocket.

"Busy day…wasn't it, Mr. Todd?"

"It sure was…" the barber muttered, rubbing his head.

"Tired? Thank God it's Sunday tomorrow." Mr. Madison commented as he brushed hair from the chair.

"Hmm…"

"Anything special you're planning to do tomorrow?" Thomas asked cheerily and Todd only glared at him.

"Um…I mean now that you have company…The girl still lives with you, doesn't she?" Thomas said nervously.

'Yes, she does. But I don't usually go for evening strolls with her, Thomas. She just helps me around." Todd snapped as he grabbed his jacket and roughly put it on.

"Of course…um…your pay…let me get it." Thomas said as he quickly walked towards the counter and took money from a drawer. He counted Todd's money and handed them to him. Todd took them silently and he with a short nod walked out of the shop, closing the door behind him.

He cursed and started walking towards his house before stopping. His eyes spotted a small pub and he walked towards it instead.

He entered and ordered a glass of gin as he situated himself in a small table. He ran a hand through his black hair. A barmaid placed his order in front of him and quickly walked away from him. He picked up the glass and took a sip, the cool liquid burning down his throat.

"Bloody hell…" he hissed, staring at the glass. Memories from earlier that morning coming back to him. He had woken up with the girl wrapped around him, her hand on his stomach. Worse of it all; his hand was clutching hers in a death grip. Panicked from his sudden want for affection he had snatched his hand back and gotten out of bed as if the bed itself had burned him. He had left without waking her up; she was sleeping too soundly and peacefully for him to interrupt her.

"Bloody girl is getting to me…" he murmured, taking another sip from his drink, his fingers tapping against the table.

"She's getting to me and I can't stop it…" he whispered with a bitter smirk as he remembered how she was sleeping behind him.

"Curled up like a damn kitten…" he chuckled as he loosened his shirt collar a bit and leaned back on the chair. Truth to be told he liked having her around. She was good company and helpful. He enjoyed her dependence to him, her need for protection even if it sounded absurd. He saw that she was pretty, not like Lucy; never like Lucy but she wasn't ugly; not in the least. She was tiny in a pretty sort of way and he couldn't help but feel something for her; something that he hadn't felt in years, something that he never wanted to feel again and he was sure that he couldn't feel. But he was wrong. It was a wonder that the young woman wasn't scared of him. She was calm, silent but strong in her own way. Strong enough to deal with him obviously.

"What the hell is happening to me…?" he whispered as he leaned against the table and bit his lip.

"God…I want her." He stated with wide eyes as he finished his gin quickly and sighed heavily. His eyes wandered around him and he was shocked to see the same man that wanted Amelia speaking with three other men at the far corner of the pub. Slowly he stood up and walked to the counter, his hand reaching for some money in his pocket. He placed them in front of the keeper and he spoke lowly.

"Who is that man? Do you know him?" he asked him and the man looked at the direction Todd was looking.

"Him? The one speaking with those men?"

Todd nodded and the keeper snickered.

"I sure do. He's a bloody bastard that one. He has dealings with thieves and whores, mister…he's been to prison and I think he just got out…" the man trailed off and Sweeney nodded mutely.

"His name?" the barber asked after a while.

"Name? Eh…I think um…Adams is his last name…stay away from him in case you have a young daughter or wife, mister."

"Why?" Todd's eyes were suddenly focused on the barkeeper.

"He's using women…I heard the last one he had, was killed…murdered by him of course." The man said lowly before walking away, leaving the barber to his own thoughts. Todd took a last long look at the man and then swiftly walked out of the pub before the man could spot him there.

He returned to the house and walked inside, his eyes searching for Amelia. She was nowhere is sight.

"Where's the kitten…?" he mumbled, the pet name escaping his lips unintentionally.

"Amelia?" he called as he took of his jacket.

"Mr. Todd? Is that you?"

Todd rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yes. What are you doing in there?"

"I'm bathing." She replied and he inhaled sharply as his head turned sharply towards the half closed bathroom door.

"Need something?" she asked and he swallowed.

"No…no…you finish…" he murmured as he unbuttoned his vest and took it off, throwing it on his bed. He walked over to his chair and sat down, his hands falling limply against the armrests. He closed his eyes and then suddenly opened them again. Quickly he jumped up from the chair and stared at it. His eyes moved over it slowly before finally settling on the legs of it. His dark eyes went to the pedals that were on each side of the chair and stayed on them. Slowly he reached with his foot and pressed on one of them. The noise of the chair turning quickly became noticeable in the quiet room and a slow smirk came to his face as he remembered the use that chair used to have. He made a circle around the mechanical device as if in daze.

"Mr. Todd? How was your day, sir?" Amelia called from the bathroom and he snapped out of his daze.

"Uh…my day?" he asked as he quickly reached with his foot and stomped onto the pedal, watching with wide eyes as the chair returned to its original position just as Amelia came out of the bathroom, towel in hand. He turned towards her quickly and cleared his throat as he saw that she was wearing her under dress only as her hands patted her hair dry with the tattered towel.

"It was fine…" he replied distantly and she smiled at him gently.

"You look…tired…" she commented and he swallowed with difficulty, his blood pounding in his ears from his fright that she might see the chair.

"I have um…my back hurts a bit." He replied and she nodded her head.

He turned from her trying to realize why he was so scared that she might find out about his secret. Why did he care what she thought of him? She was just a woman who happened to need his charity or so he wanted to believe.

"I can rub your back." She said and he turned to look at her, fearing he hadn't heard her right.

"What?" he rasped and she blinked.

"I could help you with your back…" she repeated and he shook his head.

"You don't have too…"

"It's not a problem, sir." She said as she placed the towel on her bed and came closer to him.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked and he looked at her. His back did hurt, that was not a total lie and she seemed willing to help him out.

"All right…um…just below my shoulder blades." He whispered hoarsely and she nodded. She led him to his bed and sat him down while she climbed behind him. He tensed slightly when her small hands came in contact with his back but didn't move away. He reached with his hands and pulled his shirt off. She inhaled sharply and he turned sideways to look at her.

"What? Never seen a back before?" he asked irritated even though he knew the reason for her gasp.

'Yes…but not with these…" she said softly as her finger traced a long scar that started from his shoulder blade and reached his lower back.

"Hmm…" was the only thing he said and she slowly placed her hands on her shoulders and pressed with her fingers against his flesh.

"How did you g…"

"No need to know." He cut her off in a harsh tone and she bit her lip as her hands continued to rub his shoulders, increasing the pressure slowly. He leaned against her and let out a sigh as she continued loosening his muscles. All day standing does no one any good.

"Here?' she asked after a while close to his ear and he shook his head.

"Lower…" he managed to choke out and she obeyed, sliding her hands onto his lower back. A sound of contentment escaped his lips and she smiled, happy for at least once to see him calm.

"Good?" she asked and he nodded quickly, his back pressing back against her hands in response to her touch and her question.

"God, Amelia…" he groaned and she felt her face heat up. His eyes snapped open and his hands reached for hers behind her back to still them. Her eyes widened and she frowned as his fingers closed around her wrists tightly. For a moment he just held them into his own, his breathing heavy before placing them onto his shoulders again, near his neck.

"Rub here please." He whispered and she nodded stupidly, forgetting that he couldn't see her face.

"Yes…" she said as she curled her fingers around his shoulders and pressed, a low moan escaping his throat without his consent.

"How long have you been hurting like this?" she asked to break the silence and to cause her nervousness to disappear.

"A month…ah…that's nice…" he praised and she smiled again, moving her fingers in small circles. A grunt erupted from him as she loosened a particularly knotted muscle and his head came to rest on her shoulder, causing her to flinch in surprise.

A few moments later his hands moved atop hers and he stilled her movements again, opening his eyes to look at her. A surprised yelp escaped her lips as his hand went behind her head and pulled her down to his mouth for a rough kiss, his fingers tangling in her hair. Her eyes closed after a few moments of shock and shyly returned the kiss, moving one hand to cup his cheek, her finger stroking his skin gently, causing him to moan softly. Not satisfied by the amount of connection he had with her lips because of the uncomfortable position; he broke the kiss and turned around onto the bed to face her, his knees onto the mattress as he pulled her closer by the grip on her hair, his other hand snaking around her waist. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the voice in his head that told him that he wasn't supposed to be doing that. He groaned and deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her willing mouth easily as she fell weakly into his arms with a sigh. He grunted and broke the kiss to place several kisses on her cheeks, lips and jaw before returning to her lips.

"Mr. Todd…" she whispered and he groaned in response.

"Hush…shh…" he moaned as he covered her mouth again, slowly pushing her backwards, his hand possessive against her back. He took her hands and placed them on his shoulders, slightly nudging them, wanting her to embrace him and she did after a moment. He hummed in appreciation at her move and pressed closer to her, his mouth moving eagerly against hers, nothing else than her taste in his mind at the moment.

He was so lost in his desire for her to be close to him that he didn't hear the knock on the door, neither the gentle thud as it slowly opened. The only thing he heard was his heart beating and her soft sighs against his eager lips.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. Todd!" came the shocked voice of Mr. Madison. Sweeney released her lips with a small noise and he turned his head to look at his work partner, his eyes widening in the process.

"Thomas…" he stammered, moving back from the stunned woman on his bed who wanted to disappear at that moment.

"I am so terribly sorry…I knocked but…"

"It's fine. You wanted something?" Sweeney's voice was hoarse, shaky as he looked around for his shirt and quickly pulled it on, never meeting Amelia's eyes.

"Yes…you forgot your second razor in the shop…I know how much you don't want them away from your person…I brought it back for you." The stunned, embarrassed man said and quickly placed the razor on the desk.

"Thank you…I'm sorry for this. I didn't hear the knock." Todd said more in control of his voice.

"It's all right. I better leave now. Have a nice evening." Mr. Madison muttered as he clumsily exited the room, closing the door behind him. Todd was left staring at the closed door, not daring to look at Amelia who was frozen on the mattress.

"Mr. Todd…" she started in a small voice but he cut her off.

"I'm going to take a bath. Have food ready when I'm done." He hissed, not sparing her a glance as he walked away from her and into the bathroom, leaving her very embarrassed, hurt and confused.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Please, please review! Just a few words I ask. **:)**


	13. Luck or fate?

Hello again! How are you, loves? I hope good. Is the summer close to you yet? Cause here it is. It's very hot today…

Anyway, I want to thank once again the people who reviewed: **CrazyAcorn, Shiloh, BleedmetoINSANITY, GladeSistas, BlueStar33, Emma, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, Katt the Pirate and akane sarumara**! Thank you all for your lovely comments! A big thank you to everyone who is reading this too! **:) **

_**Review reply to**_** Emma: **Hi, love! I was so happy to hear from you once again! Yes, they were so close, huh? Sweeney turned moody again…Anyway, thank you for the wonderful review! Hope you like this chappie too! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 12**

Sweeney was getting dressed when Amelia woke up from her sleep. She looked at him as he had his back turned and cleared her throat. He only turned to look at her over his shoulder before returning to buttoning up his shirt.

"Good morning." She said at last after a long silence.

"Morning…" he mumbled throatily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he frowned, turning to face her fully.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" he groaned and she shrugged.

"Your back hurt yesterday…" she trailed off.

"I'm fine." He said as he sat on his bed to put on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" she asked and he glared at her.

"Out. Am I not allowed to?" he asked and she quickly shook her head.

"I was just curious…" she trailed off, staring at her blanket.

"I won't be long. Stay here." He said as he put on his jacket and left the room without another word but not before taking the box of razors with him.

Amelia sighed. The man was so difficult and strange. A day before he was kissing her and touching her and now…

"Now…he didn't even look at me…" she said sadly as she stared at his unmade bed. Slowly she got out of bed and got dressed. As she was fixing the beds she stopped and took a look around the room.

"It sure needs a little color…" she said amused and bit her lip.

"Hmm…maybe I can fix that… hope he won't mind a lot…" she said to herself as she reached in her pocket and took out a few money he had left her a few days ago. She smiled and grabbed her shawl before heading out of the room, locking the door behind her. She bounced down the stairs and headed for the florist just down the street. She took a look around the street before heading for the shop. Soon she was close and as she made to step inside her eyes spotted the man she feared so much. Her eyes widened and she quickly walked inside the shop the moment his eyes turned towards her. She slowly backed away from the door as the man started walking towards the large shop. She frantically looked around her and quickly slid behind a line of colorful flowers, almost bumping with other people in the process. She heard the door to the shop opening and she gasped when she heard the man's voice calling her name. She swallowed and looked around her.

"Amelia?" the man's gruff voice called and she cursed herself.

_Why the hell did I leave the house?_ She thought as she carefully walked further down.

"God…" she muttered as she slid to the next line of flowers as the man's boots became visible from the front of the line she was hiding. Suddenly her eyes lost the pair of black boots and she frowned, walking backwards. She let out a cry when her back bumped with someone and that someone grabbed her hands in a tight grip and turned her around to face him. Her eyes widened and the man grinned.

"Now, now, Amelia…what did I tell you the last time about running away from me?" he asked slyly and she stared at him.

"What? Who are you?" she managed and he pouted as if hurt.

"You don't remember me? You hurt my feelings." He chuckled darkly as he reached with his hand for her face but she turned her head away.

Angrily, he grabbed her chin in his hand roughly turning her to look at him.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you! It seems that you haven't realized your place since the last time I had my fun with you. Maybe you need to learn again who I am and what you owe me." He hissed, his hands bruising her.

"Owe you? What do I owe you? Who are you?" she asked again, tears gathering in her eyes but not actually falling.

"Come on now, girl! I am mommy's darling husband. Don't you remember mommy?" he said as if talking to a child.

"What? My mother…?"

His eyes narrowed and he looked at her carefully.

"What's my name?" he asked her as people passed by them, sending worried looks towards Amelia.

"I don't know!" she shrieked and he clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Shut it, bitch! Now you're coming with me. I have work for you home." He muttered as he grabbed her hair and started dragging her towards the exit of the shop.

Amelia tried fruitlessly to get out of his grip, not realizing what the man wanted from her.

"I said you're coming with me!" he hissed as he delivered a hard slap to her cheek just as they were out of the door of the shop. She cried out as his hand collided with her cheek and choked on a sob.

Her violent exit from the shop stopped when two officers stepped in front of them.

"What's going on here?" one of them asked and the man instantly released her, causing her to stumble and fell right in the other officer's arms who caught her and steadied her.

"You know this man, miss?"

"N…no…no I don't." she said immediately as the man that had just hit her grinned at her cruelly.

"Yes…the little missy doesn't know me…sorry, officers…" he said as he straightened his clothes and swiftly disappeared from their sight quickly. Amelia stared at her retreating form, not believing her luck.

"All right, miss?"

Mutely she nodded and stepped back.

"Where do you live?"

"Just…just down Fleet Street." She said as she wiped a stray tear from her eye, her cheek throbbing, reminding her of the first time she had woken up in Todd's room hurt and bruised.

'We'll escort you there. You should be more careful. These streets are full of thieves and criminals." The older of the two said as they started walking her towards Todd's house. When they were they she thanked them and quickly climbed up the stairs, her hands shaking as she went to unlock the door only to find it not locked. She opened it and walked inside, coming face to face with an angry Sweeney Todd.

"Where the hell have you been, Amelia?!" he barked and she cringed at the sound of his voice. His moodiness was the last thing she needed after what happened.

"I…I just thought to go out to buy some flowers." She said at last, wiping her cheek.

"Flowers? Flowers? Why the hell you'd want to buy flowers?" he hissed as he came closer to her, his eyes boring into her own.

"I…I …" she trailed off as she sniffled, making his eyes narrow.

"What is this?" he whispered shocked after spotting the red mark on her cheek.

"Nothing…" she said, fearing that if she told him he would yell at her even more for leaving the house alone.

"What happened to your cheek?" he asked as he approached her and run a finger down her face, causing her to wince and flinch.

"Who hit you, Amelia?" he asked again loudly and she looked at him.

"He was in the street…he saw me going to the florist…" she said at last.

"Him?" he rasped and she nodded, lowering her eyes.

"I told you to st…" he was cut of by her as she made to walk away from him but he caught her arm as he spotted her tears.

"Come here, foolish woman…" he muttered as he pulled her against him and placed his arms loosely around her shivering form. Amelia shocked but in very much need of comfort she embraced him back and closed her eyes, her hurt cheek pressing against his strong chest.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and he looked at her head before slowly cupping the back of it with his hand, pressing her against him, his other hand around her back, moving in circles.

"I know, my pet…I know…" he whispered in a hoarse voice as he felt her warmth closing around him once again, like all the previous times she had been this close to his rather cold body.

"How did you get away?" he asked after a minute.

"A couple of officers saw me…" she said, her response muffled by his shirt.

"Police officers?" he asked, his fingers sliding in her hair, tangling themselves into her long locks, his hand tightening around her, pressing her closer to his body.

"Yes…they brought me here…"

"His name is Addams…his last name…I found out yesterday…Do not leave the house without me." He commanded sternly and she nodded quickly against his broad chest. He nodded and his lips dropped a kiss to the top of her hair, causing a shiver to run through her body.

He walked backwards and sat her on his barber chair, moving back to look at her. He kneeled in front of her and raised her head higher, inspecting the red mark that would soon bruise. He walked to the bathroom and wetted a towel with cold water. He brought it back and placed it against her throbbing cheek.

"Oh…" she winced but he held it there.

"Don't be stupid again."

"Why would it matter to you if he got me? You said that you do not care for me. I am obviously causing you trouble." She said and he licked his lips before speaking.

"Maybe I want trouble after all." He said with a smirk and she frowned.

"But…"

"Besides, if you weren't here…who would I have to annoy the hell out of me with their crying?" he said almost playfully and she stared at him. Finally he chuckled and shook his head before moving hair away from her flushed face.

"I'm used to getting into trouble, Amelia…peas in a pod, eh?" he whispered, looking at her.

One thing was for certain; she would never understand that man.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading people! Please, please review! Leave me some feedback and tell me your thoughts. Cookies for all of you! **:)**


	14. Blood and realization

Hello again! I bring you the new chapter, people! Hope you like it. Oh, there is mention of blood in this so..if you don't like it...just don't read that part. You'll understand when.

I want to thank: **Hells Twilight, Call Me When You're Sober, BlueStar33, Katt the Pirate, BleedmetoINSANITY, Shiloh, GladeSistas, Emma, Raine44351, xXWolfAngelXx and MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime**! Thank you all! **:)**

_**Review reply to**_** Emma: **Hello again, love! I'm so happy you liked the previous chapter! Thank you so much for the review! And yes, Sweeney is indeed a very strange person! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 13**

Mr. Madison's barbershop was servicing the last couple of customers for the day. Sweeney brushed the last sign of cream from the man's cheek before handing him a towel to wipe his face. He placed the razor on a small table next to him and picked a bottle of cologne. He poured a generous amount on his hands and applied it on the man's face, gently tapping the skin. He moved back and looked at the man.

"You're done, sir." He called and the young man on the chair smile and stood up. He was in the process of paying the barber when the door to the shop opened. Todd looked up and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Adams, looking around the shop.

"Sorry but we are closing, sir." Thomas spoke politely after the last two people inside left after paying.

"It seems that you aren't." the man said sharply in a grave voice that only intimidated Thomas.

"Yes, but…" Thomas tried but Sweeney cut him off.

"We are closed. Come back tomorrow." Sweeney snapped, his eyes focused on the man who smirked and pointed at him.

"Oh, I remember you. I came to ask you about my girl."

"Your girl, sir?" Todd growled, his fists curling.

"Well…not literally but you could put it that way." The man snickered.

"Well, we are closed for the day." The barber repeated but the man wasn't bulging.

"I'm sure you could help me with this real quick." Adams said, scratching his chin for emphasis.

"I can't." Sweeney said as he turned around and washed his hands.

Thomas looked uncomfortably between the two as Adams was now fully glaring at them. Todd rolled his eyes and turned back to the man.

"I'm sure you can find your way out." He drawled.

"I have money you know."

"Sir, we really…."

"Okay, okay. I'm going." The man spat, turning around. Sweeney studied his form as he started heading towards the door and suddenly his eyes lit up with something he only knew what it was.

"Wait. I cannot shave you here but you can come by my old shop. This evening." He said and the man slowly turned around.

"Can you?" Adams asked and Todd nodded, a half smirk on his face.

"I might have some information about the missy you're looking for." He said and the man smirked.

"Oh that's good. I'll be there by seven." Adams said and with that he turned around and exited the shop. Todd chuckled darkly after Thomas went to the small room right next to the shop and picked his razor. He cleaned it neatly with a cloth and placed it in his pocket. He put on his jacket and cleared his throat.

"Thomas!"

"Yes?"

"I heard that you need help with cleaning the shop …I'll send you the girl." He called and Thomas appeared on the doorway.

"Oh that would be great help, Mr. Todd. Thank you." Thomas said and Sweeney nodded.

"Good evening then." He said as he left the shop and headed for his house, the wheels in his head turning all the way to Fleet Street.

He took out his keys and opened the door. He closed it and looked around. He spotted Amelia asleep on her bed and he chuckled amused. He hung his jacket and unbuttoned his vest before crawling over to her. He kneeled next to her and moved some hair from her face, careful of the mark on her cheek. She bruised really easily.

His eyes studied her form and the way she slept. Her hands were hugging her pillow tightly and her body was curled in a ball as if for protection. His eyes moved to her pale face and noticed that a troubled expression was settled there. He cocked his head to the side and stared at her for a while before he his desire to see her awake took over. He placed a hand on her arm and shook her firmly. Her eyes snapped open with a start and she gasped. When she realized it was only him she relaxed and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep, sir." She said and he smirked.

"I noticed that." He said as he stood up and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he looked at her questionably.

"Yes, why?"

"You're looking at me…um…I don't know…" she trailed off and he scowled, turning away from her.

"Probably staring at your sleep hair." He snapped, plopping down in his chair. She frowned and moved her hair behind her ear.

"My hair?" she muttered to herself and he cursed silently for his staring. Because she may not be a goddess but her hair was a sight to behold at any time of the day.

_Where did that come from?_ He muttered, scowling even deeper and crossing his arms over his chest.

She stood up, the frown still on her as she fixed her bedcovers.

"Busy day today?" she asked and he grunted in response. She sighed and rolled her eyes but he saw it.

"Annoying you, am I?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. You just never give me a proper answer."

"Why would I? And what's to you?" he shot back and she looked at her feet.

"Probably nothing but since you let me stay here I want to know if you're all right. Besides I'm all day alone and I could deal with some conversation." She replied slowly.

"And I told you before I do not like chatting too much. Anyway, I said to Mr. Madison that you would help him tonight with cleaning the shop. You have to be there at six." He stated and she flushed a bright shade of red.

"What?" he groaned and she looked at him, her hands folded behind her back nervously.

"Um…it would be a little uncomfortably since he…" she trailed off and he looked at her blankly.

"Since he what?"

"He saw us when we…" she said and he looked away.

"He won't even remember that." He stated distantly and she looked at her feet.

"I'll go then."

"I'm sure; Mr. Madison will pay you too. Perhaps you could do this at the end of every week." He said and she nodded with a smile, liking the idea of making some money and not be totally dependent on him. She already felt bad for being a burden.

"I could do that." She said smiling and he nodded.

"Go change then." He said with a wave of his hand and she nodded, walking away.

When she was out of sight he sighed heavily and placed his head on his hands with a groan.

"What I'm going to do for you, girl? Why do I even bother doing what I'm going to do?" he asked himself, running his palm over his face. He sighed again and moved back, ignoring the little voice in his head that spoke absurd words in his mind.

*******************************

A couple of hours later Amelia left the house and walked carefully towards Madison's barbershop to help him like she had agreed.

Todd on the other side was pacing up and down his room, hands folded on his back. He looked at the clock and smirked; almost seven. A few moments later there was a knock on the door and he walked over to it. He opened it and smirked.

"I'm here, barber." Adams said, looking around the room as he entered.

"Yes, you are. How about that shave then?" he asked, motioning towards his barber chair. Adams raised his eyebrows but walked over nonetheless.

"So what do you know about the girl?" he asked and Todd losedned his tie and placed a long cloth around his neck.

"The girl? I think …I saw her one of these days passing by my shop…" he trailed off as he turned and started preparing the man's face for the shave.

"Really? Did you happen to see where she went?"

"I'm afraid not, sir…but she looked very …joyful." Todd said and the man scowled angrily.

"Joyful? The last thing I want her to be is happy." Adams grunted and Todd became interested.

"Really? Why is that, sir?"

"Her mother and herself got me into trouble a lot…the mother is no longer a problem but she…she owes me her life. I could have let her die that day when I b…" Adams trailed off.

"Someone tried to hurt her? That's tragic…" Todd mumbled, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Yes…someone did…a lot." Adams smirked.

"Oh…and why do you need her? Pay you back perhaps?" Sweeney asked, looking down at the man as he took hold of his razor.

"Yes…I have…business…a business you might be interested for."

"Me? Why?" Todd asked with fake curiosity.

"I've asked around…you're lonely…perhaps she could cure that." Adams smirked and Todd smirked right back.

"Hmm…she could? That's interesting…" he trailed off, already realizing what kind of business the man had.

"Anything else you know about her?" Adams asked as Sweeney slid the razor over his cheek.

"No…I'm afraid not…but I could ask around…" the barber said and the man nodded satisfied.

"That's good…"

Todd moved to the back of the chair and stared down at the man.

"The girl…is she alone…no husband? Other family?" Todd asked.

"No…no one…but it's better for me…" the man mumbled the last words and Sweeney smirked.

"Hmm…poor thing…" Todd said a dark expression in his face.

"Yes…yes…I'm doing her a favor actually…" Adams said and Todd's eyes got foggy with anger, the situation reminding him things he didn't want to remember. Men like him had destroyed his life and family.

"Favor…? Making her a whore is helping her, sir?" Todd hissed, his hand moving further down the man's neck as Adams shrugged.

"It's the only thing she's able to do…" Adams said chuckling, the sound turning into a loud gurgling sound as Todd draw the razor across his neck quickly, his face unreadable as blood dirtied his own boots and the floor around his feet. Without another look at the body he stepped onto the pedal of the chair and send the body flying down to the basement. He looked at his feet, feeling relieved for sending that man to his much deserved fate.

He was broken out of his reverie when he heard footsteps coming from outside and Amelia's voice calling his name from the stairs.

"Bloody hell!" he hissed, looking around for an escape. He looked at his arm and his eyes went briefly to his razor. He quickly brought the razor down to his own hand and made a long cut on his forearm before bringing the chair back to its original position. The door to the shop opened and a smiling Amelia entered the room, the smile leaving her face as soon as she saw all the blood running from his arm and down the floor.

"My God…Are you all right, sir?" she gasped as she ran to his side and looked at his arm. He winced, the cut stinging terribly but he thanked his quick thinking.

"I'm fine…" he grunted and she stared at him.

"But…how did this happen…look all this blood…" she whispered, wondering how was possible for someone to bleed so much.

"I was clumsy…" he stuttered as he moved away and ripped his sleeve, revealing the long gash, causing her to gasp.

"I'll …bring you something to clean it with." She said quickly running to the bathroom.

He walked to his bed and sat down, throwing the bloodied razor away in order to apply pressure to the cut. He grimaced as he squeezed it but remained silent, a small smirk playing on his lips. She returned quickly with a wet cloth along with a dry one. She removed his hand and cleaned but he pushed her hands away.

"I'll do it." He grunted and she sat back on her knees in front of him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked and he sighed.

"Of course it hurts." He snapped and she cowered backwards.

"Can I do something?"

"Yes…clean all that blood…" he said indicating to the mess near the chair and she nodded.

He cleaned his arm as well as he could and then bandaged the dry cloth over his forearm while she cleaned the floor. He finished with his hand and leaned back on the chair, his face unreadable as he watched her while she silently washed the floor.

_What have I done…__?_ He thought, surprised by his own actions but at the same time happy that no one was after her anymore. Now she wasn't walking away from him. Now that man wouldn't take her from him.

Later that night he was sitting in his chair, staring at her as she was lying there on the bed. At some point their eyes met and he realized with stunned realization that besides all odds, he needed this girl. Amelia was the only thing that could cure his loneliness and he had just realized that. The question was; was he going to admit it to anyone but himself?

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love and they bring a smile on my face! **:)**


	15. Desire or something more?

Hello everyone. I apologize for the long wait but many problems have come to the surface these last few days. Thankfully it's all better now.

So I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **Call Me When You're Sober, xXWolfAngelXx, BlueStar33, Katt the Pirate, GladeSistas, BleedmetoINSANITY, Shiloh, Raine44354, Emma, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, SweeneySparrow and akane sarumara!** Thank you for your nice comments! **:)**

_**Review reply to**_** Emma: **Yes, Sweeney is back. You'll see what will happen. Thank you for the wonderful review! So glad you liked the chappie! **:)**

* * *

Before you start reading this I want to warn you that there's **a love scene** at the end of this chapter. If it bothers you don't read that part.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 14**

It was late the very next afternoon when Sweeney got the keys to the bake house and slowly walked down the stairs. He looked around carefully, his eyes scanning the alley before he placed the key in the lock. He had send Amelia to help Thomas with the shop and it was the great opportunity to finally get rid of the body. He walked inside the pie shop and closed the door behind him, candle in hand.

He walked across the kitchen and then towards the long stairs that led to the bake house room. He unlocked the heavy metal door and took a deep breath before entering. The smell of the corpse reached his nostrils and he wiggled his nose in disgust, briefly closing his eyes. He forced them open again and swiftly walked over to the body of Adams and rolled up his sleeves.

"Not having a good time, are you?" he muttered as he bent down and grabbed his coat lapels, slowly dragging him towards the big oven. When the body was next to the oven he let go if it and turned the old machine on. When it was ready and blazing fire was visible he grabbed the body again and threw it none too gently in the fire. He looked at it for a couple of seconds before he closed the door and moved backwards. He looked around for something to clean the blood that had stained the floor and when he spotted an old rag and a bucket, he filled it with water and removed the red stains from the ground. When everything was clean again, he waited until the fire burned and checked the oven again, making sure every trace of the body was off, before turning it off.

He removed himself from the bake house, preparing to relock the door and head for upstairs. He grabbed two clean glasses and headed for his room, keys in hand. He moved, or better dragged himself towards the door and opened it, realizing that he had been in there for at least two hours and it was already getting dark. He stepped outside and turned to lock the door when he heard humming and singing coming from right behind him. He turned around only to come face to face with Amelia who had just returned from the barbershop. His eyes narrowed when he saw her stumbling over her own feet and heard her slurring the words she was singing.

"What the hell?" he muttered as she finally spotted him and a cry of delight left her mouth. She hurried to approach him and he watched with stunned eyes as she almost fell on her face. He reached out with his hand and steadied her, watching with amusement the look of relief and gratefulness that came over her face.

"Mr. Todd…you saved me again!" she laughed as she got a hold of his shirt sleeve and leaned slightly against him.

"That I did, Amelia…what did you do?" he asked as his eyes moved over her. Her dress was falling off her shoulder, her shawl in her hand.

"Do? Oh…I had some sherry with Mrs. Madison!" she exclaimed and he blinked.

"Sherry?"

"Yes. We finished our cleaning; she gave me some money…See? And then she offered me a glass of sherry…It was nice." She said with a smile that somehow managed to catch his attention. His eyes finally broke their staring and he grabbed her waist, pushing her towards the stairs. She gave a soft giggle and leaned against him before she stopped and poked his arm.

"What?" he snapped, stopping to look at her pointing finger.

"Smoke." She commented and he huffed before pushing her forward again.

"No it's not. Must be your eyes. You're drunk as a fish, pet." He said and she looked at him as he opened the door to his room and led her inside.

"M'not drunk, Mr. Todd…" she muttered as she looked around the room as he struggled to close the door.

"Right…"

"I like you." She stated and he froze, looking at her sideways.

"What?"

"I like you…you're almost nice…lately…" she added and he looked at her directly this time, his black eyes locking with hers.

"You do?" he asked as his hand placed the two glasses he was holding on the chest nearby before reaching for her smooth cheek. His mind working over the idea of doing something he wanted to for so long.

"Yes…oh, now that I have money I could give you some…" she slurred as she reached for her purse but he stopped her hand.

"Keep them." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him and moved her hair away from her face. She looked at him, a cute pink decorating her cheeks from the alcohol she had consumed, before her fingers brushed over his lips softly, causing his breath to get caught in his throat. She gave a small giggle and did it again this time making him close his eyes at the contact.

"You're cute…I could kiss you but…but then…you'll be mad." She said in a hushed voice and he had to chuckle at her words and her wide hazel eyes.

His face turned serious again and he licked his lips. Would it be so bad if he actually did what he wanted? She was obviously inebriated and it seemed like she might want to do what he wanted. Taking a deep breath he leaned close to her face and brushed his lips against her cheek, causing her eyes to flatter close and her hands to take hold of his shoulders.

"You want me to kiss you, Amelia?" he whispered and she nodded her head lightly, making him grin and chuckle.

"You'd let me?" he asked again softly, seriously, feeling like he was taking advantage of her.

"Yes…" she whispered and his eyes darkened, drifting to her lips and back to her eyes before he leaned down with a growl and captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. She gasped and almost lost her footing but he caught her around the waist and held her to him tightly, their bodies flat against each other.

After all he had killed for her, he had protected her. He deserved something, didn't he? He wanted her and he would have her.

He moaned into the kiss and stepped back, locking the door before hugging her again. She broke the kiss as he started pushing her backwards, towards the bed and gasped.

"Mr…Mr. Todd… I …"

"Shh…" he cooed in her ear as her legs hit the back of his bed.

"But…Mr…"

"Sweeney, my pet…it's Sweeney." He whispered and she smiled, threading her fingers in his black hair.

"Sweeney…pretty…" she said with a dreamy smile and he actually smiled as they fall onto the bed with a thud. He looked at her before capturing her lips again, his hands stroking her hips before trailing down her legs.

"Amelia…you want me to stop?" he asked in her ear, trying not to loose his last self control.

"I…I …no…" she said, looking at his face, her eyes more sober than before and he wondered if she would remember this in the morning.

"If I don't stop…you're not to speak of this…" he warned, his eyes almost black and she nodded, moving her hands to his back. He groaned as she stroked him there and leaned forward again, his lips meeting the skin of her neck as his hands went behind her back, pulling at the laces of her dress quickly. She closed her eyes as she felt the dress leaving her body and his hands tugging on the material of her under dress. His eyes moved over her skin with desire before he pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He kissed her again and moved them under his covers as he rid himself of the rest of his clothing. She turned a bright shade of red as she saw him and turned away. He smirked and turned her face towards him.

"Look at me…" he commanded but not harshly, his voice laced with strong need. She opened one eye as he attacked the skin of her collarbone, his hands on her legs, prying the open with his knee. He gave a soft moan as he settled between them and kissed her again. She embraced him tightly, her lips placing a timid kiss on his neck and shoulder gently and he groaned, guiding her legs around his waist. He pressed against her and grunted as he thrust into her, his fingers bruising the white skin of her thighs. He closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth as she moaned softly and moved her hands to his forearms.

"Sweeney…?"

"Hmm?" he hummed and she bit her lip as he started moving.

"I l…"

"Shh! Don't say that." He rasped and she closed her mouth, the alcohol in her system fogging her mind.

"Please don't say that word." He whispered as he buried his face in her neck and continued moving. She froze under him and he moved back to look at her, never stopping. He saw the hurt in her eyes and moved forward, kissing her slowly before deepening the kiss, his fingers moving lightly on her legs before reaching for her hands and taking a firm hold of them.

_What am I doing? I do not want to hear that word! Why do I care?__ This is just desire. Nothing more!_ He thought miserably as he moved inside her. He placed a kiss on her cheek and laced his hand in her hair as he held himself up on his elbows.

_You know why._ His inner voice mocked him but he closed his eyes again and forced himself not to think about that now. He felt her own hands going in his hair and he groaned, speeding up his movements.

"Amelia…" he whispered as she gasped under him and held on him tightly. He pressed harder against her and with a last thrust he stilled against her, trembling as he did so. She whispered his name and relaxed under him, his own body going limp before falling on top of her; her warmth inviting as he rested against her. She embraced him before he rolled off her and gasped for breath. She stared at the ceiling, not daring to look at him. He swallowed and pulled the covers over them before turning to his side, facing her. He looked at her face and moved back a stray lock of her hair before speaking.

"Sleep." And with that he turned on his back and closed his eyes but sleep did not come for him that night. All he could do was listening to her soft breathing right next to him.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! Sweeney cares or not? What do you think? I'd love to hear from you. **:)**


	16. A rose by any other name

Hi everyone. I have the new chapter ready for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **Raine44354, xXWolfAngelXx, Call Me When You're Sober, BlueStar33, GladeSistas, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, BleedmetoINSANITY, Katt the pirate, akane sarumara, Shiloh and Emma!** Thank you all for your support! **:)**

**Review reply to Emma: **Thank you for the review, hon! Glad you liked the last chapter. Sweeney is a very confused man but he would never do something like what he did with her if he at least didn't care. He just doesn't know it yet. Anyway, thank you once again for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd…

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sweeney sighed for the hundredth time that night. He was tossing and turning in the bed, the sheets a mess around his waist. He lied on his back, the only sound in the room Amelia's light breathing and his own heavier one. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling; trying to process what he had done that night and more specifically why. Why did he have to be intimate with her? Why did he need it so much that when the opportunity arose he went for it? Why wasn't he feeling repulsed that he had gone to bed with a woman who wasn't his wife. Why was he still lying next to her instead of walking as far away from her as possible? He had no intention if acting on his lust that evening. Not until he realized that she wasn't thinking straight. He was going to simply help her into the house and then let her be. But no; she had gone and said that she liked him and that he was…cute? He, Sweeney Todd was cute. A chuckle escaped from his mouth at her incoherent words and his eyes turned to look at her sideways as she slept. The covers were up to her collarbone and she was lying on her side, facing him. The chuckle was short lived for he stopped when he realized that it was rather enjoyable to watch her sleeping. His eyes widened at his thoughts and he quickly averted his gaze towards the ceiling again.

Never after his leave from London had he thought of any other woman beside his dead wife; never. During the years that he'd stayed in Australia only thoughts of Lucy plagued his mind. He never cared for other females that happened to be in his presence. Not even once had he taken advantage of a woman in prison like the others of his inmates. His eyes would avert every time one of them would use a poor, hurt woman in front of his eyes and the times that had happened were countless.

But that evening…that evening wasn't the same. He couldn't ignore her. So, he acted on his feelings no matter how wrong they might have been. In a way he felt like he had taken advantage of her. Especially the moment she tried to speak and reveal what she felt. Normally, when a man would sleep with a woman he would have, at some level at least, a few feelings for her or so he believed. Weather those feelings would be care, fondness or love. The question was what did he feel? Truthfully? He had no idea. He was pretty sure he wasn't repulsed by her; not in the least.

He groaned and moved around again, his mind wandering back to the first time he had to face the girl. Back then she was just…a problem, a curse, a burden even though he hadn't tried so hard to get rid of her. It seemed to him that she didn't seem fazed by his cold behavior and angry moods. She had stayed and never complained. Perhaps she didn't know what he might do to her and maybe that was the reason for her silence.

Another question that came to his mind as he rolled to his side, facing her- one of his hands under his pillow and the other lying on the bed, just beside her body- was why he had killed Adams. At the time he hadn't really thought about it. He had just done the job. But why did he care what would become of her if the man found her and took her away? He realized with stunned realization that that was exactly the reason. He feared that he would once again be alone. That Adams would take her away from him. The thought was similar to the one he had thought when the horrid man had asked about her. The thoughts that were on his mind that day were that she was his and no one would take her away from him. Back then he had paid little thought to his own rumblings but now all made sense.

His eyes that were staring widely at the wall moved downwards and settled on her again. His almost black orbs trailed down her nose to her lips and down her neck to the gentle swell of her breast. He swallowed; moving his eyes even lower until they were resting on her leg that had somehow became exposed during her sleep. He licked his suddenly dry lips and slid closer to her warmth, his hand clenching and unclenching against the mattress. She sighed in her sleep and turned again to her side, facing him again. He froze, thinking that she would wake up but relaxed when she whimpered and stilled again. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and his eyes trailed over her again. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw her entire leg exposed. With an important amount of difficulty he looked up to her face again and his hand finally found the courage to brush over her nose and then down to her lips. A faint smile that was more like a twitch of a mouth made its appearance on his face as she sighed again. His finger left her lower lip and trailed down her jaw to her neck, moving encouraged to her bare shoulder. His eyes watching mesmerized her soft skin. Like in a trance he slid even closer to her, his body finally covering the space he had so desperately kept between them during the last few hours. His hand had moved even lower without its master's consent and was now resting at her hip, slowly descending down, towards her bare thigh. His mouth opened, his jaw going slack at the feeling of her skin against his cool hand. Not even during their time together had he realized how soft the skin was there. His fingers flexed on her knee and he pulled her closer carefully, trying not to disturb her deep sleep. He picked up his side of the sheet and moved his body closer to hers, pushing it almost flat against hers, his hand still heavy on her knee before settling on her thigh again. Trying hard not to peer under the sheet he covered her fully again and, kept her leg close to him. His eyes moved on her peaceful face and he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, a sound similar to a groan escaping his throat.

There was it again; the feeling from earlier that night. He wanted her awake again, he wanted _her_. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. If he did wake her up, it would be different. She wouldn't be drunk, she would know what she was doing and she would expect something from him; something he didn't know if he could give her. Hell, he didn't even know if she would want to be with him if she wasn't inebriated.

_She almost said she loved you…_ Came the little voice from his mind again.

Sweeney gritted his teeth at the memory.

_**Shut up**__. _He snapped angrily.

_But you didn't want to hear it…or did you?_

Todd growled and tightened his hand on Amelia's flesh, causing her to stir. He looked at her but she settled down again, this time her hand brushing against his chest and his eyes widened as a shudder went through him.

_**What's happening to me? I act like a bloody schoolboy!**_ He thought miserably as he closed his eyes and tried to force sleep to come to him. Giving up on thinking he decided to dwell on these strange feelings in the morning and he also tried to ignore the aching in his lower body for the time being. With a heavy sigh his eyes drifted shut and he fell into a light, troubled sleep with his hand still holding onto the young woman next to him.

*******************************************

The next morning Amelia stirred from her deep sleep and tried to open her eyes. A sharp pain went through her scull at the attempt and she groaned in distress. She stretched onto the bed, which seemed larger than her own little mattress.

_Bed?_ She thought as she opened her eyes and jumped up on the bed. She was alone in the bed and in the room. She looked at the clock; eleven in the morning. Her eyes moved frantically around the bed and slowly realization hit her.

"Oh God…" she whispered as she remembered the previous night. Yes, she remembered clearly. She hadn't been that drunk. She had been enough drunk to let that happened though. Not to say that she didn't want what had happened because she did. She was concerned of the consequences her actions would have. Where was he? How did he feel about last night and most importantly why had he made love to her the previous night. It was obvious enough that he didn't care that much about her. Or…did he?

Confused and utterly embarrassed she got out of bed, covering her body with the sheet and walked to the bathroom. She washed and got dressed before fixing the bed and opening the windows. What bothered her most was that he had left without waking her. What was she? Someone to keep the bed warm while he was out?

To top all her problems her head felt like it was about to explode and her eyes had a difficulty focusing. She blinked and walked to her bed, sitting down. She rubbed her temples and sighed. When she felt well enough she shot up from the bed, her inner thighs complaining at the sudden move and another wave of embarrassment went through her, her face pink.

"God…stop it…you're a grown woman…" she muttered as she made some tea and drank it slowly, trying to calm her nerves.

Needless to say that her morning wasn't a very good one.

**********************************************

She was in the bathroom when the barber finally came back from his work. She froze in washing his shirts as she heard the door closing and his footsteps on the old wooden floor of the room. She stopped what she was doing and slowly came out of her hiding place. Her eyes spotted him as she took off his jacket and ran a hand through his black hair.

His eyes moved around the place until they settled on her, his face taking on a guarded expression as they locked eyes.

"Hello." She was able to choke out and he nodded tersely before speaking.

"Hello…"

She stood frozen on the spot as he walked towards the window and leaned against it, his eyes avoiding hers. She fidgeted in her place for a good amount of ten minutes until she spoke.

"I have tea you want some, sir?" she asked and he was ready to ask why she was calling him _sir_ and not _Sweeney_ but stopped himself.

"Yes…" he managed and she nodded, walking quickly towards the kettle. She poured him a cup and walked over to him. She tapped his arm and he turned to take it from her, without looking at her. He turned away again and she was left hoping that he would say something to her.

"How was your day?" she asked quickly and he frowned.

"Fine…like the rest of the days…" he muttered, taking a sip and she bit the inside of her cheek until it hurt in order not to say what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him that for her it wasn't the same day, that for her it was the day that he had finally noticed her for the first time but she remained silent, the power of her own words and feelings shocking her to her very core.

"How's Mr. Thomas?" she asked instead and he pursed his lips, wondering why in hell was she asking about his work partner.

"He's fine…a bit tired he was today…" he trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"Plenty of customers?" she asked softly and he nodded.

"Yes…plenty of customers…."

"Why did you leave like that?!" she asked suddenly and he whirled around to face her.

"What?"

"This morning…Why did you leave like that? Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked, her eyes red and he scowled.

"I don't know why should I?" he asked, his eyes hard as they stared her down.

"Um…because you…"

"Don't tell me I took advantage of you now! You wan…"

"I was just going to ask why did you leave like that?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Last night when we…when we did what we did I said to you that if we continued you wouldn't speak of it again. So, the conversation stops here, Amelia." He stated with a pointed finger and she looked at him, half hurt half angry.

"Of course…of course, Mr. Todd. Whatever you say…" she whispered walking away from him towards the doorway. His eyes widened and his hand trembled as he held the cup of tea.

"W…where are you going?" he asked as she took her shawl and draped it around her shoulders. She looked back at him, sniffled and shook her head before opening the door.

"I asked you a question, Amelia!" the sound of the door closing was his only reply and his eyes suddenly filled with fear…and desperation.

"Amelia!" he called angrily as he slammed the cup on his desk and walked angrily to the door. He opened it, ready to yell again but stopped when he spotted her sitting in one of the tables that were just below his room. She was leaning on her hands, looking at the people that passed by in silence. He didn't move to walk down to her. Instead he moved backwards so she couldn't see him and remained there watching her mutely.

Now, why wasn't he feeling that proud of himself?

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review! Do you think they love each other? Or is it just…a fling? I'd love to hear from you! **:)**


	17. The truth

Hello, loves! How are you all? I hope well.

I have the new chappie here for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank my reviewers**: JrAoCbKiN, BlueStar33, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, Call Me When You're Sober, Raine44354, Katt the Pirate, BleedmetoINSANITY, akane sarumara, Emma, Haeronwen, GladeSistas, Shiloh and xXWolfAngelXx! **Thank for the support! **:)**

_**Review reply to**_** Emma: **Glad to know that you like my Sweeney. I am very happy to know that you like how I write him. Believe me, he's not an easy character to write…

You are right; he's not going to talk to her. He tends to make things more complicated than they already are… Anyway, thank you for your support, love! I'm very glad that you are still reading my story! Hugs to you! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

It had been over a week since the day Amelia asked Sweeney about their night together. It had also been a week since the barber had talked to her more than a few seconds. Amelia was having a hard time understanding Todd's behavior. She was worthy enough for him to sleep with her but not to grand her the right of explaining why he did it? Most of all why wasn't he talking to her?

It was obvious that he had regretted what they had done and every time he looked at her it was like he was ashamed of even doing just that. The reasons where unknown to her though. Seeing that his attitude was not changing she decided to let it go and she never mentioned the subject again in front of him.

She was still helping Mr. Madison with the cleaning of the shop three times a week and she was earning some money. Todd seemed determined in spending as few hours in her presence as possible so, he was working even more than before just to avoid her.

Amelia's headaches had returned once again and they were quite painful to say the least. Sometimes they would last for hours and some nights she couldn't even sleep because of them.. They were more severe in the evenings and to make things even worse it was that specific time of the day that Todd always came back from his work.

It was one of those evenings that once again she was being tortured by one of her headaches, when Sweeney returned from the barbershop and entered the room. He opened the door and his eyes lazily scanned the space before settling on her. Se was sitting on her bed, a book in her right hand while the other was rubbing her temple.

He closed the door, a frown on his face before walking further into the room.

"I'm back." He stated dully and Amelia looked at him briefly before nodding while she continued rubbing her temple in circles.

Todd took off his jacket and hung it in the closet before loosening his tie, his eyes still on her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked monotonously and she sighed.

"Headache." She replied laconically and he pursed his lips.

"Headache? Again?" he asked as he took off his vest and threw it on his bed carelessly, his black stare still settled on her face before moving down her neck to the cut of her lilac dress.

"Yes!" she snapped and he was taken aback by the tone of her voice. After recovering he scowled and huffed.

"Women…can't take a bit of pain…" he mumbled and she glared at him.

"I'm not complaining am I?" she shot back and he walked over to his window, not bothering to look at her even if it was not the only that that he wanted to do.

"No. But seeing you that miserable every evening for a week now is enough, my pet…" he murmured as he looked at her sideways from the glass window.

She was confused by the pet name but ignored it.

"I didn't know that you noticed my miserable self, sir. I was under the impression that you were giving me the silent treatment." She replied dryly and his eyes narrowed but his mouth twitched in an amused little smirk that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Oh, now I am funny?" she snapped, shooting up from the bed. The headache not helping her calm her already stressed nerves. She glared at his back and he continued smirking at her from his place near the window. Having enough she threw her hands in the air and walked away into the bathroom, causing his smirk to drop at the sound of the door slamming shut.

He turned away from the window to stare at the closed bathroom door, the amusement leaving his eyes, leaving his face serious once again. He had never seen her so pestered before. Had he really angered her that much? To say the truth; seeing her like that made him want things that he had been fighting for eight days now. She was fine when she was her small, silent self. She was even better when she was angry. Shocked by the train of thoughts, he cleared his throat, shook his head and walked over to his chair. He plopped down onto it and sighed, leaning back. His fingers tapped aimlessly on the arms of the chair, his eyes staring at the ceiling and making a few small sideway glances towards the closed door.

As he was sitting there he heard something crash into the bathroom and he sat up on the chair, straining his ears towards the bathroom. She heard shuffling and weird sounds coming from inside. He looked at the clock and saw that she had been in there for half an hour. Confused, he stood up and walked slowly towards the bathroom door. He knocked and waited but no answer came. He frowned, knocking more insistently but again nothing. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned in one swift move. His eyes looked around and widened as he saw her lying unconscious on hard wooden floor. He walked over to her and kneeled next to her. She was pale and she was sweating. He placed his hand on her arm and gently shook her.

"Amelia…?" he asked tentatively with wide eyes. Nothing. He cursed and placed his hand on her cheek, gently tapping it.

"Amelia…come on now…" he muttered as he looked around the bathroom. His eyes spotted the small cabinet and he walked over to it. He opened it and spotted the alcohol. He grabbed it and took a cloth, wetting it with it. He kneeled next to her again and pulled her upwards, towards his chest, his arm supporting her neck. He placed the soaked cloth under her nose and placed his lips on her forehead softly.

"Come on, my pet…wake up…" he whispered, holding her tight against him. Suddenly she inhaled sharply and stirred, her hand going to her head. His eyes lit up and he threw the cloth away, moving his other arm around her too.

"Amelia? What happened?" he asked as she slowly opened her eyes and focused her gaze upon him with confusion.

"I…I don't know…I was washing my face and then…my head…" she whispered with a wince. He looked at her and placed his lips on her skin again, feeling her temperature.

"You're cold…are you okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes…just my head."

"Dizziness?" he asked and she nodded, taking deep breaths through her nose.

"Yes…too sharp pain…" she whispered as she leaned against him.

"It's all right now…" he said to her, moving her hair back. She moved back and looked at him with confusion. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?

"I'm fine…I'll just get up…" she said, moving upwards but he wouldn't let go of her.

"I can walk…" she said as he pulled her up. He looked into her eyes and nodded shortly before turning away from her. She swallowed, trying to calm her racing heart before walking out of the bathroom, unaware of his eyes that turned to look at her as she walked. She sat on her bed and sighed.

_How the hell did I faint?_ She thought to her self as she rubbed her eyes with her hand.

She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. Sweeney was putting on his jacket with jerky movements, not looking at her.

"Sir…?"

"Don't call me that!" he barked suddenly at her, his eyes furious and she recoiled.

"What?"

When he didn't answer she stood up and walked over to him as he buttoned his jacket.

"Where are you going?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"Out."

"Out? At this hour?"

"Yes, out. Away!" he said loudly as he grabbed his keys.

"I'm sorry about before…I didn't mean to cause trouble." She said, thinking it was her faintness that had bothered him. Todd froze, closing his eyes before speaking.

"But you did…" he hissed as he opened the door forcefully and slammed it shut, his footsteps ringing as thunder as he walked down the stairs quickly.

Amelia forgot everything at that moment; her head hurting, her dizziness, everything. He seemed worried before and then he became angry. What was wrong with that man?

"What the hell did I do now…?" she whimpered hurt as she collapsed down on the mattress, her face hidden in her hands.

She had to do something. If she was a burden to him she would take care of that soon.

*********************************

The next day Amelia woke up first. Sweeney was still asleep since he had returned home very late the previous night.

Carefully she stood up and put on her robe before walking slowly towards the door. He unlocked it as gently as possible and walked out in the balcony. She sat in the chair she had placed there weeks ago and looked at the sky as the sun slowly appeared in the slightly clouded scenery. She sighed, pulling the robe tighter around her body as the morning wind hit her exposed neck and shoulder. It was Sunday so it meant that the moody barber would sleep more than he usually did. That gave her the time to think of her decision and what she would say to him. It didn't matter if he got mad at her because she was going to say what she wanted no matter how many glares she would receive from him.

A couple of hours passed until she heard him wake up. She listened to his footsteps as he walked around the room, probably dressing for the day. It was long until he opened the door and spotted her on the chair. She looked at him and was surprised to see…relief in his eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked throatily, in a still sleepy voice.

"Sitting."

"Hmm…come in then. Make some tea. My throat feels terrible…" he muttered, walking back inside. She stood up and followed him in, closing the door behind her.

She placed the kettle on and waited for the water to get warm. She bit her lip as she looked at him while he moved around the room.

She poured him the tea and handed to him before clearing her throat to speak.

"Mr. Todd?"

"What?" he muttered, looking out of his window like he always did.

"I have something to tell you…"

"Tell me then." He said, still not looking at her.

"I…I am leaving." She said it so softly that he thought he imagined it. Slowly, he turned around to stare at her with wide eyes.

"You what?"

"I am leaving…I have overstayed my welcome…" she said looking at her feet.

"But…you're leaving?" he stuttered and she nodded.

"Yes. It's clear that you are tired of me so…"

"What do you mean you're leaving!?" he barked, sending the cup of tea flying across the wall, making her jump.

"I mean that I am going to stay somewhere else! I don't know why you're so upset all of the sudden!" she shot back and he glared at her with furious eyes.

"I am upset because you're ungrateful!" he barked and she stared at him.

"Me? Ungrateful?"

"Yes! I took you from the street, I fed you, I let you sleep in my property and now you're leaving?!" he yelled, coming closer to her.

"I am forever in your debt for what you did for me but…"

"Where will you go? Where are you going to stay?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll rent a place. I have some money…"

"That money will stop coming to you with your leave from this house, Amelia." He said in a throaty voice.

"What?" she whispered shocked and he came even closer to her.

"I said that if you leave the money will stop." He repeated and she stared at him.

"Why you're being like this?" she whispered and he looked at her.

"Why do you want to leave?" he asked as he stared into her eyes.

"Because I don't like the way you disregard me!" she snapped and he moved back from her.

"What?"

"I said I don't like you treating me like I am a child that you can order around. I had enough of your cold attitude." She said steadily and his eyes seemed like they were on fire.

"My cold attitude?" he whispered in a low voice.

"Yes."

"As far as I am concerned I've never hurt you in any way…" he started but she cut him off.

"Yes, you have!"

"I have? When!?" he asked furiously.

"You know when." She whispered and he remained silent.

"Why would you care what I feel about you? I never promised y…"

"Because I care for you! All right?" she suddenly shouted at him, cutting off whatever he wanted to say. Todd closed his mouth and stared at her. His face shocked and his eyes wide.

"Why …why would I care what you feel, Amelia?" he whispered and she felt her eyes welling up with moisture.

She laughed, trying to block away the sobs that were ready to escape her throat and hid her face in her hands.

"Why? Why am I even bothering talking to you? You know what, _sir_?" she said and he almost flinched at the word.

"I don't care what you do. You can tell Madison to stop giving me work but I'm not staying here." She said pointing at him. Sweeney was looking at her unmoving, not blinking.

"You just said that you don't care about me and you have the nerve asking me why I am leaving?" she said slowly but he still didn't say anything.

"I…I …" he trailed off, the wheels in his head turning but no logical thought developing in it.

"I can't believe that I thought that I loved you." She said, shaking her head.

Sweeney froze, his body stilling at what she had just uttered. His eyes, turned even black if possible as they watched her walk away towards her clothes that were resting neatly on her bed.

_Loved…loved…_ the word kept swirling in his mind. His palms were sweating and his throat had gone dry. He shook his head and he managed to make his feet work at last. With a couple of steps he was behind her, his hand shooting out to catch hers in a death grip as she made to pick up her dress. She flinched and tried to escape his grip but he used his hold on her wrist to yank her backwards towards him. Her back collided with his chest and she gasped.

"What are you doing?" she managed in a shaky voice as his other hand got a fistful of her hair and yanked her head backwards so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Stop…don't do that…" he choked out in a hoarse voice.

"What? Just let m…"

"Don't leave…don't." he said in her ear, his nose, brushing against the shell of her ear and she shuddered.

"What …why are you saying this…you just told me that…"

"Forget what I said…" he whispered, his lips trailing down her neck, gently biting it and she closed her eyes, her breath catching in her throat at his change of mood.

She watched as if in a daze as he turned her around and crashed her in his embrace. His eyes bored into her own before he reached for her lips hungrily. She gasped and pushed him back, sending him a few steps away from her. He looked at her as she shook her head.

"Stop…don't get closer to me…"

"Amelia…I didn't know…" he started and she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter…I'm not a plaything, Mr. Todd. I am not." She said, her lower lip trembling and the words died in his mouth.

"Of course not…I never thought you as one…" he whispered, reaching for her again but once more she flinched away. Growling he grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully to him.

"Stop moving, woman!" he drawled at her and she stopped fighting him. He leaned towards her and brushed his mouth against her lips. She tried to turn her head but he grabbed her chin, making her still her movements.

"I don't love you…" he whispered and she looked at him with wide, pained eyes.

"But I want you here…stay…" he whispered, covering her mouth with his just as the little voice in his head called him liar repeatedly. She didn't return the kiss only took what he gave to her, causing him to get angry.

"Amelia…"

"I'm sorry but…"

"I said I don't love you…but that doesn't mean I don't care…what I did…what we did…"

"Meant nothing to you."

"No! No…don't think that…it's not true…I've never…even touched a woman after my wife…never…" he said against her lips and she swallowed as he removed a stray lock of dark brown hair away from her eyes.

"Then why did you…why did you said…" she said, trying to understand him. He traced her nose with his finger and then moved it down her upper lip.

"I've never desired a woman after her…You understand?" he asked and she looked up into his eyes.

"So, what you want me to do?" she asked defeated as his hand moved down her lower lip softly.

"Stay with me…I …don't expect me to say that word to you…but there other things that I can give you…if you want them…You don't have to go because of your…because of me." He said throatily.

"Mr. Todd…I …"

"Stop calling me that! We are beyond formalities, don't you think?" he asked smirking and she didn't know what to say or do.

_What did that man wanted from her?_

"Okay…" she whispered at last. After all she never really wanted to go. If she did, she wouldn't still be there with him. He smirked down at her and nodded his head, moving his hand behind her head and down to her neck.

"Good girl…" he whispered as he kissed her again and moved his other hand around her waist.

He broke the kiss and released her after placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Make fresh tea…I'll clean the mess I made." He said as he slowly moved away and walked to pick up the broken cup he had crashed against the wall earlier.

Amelia blinked and nodded to herself before doing as she was told. As she watched him cleaning up the tea she wondered if she had made the right choice. Her eyes fell on his now calm face and she swallowed.

_Why did I have to love him?_ She thought as she stood still. She only hoped she was right staying there…

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! So, Amelia said that she loves him…he didn't though…he's a bit manipulating, isn't he?

Please review! I'd love to hear what you think! **:)**


	18. Questions and answers

Hello, people. New chapter is here.

I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my reviewers: **Call Me When You're Sober, Raine44354, Emma, BleedmetoINSANITY, JrAoCbKiN, xXWolfAngelXx, GladeSistas and MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime!** Thank you all! **:)**

_**Review reply to **_**Emma**: He's totally confusing the poor girl. He's not an easy person to understand let alone live with. Thank you so much for the review, hon! Glad that you still like the story! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The days that followed were very confusing to say the least. At least for Amelia. Todd came from work earlier than usual when a few days ago did everything to avoid seeing her. He would come in the room with quick, almost angry footsteps and he would scan the place with his eyes. The furious expression would leave his face as soon as he would spot her inside. Amelia tried to understand his behavior but she realized that she couldn't. Mainly because the moment she would get close to him he would shut her out again. He had not mentioned to her their conversation nor the words she had spoken to him that morning but she could see in his eyes that he still remembered them.

Their evening would pass in silence for most of the times until one evening.

Amelia had just taken a bath and was walking out of the bathroom when she spotted him pacing up and down the room near her bed, biting his lip. He stopped when he heard the soft click of the door closing and his eyes settled on her. He swallowed visibly and beckoned her to him. Looking around and seeing it was completely dark outside, she walked over to him and stopped a few inches away from him. At first she didn't look into his eyes but when she felt his hand brushing over her cheek and down her collarbone she did look up into his black eyes. His hand brushed over her breast and came to rest on her flat stomach before settling on her waist. Mutely he pulled her to him and placed his other hand in her still wet hair.

"Sir…?"

"Sweeney…call me Sweeney…" he said and it was the third time he had corrected her that evening.

"Sweeney…"

"Yes…" he murmured as his fingers brushed over her cheekbone.

"Is something wrong?" she asked and he licked his lips.

"No…I'm just tired…will you keep me some company?" he asked in a low voice and she was speechless.

"I…company?"

"Yes, Amelia…company…" he whispered in her ear as he walked them backwards and they fell onto his bed. He lied down next to her and looked down at her with an almost fond expression in his eyes that startled her.

She fiddled with her robe tie nervously and a smirk of amusement appeared on his face. He reached with his hand and stopped her jerky motions, causing her eyes to widen at the force of his grip. He searched her face and frowned.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared of me now?" he said gruffly and she swallowed.

"You almost hit me with a cup a few days ago." She replied and he stared at her.

"I wouldn't hurt you…you angered me is all." He said, turning her hand in his and brushing his fingers against hers repeatedly.

"Because of what I said?"

"Because it passed your mind that you could leave me!" he snapped and she flinched, her hand jerking against his but he made his grip soft once more.

"And then…what you said…I regretted it then." He whispered in her ear as he brushed his nose against her cheek and ear, inhaling her fresh washed hair.

"I had to …" she said and it was true. She wanted to let him know how she felt. She wanted him to know that she cared for him because she did.

"Hmm…say it again…" he whispered in a hoarse voice and her eyes widened.

"I…I can't!" she said and he brushed his lips against her cheek this time.

"Yes, you can…say it…" he commanded.

"I can't say something that I know I won't hear back." She said, crossing her arms and he growled irritably.

"Say it…" he rasped as he slid closer to her and buried his face in her neck.

"I…I …car…"

"Amelia!" he warned and she pouted a thing that he almost found…adorable?

_No! Certainly not adorable._ He hissed to himself as he waited to hear the words that he craved to hear again from her lips.

"Iloveyou!" she said quickly and he moaned against her skin like an injured puppy before moving away from her. He propped himself up on his elbow and smirked while she was flushed bright red.

He reached with his hand into the drawer and picked a book. He shut the drawer and handed it to her.

"Read it to me." He said softly as he lied back on the bed and unbuttoned his vest before throwing it away. She watched as he took off his shirt too and moved under the covers next t o her. He turned on his side and looked at her expectantly.

"Go on." He encouraged with a gentle tap on the book she was holding. So this was his way of saying that he cared? By letting her stay in his bed next to him?

Sighing she opened the book and cleared her throat.

"Get on with it, woman!" he snapped half amused half annoyed.

"You're so strange and infuriating! I mean…you just asked me to say that I love you with nothing in return and now you want me to read you a bloody book? What's the …" she was cut off by his lips crashing against her own passionately. She gasped against his mouth and he leaned over her, his mouth searching hers, his eyes firmly shut. His hand cradled her head close to his as he deepened the kiss and pressed against her. He broke the kiss and gasped for breath, his eyes glazed over with desire and she stared at him.

"Was it enough of a payment, my pet?" he rasped with a satisfied smirk and she was at a loss of words. He chuckled and brushed his lip over her bottom lip before placing a last small kiss on her mouth.

"Can you read to me now?" he asked as he settled next to her again. Mutely she nodded and sat up on the bed, opening the book. His eyes followed her every move and he turned on his stomach so he could look at her better. When she started reading her voice was hoarse and she had to clear her throat in order to continue. She was half way through the book when she felt a hand heavy and warm on her knee.

"It's enough…" came his soft voice and she looked down at him as he stared up at her. She nodded, folded the page and closed the book. He reached with his hand and took it from her, placing it on his nightstand, his eyes all the time on her face as she pushed hair away from her face.

His hand returned on its place on her leg, slowly rubbing up and down. She looked at her lap, daring to take his hand and hold it in her own. Sweeney's eyes widened but he didn't flinch nor moved back from her touch like other times. She played with his fingers, brushing over them with her own fingers and she giggled at how stronger his hand felt, so unlike hers.

"What's funny about my hand?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing too funny…just look at my hand…" she said and his eyes fell on her slender fingers. He turned his hand and slid his fingers between hers.

"It's tiny…" he mumbled and she gave a soft giggle. He looked up and she stopped.

"I told you it was funny." She said and a twitch of a mouth made its appearance. He gripped her hand tighter and tugged her forward, closer to him.

"Remove that robe and get under the covers." He ordered gently and she looked at him puzzled.

"But…I can sleep on my bed…"

"No…sleep next to me…I told you. I want company." He said, tugging on her hand again. She removed her robe and quickly got under the covers next to him.

"Good…" he whispered as he slid closer to her and looked in her eyes while she looked everywhere but him.

"Mr.….um…Sweeney?" she asked and he smirked.

"What?" he asked slightly shaking her hand that was still in his own, his long fingers wrapped tightly around hers.

"Tell me about your wife…" she said and he tensed next to her.

"There's nothing to say about her…"

"Where is she?"

"Gone…"

"Gone? But where?"

"She's dead." He replied shortly, his eyes downcast.

"Oh…I am so sorry…What was her name?"

"Why in bleeding hell you'd like to know her goddamn name?" he snapped his eyes suddenly angry and sad.

"I want to…"

"What?!" he hissed and she trembled.

"…to know you." She whispered and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"You don't have to know my wife's name to know me, Amelia."

"But you never answer any questions I ask…" she said miserably.

"I have nothing to say." He snapped as he let go of her hand and turned on his back. He turned his back to her, a scowl on her face and she pouted. She reached with her hand towards him, brushed it over his shoulder blade but it never made actual contact with him. He felt her motion and sighed softly, listening as she rearranged herself on her pillow. Once he was sure she was asleep he turned towards her and searched for her hand. He found it and slid closer once more, hugging her to him.

_She wouldn't know __I cuddled with her, would she?_ He wondered as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

***********************************

Days passed with the same rhythm. Amelia tried many times to get closer to him, to get to know him but he wouldn't open up to her. Their game was under his rules and only. She asked simple questions; what he liked, how his past was, what his favorite color was, simple things was but he never answered. He would scowl and snap or silence her with a kiss to distract her. She was happy that he was looking at her, that he was touching her even though he had never tried to take things further. In a way she was glad.

She could tell that he was annoyed by her questions and he didn't hesitate to snap.

Her questions however were answered one evening when he came back from work. The door slummed open and closed with a loud thud. Amelia looked up startled only to see the barber taking off his coat hastily and walking towards her with quick, eager movements. She watched with wide eyes as he snatched the book she was reading from her hand and threw it away before pulling her forcefully up. He crashed her in his embrace and kissed her roughly, his hands moving over her with urgency. He moaned loudly into her mouth and broke the kiss to whisper to her.

"My wife's name was Lucy…we had a baby together. My favorite color is black and you should have guessed that one. I prefer the bloody sunrise and not the goddamned sunset. My favorite food is chicken which you by the way are terrible at making. When I was little I liked to climb up trees but I don't anymore. I was born here in London and my father was a barber too. Any more questions you want to ask, my pet?" he rasped against her lips and she was shocked into silence.

"Why were you so mean with me in the beginning." She whispered as he embraced her more tightly.

"Because I didn't know any better." He whispered before kissing her again. She blinked and returned the kiss as he pushed her against the chair. It was the first time after months that she had smiled and he was a little proud of achieving that.

But he didn't love her. No. He was sure…No…He didn't…or so he thought.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! They're getting closer, aren't they? Please, please review! A few words are enough! **:)**


	19. Accident and worry

Thanks to all the people who are reading this and of course my reviewers: **MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, JrAoCbKiN, xXWolfAngelXx, Emma, Shiloh, Haeronwen, Raine44354, Call Me When You're Sober, GladeSistas, BleedmetoINSANITY and akane sarumara**! Thank you all for your support! **:)**

_**Review reply to**_** Emma: **Thank you for reviewing once again, love! I feel so happy that you like the way I'm writing them. Glad to know that you feel like a part of the story! Thank you, thank you! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_A few weeks later…_

Amelia stood up, rug in hand and brushed her hair away. She was in Madison's barbershop cleaning with his wife in silence. She fanned herself with her hand, trying to cool her face as she walked towards the door.

"I'm done with the floor, Mrs. Beth." She called to Madison's wife.

"That's good, dear. Sit and rest until I'm done. We can both go home after I'm finished." The older woman called as she cleaned the windows of the shop.

"Okay…you want some water?" Amelia asked as she placed the rag in the soapy, dirty water of the bucket resting next to her feet.

"Yes, dear…It's awfully hot today…" Beth replied and Amelia nodded. She walked to the back room of the shop and poured water from a bottle into two glasses. She sipped some before taking the other one. She walked outside and handed the water to Beth.

"Oh! Thank you. You're an angel." The middle aged woman said as she took the water and drank almost the half of it. She gave it back to Amelia who took it inside and sat in a chair with a sigh. She blinked as a wave of dizziness overcame her and rubbed her eyes in confusion.

"Must be the heat…" she murmured to herself.

"Amelia!? Can you fill the bucket with water from the corner and bring it back to me? These windows are still dirty." Beth called and Amelia stood up once again. She smiled and picked the bucket.

"Just down the corner…" Beth said and Amelia nodded. She walked down the street and got on the other side of the road to fill the bucket. When she had got the water she picked up the bucket and cursed.

"God…" she muttered as she headed for the shop once again. She sighed as she walked and stepped down from the pavement to pass to the other side of the street where the shop was, without looking at the road. It took only a couple of seconds for the upcoming carriage to send her flying on her back. Everything went black after that.

*****************************

Sweeney was staring off into space from his place to the window. He looked at the clock and frowned.

"Where's that damned girl? It's almost evening…" he muttered as he leaned on the wall and sighed. She was gone all morning and he needed to see her. Lately he couldn't stand the silence at all. He liked company. No he needed company and she was giving it to him. She was good to him; he had to admit that. The girl had a soft spot for him and he enjoyed her attention. It wouldn't be a lie to say that he somehow always took advantage of her fondness for him. He enjoyed her smiles, her flushing face and her timid kisses. A slow grin appeared on his face at the thought and he started pacing. He looked annoyed at the clock again and almost jumped when a knock came to the door. He rolled his eyes and took the keys.

"You forgot the keys again, my p…" he was cut off when he opened the door and came face to face with Thomas Madison, a look of worry on the man's face.

"It's me, Mr. Todd…" the man stuttered.

"Thomas…what are you doing here?" Todd asked with a frown.

"Eh…"

"Where's the girl? Still at the shop?" he asked and Thomas quickly shook his head.

"Well? Where is she?" Todd asked annoyed.

"She…was with my wife when it happened." Thomas sputtered.

"When what happened?" Sweeney asked, all of a sudden his voice quiet like a whisper.

"The accident…"

"What!? What accident are you talking about?!" Sweeney hissed, his hand tightening its hold around the doorknob.

"She was hit by a carriage…she's in the hospital." Thomas said and Todd's eyes widened.

"She what? Is she alright?" Sweeney asked, his face pale.

"I don't know. I left just as the doctor went to examine her."

"But…how…what…" Sweeney murmured eyes downcast.

"She wasn't looking. That's what the driver said. Would you like to go with me to the…"

"Yes…yes, let's go." Sweeney said as he stepped outside and closed the door.

They arrived at the hospital shortly and Todd walked towards Beth as soon as he saw her.

"Where is she? Is the girl alright?" he asked in a low voice and Beth nodded.

"Yes…she is okay…her ankle is broken from the fall and she has a bump in her head. A few bruises but she'll be all right." Beth said as her husband came to stand next to her. Todd's eyes darkened.

"_Bump_ in the head? And you call that all right?" he hissed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It could have been worse, sir." She replied with a glare.

"Where were _you_?"

"In the shop." She said in a high pitched voice as she saw his accusing stare. Sweeney huffed and started walking towards the room.

"You can't go in yet!" Beth called but he paid her no mind as he stormed into the room, his eyes falling on the doctor who was checking her ankle.

"Sir…you are a relative?" the doctor asked as he fixed the covers around her again.

"No…yes…sort of." Todd managed as he saw Amelia's place face filled with a large bruise.

"She will be fine. She should wake up soon. She's gonna be in a bit of a pain because of her head and ankle. I'll be back to see her later." The doctor said before walking out of the room.

Sweeney turned to look as the door closed before he walked over to the bed. He bit his lip, his fists clenching by his side.

"What you've done, girl? Why are you always so damn careless?" he hissed.

"You better had not forgotten me when you wake up." He threatened with a pointed finger, talking about her head.

He sat down in the chair that was next to her bed and waited.

It was late at night and he saw still there after so many hours just staring at her as she slept. His eyes spotted a movement and he focused his gaze on her hand. He shot up from the chair and leaned over her.

"Amelia?" he whispered as she slowly opened her eyes and focused her gaze on him.

"I…where am I, Sweeney?" she asked and he felt his face stretch into a grin as she uttered his name.

"In the hospital…What were you thinking?" he hissed at her and she groaned and winced.

"I was carrying a bucket of water to the shop…I didn't know something like this would happen." She said softly, her hazel eyes glazed over with pain.

"Jesus…I almost had a heart attack!" he snapped and she looked at him.

"I didn't know you cared so much about me…" she said and he stilled his pacing to fix her with a glare.

"I am not. You're like a routine to me. No one likes changes." He said and the smile left her face. He looked away from her hurt expression.

"When can I leave?"

"Leave?!" he exclaimed and she flinched.

"The hospital…" she whispered and he cleared his throat.

"The doctor said in a couple of days." He replied and she nodded.

"You need water or something?" he asked uncomfortably and she nodded slightly. He picked the glass next to her bed and held it to her lips, his arm supporting her head.

"Thank you." She said softly and he nodded. He placed the water on the nightstand and leaned down to her, his fingers dancing over her cheek.

"Stupid, mindless, careless woman…" he trailed off in a hiss as he captured her lips in a heated kiss, pressing against her. She returned the kiss and moved her hand on his cheek. He groaned into the kiss and deepened it, his tongue brushing over her bottom lip repeatedly until she parted her mouth. He moaned and tightened his hand in her hair, making her cry out softly. He broke the kiss and removed his hand.

"I'm sorry…I forgot…" he said breathlessly and she nodded, rubbing the back of her head, feeling the bandage just above her neck.

"It's fine…just…it hurts…" she said softly and he nodded, moving back from her completely.

"I'll leave you to sleep…I …I'll be back tomorrow after work to see you." He said quickly with a nod before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him softly.

Amelia stared at the closed door, blinking rapidly.

"God…what have I gotten into?" she said with a laugh as she remembered his strange antics.

"Ouch!" she mumbled as she tried to move her foot but stilled it again as she felt pain ripping through it at the movement. She leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Maybe he did care…he wouldn't have stayed there if he didn't, right? She wanted to keep believing that. It was her only way of living.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Poor Amelia, huh? You think he'll take care of her when she returns home? Review and tell me! Please? **:)**


	20. Dreams and affection

Okay, once more a huge thank you to: **Haeronwen, GladeSistas, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, akane sarumara, Emma, Raine44354, Call Me When You're sober, BleedmetoINSANITY and Shiloh**! Thank you all for your support! **:)**

_**Review reply to**_** Emma: ***Hugs you back* Thank you so much, love! Thank you for your generous words! Your reviews always make me smile! Our barber has a tendency in pushing away those who love him, eh? Maybe he'll fix it in the future… **XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Warning:** Love scene at the end of this chapter. Don't like don't read.

**Chapter 19**

_The room was dark…or was it an alley?…He couldn't tell.__ He was walking; alone. He felt a light weight in his hand and he looked down at it but he couldn't see it. He moved his fingers over the metal that was in his fist and recognized it; it was his razor. His eyes narrowed as he continued walking. The more he walked the brighter the room became. He raised his razor and looked at it. His eyes wide as he saw blood dripping from it and rolling down his fingers. It was blood._

_But whose?_

_He removed his eyes from the cold blade that somehow what gotten warmer because of the red liquid, and his eyes settled on a pair of feet. He moved his eyes upwards, his black orbs trailing over a couple of legs until…_

Sweeney woke up with a gasp. He shot up on the bed; his face covered with sweat and looked around the silent room. It was morning and the sun was warming the room. He looked at the clock, still worried about the dream…or was it a nightmare? He couldn't tell anymore.

He threw his covers away and stood up, quickly getting dressed. He had to pick Amelia from the hospital and he was already late. He left his room and headed for the hospital. He entered the building and walked to her room, his eyes troubled as he walked through the corridors. He entered without knocking and she jumped.

"Morning…" he murmured gruffly as she smiled at him and sat up on the bed, already dressed.

"Good morning…you're late." She said and he glared at her.

"I was tired and I overslept." He snapped and she flinched.

"I was not complaining…"

"No, you had to state the obvious."

"Did something happen?"

"No. Let's leave." He mumbled, going to her side, taking a tight hold of her wrist, wrapping his strong fingers around it and dragging her off the bed. She winced but he paid her no mind as he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Can you walk at all?" he snapped and she nodded.

"Then why are you shuffling your feet like that?" he asked and she tensed. He shook his head and pulled her closer and she forced her leg to cooperate. They left the hospital and Todd stopped a carriage.

"We're going with that?"

"Yes." He stated simply and she nodded as she was placed into the carriage, watching as he too got in and ordered the driver away.

They arrived in the house in silence, Sweeney barely looking at her, his brow furrowed in thought. She reached with her hand and touched his cheek, making him flinch in surprise. He looked at her, opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"I'm sorry." She stated and he frowned.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"I'm being a burden again…" she said but he shook his head, taking her hand in his.

"No, pet…I was thinking is all…" he said and this time she was surprised.

The carriage stopped and he helped her off of it carefully. When they arrived at the stairs he huffed and picked her up with a grunt. She shrieked in shock and held onto his shoulders.

"Shh…I'm not gonna drop you, silly nit." He said amused and she flushed. He placed her down and unlocked the door.

"Go and sit…no…not so quickly! Slowly, woman!" he barked as she stumbled a bit.

"No need to yell…I'm not deaf…" she said and he rolled his eyes as he closed the door.

"You're careless though. I mean seriously. Hit by a carriage? Where was your head, Amelia?" he snapped as he took hold of her arm and led her to the chair.

"I was dizzy, okay? I wasn't feeling well." She said as she sat down. He shook his head and looked at her before walking to the bathroom.

He returned shortly and regarded her with apprehension.

"So, I have to baby-sit now?" he asked and she nearly chuckled.

"No. I'm not incompetent."

"You could have fooled me. What do you want?"

"A hug…" she murmured, eyes downcast.

"A what?!" he snapped and she winced.

"A cup…of water." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's not what you said but anyway…" he muttered as he got her the glass and plopped down on his bed with a sigh.

"The doctor gave me a…I don't know…herbal cream for my ankle…um…"

"Give it to me." He stated as he stood up and approached her, He got on his knees in front of her and picked her foot, placing it gently on his lap. He uncorked the small vial and poured some on his hand after removing the bandage. He applied it on her ankle and she grimaced at the sharp pain.

"Hurts?"

"Yes…"

"A lot…?"

"No…"

"Then why are you so tense?" he asked and she swallowed.

"It hurts." She said and he smirked as he used his fingers to apply the cream around her ankle.

"How's the bump?" he asked after he had re-bandaged her ankle and had moved back on his heels to look at her.

"It's still there…it doesn't hurt that much though…" she replied, feeling the back of her head.

"Let me see." He ordered as he stood up and placed his fingers on her scalp, feeling the bump there.

"Hmm…you got quite a hit there, pet." He mumbled before moving back, his hand sliding out of her hair in the process.

"I did…" she murmured as she sat up on the chair.

"Hmm…stay here. I'm going to get some food." He muttered as he left the room, leaving her alone.

*********************************

The night had come again and Amelia was sitting in her bed, her hands fumbling with the white bed sheet. Sweeney was drinking a cup of tea as he gazed out of the window.

"Do you believe in dreams, Amelia?" he asked suddenly, not looking at her, his finger tracing the rim of his cup.

"Um…yes…in some…but they don't always come true." She said softly and he smirked.

"Really?" he asked as he shook the cup and took another sip.

"Yes…I usually see dreams…images…which I guess are from my past…but…they don't come true…I've seen a few faces but no one has come to look for me…and the one who did…he wanted to hurt me…he might still want to…" she whispered.

"Look for you? You want people to come and look for you?" Todd asked with edge, feeling something he hadn't felt in ages; envy.

"Yes…I would if someone cared for me…but I know I have no one…"

"So, I'm not enough anymore?" he asked with a glare and she recoiled.

"I never said that…you know how I feel about you…" she said calmly and his lip curled.

"I don't know if it's true though…"

"What? Of course it'd true…you know it's true…" she said defensively.

"Do I? I've been lied to too many times, Amelia…I've been betrayed by people…I never thought I'd have the chance to pay them back though…" he smirked, his eyes glazing over with anger and darkness.

"Pay them back? Why?"

"No one comes back alive from there…" he whispered, his eyes moving around the street below him.

"Where?"

"Botany Bay…"

"Botany Bay…but that's…"

"A colony…" he trailed off and Amelia frowned confused.

"What were you doing there?"

"Certainly not vacation though." He snapped, turning his head to look at her.

"But…"

"Forget it, pet." He said with a wave of his hand as he realized the way the conversation was heading.

"Why don…"

"I said forget it! Go to sleep." He barked and she glared at him.

"You never finish anything you say to me." She whispered with a huff as she rearranged herself on the bed.

When he remained silent, looking still out of the window she sighed and closed her eyes.

"You once said that you don't have dreams…" she whispered and he smirked when he realized she remembered everything he said to her.

"I never said I do…" he whispered back to her and she opened her eyes briefly, contemplating on what he said before shaking her head and closing her eyes once more.

Sweeney removed himself from the window and walked over to his bed. His eyes drifted slowly towards Amelia who was sleeping soundly before he took off his vest and shirt. He got under the sheets and stared at the ceiling. Slowly his eyes drifted shut and he quickly fell asleep, his brow furrowed as he was transferred into the land of dreams.

_He was in the dark room again. Walking in the same steps he had walked before. The razor once more clutched in his hand. His eyes wide and confused as he saw the amount of blood on his hands and this time his shirt. His eyes trying hard to focus in the darkness of the room. Yes, it was a room. His room more precisely. His chair was right next to him and he passed by it as he took a few more steps._

_Slowly the darkness cleared once again and soft, warm light lit up the entire room. His eyes closed as they got hurt by the sudden change before he slowly opened them again. His feet stumbled over something. His gaze drifted downwards and he spotted the pair of legs once more. He took a quick look at his silver blade that was painted with red before letting his eyes roam up the pair of…female legs. His mouth twitched in disgust at the amount of blood surrounding the body and his eyes finally reached the neck of the woman in the bright blue dress. Even more blood surrounded her neck and dark brown hair was decorating her shoulders. His eyes dared to move to her face and they widened in alarm._

"_A…Amelia?" he choked as he saw her face. He looked at his blade and realization hit him._

_He had killed her._

He woke up with a gasp once more, his hand moving around the bed. He looked at his right hand and saw that it was empty. His eyes scanned the semi dark room, moving over his chair and then to the floor, half expecting Amelia to be lying on it in a pool of blood. He swallowed with difficulty, his face drenched in cold sweat. As if in a trance he got out of bed, his black eyes finally settling on the woman at the far corner of the room. His hands trembled as they let go of the sheets and took small, hesitant footsteps towards her bed.

"Amelia?" he whispered as he kneeled next to her mattress, his hand shaking as he reached for her face. His palm made contact with her cheek and his other hand trailed over her chest, a sigh of relief as he felt her breathe regularly. His hand brushed her warm forehead before getting tangled in her long hair.

"Pet?" he called again and she stirred as he leaned over her, his heartbeat slowly returning to its normal rhythm.

Amelia opened her eyes and stretched, her hazel ones locked with Sweeney's black ones and she almost yelped.

"Sweeney? What are you doing? You're very pale…and…soaked in sweat…"

"You're okay…? Is there blood on you…?" he muttered, his hands moving over her body to check for large gushes that he might had inflected upon her.

"I'm fine…why would there be blood on me?" she asked confused as he raised the sheet and peeked under it with wide, far away eyes.

"There's no blood…tell me there's no blood…" he murmured and she took hold of his hand.

"What happened?"

He looked up at her and he waited for a few seconds before pouncing on her, causing her to gasp loudly as the air in her lungs got squeezed out of her. His lips moved quickly on her forehead, placing a series of wet, small kisses all over her face, his hands pushing back her hair.

"I didn't do it…you're okay…" he whispered as he kissed her nose and then captured her lips in a blazing kiss that made the warm night even more unbearable.

Shocked and stunned by his sudden show of affection she cupped his face and pulled him back from her lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked amused and he swallowed his eyes moving all over her face before settling on her neck. His right hand reached for the sensitive skin there, tracing it with deft fingers.

"So soft…" he whispered and she got really nervous when his lips descended on her skin there and his teeth nipped lightly at it.

"Um…not that I'm not…liking our closeness…but…ah!" she yelped as he settled his whole weight on top of her, his warm body making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Sweeney! My ankle…careful." She called breathlessly and he nodded before meeting her lips again slowly. His hands got tangled in her hair that was getting wet from her own sweat and his while his body got settled between her legs snugly.

"I won't hurt you…I'm not going to…" he stated in her neck, shaking his head forcefully from side to side.

"Hurt me?"

"Never…I am not going to…you're my pet…aren't you?" he asked, his hand trailing down her side and over her hip.

"Yes…I hope I am." She said softly, brushing her fingers over his lips.

"You are…and you love me…" he whispered as he grabbed the nightdress he had helped her put on and pulled it up her body.

She nodded and he smiled at her, his eyes wide and hopeful and she wondered if he was in his right mind. Why was he talking like that? He was snapping and barking at her a few hours ago…What had changed?

She didn't even realized how he had gotten rid of her clothing and how he was in the process of unfastening his trousers. His face was buried in her neck as he slid quickly into her and his hands grabbed at her hips tightly. His eyes closed tightly as her hands went on his back to take a hold on. He started moving and she inhaled sharply, realizing that this was the second time they were doing this but this time he seemed drunk while she was completely sober.

She quickly searched for his eyes and saw that they were still worried and fogged as they looked down at her face.

"Sweeney…what happened?" she asked with a soft moan but he only moved more deeply, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"A…a dream…" he managed to choke out with a grunt and she was too lost in what they were doing to analyze what he had just said.

"It's alright now…no dreams…"

"No…maybe I am…ah dreaming…" he said with a moan and she smiled.

"Why?" she asked as he kissed her lips deeply.

"Too good…" he growled and she rubbed the back of his neck softly, making his eyes to go wide at the contact.

"Amelia…" he whispered as he placed his hand on her neck again, stroking it softly, his eyes focused on it with intensity. Images from his dream flashed again and he closed his eyes, his mouth connecting with hers once again. His moves got rougher and shallow until she gasped and he threw his head back with a loud moan that all London could have heard.

Amelia slumped down, beads of sweat all over her face and body while he nestled his face in her neck again.

"Still no dream?" he asked hoarsely and she shook her head, her whole body feeling too bloody warm to make it easier for her mind to function.

"No…at least I hope it's not." She said as she felt him caressing her legs with affection before nodding his head.

That night he stayed there wrapped all over her. He didn't return to his comfortable bed.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! You think his dream will change his behavior towards her or will he return to his real self in the morning? Tell me by reviewing! Please? **:)**


	21. The morning after

Hello, loves. I apologize for the long wait but I am in the middle of my semester finals. But at last I had time for an update for you all.

I want to thank: **SpringBorn, sparrowlight, loganlethalhxc, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, BleedmetoINSANITY, Driveshaftfan, GladeSistas, Shiloh, JrAoCbKiN, Haeronwen, Raine44354, Emma, akane sarumara and xXWolfAngelXx!** Thank you all for your comments! **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Emma: **Hi, love. Thank you for your review! It made my day! Hope you like this chapter too! **:)**

**Sparrowlight: **Hello, hon. You found this story too? I am glad to hear that you like it. Thank you so much! **:)**

**Driveshaftfan: **Hello! Glad that you think his change was refreshing. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 20**

Amelia stirred and slowly tried to move around in her bed. As she made to move her upper body she felt a warm weight on her. Sleepily, she opened her eyes, wondering why she was…naked. Her eyes snapped open quickly and she almost gasped in shock when she saw Sweeney's form wrapped around her. His head was resting on her chest, his black hair falling in front of his face; his brow furrowed even in his sleep. She swallowed and looked down, her eyes wide as she saw and of course felt his arms tight around her waist, his leg between hers under the sheet that was covering them.

The first question that came to her mind as she realized he was still into bed with her, was why was he still there? Normally he would have left long ago. But no; he was still with her.

Another question that came to her head was what he had seen that had made him act like that. It was not him or maybe it was and she didn't know it until that night. And another thing; what was he doing at Botany Bay? What business did he have there? And with who? Or maybe…he wasn't for business there.

She narrowed her eyes at the thought that came to her mind

"No…not possible…" she said with a huff at the absurd idea that got into her mind. Shaking her head to clear it from all negative thoughts she looked down at his face and reached for it with her hand. She pushed back his black hair and stroked his cheek softly before looking curiously at the white hair that were decorating the rest of his ebony hair. She carefully touched it and stroked it between her fingers curiously. She let go of the hair and placed her hand on his back, pulling the sheet higher up his body for it felt quite cold. Her hand returned on his back and she traced with her fingers the long scar that was ruining his otherwise beautiful skin. As she felt it with her hand she realized that it seemed larger than she remembered it.

Her finger traced it from the bottom of his lower back to the top of his right shoulder blade, wondering who had done that to him and why. Sighing as she shifted her body a little under him she placed her hand on his hair again, her fingers tracing again the white lock of hair. She realized with surprise that he never actually snored in his sleep, a thing she found quite amusing, causing her to giggle softly.

Suddenly a hand shot out from under the sheet and clasped her wrist in a gentle grip. She gasped and he opened his eyes slowly to look at her.

"I never knew that you'd like to grope me in my sleep, Amelia." He said hoarsely, an almost satisfied smirk forming on his face as she flushed and looked away.

"I was not groping you." She whispered and he smirked wider, letting go of her hand, letting it fall on his back deliberately.

"I never said I didn't like it." He said grinning and she looked down at him.

"I don't even know what you like or don't like." She said and he sighed, laying his head back on her chest once again.

"What you want to know, pet?" he asked and she was stunned to say the least by his response.

"I don't know…" she whispered as her fingers flexed on his back and he bit back a groan of delight at her tender touch.

"Well…for starters…I like what you're doing right now…" he husked, turning his head to place a kiss on the soft skin of her collarbone.

"Sweeney…"

"Amelia." He said back smirking as he moved his lips lower, moving the sheet down to place a tender kiss on her breast before looking up at her, his eyes still calm but they had lost the fog that surrounded them the previous night.

"How did you get this?" she asked, touching his hair again. He frowned and opened his mouth to answer but closed it again.

"I…I don't remember." He whispered shocked and she stared at him.

"You don't remember?"

"No…one day I woke up in that place... I looked at my self and saw this…" he said as she tangled her fingers in his locks, slowly rubbing his scalp.

"I see…what was that place?" she asked calmly.

"Place?" he asked brow furrowed.

"Yes…you just said…"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He stated throatily, looking away from her.

"I see…May I ask about this?" she asked, moving her hand on his back, upon his scar.

"Amelia…will you stop that?" he hissed, looking at her intently.

"Stop what?"

"Asking questions about my past."

"I don't know about my past…but I'd like to know about yours." She replied simply and he stared at her dumbstruck.

"You are…" he trailed off, his black eyes looking at her with wonder.

"I am what?" she asked as he slid up her body to peer down at her from above.

"…are so pretty when you're not asking me so many things." He smirked before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. She blinked before closing her eyes, her hands finding anchor on his shoulders. He moved back and changed the angle of the kiss, his hands finding their way in her hair spread on the pillow.

"What did you dream last night?" she asked between kisses and he stopped kissing her, moving his head back.

_Don't answer that…_

_**Why?**_

_It'll make you vulnerable…well more than you already are_. The little voice in his head said.

_Besides…she might understand you're a killer_. Sweeney's eyes widened at the mere thought of her finding out about his past and he swallowed.

"I…I don't even remember." He replied and she cocked her head to the side.

"You said there was blood…"

"Did I? Well, that was it then." He said in a strained voice.

"Was I in your dream?" she pushed and he didn't know how to respond. How could he explain last night's happenings without letting her know?

"Why would I dream of you?" he blurted out and she looked at him hurt. He mentally slapped himself before rolling away from her, staring at the ceiling while she fumbled with the sheets.

"You know I didn't mean it that way, pet." He said quietly.

"I know. I don't expect anything." She whispered and he narrowed his eyes at her, moving around to face her.

"Really? You love me and you don't expect anything from me in return?" he asked sarcastically, his eyes darker than they were a few minutes before.

"What exactly should I expect?" she asked and he pursed his lips.

"Perhaps what we did last night." He said and her eyes widened.

"I do not expect sex from you!" she shrieked somewhat offended.

"It was not sex." He stated dully, staring at her.

"Really? What was it then? Certainly not love. One night of treating me nice doesn't mean you love me or anything." She said quietly and he continued looking at her.

"Then…why do you think I came to you last night?" he asked equally softly.

"All men are need of some comfort." She said looking away, missing the anger that appeared in his eyes.

"I am never need of comfort, Amelia. I do what I want to do and when I want to do it." He snapped and she sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you about last night. But I'd like to know where we're at." She whispered and he calmed down.

"You love me. I have to…do something about that." He said moving around the bed uncomfortably.

"That's a nice thing to hear." She said chuckling bitterly.

"What would you like to hear?" he snapped annoyed.

"Nothing." She snapped back reaching for her robe beside the mattress before getting out of the bed, wincing as she did so. His eyes narrowed and he shot up on the bed too.

"I wasn't done talking to you. You'll hurt your ankle!" He said with a growl and she sighed, adjusting her robe without turning to look at him.

"Amelia." He ordered and she looked down.

He growled again and taking the sheet with him he walked over to her, taking a firm hold of her hand.

"Look at me." He ordered as he turned her around.

"I don't want you to think I'm using you…or anything." He said nervously.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I don't think that." She replied and he nodded, loosening the hold on her arm.

"So…we're okay…I mean you know…you know that I …that I like you…right?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"I thought that you didn't…before." She said with a small smile.

"I do…now." He said before flashing her a smirk, using his hold on her to bring her closer to him. She looked down and then up to him as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You…are still naked." She said quietly after a minute and he chuckled as he looked down at himself.

"That I am…any ideas of what we can do since I am still only in a sheet?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sweeney!" she said in a high pitched voice as he pulled her closer and hugged her to him, actually needing to fell her against his skin. He kissed the top of her head, surprised with him self at the tender gesture.

"Go and sit. I'll make us tea and then I'll check on your ankle." He said softly, moving back before walking away to the bathroom.

Amelia looked at his retreating form both confused and happy.

Was that man ever clear in what he said and wanted? Probably not.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review, loves! I always like to hear from you! **:)**


	22. Jealousy,tenderness and suspicion

New chapter here, loves.

I want to thank: **akane sarumara, -my-forgotten-rose-, sparrowlight, Call Me When You're Sober, BlueStar33, GladeSistas, Emma, Midna Hytwilian, loganlethalhxc, Raibe44354, Shiloh and xXWolfAngelXx!** Thank you all! **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Sparrowlight: **Thank you so much for the review, hon! Glad you liked it! **:)**

**Emma: **Hi, love. Thank you for the wonderful review. He's not that cold now…but something will happen later that it might turn him away once again…Any ideas of what that something might be? **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 21**

**(****Warning:** _Love scene_ ahead. I'll put asterisks where it starts so the people who don't like reading stuff like this can stop.)

Two weeks after Amelia's return to the house, her ankle was better but she still couldn't walk properly. She had to stay in the house all the time but that was fine by her. She always liked staying inside.

So there she was sitting alone in Sweeney's chair, repairing a pair of Sweeney's pants.

It was evening and the barber had not returned to the house from work which was strange. He was always back from the barbershop around seven and it was eight at the time.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, a quite insisting knock. Amelia frowned and slowly stood up. She walked carefully towards the door and unlocked it before opening it slightly. Her eyes met a man in his thirties, looking at her curiously.

"Yes? May I help you, sir?" she asked and the man rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Um…yes…I was wondering if the shop is still open, miss. I'm late for an appointment and…"

"Oh. I am sorry but Mr. Todd does not work here anymore. He works at Mr. Madison's barbershop a few blocks from here." She replied as she fully opened the door, wincing at the discomfort her ankle caused her.

"Oh…I didn't know that…You're his wife?"

"Me? No. I am not…" Amelia said uncomfortably and the man nodded.

From the other side of the road Sweeney appeared and started walking slowly towards the house, his hands inside his pockets, his eyes eagerly scanning the yard of the house for Amelia. His eyes drifted upwards and he stilled when he spotted the man standing in front of the door, talking to her while he smiled. Todd's eyes narrowed into slits, his hand going to his razor at his side as he saw the man stepping into the house, his house while she was only in her robe and under dress.

"It would be really helpful if you wrote me the address. My memory isn't that good." The man said with a chuckle and Amelia nodded as she walked to the desk to write the address down for him.

"Of course…just a minute…" she trailed off as she started writing the address.

"May I ask the name of my rescuer?" the man asked softly and Amelia chuckled.

"I am hardly your rescuer, sir…just an informer." She joked and the man laughed.

Todd walked closer to the stairs, his eyes dark and stormy as he listened to the conversation.

"I am Amelia, sir." He heard her reply and he pursed his lips in anger.

"Oh, pretty name. I am Jonathan. I just returned from a trip with my fiancée." The man replied and Sweeney's mouth opened with a silent 'oh'.

"Here you go, sir." Amelia said as she handed him the paper.

"Thank you. Best barber in London they say." He said with a smile as he folded the paper and placed it in his pocket.

"They are probably right." Amelia said with a smile.

"Okay…thank you again and goodbye, miss." The man said and Todd fled from the stairs to hide behind the building as the man walked away and the door closed from upstairs. He walked back towards the stairs and looked up, a frown on his face.

_**What was that now? Was I just…j….jealous? **_

_Yes._

_**No, I wasn't.**_

_Then why are so relieved that he was only asking for the barbershop address and that he has a woman?_

_**No reason.**_

_Yes, you do. That means he won't take yours._

"Oh shut up!" he growled to himself as he started walking up the stairs quickly.

He took his keys and unlocked the door before storming inside, closing it softly behind him. She was lying on the bed, his bed with her back turned to him. A wide smile formed on his face as he saw her curled up like a cat. He locked the door and it was then that she realized that he entered.

"Sweeney?" she asked over her shoulder as he removed his jacket and walked swiftly towards her.

He got onto the bed behind her, his hand already reaching for her hair to move it out of his way. He leaned down and inhaled her scent while she was holding her breath at his show of affection which was not a very often occurrence.

"You're late." She said softly and he smirked against her skin.

"Worried about the moody barber?" he asked and she gasped.

"You heard me?"

"Hmm…last night…How's the leg…?" he asked as he pressed closer to her, moving one leg between hers.

"Better…it still hurts a bit when I tire it." She replied as he reached for her robe, moving his hand inside the soft fabric.

"Missed me?" he asked in her ear and she nodded, moving her hand on top of his.

"Where have you been?"

"Thomas invited me for ale…couldn't say no…" he rasped in her ear as his hand moved in circles on her stomach.

"Who was that man?" he asked and she frowned.

"Man?"

"Yes, Amelia. The one who was here before I arrived." He hissed and she shook her head.

"He was looking for you. I gave him the address of the barbershop." She replied and he looked at her.

"Hmm…you liked him?" he blurted out and she turned her head to look at him.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The man. Did you like him?"

"Oh God…Now it's not the time for jokes." She said and he glared at her.

"I am not joking."

"So, you're jealous because I spoke to a man?" she asked sarcastically.

"I don't like sharing my things, pet." He husked in her ear as his hand moved towards her neck.

"You're not." She whispered and he paused.

"What?" he asked hoarsely.

"What's the matter with you? You're acting like you don't know how I feel about you." She said with a sigh. He swallowed and licked his lips, wondering why was he indeed acting like that? He was never possessive in the past. With anything.

_You were naïve back then. Remember?_ The little voice in his head sang and he gritted his teeth.

"I know…I know…" he muttered and she tried to turn in his arms but he wouldn't let her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she heard the sharp intake of breath he took when she laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand.

"Why do you have to be like this?" he murmured in her ear, his hot breath causing her to shudder.

"I don't know…How I am exactly?" she asked as his mouth latched onto the soft skin of her neck.

"I don't know…so…soft…and warm…and…gentle…" he murmured as he brought her closer to him.

"Well…we make the perfect match…"

"I know...I'm the complete opposite..." he muttered as his hand untied her robe and roughly pulled it off her body.

********************************

Her eyes widened at his sudden move and she frowned as his lips found her cheek and jaw.

"Sweeney?"

"Hush. No talking…shh…" he whispered in a low voice in her ear before leaning over her to capture her mouth in a heated kiss, filled with a passion he didn't know he possessed. His hand wrapped around her waist while his other hitched up her under dress quickly. He moved back and pulled off his shirt before reaching for her again.

"Sweeney…Did something happen?" she asked again but it was no use. He just shook his head and pressed against her again.

"Nothing…nothing, pet…just…" he stammered as he pulled her in his embrace again.

"Just what?" she asked and he placed his hand on her thigh, making her eyes widen.

"Let me…" came his reply and she nodded, letting her head fall back in the crook of his neck. His breathing got quicker as his hand moved up and down her leg before reaching for his belt and pants buttons. His mouth moved down to her shoulder as his hand returned on her leg again, lifting it slightly upwards before he settled against her. A groan escaped his lips as she took his hand and held it in her own before placing a kiss on his palm. His eyes looked down at her and he realized with shock that the young woman in his arms was the first person in over seventeen years who had ever showed any sign of affection towards him. The realization hit him so hard that he had to close his eyes as she caressed his hand with her fingers. He turned his hand and took a firm grip of it as he kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss and he growled before he finally thrust into her gently. She squeezed his hand and he broke the kiss to bury his face in her soft hair, placing small kisses on the back of her neck as he continued to move.

"Sweetheart…" he whispered in her hair and she froze, wondering if she heard correctly or if she started imagining things.

His hand fell n her thigh again and he grasped it tightly as her own fingers got tangled in his hair. He turned his head and kissed the inside of her arm before his arm encircled her waist, a moan on his lips.

Later when he was still pressed against her, his face in the crook of her neck; she stared at the wall in front of her, her hand moving in circles on his arm that was resting on her stomach.

She pressed further into his embrace and he hummed.

"Turn around." He ordered gently but firmly. She looked at him and he stared at her.

"Turn around." He said again and she did as she was told, pulling her dress down in the process. His hand went on her back and he locked eyes with her.

"Kiss me." He asked and she chuckled.

"I think we just …"

"Do it. You never kiss me…" he said, his brow furrowed.

"I…" she was speechless.

"Amelia…" he whispered and she cupped his face before kissing him softly. She moved back and he smirked.

"That's better…" he murmured and she smiled, snuggling into his arms. He wrapped his arms firmly around her small form, his face unreadable. He settled his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes.

_What is she doing to me?_ He wondered as he drifted off to sleep.

***********************************

_A few weeks later…_

"What is wrong with you, woman?" Sweeney growled as she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

"Nothing I haven't felt before…"

"Oh really? Care to inform me? You've been like this for days!" he snapped as he handed her a glass of water and sat next to her on the bed, pushing her hair back to look at her.

"It's probably just my head. I have hit my head twice if you don't remember." She said calmly but he was shaking his head.

"What about the vomiting? You never had that before." He stated gruffly, a suspicion forming in his mind.

"Maybe the eggs I ate yesterday weren't so good after all." She said, taking a sip from the water.

"Are you sure you're not hiding anything from me?" he asked in a low voice and she looked up at him.

"Hiding? What could I possibly be hiding?" she asked tiredly.

"I don't know. But I'm afraid that if you do…I don't think I'm going to like it, pet." He said as he stood up and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Amelia stood frozen, staring at the closed door, a confused expression on her face.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered shocked by his angry glare and the suspicion in his eyes.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Does Amelia know what Sweeney means? Or is she clueless? And what is our dear barber thinking is wrong with her? And what exactly is that? Please review and tell me! **:)**

By the way the fluff in the beginning actually had a purpose so please don't shoot me for it.** XD**


	23. Unwanted realizations

Hello, loves. The new chapter is here.

I want to thank: **Call Me When You're Sober, Haeronwen, BleedmetoINSANITY, akane sarumara, GladeSistas, xXWolfAngelXx, Midna Hytwilian, Shiloh, Raine44354, sparrowlight, Emma, Jraocbiki15, and BlueStar33**! And I have to say that you were all right in your guesses.

**Review reply to unsigned reviewers:**

**Sparrowlight:** Thank you for the review, hon. And you are she probably is. **:)**

**Emma**: Hi, love. Thank you for the review. Glad you liked it. **:)**

**Anonymous**: Thank you so much for your kind words. I am happy you liked the story. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 22**

Another couple of weeks passed by and Amelia still suffered from nausea and headaches. Sweeney was getting impatient. Not only impatient but angry too at her silence.

One day she was making tea while he was pacing up and down the room angrily.

"You're pregnant." He stated and she looked at him.

"I am not." She said softly and he whirled around to face her.

"Don't lie to me." He hissed.

"I'm not…I'm not sure…maybe is just my head." She said, looking away.

"Then we'll have to see someone to tell us." He said, staring at her with hard eyes.

"Okay." She agreed and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"When?" he asked.

"Any time you want. I want to be sure as well." She said, turning to face him.

"Now then." He said and she swallowed.

"Alright." She responded as she waited for him to put on his jacket.

"Come on." He growled as he took a hold of her wrist and pulled her with him out of the room.

"If I am it's your fault." She said calmly and he glared at her, his grip on her wrist tightening painfully hard.

"What?" he hissed.

"You were not careful." She said and he stopped to look at her with wild eyes.

"I am always careful and you know it. I've never…"

"No, you weren't. Not that day." She said back as calmly as possible when she realized that people were staring at them.

"I…was…I…" he trailed off as he recalled the day he had seen that man talking to her.

She only looked at him while he stared off to space, his eyes confused.

She freed her hand from his grip and it seemed to broke him out of his reverie for he reached for it again and roughly pulled her along with him.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked wincing as his fingers bruised her skin.

"To the doctor. Where else?" he said with a hiss. She looked away and he slowly softened his grip on her. They walked for a while until they arrived in front of a building.

"Get in there." He said as he opened the door and they walked along a corridor.

"You're not coming with me?" she asked, looking around as a couple exited the doctor's office.

"No. I'll be here waiting." He said, not meeting her eyes as he let go of her hand. Amelia sighed and knocked on the door before walking inside, shutting the door behind her, leaving him in dead silence.

He stared at the door and he rubbed his temples.

"Stupid…I am so stupid…What did I do?" he mumbled as he leaned against the wall, his eyes shut.

"This was not supposed to happen…She was not supposed to…" he trailed off, biting his lip.

"It's my fault…she is right…" he whispered with wide eyes.

"If it's true…it's just can't happen…I can't do this…and I'll never will." He said with finality, crossing his arms over his chest.

He moved away from the wall and started pacing, often stealing glances towards the door. A normal man would definitely want to go with her. He would want to know but he didn't. Not in the way she would probably want him to.

A good half an hour passed and he was already ready to threaten someone with a razor when the door opened and a pale Amelia exited the room, leaving the door half open. He looked at her and she locked eyes with him.

"Well?" he demanded in a hoarse whisper.

"I…I am." She said and his eyes widened.

"You are pregnant?" he asked and she nodded, her eyes already welling up with tears.

"How far?" he asked, not making a step towards her.

"Almost eight weeks." She said calmly, blocking back her tears at his cold behavior.

"Eight weeks?! And you didn't know?" he barked at her and she placed a hand on his arm but he snatched it away.

"Shh! Please don't shout here." She pleaded and he turned away.

"Let's go _now_." He strained the word _now_ and she followed him.

"I knew…I mean…I had an idea of why I was like this. But I wasn't sure." She said as they walked his steps angry and big as she tried to catch up with him.

"You didn't tell me."

"I wasn't sure. And they way you were looking at me."

"What?" he asked as he turned to finally look at her.

"I was scared." She said and he nodded.

"So, it's my fault you didn't tell me." He stated, his fists curling.

"No." she said and he started walking again. They arrived in the house and he slammed the door shut while she looked at him as he paced.

"This cannot happen, Amelia. Understand?" he asked her and she froze.

"What?"

"I said. The baby can't happen." He repeated.

"What do you mean?" she asked even though she feared she knew the answer.

"You're not keeping it." He choked out in a hoarse voice.

"Who's going to stop me?" she asked and he exploded.

"I am! You think I'll let you have it?" he barked and she flinch.

"Why not?" she dared to ask.

"I am good enough to share your bed but not have your baby?" she asked and he gritted his teeth as he walked slowly towards her.

"I am not going to have a child with you. I am not going to let you keep it. You're getting rid of it." He drawled as he curled his fingers around her throat and pushed her back against the wall. She looked at him with shock and fear mixed with a hint of anger and disgust.

"I will not."

"Yes, you will. You'll do as I say. You are mine, remember?" he asked, his hot breath hitting her face as she stared at him dumbfounded.

"I won't kill a baby." She managed and he pursed his mouth.

"You won't have to. Someone else will do it."

"I am not getting rid of it." She repeated and he growled, tightening his fingers around her throat.

"You are."

"But…why…you said you …"

"I said I liked you! I never said I wanted to have a bloody child with you! Only one woman had that privilege and it's not you. You're not taking her place." He shot at her, his face cold and hard.

"No one is taking her place." He repeated more quietly.

"You should have thought about that before. I am not killing my baby. Not even for your sake." She said calmly, even though his words stung her terribly.

"My sake? It's for your sake too." He spat at her.

"Why? You're going to kill me if I don't?" she asked as she tried to pry his hand off her.

"I…" he stammered. He wouldn't kill her…he couldn't kill her but she didn't have to know that.

"You're not keeping it. Not if you want to survive." He said to her lowly. Amelia's eyes widened at his words and her breath caught in her throat.

"You understand that?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?" he asked angrily, his eyes wild.

"I don't understand it. I don't understand you. Don't you feel anything about anyone?" she asked and he let go of her in shock at the tone of her voice.

"What are you talking about? I don't want this. Is it so hard to realize that?" he yelled at her and she recoiled.

"You're sharing my bed. What's so bad about this?" she asked and he swallowed.

"It creates connection, woman! I don't want that!" he snapped suddenly and she felt another wave of hurt hit her.

"So…I have to love you…I have to say it but you can't let me have your baby?" she asked and he growled in irritation.

"That's right. You love me. I don't want it. You're getting rid of it. Immediately." He said calmer.

"You're not going to make me." She stated and he smirked as he advanced on her again.

"Am I not?" he asked as he cornered her against the wall, his hand on either side of her body.

"You don't know me, pet. You don't know what I can do." He whispered in her ear and she shuddered in fear.

"Am I so disgusting to you?" she asked and he moved away as if he burned her.

"What?" he asked in a whisper.

"You heard me."

"The mother of my child was my wife. You're not her. If you love me you'll do it." He said, not looking at her. In the past he would never have asked a woman to do such a thing. But he wasn't Barker. Not anymore.

Amelia stared at him, silent tears escaping her eyes as she looked at him.

"I wish I'd never met you." She whispered and he felt something break in him at her words. His head shot up and he stared at her as she wiped her cheek with her hand and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her softly.

He continued staring at the closed door with dark eyes. He didn't understand why her words hurt him so much. He was so lost in his thoughts and feelings that he didn't even flinched when he heard the thunderstorm that was taking place outside the house. She wouldn't leave him, would she?

_No. She needs me…she loves me. She'll get rid of it_. He said to himself as he sat down at his chair.

_No, she won't. I won't let her leave me._ He thought as his gaze almost burnt holes in the closed bathroom door.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading. I know I said I wouldn't make her pregnant but a sudden idea plopped into my head. It's not going to be nice though…

Okay, so please review. Sweeney wants her but not the baby. What is she going to do? Review please! **:)**


	24. Leave or stay?

Okay, people the new chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my faithful reviewers: **Midna Hytwilain, xXWolfAngelXx, Emma, Emm, BlueStar33, GladeSistas, Call Me When You're sober, JrAoCbKiN, xPrincetonx, -my-forgotten-rose, Raine44354, TheRosalieHale, Shiloh, BleedmetoINSANITY and evarielle!** Thank you all for your comments! **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Emma: **It's bad news, love. Sweeney will be a bit of a…jerk here. He's still stuck in his past and he's not able to disconnect himself from it…Maybe when he will, it will be too late…Thank you for your review. **:)**

**Emm: **It might not be easy for her to leave him…She's a lot dependent on him…but maybe she will…We'll see. Thank you. **:)**

**evarielle: **Thank you so much for your review. Hope you like this chappie too. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 23**

It was past midnight and the room was completely dark. Silence was spread in the room until the door to the bathroom finally opened. Amelia walked out of the room in her nightdress; her face white as a sheet and her eyes red. She looked around the room and frowned.

_Where is he?_ She thought as closed the door and took a couple of steps towards the centre of the room. She had stayed in there as long as possible, hoping he would fall asleep. She really didn't want to listen to any of his words. But the lack of sleep finally convinced her to head to her bed. She rubbed her arms as she started walking to her bed when a strong hand closed around her bicep, pulling her back and stilling her footsteps.

"Amelia…" Sweeney rasped and she froze.

"You scared me…Why were you hiding in the dark instead of sleeping like a regular man?" she asked and the darkness prevented her from seeing the look of surprise that passed by his face at her words. She _never_ snapped at him.

"For the same reason you chose to hide in that bathroom for hours, pet." He said back and she looked away, trying to pry her arm from his grip.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" he asked and she pulled her arm back.

"You know why!" she hissed and he took a few steps towards her.

"Amelia…Why don't you understand?" he asked with a sigh.

"Understand? I have no one and you are asking me to kill the only thing that's my own." She responded, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Amelia…we are just fine the way we are…"

"No! You are fine. I am not." She snapped and he started getting annoyed again.

"You are fine. _With me_. This …this was an accident." He stammered and she shook her head.

"Why is this so bad?" she asked and he rubbed his temples.

"I do not want another child." He stated.

"With me."

"No! With no one. It's not about you. It's about me. I…can't accept this…" he said and she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Then you'll have me kill it."

"You won't kill it…You'll save it." He said as he came to stand in front of her, his eyes pleading.

"Save it? From what?"

"From…look… you just can't have it." He said as he turned away from her, to gaze out of the window.

"I can and I will."

"Why are you so stubborn?" he barked and she looked at him steadily.

"Why are you so cold?" she asked back and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"I am not cold. I am reasonable." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ha! Reasonable? No, you just want me to agree with your absurd idea. I won't." she said and he was speechless at the way she talked to him.

"Amelia…you will do as I say if you want to be here."

"Who said I want to? I never imagined that you'll act like this…never. I mean…I would expect a man who is a father…that he would at least let me have it."

"And what will you do with a child that has no father? Do you know where will you end up?"

"I know where. Away from you." She stated and a knot formed in his stomach.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and she sighed before turning away from him.

"Amelia? What do you mean?" he hissed as she sat down on her bed, burying her face in her hands.

"I mean…if you continue pressuring me about having an abortion…I am going to leave." She said softly and he froze in his place.

"Leave?"

"Yes…it's obvious that you don't want me here." She said looking up at him.

"No…it's not like that…Why don't you understand?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"What's there to understand? You're pretty clear about your decision. That's okay but I don't have to agree or like it." She said, not even believing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"I thought you loved me."

"This is not about you, damn it!" she shrieked and he stared at her with wide eyes as her eyes welled up again.

"If you…if you cared for me…or even liked me, like you said…You wouldn't ask me to do such a thing." She said calmly and he turned away again, his eyes staring at a spot on the floor.

"I do not…want a baby." He said as if he was trying to make himself believe it as well.

"Okay. That's fine. You won't have one then." She said as calmly as possible before she lied down and turned her back to him without another word.

He slowly turned around and looked at her back intently before he walked swiftly towards her. He kneeled next to her bed and leaned towards her, his hand heavy on her arm, causing her to flinch.

"You can't leave me, Amelia…not because of this…" he murmured and she slowly opened her eyes.

"I can…I'm sure you'll find someone else to warm your bed. I am not the only fool in this city." She said and he shook his head quickly, his fingers pressing harder against her skin.

"I don't want…someone else…to warm my bed…Tell me you won't leave…"

"Tell me you won't make me get rid of the baby." She said softly.

"I can't, woman!" he yelled and she closed her eyes again.

"Goodnight then." She said and he glared at her before removing his hand from her. With a growl he walked away from her, slowly backing towards a wall, his eyes on her all the time.

_Is it so hard to accept that she's pregnant?_ His inner voice asked him and he closed his eyes.

_**Yes…it was an accident…I never wanted that…**_

_Are you sure?_

_**Yes.**_

_Really? Something is telling me that you're not so sure yourself…Do you love her?_ The voice snickered and Todd growled as he started pacing.

_**No.**_

_You just like her a great amount._ The voice said and Sweeney rolled his eyes in irritation.

_**I have to think of something.**_

_Orrr…you can just let her go. She's turning you soft, you know. Can't have that now, can we?_

_**I won't let her go…**_

_Hmm…why don't you do it yourself?_

_**What? I can't, idiot! What am I?**_

_Ahh…a murderer…?_

Sweeney rubbed his face and removed himself from the wall, slowly heading for his bed. He sat down and leaned against the wall, his eyes on her again.

_Afraid__ she might leave while you sleep?_

_**Yes.**_

_She's not that smart._

**_She _is_ smart._**

_There we go…you__ defend her. What does that tell us?_

_**That I don't want her to leave?**_

_No. That you depend on her. The game has changed and you haven't even noticed_ _that, my friend_. The voice said before it disappeared altogether.

Sweeney sighed and took off his shoes before leaning backwards again.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered as he listened to Amelia's soft breathing.

*******************************

When Amelia woke up the next morning he was asleep, hugging the pillow to him. If it had been a different day she would have chuckled and found it amusing but she didn't. She stood up and waited a bit for her eyes and head to adjust to the light before she started walking to the window. She looked outside and saw that the thunderstorm was still taking place out, making the clouded sky look even glummer that it usually was. She looked at the door and saw that the key was not in the lock like every morning. The door was open. The idea of actually leaving passed by her head and she walked towards it, placing her hand on the doorknob. She couldn't open it. Where she would go? What would she do and most of all how would she stand to be away from him. The damned man was deep in her soul and not even his harsh words could make her go away from him. She was weak and she knew it. He knew it too. Her hand remained on the doorknob while she was still deep in thought. Loud and quick footsteps broke her from her trance and a hand she knew too well wrapped itself around her waist, causing her to gasp.

"Where the hell you think you're going?" he rasped, almost out of breath and she sighed.

"Nowhere…Where could I go only in my night dress?" she asked as she pried his hand away and stepped back from the door. Sweeney looked at her as she walked away and his eyes went on the door. He cursed as he realized that he had left the door unlocked and turned to look at her as she opened the closet to take out a dress.

"Why are you dressing?" he asked confused.

"I have to go to the shop…"

"You don't have to go to the shop. We can go to…"

"Forget it. I am going nowhere with you. Let alone the place you are speaking of." She said as she looked at him.

"We can talk." He said as his fists curled against his sides.

"I don't want to talk. I have a job to do."

"You don't have to go and clean the bloody shop!" he hissed.

"Yes, I do. I don't want to be a bigger burden." She said as she walked away to dress.

"She's driving me insane…" he muttered before she reappeared. She smoothed down her dress and went to pass by him but he pulled her back to him

"Amelia…"

"Don't say the same thing again. I am not doing what you want."

"Then…then what?" he asked as his hand fell limply at his side, his shoulders slumping.

"I don't know…I just don't know." She whispered before walking away, closing the door behind her, leaving him to stare after her.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Amelia is stubborn as well, isn't she? What you think will she do? What is Sweeney going to do? Tell me by reviewing! **:)**


	25. A broken frame

Hello everyone. How are you? I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

I want to thank: **akane sarumara, xPrincetonx, xXWolfAngelXx, Call Me When You're Sober, -my-forgotten-rose, GladeSistas, Emm, JrAoCbKiN, BleedmetoINSANITY, Raine44354, Midna Hytwilian, Shiloh, sparrowlight and violet76! **Thank you all for your comments.

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emm**: Hello. First of all thank you for taking your time to read and review. Sweeney does need to think more before he speaks or acts…maybe he will. **:)**

**Sparrowlight: **Hi, love. You're right Amelia might not get an abortion but…something else can happen that she might not be able to stop it…Thank you for the review!

**Violet76:** Hello! Glad to hear that you enjoyed the story. Thank you for telling me. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 24**

The days were passing and neither of them seemed to know what they wanted. Amelia hadn't made any move to loose the child while he had not mentioned it too much. They weren't really talking. They weren't even looking into each other eyes.

Amelia was trying hard not to start talking about their situation again. She wanted to know what he thought…what he really wanted but he remained silent. She knew what she wanted; she wanted to keep the baby. She didn't want to leave him but she feared she didn't have any choice since he wasn't expressing his feelings.

Sweeney on the other hand didn't know what he wanted. There were times where he would get mad, angry when he would catch her with her hand on her stomach. He would curse silently and look away from her, from the hope in her eyes. But there were some times where he would stare at her for hours. He would look at her while she was sleeping curled protectively into a ball on her bed. The decision wasn't his and he had come to terms with it. He knew that he couldn't make her do something she didn't want to. She would hate him if she did and he really didn't want that. On the other hand he didn't really know if he wanted this pregnancy. His conscience would tell him that it might be nice to feel all those feelings again. It would be nice to have a child and watch it grow. But his other meaner self would disagree and force him to believe that only one woman was the mother of his child. That no one else was allowed to have what she had with him.

He also didn't want her to leave. No. He definitely didn't want her away from him and that was the problem. If he didn't care for her he would have let her go. He wouldn't have cared if she hated him and he would have forced her to get the abortion. But his care stopped him from doing that. He found that as they days passed the thought of having a baby didn't seem as horrid as he had first thought. The more he looked at her the more he realized that maybe…maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Not that he would ever admit that. He would rather let her decide.

One day however he had to know what she wanted; he had to speak.

"Um…Amelia…" he cleared his throat as they were sitting in silence. He was sitting on his chair, looking at his wife's picture and she was lying on her bed. His hand turned the frame downwards as she stirred.

"Yes?" she replied softly, her hazel eyes turning their focus on him.

"Have you thought about…our problem?" he asked and she frowned.

"Our problem? It's not a problem to me, Sweeney. It's a problem for you." She replied as she turned on her back.

"Either way…what are you going to do? I mean…time's passing…it might not be safe for you if you decide to have an a…"

"I am not having an abortion." She said coolly and his eyes narrowed.

"Then what? Don't I have a say in this?" he asked and she shrugged.

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?" he asked in a low voice.

"I told you before. I could leave…"

"Why don't you?" he asked without thinking.

"I can't…" she whispered, her eyes gazing at the ceiling.

"I see…why?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Are you really that blind and it's natural or is it because you're getting old?" she asked bitterly and he glared at her.

"I am not blind and I am not…that old." He snapped offended as he stood up and placed the frame on the sheets of his bed.

"Then how can you not understand me?" she asked or better whispered. He sighed as he came to stand next to her bed, his eyes unreadable. She looked at him as he leaned down towards her and brushed his hand over her cheek.

"Amelia…you don't understand me." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. Her hand took hold of his and he closed his eyes.

"You don't understand me too." She shot back as his mouth brushed against her lips. She shook her head and pushed him away.

"Don't." she said and his eyes darkened before he tore away from her. He turned his back to her and ran a hand though his hair.

"My sheets need a change…" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Maybe you could …"

"I'll change them." She said as she stood up. He nodded shortly and walked to the bathroom to wash his face.

Amelia looked at the direction of the bathroom and sighed. She opened the closet and took out clean sheets. She placed them on his chair and walked back to his bed. She took hold of the blanket and top sheet and forcefully pulled them away from the bed. A loud crashing sound stopped her movements and she froze. She looked at her feet and gasped. Glass from the frame was everywhere on the floor; it was broken.

"Oh…" she gasped out as she let go of the sheets and leaned down. She pulled the glass pieces away from the frame and turned the photo around, her heart speeding up. Apparently the picture was not in great condition and only the frame and glass were keeping in together.

"What the hell was that? What happened?" Todd asked as he walked into he room and saw her leaning.

"I…I am sorry…I didn't know it was there…" she stuttered and he frowned.

"What are you talking about, Amelia?" he asked as he approached her.

"I…I am sorry, Sweeney." She whispered and he froze as he saw the broken picture.

"Lucy…" he whispered and she swallowed as she rose and looked at him, watching as his eyes darkened, his expression changing into one of despair.

"I didn't see it. I am sorry." She repeated and he blindly reached for the photo, clutching it into his hand.

"Sweeney?" she asked but he turned away from her, his shoulders tensing.

"Why did you…why…" he trailed off in a low voice.

"I had no idea it was there."

"You didn't see it?!" he barked and she flinched.

"I am sorry." She said again, hugging herself.

"I know how much it meant to you…but we can fix it…"

"Shut up." He hissed lowly, still not looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She said again, feeling really bad even if it wasn't remotely her fault.

"I said _shut up_…" he repeated, his eyes not moving away from the picture.

"It was on top of the sheet…I didn't see it." She said as she stared at his back.

"Get out." He rasped and she frowned.

"What?"

"Get out….right now." He hissed and when she didn't move he turned sharply towards her, his reasoning leaving him.

"Get out." He spat and she stared at him before she mutely nodded. She took a few steps backwards and reached for her coat. She looked at him but he wasn't looking at her.

His expression of utter sadness froze her to the spot but when he looked up and saw her still there his eyes narrowed and he curled his fist.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? _Get out, Amelia_." He said to her and she finally opened the door and walked out of the room. She leaned against the wall and inhaled deeply, her eyes watering.

It seemed that she didn't have to make a choice. He had made it for her.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. So, she left. But did he mean it the way she understood or not? What will happen next? Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	26. A desperate decision

Hello everyone! The next chappie is here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **SpringBorn, violet76, Shiloh, akane sarumara, BleedmetoINSANITY, xPrincetonx, BlueStar33, loganlethalhxc, GladeSistas, Emma, xXWolfAngelXx, -my-forgotten-rose and Raine44354!** Thank you all.

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma:** Hi! Thank you for the review. You'll see what happens now. Hope you like it. **:)**

**Violet76: **Hello, love. Thank you for reviewing. Sweeney was in a state of…I don't know how to call it. He probably didn't even realized what he did. I hope you'll like the new chapter. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd.

**Chapter 25**

Sweeney was sitting alone on the floor of his room. His eyes were gazing blankly at the ruined photo, his finger moving over the broken frame almost unconsciously.

He finally decided to look up; his eyes scanning the room for someone. He frowned and narrowed his eyes. Why wasn't she coming back in?

He slowly stood up and placed the picture on his chair.

"Amelia? You can come in now." He called in a hoarse voice. When no answer came he became confused. He stared hard at the closed door as he took small hesitant steps towards it. His hand reached for the doorknob and he turned it, expecting to see her standing there waiting. The minute he stepped out of the room his eyes saw only darkness.

"Amelia?" he called as he leaned over the railing, his eyes scanning the silent street.

Where was she?

He walked down the stairs in hope she might be sitting hidden in the shadows. He walked around the yard, his tall form moving around the wooden tables that were still there. He stopped and looked around him, panic settling in his gut.

"Amelia!" he called again but no answer came.

"She left…" he muttered as his eyes settled on a spot down the street.

_You told her to leave…_

"No! I did not tell her to leave the house…I wanted to be alone." He whispered as he turned to look at a different direction.

_And she did. She left you alone. She's gone._

"No…no…she can't…she told me she couldn't…"

_You threw her out of the house…_

"I didn't…I …don't…remember…" he mumbled as he walked backwards, his back colliding with a wall.

_Well, you did. Now the problem is off your back…_

"I don't want her…away from me…" he said slowly, his breathing labored.

_She left._

"Shut up."

_You said that to her too…Just face it; she left._

"Shut up!" he barked as he moved away from the wall. He rubbed his temples and he felt his breath leaving him in short gasps of air. He walked back upstairs and grabbed his jacket and keys. He shut the door and hurried down the stairs, Lucy's picture lying forgotten on his barber chair.

********************************

Amelia closed the door and placed the key on the table that was in the middle of the room. She took off her coat and placed it on a nearby chair, her eyes stinging with tears. She sat down on the small bed and stared at the floorboards.

A knock on the door broke her out of her reverie and she wiped her cheek.

"Yes?" she called shakily.

"It's me dear." Beth called.

"Come in." Amelia called, standing up. Mrs. Madison entered with a tray of tea and cookies.

"I brought you these. Thought you might be hungry." Beth said with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you…I am not that hungry." Amelia whispered as Beth placed the tray on the table.

"You'll be later and I didn't want you to wait until breakfast." Beth said, moving towards her.

"Thank you…for everything…for the room…everything." Amelia said gratefully.

"No problem, dear. After all you're going to help me around." Beth said, patting her hand. She nodded and turned to walk away.

"Amelia…have you thought about the child?"

"Thought what?"

"Are you…going to have it?" Beth asked uncomfortably.

"Yes…I am…If that's a problem and I can't stay here…"

"It's not a problem. I would have done the same thing." Beth said seriously and Amelia nodded.

"Mrs. Beth?"

"Yes?"

"If…if he shows up here…please don't tell me I am here…not yet." Amelia pleaded and Beth looked at her for a long time before nodding.

"Okay…but he should know your decision sometime." She replied.

"I know that…just don't tell him anything." Amelia asked.

"I won't. Get some sleep." Beth replied, closing the door after walking out of the room.

Amelia closed her eyes, her hand on her stomach.

"It's better this way….isn't it?" she asked softly before she lied down on the bed.

**********************************

Todd was walking quickly towards the only place he knew she would be going. He turned a corner and walked a few feet further down before he came to a stop. He looked around before knocking. He waited and when the door finally opened he walked into the house forcefully, brushing by a shocked Beth.

"Mr. Todd."

"Where is she?" he asked with desperation, his eyes moving frantically around the house.

"She's not here." Beth replied.

"How did you know whom I was referring to?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"You mean Amelia, don't you? She's not here."

"I don't believe you. She couldn't possibly be anywhere else."

"Well, she's not here." Beth insisted.

"She is here. Did she tell you to lie to me?"

"No. She is not here, Mr. Todd." Beth said with narrowed eyes.

Todd stared at her, trying to read her expression. He didn't believe her and women lied very easily if you asked him.

"Darling…did the girl got settled upstairs?" Thomas asked, unaware of their visitor. Beth's eyes widened in alarm and Todd's with delight. He looked quickly upwards and walked towards the stairs that led to the attic.

"Mr. Todd! I didn't know you were here!" Thomas stuttered and his wife glared at him before following the barber.

"Mr. Todd!" Beth called but Sweeney was already at the top of the stairs. He didn't look behind him as he slammed the door open, making Amelia stand up on the bed.

"There you are. I figured you'd come here." Sweeney said out of breath while Amelia stared at him wide eyed.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, closing the door on Beth's face.

"You asked me to leave." She replied shakily.

"I didn't…I didn't mean it the way you took it."

"You said get out. What was there to understand?" Amelia asked, standing up.

"Amelia…"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your words. Do you understand that?" she asked in a small voice and he stared at her unmoving.

"You have to come back."

"I am not. I don't want to stay somewhere where I am not welcome." She said calmly and Sweeney's eyes narrowed.

"You're coming back with me." He said shaking his head as he grabbed her arm.

"No! Don't touch me!" she said, prying his hand away from her arm. Sweeney froze at her words and took a step back.

"Please don't touch me." She repeated quieter.

"Pet…I didn't mean it…please come back."

"Do you want the baby?" she asked and he swallowed hard.

"Amelia…we'll talk about it…"

"It's not enough for me, Sweeney. Talking about it is not enough." She whispered and he looked at the floor.

"I can't let go of my past so easily…" he said slowly.

"I know that. But I can't stay with someone who thinks my baby is a mistake." She whispered, hugging herself. Todd looked up at her and nodded slowly.

"If you can't accept it then…I'll stay here." She said, breaking their stare contest.

"You don't l…You won't come with me then?" he asked hoarsely and she shook her head.

"Okay…I just wanted to say that…I know that it wasn't your fault that the frame broke…I am sorry for um…for speaking the way that I did to you." He stuttered with a pained expression on his face.

"It's okay…I'm used to it." She whispered and he looked at her, stunned at her words.

"I see…" he mumbled softly.

"Do you still…care for me?" he asked as he looked at her with dark, hopeful eyes.

"Yes…" she whispered with a nod and he bit his lip.

"Right…" he choked out before he turned away from her, his hand on the door.

"Will you keep the baby?" he asked throatily.

"Yes…I will…" she replied immediately and he nodded.

"Good…never do what others force you to do. Never." He said before he opened the door and walked out of the room, leaving her to stare after him with watery eyes.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts? **:)**


	27. Hurt

Thank you all for your wonderful comments: PireliTodd, violet76, geraldlover123, sparrowlight, BleedmetoINSANITY, Midna Hytwilian, Raine44354, BlueStar33, loganlethalhxc, -my-forgotten-rose-, JrAoCbKiN, akane sarumara, Emma and GladeSistas!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Sparrowlight**: Something might happen…and then Sweeney might not feel too well about it…Thank you, love. **:)**

**Violet76**: Hi, love. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Glad you liked Amelia's decision. **:)**

**Emma**: Hi, hon. Why are you confused? Beth is Thomas Madison's wife; Sweeney's co-worker at the barbershop. She has been in the story again. She's not a new character. And yes, Amelia will stay at their house for now. I hope it's clear now. Thank you for the review. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd.

**Chapter 26**

Sweeney walked into his room, his face tired. He threw the keys on his desk and removed his coat before dropping it carelessly on the floor. He shut the door and walked over to his barber chair. His eyes drifted at the forgotten picture and he took it in his hand. He looked at it briefly before he placed on his desk. He walked back to his chair and sat down. He closed his eyes, his breathing slow.

After sometime his eyes opened and his gaze settled on the forgotten bed at the far corner of his room. That was it; she was gone and he was alone. He couldn't count the times he had cursed his self that night. She was gone because of him and he realized that it didn't feel that good. Not as good as it would have felt at the beginning of their meeting.

"What have I done?" he whispered as he ran a hand over his face. His hand went to his tie and he loosened it jerkily before leaning forward, his hands on his knees. Suddenly he stood up and walked to his window to gaze out. His black eyes settled on a spot at the far corner of the street and they did not move away. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass and his eyes looked at the background through the glass, half expecting to see Amelia sitting on her bed like she always did.

"God damn you, woman!" he snapped suddenly as he moved away from the window and lied down on his bed. He shut his eyes and turned onto his back, forcing himself to go to sleep.

****************************

Amelia finished dressing and walked out of her room, a frown on her face. She headed for the living room where Beth was waiting for her and smiled when she saw the older woman sitting calmly at the settee.

"I am here, Mrs. Beth." She called as soon as she was down.

"There you are. I just thought it might be nice if we went to the market. You know buy some things for dinner." Beth said excitedly, trying to cheer up the young woman.

"Alright…let's go." Amelia agreed with a soft smile.

"Good." Beth said as she picked her purse and they exited the house. They walked in silence until Beth spoke.

"Amelia…I can see that you're not well…I mean…you are sad, too pale…" Beth commented.

"I'll be okay…the morning sickness is a bit rough on me." Amelia said softly.

"No, love. It's not the pregnancy…If you want him as much as I can see…why don't you forgive him and go back?" Beth said.

"I can't…he doesn't want the baby…I cannot force him to accept it. Like I didn't want him to force me to get rid of it." Amelia said as she came into a stop a few feet away from the beginning of the market place.

"Amelia, men can be rather stupid sometimes. They never think of us at the beginning…but then they realize their mistakes."

"I am not so sure Sweeney is the same. You don't know him." Amelia whispered.

"I do know his glares very well." Beth muttered and Amelia chuckled at that.

"He does have a talent at glaring." She whispered.

"I saw him that day in the hospital…you know, when that carriage hit you. He was very worried." Beth said.

"That was before he found out about the baby. He wants me without the baby. I cannot accept that."

"What if he said that he wanted it?" Beth asked.

"That happens only in my dreams I am afraid." Amelia said, shaking her head.

"Sometimes…miracles do happen…" Beth murmured as they started walking towards the market once again.

"They do not happen to me…" Amelia whispered and Beth shook her head sadly.

***************************************

It was Sunday evening and Amelia was alone in Madison's barbershop, finishing with the sweeping when she heard a key getting into the lock. She turned her head and saw Todd unlocking the door, his face tired. She stopped and cocked her head to the side.

"Mr. Todd? What are you doing here today?" she asked and it was only then that he noticed her there. He froze in mid step, his eyes wide.

"I didn't know you'd be here…I thought you'd be done by now." He muttered as he shut the door.

"I helped Mrs. Beth with the house and then I came here, sir." She said as she continued her job, her hands shaking.

"We're back to formal, ain't we?" he asked with a bitter smirk as he opened a drawer and reached inside.

"I suppose we are…" she trailed of, her voice shaking.

"I guess you're right. With you leaving me and all we're like strangers now." He said throatily as he shut the drawer and turned to look at her back as she was moving around the shop.

"I did not leave you." She snapped, turning to face him.

"Right."

"You didn't want me there. You asked me, no you commanded me to leave." She said pointing a finger at him.

"I see…And if I asked you to kill your self you'd do it? Don't you have any judgment?" he asked with narrowed eyes, even though what he wanted was to pull her to him tightly.

"Judgment? I thought you were going to struggle me with your bare hands at that moment." She said and he shut his mouth.

"I would never do that."

"How could I know that?" she muttered as she turned away again.

"You shouldn't do that." He commented as he saw her lifting one of the chairs to clean under it.

"Do what? I need the money…" she mumbled and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not good for the baby…I remember my Lucy being very careful. You on the other hand…"

"Since when do you care for me? Did I ask for your opinion?" she spat at him, her eyes glaring at him hatefully and he almost flinched at the intensity in them.

"It's my child too."

"Really? You figured that now? Before it wasn't? Don't ever lecture me again. I am not your dead wife." She said as she placed the chair on its original place with a loud thud.

Sweeney's eyes flashed with anger. His expression changed and he walked swiftly towards her. He grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him, causing her to gasp.

"You are never to speak to me that way, pet. Never." he snarled.

"Then stop telling me what to do. You no longer have the right." She said calmly. Sweeney looked at her face and she thought she saw his eyes softening for a second before they turned cold again.

"You don't have to worry. I'll not care for your bastard again. Do whatever you want." He spat before releasing her, causing her to stumble backwards. She caught herself and steadied her feet on the chair as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Amelia looked at her feet, a sob almost escaping her as she placed her hand over her mouth before she collapsed on the floor in tears.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Sorry if it's short. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Sweeney messed up again, huh? **:)**


	28. A sudden event

Hello, loves. I have the next chappie here for you. Something unexpected happens in this chapter so you are warned. And don't throw things to me. XD

I want to thank: **Midna Hytwilian, xPrincetonx, -my-forgotten-rose-, BlueStar33, GladeSistas, JrAoCbKiN, loganlethalhxc, Raine44354, Shiloh, Emma, BleedmetoINSANITY, xXWolfAngelXx, violet76, xBelakinax, PireliTodd and TheRosalieHalie!** Thank you all for your support.

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Violet76:** You can slap Sweeney if you want. I'll slap him with you. Thank you for reading and reviewing, love! **:)**

**Emma:** Glad to know it's clear now, love. Thank you so much for your support! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 27**

_A month later…_

Amelia had not seen Sweeney Todd since their encounter at the barbershop. He had been avoiding seeing her and so did she. She didn't want to fight with him and to see him too often hurt her more than she wanted to admit.

Her health wasn't very well either; her headaches had made their appearance again and the pregnancy tortured her to no end. Instead of gaining wait she had gotten thinner despite Beth's attempts to feed her well. She was paler than usual and she was always sad.

"Amelia! Dinner's ready, dear!" Beth called from the bottom of the stairs. A few minutes later the young woman appeared and took a seat at the dinner table with the older couple.

"I have chicken today and peas. Peas are healthy." Beth commented cheerily and Amelia looked at her with a small smile.

"It looks delicious." She commented as she picked up her fork and started eating the peas despite the fact that they made her want to throw up. She took a bite of the chicken and swallowed. Beth and Thomas looked at her with worry but she just smiled.

"I'm fine. I never liked peas so much." She commented as she drank some water.

"Okay…just eat the chicken then."

"I am trying." Amelia said as she picked up her fork again. Beth sighed softly and ate her own food.

"Amelia…I took the liberty of making a doctor appointment for you tomorrow morning. I think it would be wise if you saw a doctor." Beth said and Thomas agreed.

"She is right, dear. Maybe he could help." He said as he swallowed.

"It is alright, Mrs. Beth. I was going to visit a doctor anyway so thank you." Amelia said as she took a small bite of bread.

"Great. I'll come with you." Beth said smiling.

"Mr. Thomas…"

"Yes…?"

"Please do not mention it to Mr. Todd." She said and Thomas hesitated. Todd was every day asking him how Amelia was and how the pregnancy was developing.

"Okay…I won't. You have my word." Thomas agreed with a sigh.

"Thank you, sir." She said gratefully.

*******************************

Sweeney took a cloth and wiped the shaving cream from the customer's chin and closed his razor before placing it in its holster.

"Ready to go, sir." He grumbled as he moved back. The man in the chair stood up and handed him his coins before walking out of the shop cheerily. Todd looked at Thomas who was trimming a man's hair and stepped towards him with slow movements.

"Not very busy today." Thomas commented as he looked at Todd briefly.

"Yes…how is she?" Sweeney asked hoarsely and Thomas paused.

"Who?" he asked clearing his throat.

"You know who, Thomas. Don't play with me." Todd growled.

"She is…okay…" Thomas said and Todd narrowed his eyes at him.

"She is? Does she show?" Sweeney asked as he fidgeted.

"No…she couldn't possibly. She's just three months pregnant." Thomas said in a hushed voice.

"Right…is she eating well?" he asked, his face a mask of indifference but his voice betrayed him. He was worried. He wanted to see her.

"She's eating enough to stay upright." Thomas blurted out and Todd became curious.

"What?" he asked and Thomas bit his tongue.

"I mean…what I meant to say is that the morning sickness does torture her a bit." Thomas said quickly.

"Oh…I've been thinking…" Sweeney said with a far away look.

"About what?" Thomas asked as he finished with the haircut and the man walked away.

"About her…and the child." He muttered and Thomas looked at him.

"And? She's not having an abortion. It wouldn't be safe anymore…"

"No! I'm not talking about that! I just…I was used in having her with me…and now…now I feel lost. She doesn't want to see me. Not after what I said the last time…"

"So…what you want to do?"

"I wanted to let her know…that I don't…I don't mind if she keeps the baby…I want her back…with the baby. It wouldn't be easy but…I could try. She was right from the start. I have to let go…"

"That's wonderful to hear. All you have to do is tell her." Thomas said with a warm smile.

"I can't. I don't want to humiliate my self. I don't want to act like an immature boy but this woman…this woman is making me act like that." Sweeney said miserably.

"Ah…we all humiliate our selves when it comes to women we love." Thomas said and Todd glared at him.

"Who said anything about love?" he spat and Thomas looked at him wearily.

"No one. But your acts scream louder than your words do, my friend." Thomas said and Sweeney blinked.

"Is it that obvious?" Sweeney whispered in a low, shocked voice.

"Yes, it is. Talk to her." Thomas encouraged as he walked into the back room. Sweeney blinked and collapsed on a chair with a sigh.

"What am I going to do?" he groaned tiredly, closing his eyes.

**************************************

Amelia took her purse and walked out of her small room. Beth smiled as she saw her in a nice deep green dress.

"You look wonderful, dear. Let's go or else we'll be late." Beth said as she took Amelia's hand.

"Thank you…thanks to you I had money to buy it." Amelia said smiling.

"Yes, well you are great to help to the shop and the house." Beth said as they exited the house and started walking towards the doctor's office.

"I feel a bit ashamed today…" Amelia said softly and Beth looked at her quizzically.

"Why is that?" Beth asked and she shrugged.

"I am going to have a baby…I am going to the doctor…no father is here with me…people talk…" she whispered, looking around the street.

"You should never care what people say."

"What people say could sand me to Bedlam." She whispered and Beth shook her head.

"Nonsense. Besides…you never know what can happen until the baby is born." Beth commented.

Amelia smiled and nodded as they continued walking. They turned a corner and Amelia felt her stomach turn but she swallowed the urge to throw up. She inhaled deeply through her nose and continued walking, her grip on Beth's hand tightening.

"Oh look at that, dear! Aren't those shoes wonderful?" Beth said happily as they stopped in front of a shop.

"Yes. Yes…they are great." Amelia whispered, placing a hand on her stomach when she felt small stings of sharp pain.

"They would look great on you…and maybe I could find something for me too…" Beth commented, gazing at the glass window of the shop.

"Well…we can go in on our way back to the house." Beth said smiling as she turned to look at her.

"Mrs. Beth…I am not feeling well…" Amelia gasped as she leaned against the near by wall.

"Nausea?"

"No…no…" Amelia gasped as the pain got sharper and more pronounced.

"Can you walk…? The doctor is just a few feet away." Beth said worried, supporting her weight with her hands.

"I think so…" Amelia said nodding her head. She leaned up and took a few steps but at some point the pain became unbearable, causing her to collapse against the wall.

"Amelia!" Beth gasped as she saw the younger woman slide down the wall.

Soon her dress was soaked in blood and all she could was watch Beth calling for help before everything went black.

**************************

Sweeney walked briskly towards Thomas house, his hands inside his pockets. He looked up at the windows and then knocked on the door. He waited but no answer came. He moved back and looked at the windows again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around and saw Thomas.

"I closed the shop. Why aren't you inside?" Thomas asked.

"I knocked. No one answered." Todd rasped and Thomas frowned before he remembered the doctor's appointment.

"Ah…maybe they went for a walk…or to the market. You want to come in and wait?" Thomas offered.

"No…no…I'll come back tomorrow." Sweeney said as he turned around and walked away. Thomas watched him and sighed.

"I have to lie too now…"he murmured as he opened the door to his house and walked inside. Closing the door behind him.

About two hours later Beth walked inside the house in a hurry.

"What happened, dear? Where's the girl?" he asked.

"The girl? The girl is in the hospital. She collapsed on our way to the doctor. I'm going to get her a few clothes for she'll spend the time there." Beth said breathlessly.

"What happened to her?" Thomas asked, leaving his paper aside.

"She lost the baby. That's what happened." Beth whispered before she walked up the stairs to Amelia's room. Thomas froze, his wide eyes staring at the floor in front of him.

"God…" he whispered horrified.

Beth returned shortly with a bag of clothes.

"I am going back…come when you're less tired…Oh…she asked me not to say it to Mr. Todd…so…" she trailed off before leaving the house once again.

Thomas sighed.

"Not to tell him? He's the father…what's this nonsense." He snapped as he stood up, grabbed his keys and walked out of the house.

********************************

Sweeney was sitting in his chair, his hands on the armrests, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Like every afternoon he was just sitting there brooding away in silence. A heavy sigh left his mouth and he gazed bored at the room.

"Pointless…" he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes.

A loud knock broke him from his brooding mood and he lazily stood up, his feet dragging him to the door. He opened it and frowned when he saw Thomas there.

"Thomas…Something happened?" he asked, leaning against the door.

"Yes…well…indeed something did happen…they told me not to tell…but I can't. It's not right I mean…you have to know. It's your business after all…" Thomas mumbled and Todd rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it, man. What is it?" Sweeney barked and Thomas swallowed.

"Amelia…she is in the hospital…she…" Thomas started and Todd's eyes widened.

"Hospital? Did she hurt herself again? That woman is not careful…" Sweeney murmured as he passed by Thomas to run down the stairs.

"Wait! She…" Thomas called but the barber was already turning the corner. He sighed and followed the barber to the hospital, walking as quickly as he could.

Sweeney arrived at the entrance of the hospital and walked inside, Thomas on his heels. He asked for Amelia and walked up the stairs to the second floor. Beth was walking out of the room and her eyes widened in alarm as she saw Sweeney walking quickly towards her.

"Is she in there? What happened? I told you, you ought to keep an eye on her. She has a tendency for accidents." He growled at her and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She…"

"Shut it. I'll see for myself." He snapped, pushing her away before opening the door. He walked inside and his eyes settled on Amelia's face who was gazing emptily at her lap, one hand on her stomach. Todd's eyes narrowed into slits. No bruises, no scratches; nothing. Amelia looked up and locked eyes with him. Sweeney took a few steps closer, his mouth agape as he saw her red eyes.

"No reason to worry about the baby anymore, Sweeney…no reason…" she whispered and he stared at her.

"What? Why?" he rasped, his throat so dry that it hurt him to speak.

"There is no baby anymore…I lost it about an hour ago." She whispered and Sweeney's world came crushing down.

**End of chapter 27**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please don't shoot me but it was the only way to make Sweeney realize his mistakes. I am so sorry for doing this but I had to. Please review and verbally abuse me if you want. I won't complain …too much. **XD** Just review! **:)**


	29. Guilt and regret

Thank you all for your great comments: **Raine44354, lifetime'slost, xXWolfAngelXx, TheRosalieHale, Shiloh, bugbug05, PireliTodd, KaliPayton, akane sarumara, me-loves-demon-barber, GladeSistas, -my-forgotten-rose, Emma, Haeronwen, xPrincetonx, BleedmetoINSANITY, Midna Hytwilian and CrazyAcorn!** Thank you all! You made my day!

_**Review reply to **_**Emma**: Hi, love! I am sorry for doing that to the baby but it has a point. It might change Sweeney in a way you never expected. Thank you once again for your support! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 28**

The only sound inside the cold hospital room was the clock ticking and Amelia's uneven breathing as she tried to block her tears.

Todd seemed frozen on the spot; his eyes were wide, his face too pale and his fists curled to his sides. His mind was trying to process her words but he couldn't allow himself to believe it. He had never thought that something like that would happen. It was true that at the beginning he didn't want the child but lately…lately he had started facing the fact that there was a child and that it was his. He was getting used to the idea of seeing Amelia pregnant and he had hoped that he would at least have the chance to feel the baby move inside of her with just a touch of his hand on her stomach. Now that possibility was gone. He had what he wanted but he wasn't sure he wanted it anymore. His eyes moved over her form on the bed and a knot appeared in his stomach as he watched her face. This was not what he wanted. Not at all.

The door cracked open and he faintly registered Beth's form appearing in the doorway. He looked at her sideways and his jaw tensed.

"Amelia…you want me to come in?" she asked and Amelia looked at her and made to nod but Sweeney was quicker.

"No, she doesn't."

"Excuse me?" Beth asked with narrowed eyes.

"I said she doesn't." he repeated and Amelia looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" she whispered but he didn't answer her, instead he turned towards Beth.

"Get out." He demanded and the older woman glared at him.

"Why don't you ask her if she wants you here, Mr. Todd?" Beth asked with her hands on her hips.

"I said get out. She does not need your petting. I am here." He growled and Beth stole a glance towards Amelia but the younger woman only looked at her lap.

"Alright…I'll be outside if you need me, dear." Beth said quietly before she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Sweeney tore his eyes away from the door and he took a few steps closer to Amelia's bed. His eyes moved over her face and settled on her hand that was resting on her stomach. His mouth went dry and he didn't know what to say.

"It's my fault you know…" she whispered and he frowned.

"It's not your fault…" he said shaking his head.

"I wasn't eating well…I was a wreck…" she whispered as her hand stayed on her belly.

"Why weren't you eating?" he asked as he came to sit on the bed next to her.

"I don't know…"

Sweeney's eyes moved over her and saw that indeed she was thinner.

"Are you hungry now? Do you want to…"

"No…You must be happy…" she said as she finally looked up at him, silent tears running down her face.

"Me? Why would I be happy?" he asked and he could see the faint accusation in her eyes.

"You never wanted it…but I did." She whispered as she wiped her cheek.

"That's not true." He said hoarsely.

Amelia laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"You wanted me to get rid of it. And you would have forced me to do it if I hadn't left." She said and he shook his head fiercely.

"No…no I wouldn't…" he whispered as he reached for her hand but she snatched it away.

"I don't know why I still love you." She whispered and he felt the knot in his stomach tightening.

"Amelia…" he whispered her name as she choked on a sob and buried her face in her hands. His hands twitched and before he knew it his arms went around her frame, pulling her closer to his body. She didn't struggle against him but only fell limply into his arms. Her head pressed against his chest and her hands grabbed fistfuls of his vest. He felt her body shaking in his arms and he tightened his hold on her, moving his body closer to hers.

"Are you cold? Why are you so cold?" he whispered as he felt how cold her arms were.

When he received no answer he took one of his arms away and she whimpered.

"Shh…I'm here…" he said as he jerkily took off his coat and wrapped it around her form. He scooted up and pulled her more firmly in his arms as he felt slowly her sobs subsiding.

He rubbed her back as guilt and regret slowly settled in his gut like a knife. He felt her arms snaking around his torso as she laid her head on his shoulder, her shaky breath brushing over his neck. He moved one hand and stroked her cheek, his fingers brushing stray tears from her pale skin.

"I am not happy." He rasped after a while and she nodded against his chest.

"I just…" she trailed off and he looked down at her.

"Yes?" he encouraged and she sniffed.

"I really wanted the baby…"

"I know you did, pet…I know you did…you're so young…you'll have the chance to have children…" he said, his voice so sincere that it shocked him that he actually believed it and that he actually wanted to be the one who would make that come true.

Amelia remained silent, her eyes staring at the material of his white shirt. She didn't even understand how she could feel so good in his arms but his hands felt nice around her. Sweeney's eyes searched for hers and she locked eyes with him. His mouth twitched and she found that she couldn't look away from his almost black stare. His right hand left her back and trailed down her arm, coming to rest on her stomach.

"Does it hurt?" he asked and she nodded.

"A bit when I move…I lost blood and my head hurts." She answered as she gazed down at his hand. Todd nodded, taking his hand away to move a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her nose as a sudden wave of affection made its appearance in his heart.

"Sweeney…don't…" she whispered but he ignored her warning by pressing his lips against her mouth in a soft kiss. She didn't kiss back but he didn't expect her to. He just wanted the contact and she didn't deny him by moving away. He moved away and reached for her again, this time more firmly. The only reaction he had was her fist tightening around the material of his vest.

"When can you leave?" he asked as he pressed his lips on her cheek and hugged her to him.

"Anytime I want…I can't walk though." She whispered and he nodded.

"I'll let you sleep for a while then…" he whispered as he let go if her and fixed her covers around her, leaving his jacket around her too. She nodded and closed her eyes. Sweeney walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, his eyes fogged with moisture but no one noticed because in a matter of seconds it was gone.

**********************************

Amelia felt someone remove the covers from her body and a pair of hands sliding under her body. She felt herself being lifted up and she stirred.

"You can't take her like this! Did she agree?" she heard a female voice whispering.

"I don't need your opinion, Mrs. Madison." She heard Todd's voice snarl as she was cradled against a broad chest.

"I have been with her. Do you know how she was because of you?" Beth hissed as Sweeney made to pass by her to get to the door.

"This is not your business. Move away." Sweeney hissed.

"Do you even care for her?" Beth asked and Amelia's eyes opened.

"My feelings are no concern of yours. Now move away." He said in a low voice. Amelia looked between the two but she was so tired that she couldn't voice her opinion. She simply lay there in his arms.

"I'll come over to see her." Beth said finally as she moved away glaring at the barber who glared right back. Sweeney adjusted his hold on the woman in his arms and made his way out of the room and down the hall towards the exit of the hospital.

He stopped a carriage and placed her inside before getting in next to her. He pulled her in his arms and she closed her eyes again. He kissed the top of her head, anger building inside him because of that woman who liked to interfere. Soon they arrived at his house and he picked her up again as he headed for the door. He walked in and placed her softly on his bed, covering her with a blanket.

"Why did you bring me here?" she whispered groggily and he stroked her hair away from her face.

"You live here."

"No, I don't…I left remember? You told me to…" she whispered and he sighed.

"That's why I'm not letting you out of my sight again. Sleep." He commanded as he took his jacket from the bed and sat in his chair, watching as she slept.

She was staying with him no matter what she said.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review. **:)**


	30. Small confession

I want to thank**: TornPrince'sSmile, PirelliTodd, violet76, TheRosalieHale, Shiloh, Midna Hytwilian, xXWolfAngelXx, Haeronwen, Raine44354, JrAoCbKi15N, Emma, sparrowlight, -my-forgotten-rose-, me-loves-demon-barber, BleedmetoINSANITY and bugbug05!** Thank you all for your comments and support!

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Sparrowlight**: Hi, love. Yes, Sweeney still won't admit his feelings…but he might show them. Thank you for reviewing! **:)**

**Emma**: Hello, hon. Glad to know you liked the chappie. Thank you so much for your support. Hugs to you too! **:)**

**JrAoCbKi15N**: Hi! Thank you for your review. And yes, they are together again. **:)**

**Violet76:** Hello, love. Yes, she lost the baby but it had to be this way. I am sorry if it's sad but this story was meant to be like that. Thank you for still reading and reviewing. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 29**

It was late at night when Amelia finally woke up from her deep sleep. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She sighed and then winced as she moved. She was still sore but it was nothing compared to what she felt emotionally. She opened her eyes and tried to realize where she was. Her eyes widened when she remembered that she was in Sweeney's house. She looked around; trying to locate him and it was then that she realized that someone was holding her hand tightly. She looked down at the floor and she saw him sitting there beside her bed, his hand wrapped tightly around her smaller one. His light breathing indicated that he was asleep but his grip on her was tight enough to bruise. She didn't try to take her hand back; instead she settled back down on her pillow, well... his pillow. She turned to her side and looked at him, trying to make put his features in the dark. His head was resting on the mattress next to her hand and his other free hand was resting limply on his lap. She sighed, not helping but feeling bad for making him sleep there.

"Can you be anymore strange?" she asked, musing how cold he was before and how he wanted to hold her hand while she was asleep just then. She made to pry his hand away so she could maneuver him onto the bed but he made a low sound and gripped her hand tighter. She shook her head amused and shook his hand gently.

"Sweeney? Wake up." She commanded softly and he groaned. She shook him again and cupped his cheek and he woke up with a start. He opened his eyes and looked around groggily.

"Get on the bed. You'll be sore in the morning." She said and he locked eyes with her.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me." He said in hoarse voice.

"I don't hate you. I hate my self at the moment. Please lie on the bed." She said and he stared at her for a long time before he slowly stood up and rolled onto the bed next to her. He settled next to her and she scooted back to make room for him, her back against the wall. Sweeney looked at the ceiling, his face unreadable. She closed her eyes and it was then that she felt him snaking a hand between them to grasp hers again. She opened her eyelids and looked at him. A faint flicker of a smile made its appearance on his face and she stared at him, wondering why he was there with her. Wondering why had he taken back in his house.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Empty…a bit sore. Tired." She whispered and he frowned.

"But…you've slept all day." He said and she shrugged again.

"I know. I am sorry for commandeering your bed. You can put me on…"

"No." his tone was sharp, unyielding and she didn't spoke again about her idea. He turned to his side and bit his lip as he looked at her.

"Why haven't you been eating?" he asked and she swallowed hard.

"I don't know. I didn't…want food. Everything made me sick."

"Why?" he pressed and she shook her head.

"I don't know how to answer that." She whispered.

"Was it because of me?" he asked, his voice steady but his eyes seemed worried, confused. Amelia looked away, her eyes closing briefly.

"Maybe…Despite everything you've said to me…I had gotten used in having you around me. Maybe it was that." She whispered.

"I see." He said, his guilt becoming even heavier now that he knew that it was partly his fault.

"But I guess it was just meant to be. It didn't start well from the beginning." She said, her voice trembling and he felt the knot in his stomach returning.

He cleared his throat and licked his dry lips nervously before he spoke in harsh undertones.

"I missed you, pet. I really did miss you." He whispered and she didn't know if she imagined him saying those words to her. She looked at him startled by his words and didn't know what to say.

"I know you don't really believe what I just said but it's the truth. I may be a lot of things but I am not a liar. I hate lies." He said and she mutely nodded.

"I also know that I made your life a living hell since I found that you were with child but…I didn't mean it. It wasn't done on purpose. I never wanted to make you…to force you to…"

"To get rid of it." She said for him and he nodded.

"It's a difficult for a man who's lived alone for fifteen years to suddenly move on. Especially with the way that I've spent those fifteen years."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. Sweeney sighed heavily and looked into her eyes.

"I was sent to Australia." He confessed and she gasped.

"What? But why?"

"I was sent to Botany Bay…as a convict." He said and she blinked, her hand tensing under his own.

"A convict? You were in prison? And you didn't tell me?" she whispered and he shook his head quickly.

"No! No, it's not what you think. I was send there on fault charge. I never did anything of the crimes they bestowed upon me. I could never hurt a fly back then." He said with a hint of irony in his voice.

"Why?"

"I had an enemy…he wanted my wife, my Lucy so, he accused me of stealing and they send me to Australia." He said softly. Amelia was dumbstruck. So, that was why he was so harsh, so cold. She knew; she had heard that prison changed people and she was sure she had changed him too.

"Okay…and how did you get here again?" she asked as she squeezed his hand, causing him to look at her surprised.

"I escaped. A sailor found me in the ocean." He responded softly.

"I see. And that was when you realized that your wife was gone."

"Yes, along with my daughter." He said, looking away from him, hoping she wouldn't ask for more details because then he would _have _to lie to her and he didn't wanted to.

"I am sorry." She whispered at last and he nodded.

"It's alright." He said throatily as he cleared his throat and looked away.

"Why did you really bring me here?" she asked after a while and he turned his face towards her.

"I already told you. I want you here." He said as he slid closer to her. She shuddered as his body brushed hers and he smirked.

"Cold, pet?" he murmured and she nodded.

He made to embrace her but she moved away.

"Why are you flinching? I am not going to hurt you." He said with a frown and a somewhat offended expression on his face.

"I don't know." She whispered brokenly and his face softened, his eyes looking at her worried.

"Pet, I am not going to break you again. Please, come here." He whispered as he took hold of her wrist and pulled her forward. She let him pull her in his arms and cradle her against his chest without complain.

"You're still cold…" he muttered as he rubbed her back softly through her dress.

"I know cause you seem warm." She whispered and he chuckled.

"Do I? That's new." He said as his hand started caressing her hair, his fingers untangling the knots slowly.

"You shouldn't have spoken to Mrs. Beth in such a way." She said and he grimaced.

"She has to learn not to interfere to other people's affairs. She's too noisy for my tastes." He snapped.

"She's not noisy. She took care of me when you weren't there." She said and her smooth accusation hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

"Fine." He said and she looked up at him.

"You're pretty when you're not scowling." She whispered as her eyes drifted closed.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Don't scowl." She said and he sifted uneasily.

"I am not pretty." He muttered but his heart swelled when he felt her snuggling up to him with a small whimper.

"I am not either." She mumbled and he frowned.

"But you are." He said, daring to press a kiss on her cheek. She shrugged and looked at him again.

"If you say so." She said but he grabbed her chin, forcing her face up towards him. He stroked her cheek with his fingers before he let his mouth glide over hers softly. She froze against him but didn't push him away. She didn't kiss back either and that didn't sit well with him. He moved back and looked at her almost angrily.

"I can't." she whispered and he bit the inside of his mouth.

"You no longer have feelings for me?" he asked and she shook her head.

"It's not that. I can't forget what you said to me." She said and he nodded.

"I see." He replied in a choked voice.

Amelia moved back a bit and smiled sadly.

"I need time." She whispered before she pressed a kiss to his cheek. He blinked and nodded as she lied back down and closed her eyes without moving back from his embrace. Todd nodded to himself and settled down too.

If she wanted time she would have it. He had to give her that at least.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Sweeney's making progress, isn't he? But he still didn't say everything, did he? Please review. **:)**


	31. Forgiveness

Hello! I have the next chappie here for you! Hope you like it!  
I want to thank: **GladeSistas, PirelliTodd, TsukiyomiMoon, TornPrince'sSmile, TheRosalieHale, Midna Hytwilian, BleedmetoINSANITY, xPrincetonx, Shiloh, me-loves-demon-barber, JrAoCbKiN, -my-forgotten-rose-, xXWolfAngelXx, akane sarumara, Emma, Raine44354 and bugbug05**! Thank you all for your comments!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma**: Glad to know you liked the last chapter, hon. Thank you so much for all your reviews! **:)**

**TornPrince'sSmile**: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you have a good time in your vacation! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 30**

A few days later, Amelia was feeling much batter although she wasn't getting very often out of bed. Sweeney let her sleep on his bed and if he wanted to be truthful he enjoyed having her next to him at nights. She would fell asleep and he would slide close to her watching as she laid there still, listening to her soft breathing.

Their conversations were small while he tried to make her talk more to him. He hoped that she would forgive him soon because he couldn't stand spending his nights next to her without being able to touch her. He had tried to kiss her a few times but she had either pushed him away or just not responded to his kisses.

He knew that she was still hurting from the baby loss; he could see it and that made him feel even guiltier.

They were lying next to each other like every evening when Amelia spoke suddenly.

"Sweeney?" she whispered and he turned towards her, surprised that she had talked to him on her own will.

"Yes, my pet?" he replied as he turned to his side and looked down at her.

"Have you got any more secrets I should know about?" she asked and he thought he stopped breathing for a moment. He quickly recovered and shook his head once.

"No." he lied with confidence. The things he had done were not of her concern. She couldn't know about them. He would not allow it.

"Why didn't you tell me you went to prison?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I couldn't. Would you have said it to me?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't even remember my past. I wouldn't know." She said and his face softened.

"Pet, I am sure that you'd never have done anything wrong for someone to send you to prison." He said softly as his fingers brushed over her cheek.

"But I have thought of doing something that would surely put me to Bedlam, Sweeney." She whispered as her eyes welled up with tears.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked as he sat up slightly on the bed.

"Before I left you…I had thought for a moment to have the abortion." She whispered and he was speechless.

"But why? You wanted the baby. You still want it." He said hoarsely.

"I know I do. But even for a fleeting moment I had considered the possibility to do it."

"Why?" he asked and she looked at him. Her eyes locked with his and his mouth opened.

"Because it was what you wanted it. But I couldn't." she said and he swallowed.

"Never do what others want you to do. Isn't that what I told you before? I know what I had said to you but in the end it was not what I wanted either. It seems, my pet that you are wiser than me." He whispered with a small smile as he caressed her face.

"I am not. I know nothing." She said and he smiled widely.

"But you do." He said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on top of his own, her fingers stroking his palm.

"Want to take a walk out in the porch?" he asked as he placed kisses on her cheeks and nose.

"No."

"Want any tea?" he murmured but again she shook her head no. He moved back and looked at her while she leaned up and pecked his mouth quickly but tenderly. His eyes widened and he blinked as she moved back and settled on her pillow again. A slow grin formed on his face as he brushed his nose with hers gently.

"Did that mean I'm forgiven, pet?" he asked and she smiled softly.

"Maybe…" she whispered as she stroked his hair. He gave a low growl and leaned towards her again. His mouth closed around hers and his body covered her smaller one. She responded and he purred in contentment as he felt her move her lips under his. He deepened the kiss and slid his hands under her back to bring her closer to him. Hesitantly her arms went around his neck and she pressed her body upwards. He groaned and broke the kiss.

"Don't do that, love." He choked out and she frowned. He smirked and kissed her lips again.

"Unless you want us to wrinkle the sheets." He murmured and she laughed softly.

"I don't think I can yet so…" she whispered and he nodded against her neck. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and sighed.

"That's fine." He said as he pulled her in his arms and held her close.

A knock on the door broke their peaceful moment and Sweeney groaned in irritation.

"Who the hell is it?" he spat.

"Sweeney!" Amelia scolded and he grunted as he stood up to open the door. He opened the door and he scowled when he saw Beth standing there, a bowl of food in her hands.

"Evening, Mr. Todd." She said as she passed by him. He glared at her back and slammed the door, causing Amelia to jump and look at him.

"How are you, dear? I brought you some chicken soup. Eat it while it's warm." Beth said as she handed the bowl to her.

"She has eaten." Sweeney said from behind her.

"Really? What?"

"I didn't know I had to inform you of the day's menu." He snapped and Amelia sighed.

"Will you two stop it? I'll eat the soup, Mrs. Beth." She said with a small smile as she took a spoon and started eating.

"Thank you, dear." Beth said as she looked at Todd smugly. He rolled his eyes and walked to his chair.

"Feeling better?" Beth asked and Amelia swallowed before answering.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You seem better as well. You take good care of her, don't you, Mr. Todd?" she asked and Sweeney growled a 'yes' and continue staring at his open razor.

"How's Mr. Madison?" Amelia asked.

"He's great. Oh, by the way, Mr. Todd, Thomas asked me to inform you to come a couple of hours later tomorrow. He has an errant."

"Fine." The barber mumbled as his eyes fell onto Amelia.

She placed the empty bowl down and smiled.

"Thank you for caring for me, Mrs. Beth." Amelia whispered.

"Oh, you're welcome, dear." Beth said, pulling her into a hug. Sweeney's eyes darkened with envy and he shot up from his chair.

"Time to go now, isn't it?" he snapped and Beth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes. See you later, dear. Good night, Mr. Todd." She said as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Will you stop acting like that?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Stop being rude. She just wants to know if I'm alright." Amelia said and he scowled.

"You ate her food." He stated and she blinked.

"What?"

"You ate her food but not mine." He said and she chuckled.

"Well she's a good cook." She replied.

"If you say so." He said as he leaned against the wall.

"Sweeney, come here. I can't believe you're jealous of her." She said, patting the bed. He moved towards her and sat down next to her.

"I am not jealous. I can't stand her. She's noisy and annoying." He said with a grimace.

"Whatever you say." She whispered as she placed her head on his shoulder and rubbed his arms. He calmed down and leaned against her.

"Next time Ill eat all of your potatoes." She joked and he couldn't help but chuckle along with her. He turned around and pulled her to him.

"I am sorry." He whispered after a while.

"What for?" she asked in a small voice.

"You know what for." He answered, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay." She smiled, snuggling into his embrace with a soft sigh. She was asleep within minutes, feeling warm and safe.

**End of chapter 30**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! (I apologize for the fluff but it was needed, don't you think?) **XD**


	32. A picnic and three words

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay! Here's the new chapter!

I want to thank: **violet76, PirelliTodd, bugbug05, BleedmetoINSANITY, JrAoCbKi15N, xPrincetonx, Raine44354, TheRosalieHale, -my-forgotten-rose-, me-loves-demon-barber, xXWolfAngelXx, Emma and Midna Hytwilian!** Thank you all.

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Violet76**: Glad to know you liked it! Thank you so much! **:)**

**JrAoCbKi15N: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Glad to know you liked the fluff. **:)**

**Emma:** He was jealous because someone else was getting Amelia's attention. He's such a big baby really. Thank you so much, love. Hugs to you! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Warning**: _**Love scene**_ at the end of this chapter. You be warned.

**Chapter 31**

A few weeks passed and Amelia was getting along with Sweeney. He seemed strangely calm and he was in fact acting very well towards her. It would be safe to say that she enjoyed his new self but of course he was Sweeney and he still snapped for small things or complain about other people.

Amelia was slowly but surely getting over the loss of the baby and he did everything he could to distract her when he felt such thoughts passed through her mind. That was after all why he had agreed on having a picnic to the park with the Madison's.

So there they were in the house, dressing for their stroll. Amelia finished putting on her dress and turned around to see Todd buttoning up his shirt, his belt still undone.

"Why the scowl?" she asked and he was startled at the sound of her voice.

"Nothing. Just thinking how I'll be able to survive Mrs. Madison's chatter…" he muttered and she actually laughed as she approached him.

She slapped his hands away and started buttoning up his shirt slowly but carefully. Sweeney's hands fell limply at his sides and he watched as she fumbled with his shirt. Her eyes were focused on his shirt and her hands were doing a fine job smoothing down the small wrinkles that he inflicted on the shirt as he was putting it on. She arrived at the last button and she tucked the shirt in his pants better before she started with his belt. Almost in a trance he reached with his hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, causing her to look up at him. She smiled softly and he leaned towards her slowly. His lips brushed her nose and she inhaled sharply, her hands stilling their work on his belt.

"Sweeney?" she asked softly and he looked into her eyes, his hand never ceasing its stroking on her face.

"Hmm?" he hummed as a flicker of a smile appeared on his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked and he took a few steps closer.

"No…no I'm not alright." He whispered as he burrowed his face in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why? Is something wrong?" she asked and she felt him trembling against her.

"I have to tell you something. Something I wanted to tell you for weeks now, my pet." He said urgently in her ear and she frowned.

"Then tell me. What is it? Have I done something wrong?" she asked and he shook his head, moving back to look at her.

"No, you've done nothing wrong, pet. I wanted to tell you that…" he trailed off as he moved his arm down her cheek to her neck, causing her eyes to close. He smiled at her reaction and licked his lips before he started speaking again.

"I wanted you to know that I…" he was cut off by the door opening.

"Are you two ready yet? It's such a beautiful day!" Beth exclaimed and Amelia almost cringed at the murderous look on the barber's face.

"Yes! Yes, Mrs. Beth. We're ready. Aren't we, Sweeney?" she said as she finished with his belt and walked away from him.

"Yes, I know I'm ready for some shaving…" he mumbled as he picked up his jacket and followed Amelia out of the house.

They walked down the stairs with Beth talking and Amelia responding with small sentences. As soon as they were on the street Sweeney sped up his steps until he was by Amelia's side. She was startled when she felt his slightly cold hand sliding over hers and squeezing lightly. She responded by lacing their fingers together but when she turned to look at him he was gazing at the street in front of them, slightly nodding his head to Mr. Madison's words.

She looked away, wondering what he wanted to tell her before but she didn't have time to think more about it for Beth attacked her with another series of questions.

Soon they were at the park, sitting down on the grass, Sweeney next to Amelia.

"Anyone want some tea? I made cookies too last night for it." Beth said softly as she poured tea into four cups and handed them over to her companion.

"Thank you." Amelia said as she took a sip. Todd tentatively brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip before he placed it in front of him on the blanket that lay under them.

"You know just now that I look at you, I think you make such a great couple!" Beth said happily and Thomas nodded as he swallowed some of his tea.

"That's true indeed." He said and Sweeney glared at them with irritation.

_**Yes, if you had let me speak to her before that would be true indeed**_. He thought with venom, angered by the fact that they interrupted their moment together.

"Thank you both." Amelia said saving the situation.

"So, Mrs. Beth, how you make these cookies? They are delicious." She asked and Sweeney felt like he was back in prison; locked up in a situation he did not wish to be a part of.

_**Why does that woman have to be so bloody annoying?**_ He wondered as he looked away, his eyes scanning the crowded park with half interest.

Amelia's eyes followed his gaze and they lingered on a small girl playing with her mother near by.

Sweeney turned to look at her and he placed his hand on her knee, stroking it softly though her dress. It had been months since he had been with her intimately and he would be a liar to say that he had not missed her touch; her. Amelia took a bite from the cookie and placed his hand on top of her own, her fingers warming his slightly cold skin. He closed his eyes briefly at the contact and his fist closed around the material of her dress tightly. She looked at him sideways and smiled as her fingers continued to stroke his hand gently.

"Mr. Todd, I had a thought last night." Thomas said and Sweeney looked at him warily.

"What kind of thought, Thomas?" he asked as his hand remained on Amelia's knee.

"The spring's coming and I thought that maybe we should close the shop for a couple of weeks. You know, get some rest." The man said with a smile and Todd shrugged.

"Whatever you want, Thomas. You're the owner." Sweeney said gruffly.

"But I want to have your opinion. Work is always slower as the summer approaches." Thomas said and Sweeney sighed.

"Then we could close it during the summer. That way we won't loose customers, don't you think?" he said as he rubbed his neck.

"You are right. Of course you're right. Then it's settled." The man said smiling widely as he took a sip from his cup.

Sweeney nodded and sighed as the women carried on talking about recipes and other things that he had no real connection to. After sometime he found out that a nice way to pass the time and not get bored was to look at Amelia. So, he set a course with his eyes to memorize every detail on her face and not only. He was so lost in his thoughts that only when Amelia was lost from his sight he spoke.

"What?" he muttered as he saw her standing up slightly irritated.

"You could have said goodbye to them you know." She said and he frowned.

"What? To whom?" he asked and she huffed.

"To Beth and Thomas. Really, Sweeney were you really that bored?" she asked as she looked at him.

"No, I didn't notice them go." He said as he stood up blinking.

"Well. They did notice you not responding to their farewell. Anyway, let's go back." She said and he mutely nodded.

They returned back home and only then Sweeney spoke.

"I am sorry about before. I just don't like talking too much." He said as he closed the door.

"I know that. It's my fault for dragging you there." She said with a sigh as she tried to take off her tight dress. Sweeney noticed her discomfort and came close to her. He helped her with the laces and she smiled softly.

"Thank you. It seems tighter than it did before." She admitted and he smirked.

"I think you've gained weight this last month, pet. That's good." He commented as he threw the dress away.

"Yes, it is good." She whispered as she turned around to look at him. He stroked her cheek and pulled her towards him for a kiss. He closed his eyes and groaned when she responded. His arms snaked around her form as her hands cupped his face.

"Amelia…" he whispered against her lips as he stroke her sides and back.

"What?" she asked as she brushed his lips with her finger.

"I missed you, pet." He whispered huskily as he kissed her again. She nodded and she pushed his jacket off his shoulders quickly. Her hands reached for his shirt and she removed it from his pants as his hands hugged her to him possessively. Her fingers deftly undid the buttons of his shirt and he growled as he took it off himself. She chuckled as he pushed her backwards, towards the bed, his hands on her back.

"Off with it." He said hoarsely as he tugged at her under dress roughly. She followed his order and removed it, causing his eyes to widen. He gently guided her down on the bed and he leaned over her, his lips locking with hers again. Her hands stroked his shoulders and slid down his arms slowly, making him moan into her mouth. He tore his mouth away and looked down at her, his eyes fogged with desire and something more, something she hadn't seen in them before.

"Sweeney…" she whispered as her hand got tangled in his wild black hair.

"Not ask me to repeat what I'm about to say." He warned, his arms trembling as he hovered above her.

"Okay." She whispered confused and he kissed her again, his mouth wet and warm.

"I love you." He gasped as he broke away from her lips. Amelia froze under him, his words echoing in her head.

"You do?" she asked, her eyes hopeful and he quickly nodded his head, his hands warm on her waist as he smiled down at her softly. He saw her eyes glistening with moisture and he quickly kissed her again, making quick work with unfastening his pants before he settled between her open thighs. Her hands were on his waist then, guiding him to her and he groaned; his voice a choked sound that it seemed to come from far away in his dizzy mind. His mouth fell on hers again as they connected, his hands getting lost in her silky hair to anchor himself. She smiled and arched under him, trying to get closer to his warmth and he slid his hands under her, hugging her to him tightly, barely leaving her space to breath but she didn't seem to care. He moaned hoarsely again and she gasped softly under him as his movements got faster and deeper.

Her eyes widened as she heard a choked whimpering sound coming from him and she moved back to look at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was gasping for breath. His black eyes opened and he groaned as he saw her looking back at him.

"Say it." He whispered in her ear as he moved within her, his brow sweating.

"I will if you say it again." She challenged and he growled but it was more like a choked purring sound.

"I won't. No until you do." He gasped as he changed the angle of his thrusts, causing her to moan softly.

"You know I do. I love you." She said and he closed his eyes again, a hiss escaping his mouth as she caressed his neck with her fingers.

"I love you, pet." He said again and she smiled as she nuzzled her face in his neck, her arms tight around him.

It didn't take long for him to moan out her name again and collapse on top of her with a groan. Amelia gasped for breath but embraced him close, her mouth dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

He wasn't that heartless after all.

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! He finally said it, huh? Again sorry for the fluff but I like it. Please review! **:)**


	33. Comparison and an offer

Hello, loves! I have the new chappie here! I am sorry for the delay!

I want to thank: **Paiva, ren-hatake, PirelliTodd, TonrPrince'sSmile, Shiloh, violet76, BleedmetoINSANITY, JrAoCbKiN, bugbug05, xPrincetonx, Emma, -my-forgotten-rose-, Raine44354, me-loves-demon-barber and Midna Hytwilian**! Thank you all for your support!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Paiva**: Hello! Thank you so much for your review! I am happy that you enjoyed the story so far! :)

**Violet76**: Hi, love. Glad to hear you liked the fluff. Thank you so much. **:)**

**Emma: **Hi, hon. Happy to know you liked the last chapter. Yes, Sweeney was acting pretty well but will he do so in the future? Thank you. **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter ****32**

The next few days passed normally; Sweeney going to the barbershop and Amelia staying at the house alone. She had to admit that he was acting so much gentler since the day she had met him. He no longer snapped for everything or scolded her for small, unimportant things. Of course he was still the same man who would brood away and glare at other people when he didn't approved of something but most of his anger was gone; at least when it came to Amelia.

"That man is stupid. That's it! There's no other explanation!" he snapped one day the moment he returned from work.

"What?" Amelia asked confused as he shut the door.

"Thomas!" he snapped and she cringed.

"What did he do?" she asked as he jerkily took off his jacket.

"What did he do? He made me shave for free. I _never_ shave for free." He said and she almost chuckled.

"You shave yourself for free." She teased but the glare she received made her bit her tongue.

"I'm serious, Amelia. There are a few men who are getting free shaves almost twice a week. And why? Because they are his friends! Friends! As if anyone can have real friends." He said angrily.

"Sweeney, it's his shop. He can do whatever he wants." She reasoned.

"I need the money, Amelia. I don't do this job for entertainment. Time's not easy. We barely get customers and he lets them go without paying!" he hissed and she frowned. With a sigh she stood up and walked over to him slowly. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them softly.

"You're always so tense. You shouldn't be so tense. It's not good for you." She said softly and she felt his muscles relaxing against her hands.

"Especially at your age." She murmured playfully and he growled as he turned around.

"My age? You want me to remind you of my age again?" he said lowly and she chuckled as her fingers continued kneading his shoulders.

"There. Lighten up a bit. You don't have to worry so much about things." She said calmly and he looked at her thoughtfully before nodding his head lightly.

"I should take you with me to work." He murmured as he brushed his nose over hers.

"Why?"

"Maybe you could prevent me from killing Thomas." He said with a smirk and she smiled.

"I don't think he deserves it. He's a good man."

"Too good for his own good." He grumbled and she stroked his hair.

"Is Beth alright?" she asked and he grimaced.

"She's the only one who's alright I assure you." He said as his hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. His other hand caressed her side gently before it brushed over her stomach. He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly on the lips, surprising her. When he felt her relax in his arms he groaned softly and kissed her harder, his lips demanding and eager against hers. She smiled in the kiss and slid her hand in his hair, gently massaging his scalp with her fingers.

"Hmmm…" he moaned in the kiss as his hands gripped her hips tightly and pressed her against his body forcefully.

"Aren't you hungry? I have- …"

"She wasn't like you, you know." He whispered as he held her pressed close to him.

Amelia remained silent.

"She never approached me like this. She was too decent. Probably the only thing I wanted to change in her. I wanted passion but she never gave it to me." He said, his eyes moving over her face as he spoke.

"I shouldn't feel bad then?" she asked and he shook his head once.

"No." he told her as he leaned towards her again but she didn't respond like before.

"Pet?"

"Nothing…I'm sorry it's just my head again. Come on. I'll make you something to eat." She said with a forced smile, feeling hurt for comparing her with his wife.

"Amelia…" he whispered confused as she broke free from his embrace and moved away, not meeting his eyes for the rest of the afternoon.

He didn't try to come close to her again that evening. When night fell, they went to bed in silence with him stealing glances at her every time he could, wondering what he had said and made her so sad. Eventually he fell asleep before she did.

Amelia spent hours trying to fall asleep but she failed. So she simply lied there, staring at the ceiling. It was sometime after midnight when she felt him turning around in his sleep and felt his body sliding closer to hers. His hands reached for her and brushed over her belly before it snaked around her waist. He pulled her close and she looked down at him. She stifled a gasp when she realized he was no longer sleeping but watching her instead.

"You scared me." She said with a sigh and he bit his lip as he sat up slightly, his hair wild from sleep.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked groggily and she shrugged.

"I can't. I tried not to move around too much. I'm sorry if I-…"

"Stop that." He snapped suddenly and she recoiled from his tone.

"What?"

"Stop apologizing to me all the time. I think in this situation I should be the one doing that." He said and she stared at him.

"You don't have…"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry for saying what I said before. I shouldn't compare you to her. You're so different after all. At that moment I had to say what I felt. I didn't mean it an insult. I like you like that and you must know that by now." He said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Sweeney…"

"Shh, let me talk. Before I met you I was sure that my wife was perfect. That was expected actually for there had never been another woman in my life. I am not what I used to be, pet. You don't know it but I am not. If…if she was here she would probably hate me for what I've become but you don't. And you had every right for the way I was treating you at the beginning. I-…"

"Please stop that." She said suddenly and he frowned shocked.

"What?"

"You're scaring me." She said shaking her head.

"I'm what?" he asked stupidly.

"You never talk like that. It's frightening." She said softly and he blinked. She looked up to his troubled face and smiled a bit.

"You don't have to say all this. I understand more things than you think I do." She said and he swallowed.

"Then why did you left me like that before?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"You surprised me. You never talk about your wife and then all of a sudden you start comparing me with her…I just didn't expect it." She said and he nodded his head.

"So, you're not…mad or anything?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not." She whispered and he smiled.

Her fingers pinched his nose and he scowled at the childish move.

"I'm not a child." He protested and she smiled widely.

"Oh but you are."

"Oh but I'm not." He said as he rolled on top of her.

"Want one?" he asked in her ear and she stilled under him.

"What?"

"Child. You want one?" he repeated and she gasped as his body pressed against hers.

"Don't tease me, Sweeney." She whispered as his lips trailed down her neck.

"I am not. I'm serious." He said as his body responded to her close proximity.

"No, you're not." She said as she pushed him away, causing his eyes to widen.

"Pet…"

"No, you are _not_. Don't confuse your need for intimacy with the desire to have a child." She said and he stared at her, mouth agape.

"I am not. I…"

"Just go to sleep." She whispered as she kissed his cheek and turned around, closing her eyes, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Sweeney was too confused and shocked by her reaction to do anything else than stare at her back. When he finally recovered he gritted his teeth and cursed himself.

_Of course. I did everything to make her loose the baby. What did I expect? That she would still want to have such a thing with me?__ Idiot!_ He scolded silently as he listened to her uneven breathing.

**End of chapter 32**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Our Sweeney wants a child but does she want one now? Review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	34. A gift

Hi, people! I am back! I apologize for the delay but there was nothing I could do.

I want to thank**: My Chemical Necromance, BleedmetoINSANITY, me-loves-demon-barber, Deviant Little Thing, ren-hatake, violet76, Paiva, JS, Raine44354, PirelliTodd, Emma, -my-forgotten-rose-, TheRosalieHale, xXWolfAngelXx, CrazyAcorn, Midna Hytwilian and TornPrice'sSmile**! Thank you all for your comments! **:)**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers: **

**CrazyAcorn: **Yes, he can be a bastard but he can be sweet too. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Emma**: Sweeney is not playing with her. He's a bit bipolar if you ask me. Thank you for the review, hon.

**PirelliTodd**: Yes, he does. He's weird…Thank you.

**JS:** Glad you like the story. Thank you so much.

**Paiva**: I am happy to know you liked it. English is not my first language too so, no worries. Thank you!

**Violet76**: She will get over it. Thank you for your review, love!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Warning**: Love scene towards the end of the chapter. If you don't like don't read it please.

**Chapter 33**

Amelia was sitting on the bed fixing one of her under dresses, softly humming to her self. She looked up, confused by the silence of the room, and her eyes settled on Sweeney. He was standing in front of the mirror with his razor in his hand. His face was covered with shaving cream and he was ready to pamper himself like he did every morning.

She watched as he shaved his face quickly but methodically causing her to chuckle as she did so.

"You know if there was a competition for that you'd definitely win the first prize." She said and he turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"I would?" he asked gruffly and she nodded.

"You are skilled. All the customers come for you in the shop." She said with a smile and he shrugged.

"I guess…" he mumbled as he finished with his chin and placed his razor on his desk. He wiped his face with a small towel and picked the bottle of cologne. He poured some in his hands and then patted his face with them.

"You won't go to work today?" she asked as she stood up and folded the under dress before putting it in the closet.

"No. I'll go to the market. I'm out of some things." He said distantly and she turned to look at him.

"Can I come?" she asked hopefully.

"No." he replied and she frowned.

"Why not? I have to buy…"

"I'll get you what you want." He cut her off.

"But…"

"I just want to go alone alright?" he snapped raising his voice.

"Okay." She said softly and he sighed.

"I won't be long." He muttered as he put on his jacket and looked at her. She nodded her head and he walked out of the door, closing the door firmly behind him.

******************************

Amelia walked out of the washroom and dried her hair with a towel when a knock came on the door. She opened it and a beaming Beth greeted her.

"Good morning, dear." She said cheerily as she entered.

"Hello, Mrs. Beth. How are you?" Amelia asked with a soft smile.

"I'm fine. I brought you some cake." Beth said as she handed her a plate.

"Oh, thank you. Would you like to sit?" Amelia asked with a smile and Beth nodded.

"I have tea ready." She said as she poured some in two cups.

"Is Mr. Todd alright?"

"He is fine." Amelia said as she sat down on the bed next to Beth.

"I went to the shops before I came here and I saw some wonderful dresses and hats. So many colors… Is that red you're wearing?" Beth said with wide eyes.

"Yes…" Amelia replied distantly, the pain in her head returning once again after a few hours of absence.

"It looks great on you, dear!" Beth exclaimed and Amelia managed a nod as she rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?" Beth asked worriedly.

"It's just my head." She whispered as her hand trembled while holding the cup of tea.

"Would you like me to bring you some water?" Beth asked.

"No, no." Amelia shook her head as she shakily stood up.

The door opening suddenly caused her to jump and her trembling hand let go of the cup. Sweeney frowned when he saw her and Beth stood up.

"Amelia? What happened?" he asked as he shot an accusing glare at Beth who raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nothing new." Amelia mumbled as she leaned down to pick up the broken cup pieces.

"Your head?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes…it got worse than last night…" Amelia whispered as she winced.

"Maybe a doctor could give her something…" Beth started.

"Or maybe you could stop your unnecessary chatter and let her have some peace, woman!" he snapped and Beth gasped.

"I just came here." She said and Amelia looked up.

"It's not her fault, Sweeney. Stop it." She said but Beth shook her head.

"I'll go. I have to get back home anyway. Good day. I hope you feel better soon, dear." She said as she walked out of the house.

"You should really stop being so rude." Amelia scolded and he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I saved you really." He said as he helped her pick p the broken pieces.

"From what? Your shouting only added to my headache." She muttered as she rubbed her forehead and temple.

"Stubborn woman! You know why you have those goddamned headaches!" he snapped as he took off his jacket.

"And why is that?" she asked as she looked expectantly at him.

"It's because you don't sleep at night. Lately you're always on edge." He commented as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I am not." She mumbled looking away from his piercing gaze.

"Yes, you are. Anyway…here." He said as he took something from his pocket and hastily handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked as she looked at the box in her hands.

"Open it and you'll see." He said monotonously.

Amelia opened the box and what she found inside was a delicate bottle of perfume.

"I went to buy cologne for the shop. I smelled it and I thought it would be fine on you. If you wear it that is." He mumbled uncomfortably.

"Thank you." She said softly with a wide smile which made him even more uncomfortable.

"Well go on then. Open it." He said with hand gestures. She nodded and uncorked the bottle carefully before she brought it to her nose.

"Oh, it's wonderful. What is it?" she asked looking up only to find him standing close to her.

"It's jasmine." He said as he took the bottle from her and put some on her neck and wrist.

"It's not as strong as other scents but it lasts long enough to make it matter." He said with a smirk as he closed the bottle and looked at her.

"It does?" she asked as she sniffed her wrist.

"Hmm…You forgot something today, didn't you?" he whispered and she stared at him confused.

"My kiss. It's like tea; if I don't have it I get annoyed in the mornings." He said as he pulled her to him with a hand on her waist. He kissed her head and then her lips.

"How's the head, pet?" he asked after he broke the kiss.

"The same. I'll lie down for a bit." She said looking away from his eyes that were moving over her slowly. She shook her head and lied down on the bed. Sweeney looked at his shoes for a while before he decided to approach her again.

He sat on the bed and placed his hands on her head. He moved on the bed and placed her head on his lap, causing her to look at him questionably. He only smirked at her as his fingers started rubbing her temples softly; gently.

"Lucy had a lot of migraines during the pregnancy…This helped her." He said as his fingers continued their work.

"It's very nice." She commented softly when she hard the soft tone in his voice.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips gently before he slid his hand in her hair; combing slowly.

"You loved her very much, didn't you?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I did. I still do. I can't forget her. Never." He stated and she looked away.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What?"

"Who do you love most in the world?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know…" she answered and he looked offended for a few moments.

"You don't know?"

"No. I only have you…How can I compare?" she said and her words caused him to swell with pride by the fact that she had only him to love.

_Selfish bastard_. His inner voice sang in his head but he ignored it.

"So you… you only love me?" he asked with fake indifference.

"I guess so…" she said looking up at him.

"Hmmm…." He mumbled and she chuckled at his failed attempt to hide his pride.

She cupped his cheek and pulled him down for a long kiss, her fingers sliding in his wild black hair. He groaned and grabbed her arms to pull her closer to his body. She sat up and he pulled her to his lap facing him, her legs straddling him. He broke the kiss and looked at her with desire before he pulled her dress up around her thighs. His hand reached for his razor and he sliced her undergarments in one swift move, causing her to yelp.

"Sweeney!"

"Yes, my love?" he asked throatily, no sarcasm evident in his voice; only anticipation.

"That one was new." She said and he smirked.

"Was it?"

"Yes…Oh…" she sighed as his hand stroked her thigh gently while his other one was fumbling with his belt and pant buttons.

His mouth descended on her neck, sucking softly, his tongue brushing against her skin repeatedly.

"Sweeney…" she whispered and he moaned hoarsely in response. His hand disappeared between their bodies and down to his pants. Soon his was pulling her to him, his hips thrusting upwards, her name on his lips as she hugged him to her. His hands clasped her hips tightly as his mouth searched for hers again. He captured her lips with his and then leaned backwards as they moved together. His head fell on the pillow and his eyes closed as her hands had a tight grip of his shirt.

He opened his eyes and slid his hand to the back of her neck. He pulled her down for another kiss and she gasped. He groaned and he embraced her tightly, his hips grinding against hers, his breath coming out in short gasps.

"Amelia…s-stop." He choked out as he quickly rolled them over with her on her back. He pulled her legs tight around him before he started thrusting again, this time more vigorously. She placed her hands under his shirt and stroked his back. He moaned loudly and groaned enthusiastically as he kissed his neck and face.

"Bloody hell, pet." He groaned as she pecked his lips twice, his hands grabbing the sheets. She smiled and he kissed her again, pulling her closer if that possible. His body jerked violently against hers and he collapsed on top of her with a gasp, his clothes soaked in sweat.

"I have to change now…damn…" he mumbled out of breath and she chuckled.

"It's you fault…and you ruined my underwear!" she pouted.

"Yeah…I did." He said as he kissed her and moved away to change, a smirk on his lips as he disappeared in the washroom.

His plan to make it up to her was already going well. Very well if you asked him.

**End of chapter 33**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Please review! **:)**


	35. Jealousy?

New chapter ahead, loves. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Amy Lee's Army, Paiva, TornPrince'sSmile, -my-forgotten-rose-, Emma, BleedmetoINSANITY and Haeronwen.**

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Amy Lee's Army: **Hello. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Glad to know you like it. I love reading stories about the Joker but I don't think I'll be able to keep him in character. But who knows maybe I will in the future. **:)**

**Emma: **Yes, I am back, love. Glad you liked the chappie. And yes, I had a nice trip. Thank you! Hugs to you! **:)**

**TornPrice'sSmile: **Thank you for the review! Glad you liked it. **:)**

**Paiva: **Thank you! Hope you like this one too! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd.

**Chapter 34**

Sweeney swore as he opened the third cabinet inside the old pie shop and found nothing but dust and bugs. He slammed it shut and growled as he looked under the counter for a precious bottle of alcohol.

Amelia curiously looked inside and frowned when she saw him.

"What on earth are you looking for?" she asked and he looked up at her.

"Gin." He mumbled as he started looking again.

"Why would there be gin down here?" she asked with a grimace of disgust when she saw a mouse passing by her feet.

"Because it was a pie shop. People did come in here to eat and drink." he said as if speaking to a child.

"I see…Well, did you find anything?" she asked and he looked at her humorlessly.

"No. Shit." He cursed and she chuckled.

"I'll go and get you some." She offered and he looked at her hesitantly.

"It's a bit late." He commented as he handed her a few coins.

"I won't be long. Can't have you scowling all night long." She said teasingly and he grimaced.

"I am not! Don't be long." He ordered and she nodded before she walked out of the old shop.

Todd brushed his clothes and with a last look he walked out of the shop. He locked it and headed for his room. He sat in his chair and let his eyes wander around. His fingered his razor as his eyes looked at the clock. He sighed and tapped his feet impatiently, surprised by his constant worry for the young woman.

"She's a big girl, Todd." He mumbled to himself as he shrugged.

He closed his eyes briefly and played with his silver blade for a while. A few minutes later he re-opened his eyes and looked at the door.

"What the hell is taking her so long? It's just around the corner." He hissed as he suddenly stood up and started pacing up and down. He waited a few moments longer before he burst out of the room in search for her. He walked down the street and headed straight for the pub. He entered and headed for the bar.

"Have you seen a woman?" he asked hastily.

"I've seen many women here, mista." The bartender smirked and Todd shook his head.

"No, a dark haired one? With hazel eyes-.."

"You mean that one there that is cornered by that fella?"

Sweeney froze and turn around, his eyes darkening at the sight of Amelia talking to a man. Said man was trying to corner her to the wall and Todd saw red as the man's hand brushed her cheek.

With his eyes narrowed he walked towards them and grabbed the man from the collar of his shirt.

"Is there a problem, sir?" he snarled and Amelia sighed with relief at the sight of the barber.

"What's to you? I'm just looking for a bit of fun." The man slurred as Todd pulled Amelia to his side.

"I think she said she has to go." Sweeney hissed as he delivered a punch to the man's face, sending him to the floor.

"Sweeney…" Amelia gasped.

"Let's go. Now." He snarled as he pulled her with him, his and grabbing the bottle of gin she had been holding.

"He thought…I was a…that I was like that woman you went with back then." She said and Todd stopped to look at her with narrowed eyes.

"How do you know about that…that woman?" he asked in a low voice.

"I saw you." She said as she started walking again. Sweeney followed her in silence and uncorked the gin to take a sip.

"Did it bother you when you saw me?" he asked.

"Not really…Back then I was too afraid of you to feel anything bur respect." She replied softly. Todd looked away before he spoke again.

"Why did you talk to that man?"

"He talked to me." She corrected as they arrived at the house.

"And you let him?"

"What?" she asked as he shut the door.

"I said and you let him talk to you?" he asked staring at her.

"Yes, is that so bad? I never imagined he would try to…to hurt me." She said and Todd gritted his teeth.

"It is a pub, my pet. You're not to talk to strangers. Especially if said strangers are men." He said and she looked at him amused.

"Sweeney…are you jealous?"

"No!" he snapped as he another sip.

"Yes, you are. You punched him. Just admit it." She said chuckling but it wasn't funny to him.

"I am not admitting anything." He spat angrily as he frowned.

"Then why so angry because of an idiot?" she asked as she approached him.

"You don't understand, do you?" he asked hoarsely and she shook her head.

"No. I don't understand why you're so upset. It's like you think I encouraged him or something."

"That's not the point." He hissed.

"Then what is?" she asked quietly.

"You are mine. You are not to look, speak or even nod to another man. Understand?" he asked as he cupped her cheek and pulled her to him.

"Sweeney, this is crazy. I didn't take you for a jealous man." She said as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I am not jealous. I am possessive. There's a difference." He whispered as he looked down at her, her warm frame pressed against his colder one.

"Were you always like that?"

"No…but now I am. It's your fault." He hissed and she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest.

"Care for a secret?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he nuzzled into her neck.

"I like it. No one was ever fussed over me before…well as far as I can remember." She whispered and he grinned.

"That's good." He muttered as he captured her lips in a firm kiss.

"Sweeney?"

"What?"

"Is 'tart' a bad word?" she asked with a frown and he laughed.

"It depends…Why?"

"That man said it…Ew." She muttered while he laughed at her expression.

"He did?"

"Yes." She whispered and he smirked as he held her.

"How old are you?" she asked after a while and Todd stilled and stiffened against her.

"What? How that thought occurred?" he asked and she shrugged.

"No reason. I'm just curious. I don't know much about you." She said and he cleared his throat.

"I'm forty." He said quickly, wincing as he did so.

"You're that old?" she asked seriously but her eyes were laughing at his offended expression.

"What?!" he growled.

"Why yes. I must say you look much younger." She said and he scowled.

"Tart." He muttered with narrowed eyes as he moved away from her.

"Green eyed monster." She taunted.

"I am not!" he snapped and she giggled.

"Yes, you are." She sang.

"I am not, Amelia. I just tend to keep what's mine." he said as he took off his jacket and vest.

"It seems that you failed to do so before." She said, the words slipping out of her mouth without her consent.

"What did you say?" he whispered with wide eyes.

"I…am sorry. I didn't mean it!" she gasped and he looked at his feet.

"You're right, pet. Don't be sorry." He chocked out as he turned away.

"Sweeney…"

"I was naïve…foolish…a coward." H whispered as she embraced him from behind. She laid her head on his shoulder and caressed his chest through his shirt.

"Lucy, Johanna…they're gone because of me."

"No, it's not true." She said as she stroked his cheek and hair.

"And it's his fault that I became like this." He hissed and she bit her lip.

"You're fine. I love you don't I?"

"Don't know why you do." He muttered as he took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Me neither." She said playfully and his mouth twitched.

"Even when I ordered you to get rid of our child…You're still here. You came back." He said as he turned around to face her.

She simply smiled and kissed his lips, her fingers sliding in his hair. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, his arms tight around her waist. She broke the kiss and he groaned, his arms tightening their embrace.

"Don't stop, pet." He whispered hoarsely and she obliged until he was breathless.

"Bed." He commanded panting as he pounced on her, causing her to laugh as they fell onto the mattress with a thud.

**End of chapter 34**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. It seems like Sweeney is trying to do something here…What is it? (*wink*).

Please review. Reviews are love. **:)**


	36. Night and love

Hi, loves! The new chapter is here. Hope you like it. :)

I want to thank**: violet76, ren-hatake, PirelliTodd, Raine44354, bugbug05, SomeOtherPerson, TheRosalieHale, CrazyAcorn, BleedmetoINSANITY, Haeronwen, xPrincetonx, TornPrince'sSmile, me-loves-demon-barber, -my-forgotten-rose, valueofdeception, Emma, Midna Hytwilian, xXWolfAngelxX and xBelakinax**. You are all wonderful! Your reviews made me happy!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma**: Hi, love. Once again thank you so much for your great review. Hearing from you always makes me smile.

**CrazyAcorn:** Yes, Sweeney is very jealous. Strange, huh? Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Violet76:** Sweeney obviously is trying to make her pregnant…He thinks that he would make it up to her if they had a child…Oh, well don't try to understand him.

Thank you for your review!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd.

**Warning:** Love scene ahead! You are warned.

**Chapter 35**

The room was dark and only Sweeney's uneven breathing was coating the silence. He was lying on the bed with Amelia cradled tightly in his arms, the sheets covering their bare bodies. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, a silly smile on his face. His lips placed a small kiss on the back of her neck and she sighed softly as she was ready to doze off. He lifted his hand and moved her hair away from her shoulder before stroking the skin there with the tips of his fingers.

"Pet?" he whispered in her ear before he gently nipped her earlobe.

"Hmm…"

"You asleep?" he asked and she stirred in his arms, her back brushing against his chest, her legs shifting from between his own.

"Not anymore…" she mumbled as she snuggled further into his embrace. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her body gently rubbing against his skin and he tightened his hold on her.

"What time is it?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"The sun's not up yet…" he trailed off as his hand slid down her body to her stomach. Her eyes snapped open when his hand touched her skin and she looked at him from over her shoulder. He had a mischievous smirk on his face and his eyes were darker than usual.

"…but I am." He finished at last as his mouth closed over her pulse spot and sucked hungrily.

"Sweeney…what exactly are you doing? It's only a few hours since we…" she said in a shaky voice as a shiver went up her spine as she felt his mouth on her sensitive skin. The barber bit slightly down on her neck and then soothed the mark with a kiss.

"I know…I want you." He whispered as he turned her around to face him. His hand unclenched her fingers from the sheet and he pushed it away before he covered her body with his.

"Sweeney, it's in the middle of the night!" she stuttered and he laughed in her ear.

"People tend to this during the night, my sweet."

"Wait, wait!" she said as she tried to squirm from under him.

"What's brought this on?" she asked as his hands tickled her sides while his mouth tried in vain to capture hers.

"Nothing. Do I need a reason, my pet?" he mumbled as his mouth managed to kiss her nose.

"No, but, but…" she said defeated as his hand disappeared between their bodies. His fingers touched her in a place that made the words die in her mouth. Her eyes closed and her hand slid into his hair as his mouth closed around hers firmly.

A low rumble vibrated in his throat as he kissed her and he broke away from her lips to kiss her neck and collarbone. His hand left her and gripped her leg tightly before he brought it up and around his hip.

"Touch me, Amelia." He commanded hoarsely and she did. His eyes closed shut and his mouth parted with a low moan. Her lips kissed his neck and he gasped for breath, not really believing it himself that he reacted that way to her touch.

He eagerly slapped her soft hand away and settled between her parted legs while she attacked his mouth again.

"Oh…" he moaned as he pushed into her swiftly causing her to grab his back for dear life.

"You know, for a man of your age…you're quite insatiable." She muttered teasingly in his ear and he growled as he moved within her in a steady pace.

"Devious wench." He accused as her warm laughter ringed in his ears like music. Her arms pulled him tightly to her as his slid under her back to hold her to him.

"You're rather playful too lately." She whispered in his ear and he groaned.

"Not good?"

"No good but strange." She said with a smile.

"Good. No more talking then. I can't…concentrate." He mumbled as he moved harder against her.

"Yes, sir." She whispered and he growled before he covered her mouth again to silence her.

Soon he was jerking violently against her and his name was on her lips as they slumped against the bed; him on top of her.

"Well, that'll about do it." He mumbled as he rolled away while she gaped at him.

"What did you say?" she demanded and his eyes widened.

"Nothing! Pleasured rambling, my pet." He said quickly, still gasping for breath.

"Right…" she said as she turned to her side. He grinned and slid close to her before he closed his eyes. His snores followed soon after while she stayed wide awake, thinking over his last words.

**End of chapter 35**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. I apologize for the shortness. Please review! **:)**


	37. Questions

Hello, loves. I have the new chapter here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank**: bugbug05, ren-hatake, PirelliTodd, BleedmetoINSANITY, Emma, Midna Hytwilian, Haeronwen, valueofdeception, Shiloh, -my-forgotten-rose-, xBelakinax and Raine44354**. Thank you all for your comments!

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Emma**: Yes, you are right he does but she's thinking something else for his last behavior. You'll see. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hugs to you! **:)**

**PirelliTodd: **Yes, he is…Thank you for reviewing! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 36**

Amelia was looking outside the window as the heavy rain fell onto the street with a menace. A thunder erupted somewhere nearby and she jumped.

"Jesus." She mumbled as she blinked trying to make out the figures that were passing by. She looked at the clock and sighed. He was late. But it was expected after such a flood. It seemed like the sky had opened in two those days. It had been raining for almost three days in a row.

As she was moving away from the window the door burst open, revealing a very much disheveled and wet barber. He shut the door with a growl and shook off his dripping jacket.

"Bugger this rain! You can't even walk. Mud is everywhere." He said as he threw the jacket on the floor and shook his hair.

"Let me get you a towel." She said as she walked to the closet and picked a white one from inside. She walked over to him and covered his head with it, trying to dry his hair.

"Good God, woman! I can't breathe!" he grunted as he removed his face from the towel.

"Sorry…" she said chuckling as she started working on the buttons of his also soaked vest. He dried his hair angrily with the towel and then allowed her to remove his vest and shirt.

"You didn't take an umbrella with you. I told you it would still be raining." She said as she took the towel and patted his chest to dry it before he got a drift.

"I hate those things…" he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, and now you'll get sick."

"I will not get sick. I don't get sick." He said with his hands on his hips.

"Okay then." She said as she delivered a peck on his chest and then moved back to get him dry clothes. Sweeney's hand shot out and caught hers before he yanked her to him with a growl. His arms went around her and before she knew what hit her, his mouth was moving eagerly against hers. Her eyes closed but they snapped open when he started backing her to a nearby wall. She moved her head to the side, earning a sound of disapproval from him.

"Wait! What's the matter with you?" she asked as she pushed him slightly away and looked in his eyes.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"This. Why are you doing this?" she asked pointing at him and her.

"I didn't know I needed permission." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, you do when it's obvious that the only think you want is me opening my legs for you any time you feel like it." She said and he gaped at her.

"What? I thought you wanted this! We're together, aren't we?" he asked as he let go of her.

"Yes, we are but this is so unlike you. Before you didn't even kiss me goodnight and now…now you're all over me."

"And you don't like this because?" he asked angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because we never talk! I mean there has to be a reason you do this." She said calmly and he pursed his lips.

"Why must there always be a reason for everything I do?" he asked and she sighed.

"Sweeney, don't get me wrong. I love you and you know it. I just don't understand why this show of affection appeared so suddenly." She said as she came closer to him.

"No reason. You once called me cold and now you have complaints?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I am not complaining. I just want more from you than just rolling around in the bed every time you feel like it." She whispered.

"That's what I'm trying to do, you silly woman!" he barked and she stared at him in confusion.

"You're trying to do what?"

"I…want to…God why you're asking these questions!" he said angrily.

"Because I want to know what caused this."

"Can't you guess?"

"No…I-…" she trailed off and he shook his head.

"What?" she asked and he smirked.

"I thought you knew it by now."

"Knew what?" she asked and he looked pointedly at her abdomen.

"You can't be serious!" she said in a high pitched voice and he chuckled at her frightful expression.

"I am. The past was all a mistake, pet. The child should have been here…and I know it's my fault." He said softly.

"It wasn't your fault." She muttered in a vain attempt to make him feel better.

"It was. You said it your self. You were a wreck because of me. If you were healthy the pregnancy would have gone just fine." He said as he looked at her.

"Maybe it was for the best. I mean I am certain you're not willing to raise a child with a woman…"

"With a woman that I what?" he asked annoyed.

"With a woman you just think you love." She finished and his expression turned furious.

"_Think?_ With a woman _I think_ I love? How blind are you? Didn't I say that I love you? Just because I don't' say it every day that doesn't mean that my feelings are going to disappear. You know it was difficult for me to feel anything after my wife died. How can you say that I don't mean my words?" he said furiously as he came closer to her.

Amelia stayed silent and looked away.

"Do you really want a child with me? Or are you going to change your mind if I ever get pregnant again?"

"I already told you." He said more calmly and she nodded defeated.

"Okay…I believe you." She whispered and a weight was lifted off his chest at her words.

He approached her and pulled her in his arms for a tight embrace.

"You're more stubborn than I am, pet." He mumbled as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head and tightened his hold on her.

"So…the only reason you keep making love with me is so we can have a child?" she asked teasingly and he grinned.

"No…I find you rather desirable lately…especially with the new pounds you've put on…" he murmured as his hand slid down her side. She laughed and placed a kiss on his neck.

"You're feeding me quite well." She said and he grunted.

"Am I? Tell that to Beth." He muttered with a grimace.

"God, leave the poor woman alone!" she said as she moved to look at him.

"I can't. I quite like pestering her. It's very entertaining seeing her all annoyed. Serves her right for annoying me." He said and she chuckled.

"You're so strange…I really don't know why…"

"It's better that you don't, pet. My…past is rather depressing and ugly." He said hoarsely.

"Oh…Will it make me hate you then? I mean if I know your past." She asked.

"Yes." He answered curtly.

"Then I don't want to know." She whispered as she leaned up to kiss his lips. He closed his eyes and let her hold him tightly.

_Good for you, my sweet. Good for you…_ He whispered with relief in his mind as he caressed her hair.

**End of chapter 36**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	38. Thank You

Hello! I am sorry for the wait but a few problems appeared in my life these days. I wasn't really in the mood to write but I had to distract my self and give you something. My grandpa is going into surgery today and I am kind of worried, so forgive any possible mistakes I might have made.

I want to thank: **Violet76, me-loves-demon-barber, Deviant Little Thing, PirelliTodd, Raine44354, ren-hatake, Shiloh, Haeronwen, bugbug05, -my-forgotten-rose-, BleedmetoINSANITY, DnCnChIcK369, Midna Hytwilian, Emma and xBelakinax.** Thank you all!

**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**

**Emma: **Gladyou liked the chapter, hon. Thank you so much for all your reviews!

**PirelliTodd: **Yes, he did tell her. Thank you!

**Violet76:** Thank you for reading and reviewing, love! Glad you liked it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 37**

Sweeney was sitting on his bed cleaning his razors slowly while Amelia had somehow managed to crawl silently into his arms and was currently vacating the space between his open legs. Her head was leaning in the crook of his neck and her hands were playing with one of his shirt buttons. She snuggled closer in his arms and he smirked smugly as he finished with his last razor. He placed it inside the box and closed the lid before he wrapped his arms around her loosely. He kissed the top of her head and looked with a grimace at the window.

"It's bloody snowing, pet." He muttered gruffly.

"Yes. I think it' beautiful." She said with a shrug.

"Hmm…We had to close the shop. Can't even walk…" he said as he continued staring at the snow.

"That's good for me." She said referring to their current cuddling position. He chuckled low in his throat and tightened his hold on her.

"Sweeney?"

"Hmm?"

"How…how did you and your wife meet?" she asked and he tensed in her arms briefly.

"Why you want to know?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Why wouldn't I want to know?"

"I don't know how it's any interest to you." He muttered.

"I am just curious. Was it winter? Summer? Spring?" she asked and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Winter…" he whispered and she looked up at him.

"And?" she coaxed by stroking his hand.

"I …had just opened my shop. I happened to uh…" he trailed off with a far away look and she frowned.

"What?" she asked and he shook his head quickly.

"I don't even remember, Amelia…the only thing I recall is her face." He whispered sadly and she moved back to look at her.

"That's alright…I'm sorry I asked." She said as she moved some of his hair back.

"There was this woman…" he murmured with concentration on his face.

"What woman?"

"This woman from downstairs." He said as his eyes stared at the floor.

"There's no woman downstairs, Sweeney."

"There was! Back then…" he said loudly.

"Oh…you mean the owner of the pie shop."

"Yes…"

"And what did this woman do? What has she anything to do with you meeting Lucy?" Amelia asked and he looked up at her.

"She was down there when I got into the shop. They were talking and I saw her." He said softly as his face broke into a gentle smile. Amelia looked at him amazed at how the memory of that woman could bring such and expression on his face. She had never managed to make him smile like that.

"I see." She murmured.

"They were friends or something. That's how I met her. She was so beautiful." He whispered as his eyes settled on her.

"I'm sure she was." Amelia said with a nod. Sweeney locked eyes with her and pulled her to him once more, settling her onto his lap easily.

"You're pretty as well." He said after some time as if trying to make up for what he had just said in front of her and she chuckled.

"If you say so…What happened to that woman?" she asked after a moment.

"Mrs. Lovett?" he almost snarled.

"Yes…"

"She's gone, pet. Gone." He said sternly and Amelia nodded.

"Why?"

"Why do you women ask so many bloody questions?" he asked tiredly.

"It's in our nature. Why you men always take love for granted?" she asked and he looked down at her surprised.

"What? I don't." he said offended.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!" he insisted stubbornly.

"Yes, you do. You thought I wouldn't leave so you never bothered to make stay by loving me and respecting my decisions. You asked me to say that I love you but you've never said it back until recently." She said and he grimaced in defeat.

"That didn't mean that I didn't love you." He defended and she sighed.

"Maybe…I had a hard time figuring that out though." She said softly.

"You still blame me, don't you?" he asked miserably.

"No."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't. It wasn't your fault. I already told you that." She said shaking her head.

"Yes, it was." He muttered and she rolled her eyes at his persistence.

"Jesus, I said it wasn't!" she said frustrated.

"Yes it-…" he was cut of by her lips on his own. He took a moment to realize what was happening but he eventually kissed her back with eagerness. He wrapped his arms around her form and pulled her closer, the chilliness of the room causing him to shudder at her warmth.

"I'm cold, pet. You?" he whispered against her lips.

"A bit." She said as she moved back.

"How about some warming up then?" he groaned as he leaned forward to catch her lips again.

"Nope!" she said shaking her head amused.

"Why not?" he said and she was certain she saw him pouting for a moment.

"I can't."

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"I can't. I am not able to…" she trailed off embarrassed.

"Oh." He said with realization.

"Then that means that there is no…" he muttered pointing at her belly.

"No, I am not pregnant." She said and he sighed.

"Bugger." He hissed and she smiled.

"But we can always warm up in other ways." She suggested and his eyes widened at her innocent words.

"Really?" he muttered as he took her hand and tried to place it at the buttons of his pants.

"Sweeney!" she gasped taking her hand away.

"What?!" he asked alarmed.

"I didn't mean that!" she said and he frowned.

"Oh?" he asked and she nodded.

"Fine." He muttered disappointed. Amelia looked at him.

"You could do that by your self you know." She said just to tease him.

"It wouldn't be that good." He replied calmly and she chuckled while he tried not to smirk at her.

"I wouldn't know. How about some spooning?" she offered as she pulled back the covers and got under them.

"Spooning with benefits?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe." She said and he quickly got under the covers as well. He took her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her again, his hand sliding under her dress to find her bare skin so he could caress it.

"Thank you, pet." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"What for?"

"For making me forget." He murmured as he kissed her again.

**End of chapter 37**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Some fluff was needed here, so I apologize if you didn't like it. Please review. **:)**


	39. Wine and a judge

Hello, loves. I am sorry for the delay but now I feel a little better so, here's the new chapter for you.

I want to thank all the people who showed concern for me and my family and of course my reviewers: **ren-hatake, BleedmetoINSANITY, xPrincetonx, Deviant Little Thing, TornPrince'sSmile, bugbug05, TsukiyomiMoon, Emma, -my-forgotten-rose-, Haruna Uchiha, Haeronwen, Midna Hytwilian, me-loves-demon-barber, xBelakinax and Raine44354.**

_**Review reply to**_** Emma: **Hi, love. Thank you so much for your concern and your review. Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one too. Hugs to you!** :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

* * *

**Warning:** _**Love scene**_ towards the end of the chapter. You are warned.

**Chapter 38**

Sweeney's hand reached up and slapped the poking hand away from his arm.

"Sweeney?"

"Hmm…" he mumbled as he buried his face further into his pillow.

"You have to get up." Amelia said chuckling as she patted his bare shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

"Why?" he asked with a groan of annoyance as he turned onto his back and blinked groggily up at her.

"Beth and Thomas invited us for dinner, remember?" she said as she finished putting on her stockings. Sweeney's eyes darted to her exposed leg and he licked his lips before he cleared his throat embarrassed at his own train of thoughts.

"She did? Do we have to go?" he asked and his eyes moved up to her face as she smoothed down her black and red dress.

"You promised we'd go." She said sadly and he sighed.

"I'm a bit tired, pet." He mumbled as he rolled over and reached for her hand. He clasped her hand tightly in his and pulled her to him.

"Please…We have to-…"

"Shh." He mumbled as he pulled her on the bed and kissed her lips softly.

"Where did you get that?" he asked against her lips as he tugged at her dress to make his point.

"You got it for me." She said puzzled ad he chuckled.

"That I did, pet. You look fine." He whispered as he placed small wet kisses on her collarbone.

"Sweeney!"

"Fine, fine. I'm up." He murmured huskily in her ear before he pulled him self into a sitting position. He stood up and started dressing slowly.

Amelia stood up too and fixed the bed while he put on his shirt and vest.

"Just don't make me talk too much. I hate that." She heard him mutter and when she looked at him he had a grimace on his face.

"I promise. Try not to scowl too much." She said with a smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright then. Let's go." He said with a sigh and she chuckled. He snaked an arm around her waist and pressed close to her.

"You have me on a leash, don't you? I'm gonna have to do something about that." He growled in her ear and she looked at him.

"Be my guest." She said as she pecked his lips and opened the door.

"I wish I could." He mumbled as he followed her out of the house and closed the door behind him.

They arrived at the Madison's house half an hour later with Sweeney sighing and huffing all the way.

"Stop it." Amelia hissed as they were sitting at the dinner table a few minutes later.

"What?" he snapped.

"Please behave and stop glaring at Beth. She can see you."

"Good." He said with a satisfied smirk. Amelia shook her head and slapped his wandering hand away from her knee.

"Food is ready, darlings!" Beth called as she entered with Thomas; both holding plates.

"That's good. I love this tablecloth by the way." Amelia said and Todd rolled his eyes, his hand playing absentmindedly with the knife next to his plate.

"Mr. Todd, sir. I have wine that you will love." Thomas said as he placed a bottle of dark red wine on the table.

"Really?" Sweeney asked with raised eyebrows as he eyed the bottle with a smirk on his lips. Amelia looked at him funnily but returned her attention back to Beth once again.

Beth served the food into plates and sat down while Thomas poured wine in the glasses. They all ate in silence and Todd was quite happy about that. His happiness didn't last long for Beth started talking about recipes and spices while Amelia nodded and smiled. Todd wanted to snort at her reaction but stopped himself when he received a glare from her.

"Mr. Todd." Thomas started.

"Yes?" the barber said as he chewed on a piece of potato.

"Yesterday after you left, this new judge came to the shop for a shave. I had to send him away since you were gone." Thomas said and Sweeney's brow furrowed.

"New judge?" he asked throatily.

"Yes, he arrived from France two weeks ago. Turpin his name I think was." Thomas said before he took another bite from his food.

"Turpin?" Sweeney spat with venom and Amelia froze in her seat.

"Why yes."

"Turpin is gone."

"Oh…no. He said he's his nephew. He came from Paris to take his uncle's place at the court. You knew his uncle?" Thomas asked and the barber blinked.

"I…happened to shave him once." Todd said clearing his throat.

"Oh…so you knew Peter Turpin. This one is Andrew Turpin. He seemed polite." Thomas said as he took a sip from his glass.

"Did he now?"

"Yes. He asked for you but since you weren't there he left." Thomas said with a shrug. Amelia wiped her mouth and looked as Sweeney took a long sip from his wine and stared at the white tablecloth with hard eyes.

"Sweeney? Are you alright?" Amelia said softly as she touched his hand. He gripped her hand tightly and managed a small nod before he gulped down more wine. Amelia stared at him wide eyed as he refilled the glass, never letting go of her hand.

"Would you like a piece of pie, Mr. Todd?" Beth asked and he quickly shook his head.

Thomas looked at his partner and took the bottle.

"More wine maybe?" he asked when he saw that he had finished his third glass.

"Yes. Didn't he say what he wanted from me?" Sweeney asked.

"Of course he did. He wanted a shave from the best barber in London. We do have a reputation, Mr. Todd." Thomas said with a smile while Amelia looked at Sweeney with worry. She knew who Turpin was. He was the man that had sent him to prison what she didn't know was that Todd had dispatched that man with his own hands.

"That we do, Thomas…that we really do." Sweeney said as he took more sips.

"Maybe we should…"

"Amelia, come and see my new curtains." Beth said suddenly as she stood up and motioned for her to follow her to the other room.

"Yes." The younger woman said as she let go of the barber's hand and pushed her chair back. Sweeney didn't look up from his plate as she walked away. He only listened to Thomas' rumblings.

When she returned minutes later she found the two men sitting in their chairs chuckling like mad at some joke or so she thought.

"So you see I told him if he wanted a scissor shave." Thomas said with a slur and Sweeney snorted.

"You're ridiculous." He mumbled and Thomas nodded.

"Thank you!" the older man said and Sweeney finished his glass in one large gulp.

"Sweeney?" Amelia asked and he looked up with heavy eyelids.

"My pet. You're free of that woman's chatter?" he asked before he burst into a series of chuckles.

"You're drunk? You got him drunk?" she said looking at Thomas.

"No! He did!" Thomas said pointing at the inebriated barber.

"Traitor." Todd muttered while Amelia walked over to him and pulled him up. He stood up easily and smirked down at her.

"Hey, pretty." He mumbled as he leaned down to her mouth.

"We got to go!" she said as she turned her head away and started pulling him towards the door.

"Where are you going? We didn't have desert yet." Beth said and Sweeney grimaced when he saw her.

"Don't want your dessert." He muttered and Amelia elbowed him only to make him chuckle.

"They're drunk. Better take care of your husband." Amelia said and Beth gasped.

"Oh!" she said before she walked to Thomas who was currently trying to walk.

"Let's go." Amelia said and Sweeny nodded.

"Finally." He murmured as she pulled him out of the house.

"Can you walk?" she asked when she felt his arms snaking around her.

"I can do more than that, pet." He said in her ear and Amelia flushed bright red.

"Sweeney."

"He came back for you. I know it." He said as he nuzzled her hair.

"What?"

"That new judge! He came to take you from me!" he spat and she blinked.

"He doesn't even know me, Sweeney."

"I know it! He came for you. But I won't let him." He said as he tightened his hold on her and stopped walking.

"We have to get going. You need a bed." She said as she tried to pull him forward.

"I need a wall." He said as he pulled her backwards to an alley. She gasped and slapped his hand but he only turned her around to face him. He backed her to the dirty cold wall and leaned down to kiss her but Amelia could only watch as another couple were at the far corner of the alley doing something people shouldn't be doing in alleys.

Sweeney turned her face towards him and crashed his lips onto hers, leaving her no time to respond.

"Sweeney, it's dangerous! There are people just there!" she said pointing and he chuckled as he pressed is body closer to hers, causing her back to mold with the wall harshly.

"From what I hear they won't be here too long, pet." He whispered before he captured her lips again, silencing her protests.

"But people can see us! It's cold!" she hissed but her eyes fluttered close as his mouth closed over her neck.

"I'll warm you right up." He muttered and she grasped his arms for support.

"You're drunk!"

"And you talk too much." He said before he grabbed her dress and pulled it up her legs. Amelia's eyes widened but she couldn't find her self able to push him away. His hands found her bare legs and he picked her up with ease. Her hands went around his neck and he wrapped her legs tightly around his hips.

"Come on…help me." He muttered urgently and she tightened her grip around his hips while his hands disappeared under her dress. His mouth found hers again and she vaguely managed to see the couple walking away laughing as they passed by them.

"Told you they were almost done." Sweeney said in her ear as he grinded his hips into hers, earning a gasp from her.

"This is highly…inappropriate." She gasped as his hand flew to his pants buttons and his lips kissed down her shoulder.

"I need this…Bugger propriety." He breathed in her ear as his hands gripped her thighs tightly.

"But, but…" the words died in her mouth when he thrust upwards swiftly and kissed her again hungrily. His hips started moving and she could only kiss him back. Her hands got tangled into his black hair and he moaned loudly into her mouth when she tugged at it gently.

"Amelia…" he grunted as he buried his face into her neck, his lower body pressing her harder against the brick wall. Her head collided with the hard surface and his head shot up to look at her.

"Sorry…" he gasped as his hand went behind her head to stroke her hair and prevent any more collisions with the wall. She chuckled and hid her face into his shoulder and he smirked as his free hand gripped her knee tightly. At that moment Amelia didn't care where they were or if people could see tem. She only cared about him.

Her mouth kissed the side of his face and her hand slid down his neck and under his shirt to caress his skin. He choked out a hoarse moan and pushed harder against her, his body moving more sharply against hers.

"Mine." He hissed into her ear and she found herself nodding against her will. His thrusts became more brutal and she was sure her back was going to ache later but she didn't seem to mind for she responded to his hard kiss willingly.

Her back arched and he smirked at her as her eyes closed and she gripped his back tightly. His eyes snapped closed and a hoarse moan that was supposed to be her name escaped his gasping mouth before his body jerked against hers. He slumped into her embrace trembling, his hands not releasing her legs but keeping her tightly wrapped around him. His breathing was harsh into her ear and she stroked his back soothingly as he gasped for breath.

"I love you." She whispered and he inhaled sharply before he nodded wildly against her neck, his fingers moving in circles on her thighs.

"I know…me too." He mumbled the last words in her ear and she smiled.

"I like you drunk." She said and he moved back to look at her. His eyes searched hers carefully and he grinned.

"I am not drunk." He said without slurring his words and her eyes widened.

He laughed and kissed her again before he put her down. He fixed her dress and buttoned up his pants before he pulled her with him towards their house. Amelia could nothing but follow him dumbstruck.

**End of chapter 38**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! Sweeney is sly or what? **:)**


	40. The judge

I am sorry for the long wait. Here's the new chapter!

I want to thank: **violet76, Antlers, Shiloh, PirelliTodd, Haeronwen, Emma and Haruna Uchiha!** Thank you all!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

**Emma**: Hi, love. Thank you for the review! Sweeney will meet the new judge! **:)**

**PirelliTodd**: Sly? That he is. Thank you very much for your review! **:)**

**Violet76**: Glad you liked it, hon. Thank you so much! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 39**

Sweeney was heading for the barbershop with quick footsteps. He was supposed to open it for the day because Thomas was sick and had to stay in bed. It was already late when he arrived at the shop. He was reaching for the keys in his pocket when he looked up and saw a man standing in front of the shop. His eyes narrowed for he wasn't one of their regular customers. Sweeney didn't know who he was but his face reminded him of someone he couldn't place.

"You're waiting for someone, sir?" Sweeney asked gruffly and the man looked at him.

"Yes…Um... Mr. Todd." The younger man answered.

"Oh? You're talking to him. How may I assist you?" the barber asked as he unlocked the door.

"I am here for a shave." The man said with a polite smile.

"Do come in, my good sir." Sweeney said as he opened the door. The man nodded and walked inside, Sweeney following him.

"Sit, sir." Sweeney instructed and the man removed his coat before he sat in the chair. Todd removed his own Jacket and washed his hands before he approached the man.

"So…I imagine you're new here. I haven't seen you before, mister…" Sweeney trailed off and the man looked at him.

"Turpin. Andrew Turpin." Sweeney momentarily froze at the name but he recovered.

"I see…And why are you here in London, my good sir?" the barber asked in a hoarse voice that he couldn't command to be otherwise.

"I have come from Paris to take my uncle's position at the Court. I am a judge." Andrew said and Sweeney nodded slowly.

"Really? That must be delightful." He remarked and the man in the chair nodded as Sweeney lathered his face with cream.

"And how did you know me?" Todd asked as thoughts and memories came back to his mind.

"I asked for the best barber in London. Everyone told me about you. So, here I am." Andrew said and Sweeney smirked and bowed.

"I am happy to hear I have such a reputation, sir." He said as he picked one of his razors.

"Do you have any family, Mr. Todd?" Andrew asked.

"Family?" the barber growled.

_No, because your bastard uncle made sure I'd have nothing._ He wanted to scream but he stopped and blinked. That was a lie. He did have someone.

"Yes, I do." He answered at last after a long silence.

"Wife?"

"Sort of." Sweeney replied with a small smile.

"Sort of?"

"Um…we're not officially together yet." The barber murmured and the new judge looked up at him.

"I see."

"And you, sir?" Todd inquired.

"Not yet. But I do have a fiancée in Paris." He said as the barber started shaving him.

"Hmm…So, you're related with…"

"Peter Turpin. He was my father's brother." Andrew said.

"Hmm…"

"Did you know him?" Andrew asked with raised eyebrows.

"Me?"

_Oh yes…Extremely well, my lad_. He thought.

"Yes. I happened to…shave him once." Sweeney answered with a Cheshire grin.

"Oh? Rumors have it that he disappeared. No one has seen him for the last two years." Andrew said and Sweeney tried to remain passive.

"Really? And I was wondering what happened to him." Sweeney commented.

"A tragedy it is…" Andrew said and Sweeney's hand tightened around the blade.

"Indeed." He murmured as he wiped the razor with a cloth.

Sweeney's thoughts were like a storm in his mind until he was finished. A part of him wanted to hurt that man because he had that bastard's blood flowing in his veins. Another part of him told him to stop though, told him that it was no use returning to the past. So, he obeyed it and simply watched as the man stood up from the chair and put on his coat.

"What do I owe you?" Andrew asked as he reached in his pocket.

"Two pounds." Sweeney answered and the man handed him his payment.

"Thank you, Mr. Todd. Rumors were right. I'll see you again soon." Andrew said as he tipped his hat and walked out of the shop.

Sweeney blinked as he was left alone. He collapsed in a chair and rubbed his temples.

"I hope I will not see you though…" he muttered as he gazed at the street with dark eyes.

*****************************

It was late in the afternoon when he was finally able to close the shop and return to the house. He walked in and shut the door. He removed his jacket and looked around for Amelia. He heard water splashing from the bathroom and he walked towards the half open door. He looked inside and saw her washing her face and neck. His eyes trailed down her hair and settled on the spot where her neck and shoulder came together. He blinked as her hair covered that place and he looked up again. Her eyes met his in the mirror and she smiled.

"I didn't hear you coming in." she said as she took a towel and wiped the water away. Sweeney blinked again and entered the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she took a few steps towards him.

"Yes, pet." He said shaking his head.

"You were late…Busy day?" she asked and he nodded before he leaned down to peck her lips.

"You seem…uneasy. Is everything all right?" she asked.

"I met that new judge today." He said and she frowned.

"Turpin's nephew?" she asked.

"Yes. He looks like him." He hissed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"He upset you." She stated and he groaned.

"Even the sound of that name can upset me, Amelia." He growled and she bit her lip.

"What did he want?"

"A shave…or so he said. I am not sure." He said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, what else he could possibly want from you?" she asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I don't know…"

_Probably arrest me for his uncle's murder?_ He thought silently.

_Nonsense. There's no proof of what I did. No body, no crime._ He reassured himself before he looked up to Amelia's worried face.

"No worries, pet. He left after the shave." he said and she nodded.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" she asked softly and he smirked.

"There are a lot of things you can do, my sweet. Do come here." He drawled, patting his lap and she chuckled. She came closer and he pulled her to him.

"I was talking about a back rubbing or-…"

"Back rubbing? I'd rather give you something else to rub-…"

"Sweeney!" she chuckled, slapping his hand that had started creeping up the inside of her thigh.

He laughed and held her close to him, his lips dropping a kiss on her collarbone.

"Kidding, my love. Just kidding. But…you could always give me a kiss and some tea?" he offered as his head leaned up for a kiss. She smiled and kissed him as his hands stroked her lower back. His right hand slid to her front and brushed her stomach, causing her to break the kiss and look down at it.

"Sweeney…"

"Bugger." He cursed before he held his hands up in surrender.

"Just checking, pet." He said with a nervous smile. Shaking her head she stood up and poured him some tea.

"Is he coming back?" she asked and the smile left his face.

"Yes. Probably…" he muttered as he tugged on his vest.

"Maybe I should come with you since Thomas has to stay in bed for two weeks."

"No!" he snapped and she flinched.

"Why not?" she asked as she handed him the cup of tea.

"You'll not see him." He stated and she frowned.

"Why not? He doesn't bite, does he?" she asked teasingly and he glared at her.

"I don't want him to see you."

"Why not?" she pouted.

_Because you're mine and no else is allowed to stare at you_. He wanted to say but he bit his tongue.

"Because I say so." He snapped and she sighed.

"Fine." She said as she sat down next to him.

What really passed though his mine was the possibility of Turpin seeing her and actually taking a liking to her. What if he wanted her? What if he tried to take her from him? What if-…?

_Stop it! She's not Lucy and he's not like that.__ He didn't seem like that. _He scolded himself as he looked sideways at Amelia. He placed the cup on the nightstand next to him and slid closer to her. His hands snaked around her waist and he pulled her to his chest, his lips on her neck.

"Mad at me, pet?" he asked huskily.

"No…" she whispered as she placed her hand atop his own.

"Come here then." He whispered as he turned her head and attacked her lips with his mouth. Her hand slid up his face and got tangled in his hair, causing him to groan. His grip tightened on her and he deepened the kiss.

_Mine._ He thought as he gently pushed her on the bed and covered her body with his.

**End of chapter 39**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Sweeney's very possessive, isn't he? Please review! Any ideas of what might happen next? **:) **


	41. Jealousy and some news

Hello, loves! I have the new chappie here for you!

I want to thank: **xBelakinax, Raine44354, 93, me-loves-demon-barber, Emma, BleedmetoINSANITY, -my-forgotten-rose-, xPrincetonx, Deviant Little Thing, Midna Hytwilian, bugbug05, Haruna Uchiha and TornPrince'sSmile**. Thank you all for your comments!

_**Review reply to**_** Emma**: Hi, love! Thank you so much for your review! I am glad to know you think Sweeney's in character! I always love hearing from you! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

* * *

**Warning****: **_**Love scene**_ towards the end of the chapter. If you don't like don't read.

**Chapter 40**

It had been a busy day in the barbershop and Sweeney was finishing with his last customer. The barber tiredly rubbed his eyes and then picked a cloth to clean the man's chin from any shaving cream remains. When he was done he patted the man on the shoulder and moved back.

"Ready to go, sir." He said and the old man slowly stood up and put on his coat.

"Two pounds like always, Mr. Todd?" he asked and Sweeney nodded as he placed his razor in his holster.

"Yes, sir."

"Busy day today? You seem rather tired…" the old man said.

"Yes, a rather tiresome one."

"How's Mister Madison?"

"He's better but his back still hurts." Sweeney murmured as he took a the money from him and looked up at him.

"I see. Give him my regards when you see him." The man said with a polite smile before he tipped his hat.

"I will. Good night, sir." The barber called with a sigh of relief as he shut the door and started moving around the shop.

Moments later he heard the door opening and turned sharply towards it.

"I am sorry but we're closed." He said before he even had a chance to see who it was. All he wanted to do was go home.

"Oh? The closed sign wasn't on, Mr. Todd." A voice he had heard before said. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Andrew Turpin standing there.

"Oh…it's you, sir. Do forgive me but I was just closing. It's rather late and-…"

"I am sure you could always help me with a shave though, sir." Andrew said silkily and Sweeney wanted to throttle him for some reason. It was the second time that week and he still cringed every time he saw the new judge. He had been coming to the shop for over two months.

"Fine. Do sit." The barber hissed and Andrew nodded with a smile before he took a seat. Sweeney almost groaned but did as he was requested anyways. The man hadn't really given him a reason to dislike him but even the sound of his name made him cringe with disgust and caused his blood to boil. However, he tried not to think about his name and his relation to the man he hated most in the world. He shook his head and silently continued his work.

"You don't speak too much, do you, Mr. Todd?" Andrew asked with curiosity.

"I prefer the silence, sir." The barber muttered and his client smirked slightly.

"I like honesty. And you do have it, Mr. Todd." Andrew said and Sweeney resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Thank you…"

Sweeney's attention was ruined when he heard footsteps approaching the entrance of the shop. He looked up for a brief second before he looked down again only to look up once more in alarm. The door opened and a smiling Amelia entered the shop.

"I fear we have company, Mr. Todd." Andrew said amused as the young woman looked at them.

"I didn't know you were still working…" she said to Sweeney whose eyes were wide and angry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth and she blinked.

"Well, I-…"

"I am not done. Go home and I'll come later." He said quickly, his eyes warning her to stay away.

"But why send her away? Her presence surely cheers up the room. Don't you think, Mr. Todd?" Andrew cut in and Sweeney glared down at him.

"Do come in, miss…" the judge trailed off.

"Amelia." Sweeney said sharply, beckoning him to her with a motion of his head.

"Lovely name. Related to you, Mr. Todd?" Andrew asked and Sweeney's jaw tensed.

"No. May we proceed now?" he asked as he resumed shaving him, Amelia standing slightly behind him. He looked at her and sent her a look that could even scare the devil himself. She shrugged hopelessly and he looked away again.

"If she's not related to you then in what do we owe the pleasure of her presence?" Andrew asked and Amelia spoke up.

"I am-…"

"She's my helper, sir." Sweeney cut her off and she glared at him offended.

"Oh?"

"Yes…There. You're done." Sweeney said as he moved back. Turpin stood up and looked at Amelia before he turned to Sweeney.

"Then you're a lucky man to have her company." He said as he handed the money over to him. Sweeney took them and placed them in his pocket, his eyes staring coldly back into the other man's.

"May I ask where I'll be able to find the lovely lady?" Andrew asked and Todd caught the man's outstretched hand and threw it away from Amelia's.

"I don't think so, sir. I forgot to tell you that she's with _me._ With _every_ meaning of the word. Aren't you, pet?" Sweeney asked as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I am. I apologize, sir." She said as Sweeney dropped a lingering kiss to her exposed shoulder.

"Oh…I am sorry then, Mr. Todd. I didn't mean to offend." Andrew said as he took a few steps back, almost shocked at the man's cold glaring eyes.

"Good night them, sir, miss." He said with a small nod before he walked away, closing the door behind him.

Sweeney growled and let go of Amelia rather roughly and she yelped.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Me? What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?!" he spat and she recoiled from his tone.

"I simply came here."

"Why? Why did you have to come here?" he asked with wild eyes as he looked at her.

"You told me to come here this morning! We were going to take a walk, remember?" she said and he blinked.

"What?"

"You said we would take a walk to the park." She said and he finally remembered agreeing to her silly idea of taking a walk after he was done. He groaned and looked away as he ran a hand though his black hair.

"You shouldn't have come here." He muttered and she stared.

"Why not? Ad why did you do all that? Who was that man?" she asked.

"That man was Andrew Turpin and that man just took a liking to you." He hissed and she walked closer to him.

"Sweeney, he didn't. He just wanted to know who I was. People do have what the word describes as _curiosity_." She said with a soft smile as she placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her sideways and then he lowered his gaze to her hand on his arm.

"After all I am no beauty. Men don't kill for girls like me." She joked and he finally looked in her eyes.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course you are pretty." He blurted out as his hand caught hers and laced their fingers together.

"No, I am not." She insisted and he pulled her closer.

"Then why do I want you so much?" he asked as he wrapped her in his tight embrace, a sudden feeling of possessiveness enveloping his entire being.

"I don't know…maybe it's my neediness. Didn't you always say that you hated that?" she said sadly and he shook his head.

"I don't think I hate anything about you now…" he murmured and she looked up at him surprised.

"Really?" she asked as a smile reached her face.

"Really, pet…I don't want him to look at you. I don't want him or any other man talk to you let alone lay a finger on you." He breathed as he leaned down towards her and brushed his lips against hers. His hand reached over and locked the door before he turned the _closed_ sign on. He turned his head and blew off the lamp before he slowly backed her to the nearest wall.

"What about our walk?" she asked with a pout as her back hit the cold wall.

"I don't want to take a walk." He muttered as his knee pried her legs open. He settled his body between her parted legs and his hands took hold of wrists.

"But…but I had something to tell you-…"

"Did you see his face after I told him that you were mine?" he cut her off and she gasped as his hand grabbed her dress and pulled it upwards.

"Sweeney…we can't do this here…" she said as his lips found her sensitive neck.

"Yes, we can…" he said as he sucked on her skin slowly, his hands sliding under her clothes to touch her skin.

Amelia placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

"You can touch me you know. I don't bite, pet." He said with a throaty chuckle and she gingerly placed her hands on the waistband of his pants. Slowly she un-tucked his shirt and slid her hands under it. Her fingers brushed his lower back and he hissed as they reached the long scar that ran up his back to his shoulder blade. He moved back and with a low moan captured her lips in a fiery kiss, his hips grinding against hers in slow circles making her gasp into his open mouth. She stroked his back and his hands reached behind her to loosen the ties of her dress. He tugged at them roughly until he was able to slide the dress down her shoulders to gain access to more of her white skin. His mouth broke the kiss and went to her shoulder.

"Sweeney…people can see." She said referring to the windows. With a groan he picked her up, her legs around his waist, and walked them to the back room. He pushed her against the counter that was there and she chuckled as he slightly stumbled. She locked her arms around him and smiled as he cursed and started fumbling with his pants. When he was finally able to open them his hands slid under her dress and she gave a small moan as he touched her.

"Tell me you didn't like him." He breathed and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Of course I didn't." she soothed him and he buried his face in her neck.

"Tell me you love me." He murmured as he took her legs and wrapped the around his waist.

"Of course I do, silly man." She said and he moved back to look at her. She smiled and twirled his white lock of hair between her fingers before she kissed his nose. Sweeney's mouth twitched slightly and she chuckled.

"You're cute when you're jealous." She breathed in his ear before she kissed his neck.

"I am not jealous." He stated as he leaned slightly downwards and then thrust up inside her, causing her to moan gently.

"You're not jealous?" she asked as her hand slid under his shirt again and stroked his ribs.

"No…" he groaned as he started moving.

"Really?" she asked as her hand slid upwards.

"Really." He choked out, his eyes closing in bliss.

"Positive?" she asked as her hand found his heart and rested there.

"No…" he muttered and she chuckled at his incoherent mumbling. She moved back to look at him and feeling her gaze on him he opened his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her again, his hands bruising the skin of her thighs as he held them.

"I hated it when he looked at you." He said again and she embraced him with her free hand.

"Well…if he looks at me again, I'll slap him." She said and he moved back to look at her.

"Will you?" he asked as his eyes lit up and a smirk found its way on his lips.

"I don't know." She said and he rolled his eyes before he sped up his thrusts and buried his nose in her hair.

His hips pushed hard against hers and she moaned in his ear as his hands slid up and around her waist to rest on her lower back. He pressed her forward and he moaned, a look of utter satisfaction on his face.

A few minutes later he was resting his head on her shoulder and she stroked his back softly.

"And there goes our walk…" she said with a fake sigh of disappointment.

"Yeah, well. What to do?" he muttered against her skin. He moved back and cupped her cheek. He caressed it with his fingers and smirked.

"So, what you wanted to tell me before?" he asked and her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh…yes. Um, there was something I wanted to tell you." She said and he frowned.

"What is it, pet?" he asked as he placed his hands on her knees and stroked them.

"Well…I recently realized something that…that…"

"That?" he coaxed while he looked intently into her eyes.

"Something that I don't know if you have noticed."

"Noticed? Is there something I should have noticed?" he asked with a furrowed brow and she nodded once.

"What is it, Amelia?" he asked firmly.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said quickly and he stilled. He looked down at her belly and his eyes widened as he stared at it, his mouth parting in shock. Amelia looked at him nervously as he remained silent. Wasn't that what he wanted to hear after all? He looked up at her and he blinked repeatedly before he slowly fell onto his knees in front of her.

**End of chapter 40**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! If you want me to update soon, please review! **:)**


	42. Affection

Next chapter's here! Hope you like it!

I want to thank**: Vixen666, pauper, TornPrince'sSmile, CrazyAcorn, BleedmetoINSANITY, lori, bugbug05, Raine44254, ren-hatake, Emma, xBelakinax, -my-forgotten-rose-, Phantom's Ange, me-loves-demon-barber and Haruna Uchiha. **

**Review replies to:**

**Vixen66: **Hello! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I am glad you liked it!

**Pauper:** Hello. I am glad to know you read this story and you liked it! Thank you so much!

**TornPrince'sSmile**: Yes, she probably is. Thank you so much, love!

**CrazyAcorn:** Yes, all of those in one chapter. Glad you liked it! Thank you!

**Lori**: Hi, hon! Thank you so much for your kind words! Happy to know you're enjoying my stories.

**Emma**: Hello, love! Thank you for reading and commenting! I am happy to hear you liked the last chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 41**

Sweeney's hands slid down her knees as he kneeled in front of her. Amelia sat uneasily on top of the counter, staring at him as he caressed her stomach and belly with his hands. She watched as he used his fingertips to stroke the skin of her stomach after he had pushed her heavy skirts out of the way. A small happy smile reached her face as she looked down at him and she reached with her hand to touch his ebony hair. Her fingers got tangled in his wild locks and she caressed his scalp while he leaned into her touch.

"Sweeney…what are you doing?" she whispered as he remained attached to her stomach by burying his face in her belly while his hands locked around her waist.

Amelia was shocked by his rare show of affection and could nothing but stare at him mesmerized.

"Sweeney…" she repeated louder and he growled in response as he gripped her tighter.

"Hmm…hush." He muttered as if he was in a daydream, causing her to frown.

"Sweeney!" she called and he moved back to glare at her.

"What?!" he snapped as he stayed where he was.

"What are you doing?" she asked and he blinked. He looked down at himself and he grimaced before he hastily stood up from the floor. He clumsily buttoned his open pants and fixed his clothes, keeping his eyes away from hers. She fixed her dress and looked at him.

"Are you mad at me then?" she asked and he paused to look at her.

"No, pet. I am not." He said softly as his mouth slightly lifted upwards.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, you silly nit! Haven't I been trying to make you swell?" he snapped and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, repeatedly actually." She said and he fought the urge to grin smugly.

"Right. Let's go then." He said as he started walking away.

"Wait! Wait!" she called as she struggled to get off the high counter.

"What?!" he snapped irritated.

"I can't…I think my behind is frozen." She said and he chuckled throatily before he went to her aid. He picked her from the counter and set her on her feet.

"Better, pet?" he asked.

"Yes." She said before she started walking ahead of him. Sweeney looked at her back and in two strides he was behind her, one arm around her waist the other on her arm.

"Wait…" he whispered against her shoulder as his hand idly traced her stomach.

"Yes?" she asked perplexed.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked in her ear.

"I didn't know until I didn't bleed." She said and he placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"We should check that right away." He said as he clutched her to him.

"It's late. Tomorrow." She said, smiling softly at his eagerness.

"Tomorrow it is then." He whispered as he circled her until he was in front of her. He placed a firm, possessive kiss on her lips and then grabbed his jacket from the hanger. He put it on and then, almost like a reflex, reached for her hand. He clasped it tightly and pulled her along towards the exit. He locked the shop and pulled her to his side by snaking an arm around her waist. Amelia snuggled close to him and he looked down at her amused.

"That's my kitten." He mused and she looked up at him amused.

"Your what?"

"My kitten. You always seem to curl around me like a bloody cat." He said as his eyes stayed on the dark street.

"Oh…is that so bad?"

"No…but I never was fond of cats." He said and she giggled causing him to glance down at her.

"Well, you certainly sound like one too." He said and even though his kept a straight face amusement was dancing in his eyes.

Amelia shrugged and nestled close to him again until they arrived at the house.

"Hope you didn't fall asleep on me, pet." He said gruffly as he unlocked the door. Amelia moved back and looked at him.

"I'm not silly." She said as she entered the house. He chuckled and locked the door behind him before he removed his jacket. She went to the bathroom to change and he became alarmed when it took her too long.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you before?" he asked as he waited just outside the bathroom door.

"I am fine." She called and he exhaled with relief. He stifled a yawn and walked over to the bed. He plopped down on it and a slow grin stretched onto his face as he rethought of the news she gave him.

He barely registered it as she crawled under the covers next to him. Only when he felt her hand playing with his silver lock of hair he did turn to look at her.

"Pet?" he asked as he leaned into her touch.

"I like this." She stated and he frowned.

"The white on my hair? Why?" he asked confused.

"I don't know." She admitted with a laugh.

"You're strange, my love." He said with a smirk as he pulled her to him. She smiled and slid closer to him, her right hand right above his heart, feeling his heartbeat. He reached with his hand and pulled the covers around her.

"Bloody cold." He muttered as he turned and buried his face in her long hair.

"Want another blanket?" she asked and he answered by wrapping her around him like a sheet.

"No, I just acquired one." He mumbled and she laughed at his good mood. She placed her chin upon his head and stroked his hair while his hot breath hit her neck.

"No threats this time then?" she dared to ask and he flinched in her arms briefly.

"No, my pet. No threats." He whispered as he placed a cool hand on her belly and let it rest there for the rest of the night.

**End of chapter 41**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! I apologize for the shortness and the fluff but this had to stand on its own. Please review! **:)**


	43. To the doctor

New chapter's here! Hope you like it.

A huge thank you to: **Pauper, violet76, BleedmetoINSANITY, Shiloh, Haeronwen, Haruna Uchiha, bugbug05, TornPrince'sSmile, Vixen66, Raine44354, 93, me-loves-demon-barber, xBaleakinax, Emma and lori!**

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Pauper: **Hi, hon. Thank you so much for your review! It made my day!

**Lori: **Wow…thank you so much for your comment. I am glad you enjoy my stories!

**Emma: **Hi ,hon. Glad you liked the chappie! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Hugs to you!

**Vixen66: **I want to snuggle with him too. He's cute in his own way. Thank you so much!

**Violet76:** Thank you so much for your review, love. I am glad you liked it!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd. But I do own Amelia.

**Chapter 42**

Sweeney was sitting in a chair watching with narrowed eyes as the sixty year old doctor examined Amelia's stomach. He tilted his head to the side as the man checked her slowly with concentration.

"Well?" the barber asked with impatience and he doctor looked at him.

"Yes, I am done. I can say with safety that the young lady is with child. My congratulations." He said with a smile and Sweeney grinned while Amelia stared at her abdomen with wide eyes.

"Thank you." She said as she finally looked at the man's eyes. The doctor nodded and walked over to his desk. He sat down while Amelia fixed her clothing. Sweeney stood up and went to her. He helped her fix her dress and secured the laces with a firm hand.

"Now, Mrs. Todd…" the doctor started and Amelia froze. She opened her mouth to correct him but Sweeney caught her wrist and squeezed.

"Yes, what she should do, sir?" Sweeney asked as he sent her a glare that warned her to remain silent. Amelia blinked confused at that but closed her mouth and let him guide her to a chair.

"You informed me that this is her second pregnancy. Am I right?" the doctor asked as he looked at them through his glasses.

"Yes." Sweeney said and Amelia shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I…I lost the previous one." She said softly and the doctor nodded.

"Well, I shall give you a tonic. Just to insure that you'll be strong. Yes? You'll get this from the apothecary just down the street." He said and Amelia nodded.

"Okay."

"How many months were you when you lost the child?" the doctor asked.

"Um…" she trailed off and Sweeney spoke.

"Almost three and a half months." The barber said thickly.

"I see…Make sure this time you eat well and that you relax many hours. No heavy lifting. Walking is good. Clean air as well." The doctor advised and she nodded her head once.

"That's all for now. Take the prescription and I'll see you in a month." The doctor said with a smile and Sweeney took the paper from his hand.

"Thank you. For your trouble." The barber said as he handed him five pounds.

"Thank you, Mr. Todd." the older man said before the couple exited the office.

Sweeney and Amelia stepped onto the cobblestone street and started walking; Sweeney looking at the prescription.

"Why did you do that?" she asked and he looked at her with a frown.

"Why did I do what, pet?" he asked and she hesitated.

"Why did you let him think I am your wife?" she asked and he paused.

"It was for the better." He replied shortly.

"It was for the better if he thought that we were married?" she asked wide eyed.

'Yes."

"But it's a lie." She said quietly.

"So? What you wanted me to do? Let him think you were a single woman with child?" he asked incredulously.

"You let the previous doctor believe so." She reasoned.

"Will you stop going back to the past?" he snapped as he gripped her hand and laced it through his elbow.

"I am only saying that it is the same situation." She said softly.

"It's not the same for me." He muttered.

"Okay, but why?" she asked.

"Because I want this. I wanted to let him think that you were my wife." He said as he looked around for the pharmacist.

"But I am not." She said confused.

"But he doesn't have to know that. You know what they might do to you if you told them you were unmarried? Not all people are the same. He might have told that to the authorities. A woman alone with a child? It would be the asylum for you." He said as he pulled her closer.

"Thank you for making my day." She said sarcastically and he sighed.

"The point is, what he doesn't know can't hurt us. In front of him you'll be Mrs. Todd. Understand?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Okay." She whispered and he nodded.

"This way." He said as he guided her into the shop.

When they were done Sweeney looked at the hour and cursed.

"Hell…Come with me to the shop. I'll just work for the last couple of hours that's left." He said.

"Why can't I go home?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Well…we'll return together to the house in a few hours. Besides you'll be better with me than alone." He said as he pulled her towards the direction of the barber shop.

"I am not going to murder the baby for Christ's sake! I can be alone." She snapped and he stopped to look at her. He opened his mouth to speak; he stared at her up and down and then closed it again. He looked away, then at her again before he straightened.

"You're coming with me anyway. Weren't you always said that you were lonely when I worked. Well, this is your chance not to be today." He said with finality before he tugged at her hand.

Amelia sighed and reluctantly followed him despite the rambling in her stomach. She hadn't eaten lunch and she was hungry. However, she did follow him in the shop and silently sat in one of the chairs. She removed her shawl and sat back watching as Sweeney talked to Thomas before he took his place behind the chair.

The couple of hours passed quicker than she thought and the rumbling in her stomach intensified as they passed. When Sweeney was done he looked at her and walked over to her chair. He kneeled down in front of her and smirked.

"Alright, pet?" he asked as he placed his hands to her knees.

"No." she muttered as she sat up.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

'I'm bloody hungry! We haven't eaten all day!" she said miserably.

"Oh…"

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked and he pursed his lips.

"A bit." His statement was followed by a loud growl of his stomach.

"Okay, I am. Let's go somewhere to eat then." He said as he pulled her up and put on his jacket. Amelia nodded gratefully and put on her shawl again before they left the shop.

Sweeney guided her to the closest tavern and soon they were sitting at a table waiting for someone to give their order. A tavern girl came to their table and Sweeney looked at Amelia.

"What you want?" he asked as he shrugged off his jacket.

"Um…uh…well, meat stew would be fine." She said and he nodded.

"I'll have the same." He said and the girl walked away. Amelia leaned on the table and looked at the barber with a small smile.

"You've never eaten with me in public before." She commented and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't happen to do that. It wasn't on purpose." He said nervously and she nodded.

"Okay…"

"So…you're six weeks pregnant…" he trailed off as his lips stretched upwards.

"I am."

"That's good." He said as he leaned lazily in his chair. Amelia chuckled and her eyes lit up when their food came.

"Eat then." He said with a wave of his hand as he took a sip of the ale he had ordered as well.

"Pet…"

"Hmm?" she asked with a mouthful.

"Your chin." He said with a chuckle and she wiped with a napkin the food from her skin.

"Sorry." She said as a faint blush covered her cheeks.

"No worries." He said amused as he started eating as well. For the first time in years Sweeney Todd was happy; and he had her to thank for that.

**End of chapter 42**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please, please review! **:)**


	44. An unexpected turn of events

Hello, dears. The new chappie is here!

I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course those who take some time to leave a comment. So, a huge thank you to: **Shiloh, Vixen, xPrincetonx, ren-hatake, Haruna Uchiha, bugbug05, Haeronwen, lori, -my-forgotten-rose-, me-loves-demon-barber, Raine44354, xBelakinax and Emma!**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori: **Hello! Glad to know you liked it. Thank you so much for commenting and reading!

**Emma**: Hi, hon. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

* * *

**Chapter 43**

_A few weeks later…_

Amelia was silently lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Sweeney was sleeping soundly next to her, his hand resting heavily on her stomach. She shifted in the bed and slightly lowered the covers for she felt very warm. Sweeney stirred at the movement and groaned as his shoulder became exposed to the cold air of the room. Amelia moved again and he tightened his grip on her with a grunt of irritation. She stilled and looked down only to find him staring at her with his eyes wide open and narrowed.

"Oh." She whispered.

"What is it?" he asked groggily.

"What?" she asked slightly embarrassed that he had caught her moving around in the bed like a lunatic.

"You've been moving around for the past three hours." He stated dully.

"I am sorry. I just can't sleep." She said softly.

"And why are you trying to give us a bloody cold?" he asked as he forcefully pulled the covers over them again.

"I was not! I was hot. You should sleep with a shirt on." She mumbled and he almost smirked at her annoyance.

"I am not comfortable with them, woman." He said as he closed his eyes again.

"Fine." She muttered as she tried to wiggle away from his grasp.

"Come on, pet…I am just playing with you. Here." He said with a soft chuckle as he pulled her side of the covers down and patted her belly. Amelia looked at him and he opened his eyes to smirk at her.

"We got to watch that temper of yours lately, pet." He said as he stretched lazily next to her before he slid one of his legs between hers.

"You're the one to talk about temper." She said but he only snuggled closer to her.

"Jesus Christ! I am already too warm! You're adding to it." She complained and he moved back offended.

"What's with you lately? Am I so annoying?" he asked loudly as he tugged at the covers and turned onto his back.

Amelia sighed and closed her eyes briefly.

"I'm sorry….This just makes me anxious. I just don't know why I did that." She said as she turned to look at his scowling face. He remained passive when she touched his arm, his eyes still narrowed into slits.

"Sorry." She said as she dropped a soft kiss to his shoulder. Sweeney's eyes looked at her sideways as she delivered another kiss to his arm and then his shoulder again. He released the covers from his fists and relaxed as she slid closer to him and trailed her lips close to his neck. His eyes closed with a groan as she kissed up his jaw and his arm slid behind her back to bring her closer.

"Damn you, woman…" he hissed as he dipped his head forward and captured her lips in a long kiss. Amelia smiled in the kiss and let him roll her over to her back. His hand caressed her sides and then slid down to her stomach and stayed there.

"Giving you trouble, is it not?" he asked and she moved back.

"Yes, but I kind of like it. It means that it's okay in there." She said and he kissed her cheek before he lied down next to her again.

"Good…Come here now." He mumbled as his hand slid under her night dress and started rubbing slowly up and down her back. Her head fell to his shoulder and she relaxed in his arms as she let him stroke her back. With the motions of his hand and his heartbeat next to her ear she managed to let her eyes closed and soon she fell into a much needed sleep. The barber paused to look at her but he resumed his caresses even after he realized she was asleep. He kissed her head and let his eyes drift shut until sleep claimed him as well.

********************************

The next morning Amelia woke up to the loud voice of Sweeney talking to someone. She pulled her head out of the covers and looked around. Her eyes spotted the barber standing in front of the door, his hand blocking the entrance of the man he was talking to. She sat up slightly and she gasped softly when she realized that the man Sweeney was not allowing entrance to was the judge.

"I do not think so, sir. You see I have no time for fancy dinners. So does her." The barber nearly hissed at the man who was probably trying to make him come to a dinner.

"But I am sure you must have some time free. What of the young lady?" Andrew asked, trying to peer into the room but Sweeney's hand flexed possessively on the door.

"The young lady is my wife, sir. She goes nowhere without me. Understand? Now please, I have to get ready." The furious barber snarled.

"Wife? I didn't know she's your wife? I saw no ring-…"

"Good day." The barber hissed as he closed the door to his face and double locked it shut.

"Fucking bastard." The barber hissed as he turned around and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down and his eyes locked with Amelia's. She sat up and let the covers slid down as he stared at her.

"What was that all about?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing." He said gruffly as he looked back at the door, as if making sure no one was there.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to invite us to dinner."

"Oh."

"Like I would go anywhere neat that house or him." Sweeney growled.

"It's alright. No need to get upset. You said no." she said as she started to get up. Sweeney followed her with his eyes, his gaze moving all over her before he spoke in a low voice.

"You're not going anywhere near him, you hear?" he said and she turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"I wasn't planning to do so, Sweeney. What's the matter with you? And telling him that I am your wife? He can easily find out that it's a lie." She said as she smoothed down her night dress, her hand brushing over her slightly swollen stomach as she did so.

"You know what the matter with me is. I see how he looks at you every time you happen to be at the shop when I shave him. There's no way in bleeding hell we're going to his bloody dinner." He hissed and she blinked at him.

"I already knew that…"

"Are you hinting me that you would like to go?" he almost barked and she flinched.

"No, I don't. I am just saying that I know you don't like him. I don't want anything to do with him." She said and he swallowed hard, the wheels turning in his head quickly.

"Get dressed." He ordered and she gaped at him.

"What? But-…"

"I said get dressed, Amelia!" he snapped as he buttoned his vest.

"Why?"

"We're getting married that's why." He said and she could only stare at him in shock before she collapsed onto the bed wide eyed.

"We what?"

"I said get dressed, pet. We're going to get the papers done and then we'll find someone to marry us. Like you said he could easily find out we're not wedded." He said with a smirk.

"But…don't I have a say in this?" she asked and he glared at her.

"What are you saying? That you don't want to be my-…"

"No, I do!" she said quickly and his mouth lifted upwards briefly before he nodded at her.

"Then do as I say." He said before he walked away to the bathroom.

Amelia blinked several times and tried to calm her breathing. Not the most romantic way to propose to her but he wanted to marry her, didn't he? Other wise he wouldn't have lied…Or would he?

**End of chapter 43**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! I had a small surprise for you, didn't I? Please review! **:)**


	45. Wedding with haste

Hi, loves! The new chappie is here!

I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **ren-hatake, Raine44354, Emma, me-loves-demon-barber, bugbug05, xBelakinax, -my-forgotten-rose and lori.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori**: Hi, love! Yes, Sweeney really did something strange for him, right? Thank you for your review and I'm glad you still like it.

**Emma:** Hi, hon! How are you? Sweeney could have proposed in a better way but he hadn't planned this you see. He still did it though. Thank you for your support! Hugs to you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**(****Warning: **_Love scene_ towards the end. You are warned.)

Amelia was trying to fix her hair in a bun the moment Sweeney passed through the bathroom door, his eyes wild.

"Good God, woman! What-…" he started but paused when he saw her. Amelia turned to look at him confused.

"I am done…What?" she asked when she saw the way he was looking at her.

"Huh?" he mumbled as his eyes followed the curve of her hips and then back up again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she placed the last pin in her hair.

"I just…You…Nice dress." He said at last and she smiled. Sweeney cleared his throat and then looked in her eyes.

"Let's go then." He muttered and she turned to follow him out of the room. He waited for her to put on her shawl and then grabbed her hand.

"Did you find-…"

"I did. Now, when we go in there you'll remain silent. I'll speak. You just keep your mouth shut." He said as they walked down the stairs.

"But I-…"

"You'll just keep your mouth _shut_. You have a tendency of speaking in the most inappropriate situations." He said as he looked at her sternly.

"Fine. What about…"

"I have everything under control." He cut her off again and she sighed. Sweeney looked at her and then gently pulled her to his side, his hip colliding with hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and dropped a quick kiss to her hair, causing her face to soften.

"You aren't mad, are you?" he murmured with a smirk as his hand stroked her side while they walked.

"With you I could always be mad…" she trailed off and he glared at her softly.

"Just do as I say." He said before he took her hand and pulled her towards the direction of the church.

When they arrived there Sweeney disappeared into a side room with the priest. She looked around before she decided to sit down in one of the chairs. Several minutes later the barber came out with a satisfied smirk and motioned for her to come close to him. She sat up and walked over to him, looking at him suspiciously.

"We're-…"

"Father, here will marry us, pet." Sweeney said quickly as he looked at the priest with narrowed eyes.

"Oh…" was all she said before the priest cleared his throat and started talking.

When the time was right Sweeney handed him two rings and Amelia was reddened speechless. Not much time passed until the barber gave her a soft kiss on the forehead instead of the usual kiss on the lips and then moved back with a wink.

"Be right back, pet." He said before he turned around and spoke in hushed undertones with the middle aged priest.

She was staring at the ring in her hand when he felt Sweeney's- her husband's- hand on the small of her back.

"Alright?" he asked with a frown.

"Y-yes…" she stuttered and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he turned her around and then slowly led her towards the exit door.

"I didn't think you'd do it." She said in a hushed voice.

"Do it? Do what?" he asked as they climbed down the stairs.

"This…How did you do this?" she asked as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"We're married, aren't we?" he snapped.

"Yes, but…so quickly…no witnesses…" she mumbled, completely out of words.

"And the papers say we have been married for a month…" he cut in smartly causing her to gasp.

"Sweeney, what did you do?" she asked with accusing eyes. The barber smirked and patted his holster with a wink.

"Oh, good God! You threatened the poor man!? Are you out of your mind?" she asked and he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Hush now, my love! I accomplished my purpose, didn't I? " he asked as he absently caressed her lips with his fingers.

"But…but…" she muttered hopelessly under his fingers.

"But nothing. All he needed was a little persuasion, pet. Now, let's go have a drink to celebrate." He said as he smiled at her and pulled her to a pub. Amelia blinked but followed him nonetheless, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she did so. He really was mad.

****************************

Amelia was sitting next to Sweeney, chewing on a piece of bread while she stared openmouthed at how he sipped his gin. The bottle was almost half empty but he seemed sober…well, almost.

"Want some?" he asked as he blinked at her.

"For the third time no! I can't drink!" she said pointing at her stomach.

"But it's good gin! Give me some of that too." He said pointing to her own cup of simple water.

"Sure." She said humoring him as she handed him her cup. He picked it up and took a sip before he grimaced.

"Mine's better…" he muttered before he drank from his own glass again.

"Don't you think it's time for us to go home? It's late." She said and he stared at her with his black eyes.

"Home? But I'm not done yet…" he said swinging his bottle in front of her face. With a grunt of frustration she grabbed the bottle and glared at him.

"This is our wedding night and you're drunk." She hissed and he paused.

"Wedding night? …Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." He said as he stood up ad swayed a bit. She stood up as well and made to leave the gin but he seized her hand in a tight grip as he leaned down to murmur in her ear.

"Take it." He said as his lips brushed her earlobe. Amelia looked at the gin and reluctantly took it, wondering what he might do if she didn't. He would probably cause mayhem on the streets. She took his hand and they exited the pub. Before she knew it they were climbing the stairs to the house and she stifled a yelp when she felt him pressing against her back with a groan. His face got buried in her neck and his hands trailed up her body to her breast and then down again. Amelia barely managed to walk up the stairs with him all over her but finally she managed to unlock the door.

"Are we there yet?" he breathed drunkenly and she stifled a chuckle as he almost lost his footing. He leaned on her again and his mouth latched on the skin of her neck.

"The door…" she gasped and he used his foot to close it. He trailed his mouth to her shoulder where he tugged at her dress. His hand closed over her wrist and he took the gin. He broke free from her mouth and took a long sip before he returned to her neck, letting his mouth open against her skin. Warm liquid connected with her skin and she gasped when she realized he hadn't swallowed all of it.

"Sweeney!" she yelped and he chuckled in her ear as he kissed the gin away from her neck. He threw the bottle carelessly away, causing it to break to pieces on the floor.

"So, Mrs. Todd…what's it going to be?" he asked in a low voice as he turned her around, his hands already shedding his coat.

"I don't know…you tell me." She said teasingly and he smirked as his hands closed around her waist once again.

"I think you know…" he muttered as he crashed his mouth against hers in a heated kiss, his hands tugging loose the laces of her pink-white dress. Her hands went around his neck and she pressed closer to him, his hands sliding under her dress to reach her skin. He pulled one hand free and pulled the dress down as he walked her backwards towards the bed. His mouth broke free from hers and a gasp escaped his mouth when she kissed his jaw and then his neck with soft lips.

His other hand joined the first and he managed to remove her dress before he picked her up and help her step away from it. With little pressure on her hips from his hands she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

"For a drunken man you're very careful." She said against his lips as they fell onto the bed with a soft thud.

"I'm not drunk…just a bit inebriated." He murmured hoarsely as he grabbed her under dress and pulled it over her head without breaking the connection of her legs around his waist.

"I'd be drunk with a single glass." She said with a chuckle as he tugged at his tie and then at his vest with haste.

"I know…I've seen it." He teased with half hooded eyes. Amelia laughed and rested her head on the pillow while he struggled with his shirt. When was able to return to her lips she embraced him and he groaned as he grinded his hips into hers. His hand stroked her arm and then slid down her side to her stomach where he lingered more than he usually did. She felt him smile into the kiss before his hand moved downwards slowly. Her own hand left his back and slid to his pants. He moaned and gripped her leg tightly as she removed his belt. His hand joined hers and soon he was kicking his pants away with irritation. His right hand disappeared between their bodies and soon her undergarments joined the rest of their clothing on the floor.

"You're my wife, aren't you?" he asked as his tongue joined his lips on her collarbone.

"I think so…unless those papers are fake." She gasped as he pressed against her with a grunt.

"Let's see if anyone can take you away from me now…" he murmured as he reached her lips again while his hand grabbed her knees. He shifted his body and with a push upwards he slid into her with a hiss. Amelia moaned and closed her eyes, her hands finding anchor on his shoulders.

"Yes…" he moaned hoarsely as he settled a rhythm and buried his face in the pillow next to her head. Amelia's eyes opened and she looked at him sideways, her hand getting lost in his black hair.

"Sweeney…"

"Hmm?" he answered as he moved deeper inside her.

"Hold me?" she asked and he slowed down his thrusts to look at her with desired glazed eyes and his mouth agape. He blinked and then slowly he used his hands to bring her up to his chest, gasping as he did so. Her arms tightened around him as he sped up again and her mouth found his mouth once more. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and they slid shut when he felt her lips on his. Her hands pressed him closer to her and she arched up to meet his hips.

"Amelia…God, Amelia…" he gasped her name as his thrusts got uncontrolled and harsher than before. With a sigh of his name she slumped against him and he jerked a few times before he fell on top of her with a hoarse grunt. His head fell on her chest as he panted for breath and she caressed his back as he rested there spent. He turned his head and kissed the column of her throat before he gently rolled to his side. His hands pulled her to him and she followed silently.

"I love you…You and this…" he whispered as his hand stroked her stomach. Amelia smiled and kissed his shoulder as she nodded against his skin.

"Me too…"

Gin was helpful after all.

**End of chapter 44**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love and they put a smile on my face! **:)**


	46. An unwanted visit

Hello, loves! How are you? I hope well,

Once again thank you for reading and of course a huge thank you to my reviewers: **gothic mermaid, me-loves-demon-barber, Kato-chan, Shiloh, TornPrince'sSmile, bugbug05, Raine44354, xBelakinax, lori and Emma!**

**Review replies to:**

**Emma: **Hi, hon! I hope you enjoyed the show you went to see. Thank you for your lovely review and I hope you like this chappie as well! Hugs to you!

**Lori:** Thank you for your review, hon! I am glad you liked it!

**TornPrince'sSmile**: Hi, love. I'm happy you liked the chapter. Thank you for your comment!

**Kato-chan:** Hello! I want to thank you so much for your sweet words. I am glad you enjoyed my story so far! Hope you like the rest too!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 45**

Amelia was putting on her dress after her evening nap when there was a knock on the door. She finished fixing her dress before she went to open the door. She opened it and saw Turpin standing there.

"Oh, good morning." She said and the man nodded with a smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Todd." Andrew said and Amelia looked behind the judge for Sweeney but he was nowhere to be seen yet.

"May I come in?" he asked and she hesitated.

"Um, Sweeney is not here." She said and he smiled as his gaze never left hers.

"I can wait. Besides I'd like to congratulate him for your marriage." He said as he walked inside, his eyes sweeping over the room. Amelia left the door half open before she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Um…he might be long." She said.

"No worries. I'll wait."

"Alright. Have a seat." She said and Turpin decided to sit on Sweeney's chair. Amelia bit her lip and forced a smile.

"Tea?" she offered and Andrew nodded before he fixed his gaze on her belly.

"Are you expecting then?" he asked and she looked down at her abdomen.

"Ah, yes. In fact I am." She said as she turned to pour the tea to a cup.

"I bet Mr. Todd is happy…."

"I hope he is." She said as she handed him the cup, watching with irritation as he leaned back in her husband's chair.

"Won't you take a seat?" he asked as he sipped his tea. Amelia sat down to the bed and smoothed her dress.

"I hear you had a small wedding. Nobody knew about your marriage." Andrew said and she nodded.

"Yes, that's what we wanted. What about you? How's your fiancée? Sweeney told me." She said and he smirked.

"She's very well. Very pretty, just like you." He said as he leaned closer to her. The door closing loudly caused Amelia to jump. A furiously mad Todd was standing at the door, watching as Turpin was leaning close to Amelia.

"Mr. Todd, sir. I am glad you're here." Turpin said as he leaned back again.

"Good evening. I see you're enjoying _my_ wife's company, sir." The barber said as his gaze shifted from his wife to the man seating in his chair.

"Yes, she's very agreeable, Mr. Todd. Excellent choice." Turpin said and Sweeney's jaw tensed, his fists clenching by his sides.

"Why thank you, sir. Is there something you wanted then?" Sweeney asked while he glared at Amelia briefly.

"Not really. I just wanted to give you my best wishes for your marriage. The last time you didn't leave me the chance to do so."

"Oh, well, thank you then." Todd almost snarled and Turpin smirked as he got up.

"I also want to express my joy for your wife's condition." The judge said and Sweeney tensed even more, a wave of possessiveness boiling in his veins, getting read to burst.

"Condition?" the barber almost spat.

"Why yes, sir. She's with child, isn't she? Unless my eyes are deceiving me." Turpin said while looking at Todd.

"Your eyes are not deceiving you, sir. I am grateful for your…concern for my family." Sweeney said, trying to force a smile but the only thing he succeed in doing was a slight twitch of his mouth.

"You're welcome." Andrew said as he glanced at Amelia briefly. Sweeney followed his gaze and he had to dig his nails in his palms in order not to attack the man with his hands.

"Do forgive us, sir but my wife needs her rest. She's rather vulnerable at the moment. Maybe some other time we can have…a more private conversation if you'd like." Todd said in a low voice, his mouth set in a feral grin that caused Amelia to shiver. His hate for that man was obvious; too obvious.

"I have the feeling that you dislike me, Mr. Todd. I have to find out why." Turpin said before he placed the cup on the table and exited the room. Sweeney watched the closed door for a long time before he turned his angry eyes to Amelia.

"What was he doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard him."

"You should have thrown him out! Here I come, expecting to spend a nice evening with my wife and I find him drinking tea with you and in my house! What were you thinking, woman?! Haven't I told you that I do not want you to be close to him?" he barked and she recoiled. She stood up and looked at him.

"I didn't invite him. He just barged in here looking for you." She said and he growled.

"Dear God, Amelia! He was staring at you. I saw him how close he was." He almost roared.

"And what was I to do?" she cried at him and he closed his mouth. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were much calmer.

"Okay…alright, it wasn't your fault." He muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You should be more careful." He hissed at her after a while.

"And you shouldn't express your dislike for him so much!" she snapped back and he glared at her wildly.

"I shouldn't express my dislike? What should I do then? Treat him like a friend?" he almost barked.

"No…" she started as she got up and he got closer to her.

"Then what?!" he spat as he looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

"You should just tolerate him. Do not show him your feelings. After all why should he be interested in us?"

"No, _not us,_ my love; just _you._" Sweeney said in a hoarse voice.

"That man is like his uncle. He's like a snake! I will not let him take more from me. They have already taken enough from me." He hissed as he stared at her while, almost unconsciously, he started walking forward, causing her to walk backwards in order to keep up.

"Maybe if you'd be less hostile he'd stop coming here."

"Hostile? You haven't seen me being hostile, pet. And I wish you never will. If I got rid of-…" he was cut off by her stumbling on the foot of the bed. She gasped but he was quick enough to catch her around the waist and steady her before she made a painful connection with the hard floor. Amelia gripped his arms and held her breath as he slowly held her to her feet. Sweeney's eyes were wide and he grasped her waist almost painfully.

"Alright?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yes." She said as she lessened the hold on his arms.

"You almost fell." He stated and she looked up at him.

"I did."

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked down at her stomach.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I scared you and you almost fell." He said as he didn't withdraw his hands from her waist.

"It's okay. You just…surprised me with your reaction . You shouldn't have been bothered so much by his visit." She said and his eyes left her belly to look at her face.

"I shouldn't have?" he asked softly and she shook her head.

"Anger is never a good guide." She said as she placed a hand on his chest and smoothed down his vest with her fingers. Sweeney's breathing slowed down considerably and his face lost its previous wildness.

"You can let go now. I won't fall I swear." She chuckled and he blinked before he reluctantly removed his hands from her and stepped back a bit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-…" he almost stammered but she placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"It's fine. Come and sit with me." She said softly as she took his hand and led him to the bed. She removed his jacket and then his vest while he watched her mutely. She looked up at him and smiled softly causing him to return the smile even briefly. She took his hand and pulled him with her down on the bed. Without a word he crawled behind her and leaned against the wall before he tugged her into his arms. She leaned against him and his hands came to rest on her stomach. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.

"Isn't that better than getting all worked up over someone who's simply not worth it?" she asked and he breathed deeply before he nodded quickly into her hair.

"Yes…" he whispered as his fingers started tracing her stomach.

She settled her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"When you do that it makes me sleepy." She said and he smirked.

"Does it?" he murmured as one of his hands slid upwards and caressed her neck with the back of his fingers.

"Ah, cold!" she yelped with a chuckle before she took his hand and rubbed it between hers. Sweeney chuckled and dropped a kiss to her temple as he turned his hand and grasped hers tightly. His fingers interlaced with hers and she turned her head so she could snuggle into him further. Sweeney smiled and wrapped his arms around her briefly before he pulled her on his lap by pulling her legs across his. She kissed the column of his neck and he almost groaned.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you, my pet?" he asked as his lips brushed her forehead.

"Nope…" she said with a smile as her hand stroked his chest through his shirt. He leaned down and kissed her, his lips gentle while his hands tightened around her. Her hand slid under his shirt and caressed his chest. A loud thunder erupted from outside and she flinch in his arms. He placed a soothing kiss on the corner of her mouth before he opened his eyes to look at her.

"It's going to rain…" he mumbled and she nodded.

"Yes…"

"That means I can stay here all evening…" he teased as he pecked her nose.

"Oh?" she smiled as she looked at his mouth.

"Hmm…Perhaps you can teach me how to be like you." He whispered before he claimed her mouth again in a heated kiss.

_Or else I'm going to have to kill him…_ He thought as he kissed her more deeply and shut his eyes to the rest of the world.

**End of chapter 45**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	47. Bad dream

Hi, darlings! How are you? I hope well!

I want to thank: **Iszel, Haruna Uchiha, bugbug05, Raine44354, xBelakinax, Phantom's Ange, Lori, Emma and me-loves-demon-barber.** Thank you, loves! You're great!

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori**: Hi, hon! Once again thank you for your review! It made my day!

**Emma:** Hi, love! How are you? Thank you for your lovely review! I'm glad you're still enjoying this story! Sweeney does like Amelia, too much if I say so myself. Hope you like this chappie too!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd.

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**(Warning: Love scene in this chapter, people. You are warned.)**

It was still dark but Amelia couldn't sleep. Instead of rolling around in the bed, disturbing Sweeney, she sat in a chair near the window, looking down at the street. She pulled her robe tightly around her shoulders and sighed as she gazed up at the dark, clouded sky. She took a sip from her hot tea and shifted in her chair, her eyes turning to look at Sweeney. He was asleep with one of his arms covering his eyes, the sheets around his waist. She smiled briefly before she looked away again. Her eyes settled on a small dog barking as a couple of beggars passed by and she shivered from the idea of thinking how cold it must be out there. She pushed her hair behind her ear and leaned back in the chair. A noise that sounded like a whimper caused her to turn towards Sweeney. She frowned when she heard him mutter something incoherent and she slowly placed the cup of tea away. His murmurs continued and she hesitantly stood up from her chair.

And then she heard it, "Lucy…", his voice was hoarse and she could see his fists clenching around the covers. She froze at the name and stopped walking towards him as his body started trembling wildly. Another fit of pathetic whimpers escaped his mouth and that caused her to go to him. When she reached him she went to place a gentle hand on his arm but she flinched when he moaned in distress and one of his hands released the bedcovers to feel the bed next to him. Amelia blinked when she heard a whisper of her own name this time and she shook her head before she sat next to him and touched his arm.

"Amelia…no…" he murmured, his brows furrowed.

"Sweeney…" Amelia whispered as she shook his arm. Her free hand went to his forehead and then down to his cheek. She squeezed his hand and he moaned again.

"Wake up…" she said as she rubbed his arm. His eyes snapped open suddenly and a loud gasp escaped his mouth as he shot up on the bed, cold sweat covering his face and neck. His eyes looked around and he swallowed audibly before his black gaze found hers.

"Are you alright?" she whispered as she smoothed back his hair.

"What time is it?" he asked hoarsely and she looked at the wall clock.

"Four in the morning." She said as he sat up.

"I was dreaming." He stated and she nodded.

"I know. Are you okay?" she asked but he used his free hand to touch her swollen stomach. His fingers flexed on her belly and she looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked him as she slid closer to him. He shook his head and looked in her eyes.

"Just a bad dream…" he muttered as he leaned forward and buried his face in her neck. She could feel him still trembling from the nightmare and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Pet…" he whispered as he clutched her to him. She kissed the side of his face and he sighed in relief that he was awake and the dream was only a dream and not reality.

"What did you see?" she asked and he swallowed hard.

"I saw…I saw her…" he whispered and Amelia nodded.

"You mean…Lucy, right?"

"Yes. But she was dead and then…" he took a deep breath, his hand pressing against her lower back while the other remained on her stomach.

"And you were not there. I was alone." He murmured and she smiled at him affectionately.

"Oh, silly, you should know it was just a dream." She said chuckling and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why is that?" he asked her gruffly while she played with his hair.

"Because I don't plan on leaving any time soon. You'll have to get rid of me if you don't want me." She said and he almost smiled at her.

"I don't want to get rid of you. Never." He murmured and she beamed at him before she leaned closer to kiss his lips. Sweeney's eyes flattered shut and he kissed her back, his chest still heaving from his dream, sweat still on his face.

"Calm down." She instructed as she broke the kiss.

"I'm trying, woman!" he snapped as he rested his forehead against hers. She looked at him and stroked his chest before she pecked his lips again. Sweeney removed his gaze from the covers and looked at her up and down before he reached with his hand for her robe. He undid the tie with deft fingers and she gasped softly as his hand pushed it away from her shoulders. His eyes from confused and wild became dark and intense with something that she had seen before. He moved forward and threw the cloth away before his hand settled on her knee. Amelia's hands went around his neck and she kissed him again before she let her mouth slide down to his jaw. Sweeney's eyes closed and a groan vibrated in his throat as his hand traveled under her night dress. He bunched up the soft material that covered her as her kisses went to his neck. His tense posture relaxed and he leaned into her kisses while his hand gripped her knee tightly.

"Is this helping then?" she teased in his ear.

"Y-yes…" he gasped as her lips found a certain spot on his neck. His free hand gripped her hair and he pulled her firmly towards his mouth again. His lips were demanding against hers but she didn't mind. Her hands touched his back and he grunted in her open mouth as he deepened the kiss.

"Get on the bed…" he muttered against her lips as he tugged her onto his lap and she obediently lied back on the bed. His body immediately covered hers and he pressed his mouth desperately against her own lips. His hands unbuttoned her night dress and he pulled it away from her body before he broke the kiss. His eyes scanned her body and she felt her cheeks reddening from his intense gaze. With a groan he buried his face in her neck, his lips sliding down her neck to her collarbone ardently. Her hand flew to his hair and her eyes closed with a soft moan. His hand trailed down her stomach to her hip as his mouth reached her breast. He smirked when she gasped loudly and he moved lower to place lingering kisses on her stomach.

"It seems to me that you're much better now…" she said breathlessly as he returned to her mouth while his hands fumbled with her undergarments.

"Oh, I am, darling…" he husked and she felt her heart beating faster at the endearment. He never called her that.

"I am very calm." He murmured in her ear before he bit down on her white shoulder. He moved back and winked at her as he removed his pants. He took hold of the sheets and covered her with them and his body to shield her from the cold air of the room. She shivered as he did so and he slightly rubbed his body against hers, groaning as he did so.

"Cold much?" he asked in a low voice as his knee parted her thighs and settled his weight on his elbows.

"A bit…Ah, you're warm though." She said with a giggle as he settled his body between her legs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned in satisfaction and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"I'm about to get a bit warmer." He muttered playfully as he pushed into her without warning, causing her to yelp and clutch at his back. Sweeney's eyes closed shut and he started moving, his hands fisting around the bed sheets tightly. He slanted his mouth on hers again and kissed her deeply, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth.

His hips gained speed and he pushed deeper into her, his thrusts hard, taking her breath away. He moaned hoarsely and gripped her wrist tightly in his hand while she placed her hand on his neck.

"Slower." She breathed in his ear softly and he looked at her almost surprised before he ceased his almost angry movements. He nodded and kissed her jaw as he slightly released his hold on her wrist. Amelia's eyes closed and he watched as her back arched off the bed. He shut his eyes briefly before he opened them again and his mouth latched on her neck, his hips creating a slow rhythm against hers. His free hand briefly brushed over her stomach and she smiled at his tender touch.

It didn't take long for him to tense in her arms and release a long moan before he collapsed on top of her.

"Amelia…" he breathed in her ear as she tried to calm her breathing. He rolled away and propped up on his elbow to look down at her.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him as she turned on her side.

"Alright?" he asked and she nodded as she curled to his side. He pulled up the covers and rubbed her back, a small smile on his lips as he looked at her flushed face.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you before…I didn't realize-…"

"You didn't hurt me. I just wanted to be warm a bit longer." She said and he laughed out loud at those words before he slid closer to her. He lied his head down on his pillow and embraced her. She settled her head under his chin and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." She whispered before she closed her eyes.

"I know you do…" he murmured, kissing her cheek.

********************************

The next evening Sweeney was buckling his belt as he walked out of the bathroom. Amelia was standing in front of his desk, looking at one of his razors with fascination.

"These are beautiful…Is this silver?" she asked and Todd looked up. His eyes widened briefly before he walked to her in two strides. He snatched the razor from her hand and she gasped at the anger in his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded and she gaped at him.

"I was just looking at it." She stammered.

"Looking at it? You cut yourself, stupid woman!" he snapped pointing at her finger. Amelia looked down at her index finger surprised.

"I didn't realize it." She said while he closed the razor and picked up a cloth. He grasped her hand and wiped at the cut.

"Do not touch them again. They are sharp and you don't know how to hold them!" he snapped at her and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She said softly while he tended to the shallow cut like it was a fatal wound.

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to be careful." He muttered as he looked at her sternly.

"Okay." She whispered.

"And yes, it is silver. The handle that is." He said and she smiled as she kissed his mouth. He kissed back and looked at the clock.

"I have to go. Will you be okay?" he asked and she frowned.

"Go where?"

"Just for a drink with Thomas." He said and she nodded.

"Okay. I'll just stay in bed." She said and he nodded as he put on his jacket.

"I won't be long, pet." He said and she nodded. He looked at her once more before he exited the room, locking the door behind him.

**End of chapter 46**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Where do you think Sweeney is really going? Any ideas? Please review! **:)**


	48. Getting rid of a problem

Hello, my darlings! How are you all? I have the new chapter here for you! Hope you like it!

A huge thank you to: **ren-hatake, TooMuchAtOnce, Emma, bugbug05, Raine44354, -my-forgotten-rose-, xPrincetonx, Haruna Uchiha, me-loves-demon-barber, lori and xBelakinax. **You're all wonderful!

_**Review replies to:**_

**Emma**: Hello, love! How are you? Thank you so much for your review! I always love hearing from you! And yes, Sweeney's very protective of her because he's already lost a wife. But that's not the only reason. As weird as it may sounds he actually loves her; very much in fact. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well! **:)**

**Lori:** Hi, hon! I am happy you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you so much for commenting on it! Sweeney might dispatch Turpin much sooner than you think…**XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 47**

It was late in the night when Sweeney managed to return back to the house. His hand shook slightly as he carefully unlocked the door and walked inside, his eyes trying to adjust in the dark. He shut the door as silently as he could when he saw Amelia sleeping peacefully on their bed. A small, gentle smile spread on his lips when he saw her hand resting protectively on her swollen stomach. The smile soon vanished from his face though when he thought of her reaction if she ever found out what he did that night. She would never understand, she would never forgive him. He had done it at last. What he had wanted since the first day he saw that man. He had gone and done it without remorse and he knew that he would go to hell after all the things he had done already. But maybe he wouldn't…maybe that woman lying on his bed would be his salvation. Just maybe…

_No!_ He thought shaking his head.

_No one can save me now…No one…_ He thought as he shed his jacket and looked down at his blood covered shirt.

_That man got what he deserved anyway…Talking about her like that…in front of all those people…He deserved every bit of pain I delivered upon him._ He thought menacingly.

He had been sitting in the tavern with Thomas when he saw or better heard that man gloating himself in front of his company. Talking about women, talking about his high rank, speaking of _her _in a manner that not even a highly paid wench deserved. At that moment the barber had lost it. He couldn't wait for the moment where Thomas would go home so he could be left alone to do what he wanted. And when he did it didn't take him too long to do as he pleased. It was very easy to follow that man out of the tavern and get rid of him before he could even blink. At that time most of the people around the area of the tavern were half asleep or drunk as fishes so it was not hard for the barber to take care of the body.

_Not hard at all…_The barber thought as he quickly headed for the bathroom. He removed the stained shirt and took his razor out. He cut the shirt into pieces and he threw it out. He got into clean clothes and then he walked over to the bed. He took a minute to study Amelia's features before he grabbed the covers and slid under them. He curled his body around hers and buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply her sweet lilac scent.

_Just like Lucy's…_He thought but he quickly corrected him self.

_No…it wasn't lilacs…It was roses_. He thought as his hand ghosted over Amelia's belly.

_This is purely her…_He smiled in the dark as his hand finally made connection with the swollen stomach of his wife. He turned his head and delivered a gentle kiss to her neck, causing her to press further into his embrace. Sweeney's heart quickened at the move and it shocked him how a person could actually find comfort in his arms.

_Ah, but she doesn't know what you've done. I hope she never does or she'd be gone in the blink of an eye._

He swallowed hard at those words and tightened his hold on her, shaking his head as he did so.

_But I did it for her._ He thought miserably.

_This time yes. But what of all the other times?_

_**Those**__ were for my Lucy! Those were for my little girl…Those were for Barker. __**This **__is for Todd_. He answered back as he closed his eyes tightly and pressed closer to Amelia.

"Sweeney?" he heard her mumble and he opened his eyes to look down at her.

"What is it, my pet?" he whispered hoarsely, trying to get rid of all those thoughts.

"You came back?" she asked groggily.

"Yes…"

"Had a good time?" she asked as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I did, pet. A very good time." He said in a low voice as he wrapped her in his arms tightly, letting her nuzzle her face in his neck, her swollen stomach pressing against his lower body.

"Hmm…good. I meant to wait for you but I fell asleep…"

"Oh?" he asked in a lighter tone with a smirk.

"Hmm. I threw up a couple of times. No cheese again for me." She said with pouting lips as she looked up at him briefly before she closed her eyes again. Sweeney had to chuckle at that and he leaned down to steal a kiss from her lips.

"No more cheese it is then. Maybe a bit of chicken tomorrow?" he asked amused and he laughed when she nodded enthusiastically into his neck. He stroked her hair and relaxed in their tight embrace as she gradually fell back to sleep.

_If I go to hell, it'll definitely __be worth it._ He thought as he gazed down at the sleeping woman in his arms. With that thought he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He placed his hand on her belly again and after a while he felt the baby move inside Amelia's body. His eyes opened in alarm as Amelia flinched in his arms and cracked one eye open.

"What was…? That…Was that…?" she stammered and he grinned.

"Yes, love. The baby moved." He whispered as he flexed his fingers on her stomach and kissed her forehead almost affectionately. Amelia smiled and placed her hand atop his.

"Oh…" she whispered as she looked down at their joined hands.

"Here it is again." He said amused when he felt another kick and she gasped when she felt it too.

He moved their hands in slow circles and she relaxed once again.

"Sleep." He commanded and she nodded.

_Definitely worth it._ He stated mutely as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

**End of chapter 47**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! No more Andrew then, huh? Our barber took care of that. Please review! **:)**


	49. Counting

Hi, loves! The new chapter's here.

I want to thank**: Tenaya Dawn Bodie, me-loves-demon-barber, Haruna Uchiha, Iszel, lori, Shiloh, xBelakinax, Emma and Raine44354**. Thank you all.

_**Review replies to: **_

**Lori**: Hi, love! Thank you so much for your review. Let's just hope Amelia won't find out…**:)**

**Emma: **Hi, honey! How are you? Once again thank you for reading and reviewing. I am glad you liked it. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

Amelia frowned as she counted the shirts that lay fresh washed upon the bed. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"What are you doing?" Sweeney asked as he looked at her from his chair.

"I am counting." She muttered and he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Counting? My shirts?" he asked slowly with a bored expression.

"Yes…One is missing. There are eight. You have nine." She said as she looked at him.

Sweeney shrugged and continued cleaning his razors.

"Maybe you're wrong." He said.

"I am not wrong." She insisted as she picked up the shirts and placed them inside the closet.

"Why are you fussing over a stupid shirt?" he almost snarled and she closed the closet.

"I am just wondering." She said as she made her way to him and handed him a clean shirt. He placed the razors on his lap and snatched the shirt from her before he pulled it over his head.

"Just forget about the shirt." He muttered and she nodded.

"Fine." She said as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Come and sit. You've been up all morning, woman." He called as he looked at her sideways.

"I am okay." She said as she walked back to him. He sighed and pulled her to his lap as she made to pass by him. She smiled and leaned into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her and continued cleaning the last razor.

"What do you want the baby to be?" she asked and he grimaced as he looked down at her.

"A boy." He mumbled and she frowned.

"Boy? I don't want a boy." She muttered and he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why not?"

"I want a girl." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I don't." he muttered as he closed the razor and placed it in the velvet box. He closed the lid and placed it on the floor.

"Why? Girls are cute." She said and he sighed as he tangled his hand in her hair and almost viciously tugged at her ponytail to free her hair.

"I already had a girl…I lost her." He said hoarsely.

"Maybe it's your chance to keep this one." She said as she kissed his jaw.

"I don't want to remember her. A girl would remind me of her. And how are you so sure it's a girl?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I have a feeling it will be a girl."

Sweeney sighed and tightened his arms around her.

"Well…whatever, pet. We'll see." He whispered and she nodded.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment and Amelia stood up to open the door. She opened it and two officers were standing there.

"Good morning. Is Mr. Todd here, please?" one of them asked.

"Yes…please come in." she stammered. Sweeney stood up when he saw them and frowned, trying to keep calm.

"Mr. Todd?" the same man asked.

"Yes, that me. May I help you, officers?" he asked with a small bow.

"We hope so. We have some questions to ask about the disappearance of Andrew Turpin." The man said while the other one opened a small book to keep notes. Sweeney looked at them and slowly nodded while Amelia looked at Sweeney in alarm.

"Of course. I am at your disposal." Sweeney said as he invited the men to sit down and Amelia sat close by to listen.

_Keep calm_. Todd thought as he sat next to them.

**End of chapter 48**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. I know it's short but the next one will be longer. Please review. **:)**


	50. Officers, questions and thoughts

Alright, people. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I am writing this while I'm sick so don't forget to review and make my day.

So, I want to thank: **Haruna Uchiha, ren hatake, Emma, BleedmetoINSANITY, Harley Quinn, bugbug05, -my-forgotten-rose**-,** Raine33354, lori, xPrincetonx and xBelakinax**.

_**Review replies to:**_

**Emma:** Hi, love. Thank you so much for the review! Glad you liked it. **:)**

**Lori: **Hello again! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd.

* * *

**Chapter ****49**

The two officers got seated in two chairs Amelia brought for them while Sweeney sat in his barber chair. She walked over to him and stood beside him while the two men looked at the room with searching eyes. Amelia looked down at Sweeney with a worried and confused expression while he looked at her with a weary look.

"We are going to ask a few questions, Mr. Todd, if you don't mind." One of them said. Todd nodded his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Of course, gentlemen." He said.

"I am officer Andrews and this is Officer Stevenson." The taller man of the two said and Todd once again nodded.

"Would you like some tea, officers? My wife could-…"

"No, thank you. We have to be quick anyway." Stevenson cut in and Sweeney nodded.

"Alright then." He said quietly.

"I suppose you knew Andrew Turpin?" Andrews asked.

"I did. I am a barber. He was one of my most regular customers." Sweeney answered smoothly and Andrews nodded.

"I see. How long have you known him?" he asked.

"For…um, four or five months." Sweeney answered.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Stevenson asked and Amelia looked at Sweeney and then at the two officers perplexed.

"That would be…two weeks ago." Sweeney lied and Stevenson looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course." He repeated.

"Where were you two nights ago around eleven before midnight" Andrews asked.

"I was in a tavern with my work partner Mr. Madison. You can ask him if you don't believe me." Sweeney said and Andrews nodded.

"Andrew Turpin was in the same tavern that night. Did you not see him at all?" Stevenson asked.

"I didn't." Sweeney answered immediately.

"How is that possible?" Andrews cut in.

"I went there for a drink with my partner. I don't tend to scrutinize all the people that vacate such places." Sweeney said with narrowed eyes.

"I understand…I suppose your wife was not with you." Stevenson asked.

"No, she was here." Sweeney said as he tried to hold in his irritation.

"I was here, officers. I was asleep." Amelia spoke and Todd glared at her. She glared back and Todd rolled his eyes at her.

"Good…That's all we wanted to know. We're asking everyone who knows him. It's just the routine." Andrews said as he stood up. Sweeney stood up as well.

"Of course. So…no news about him then?" the barber asked.

"Not yet. We'd like to ask some questions to your partner as well. May I have his address?" Stevenson asked.

"Yes, of course." Sweeney said as he took the piece of paper they give him and wrote down Thomas's address.

"Here." He said as he handed the paper back to them.

"Thank you. Good day." They said as they exited the room and Amelia shut the door behind them.

"What was that all about?" she asked Sweeney who turned to look at her with hard eyes.

"What?" he said gruffly.

"Why did they come here?" she asked and he huffed as he plopped down in his chair.

"You were here. You heard." He muttered and she sighed.

"Did you tell the truth?" she asked him hopefully and he looked at her.

"Of course I did." He said.

_Liar._

_**Shut up!**_ He snapped to his inner voice.

"Okay." She said softly as she walked over to the bed and sat down onto it. Sweeney sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I have an appointment with the doctor today." She said softly after a while and he looked over at her.

"What time?" he asked and she looked at the clock.

"At twelve. Are you going to come with me?" she asked him hopefully and his eyes softened as they looked at her.

"Of course I will, stupid woman." He said with a smirk and she pouted.

"Oh. I thought you had work."

"I do but I can be a bit late." He said as he patted his lap at her. She smiled and walked over to him. She sat on his lap and he grimaced.

"You've gotten quite big, pet." He said and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she almost yelped and he held a straight face even though is eyes were laughing at her.

"My poor knees are killing me. I meant to tell you before but- Ow!" he glared at her as she pinched his arm and stood up.

"That was not nice." She said pointing a finger at him.

"You pinching me was not nice too." He growled and she placed her hand on her hips.

"You asked me to sit on your knees." She muttered and he let out an amused chuckle.

"Oh, pet, you're so easy to pick on. Come here. I was only kidding." He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her lips. She pulled back and looked at him.

"You are mean you know that?" she mumbled as she twirled a lock of his dark hair around her finger.

"Right. Go get ready then. We'll be late for the doctor." He said as he brushed his hand over her stomach and kissed her neck once before he let her go.

"Okay." She said as she stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Sweeney sighed deeply and bit his lip.

_That was a close one…Let's just __hope Thomas won't say anything stupid._ He thought as he gazed at the closed bathroom door.

_No one will know and if they do find him…Well…I hope I'll be lucky._ He thought before he stood up and put on his vest.

_No one will take me away from my child again…or my wife._ He thought as he buttoned up the vest and put on his coat just as Amelia entered the room and smiled at him. He smiled back and winked before he took her hand.

"Come on, pet." He whispered as he kissed the side of her face and together they walked out of the house.

**End of chapter 49**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. I know it's short but it's all my feverish brain could do right now. Please review and make me happy. The flu is awful… **:(**


	51. Hormones

Hi, darlings! I have the new chapter ready.

I want to thank**: Tenaya Dawn Bodie, BleedmetoINSANITY, ren-hatake, Haruna Uchiha, Haeronwen, xBelakinax, Raine44354, lori, -my-forgotten-rose- and Emma.**

**Review replies to:**

**Emma: **Hi, hon! How are you? Thank you so much for your review. I am better indeed but my throat still feels funny…Oh, well at least I don't have a fever anymore. Hope you like this chapter! **:)**

**Lori: **Hi, love. Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you liked it. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

Sweeney was standing in front of his mirror, wiping any last remains from the shaving cream and his eyes settled on Amelia who was on the bed. His brow furrowed when he saw her strangling with the bed covers as she tried to stand up from the bed they had bought a few days ago. He placed the razor on the desk and wiped his hands on the cloth he was holding as he turned to face her.

"What in the name of God are you doing?" he asked incredulously as he saw her glaring at the bed like it was her worst enemy.

"I really don't understand why you had to buy this bed." She muttered as she finally managed to swing her feet over the side of the bed.

"I peg your pardon?" he hissed as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"I can't get up! Can't you see that my stomach is getting in the way? This bed is too high." She said miserably while he still stared.

_Not those bloody mood swings again._ He thought as he watched her pouting.

"The bed it's not high." He said.

"Yes, it is. It's easy for you to climb off of it. You don't have to carry a barrel." She said as she managed to put her feet on the floor.

"I bought this bed because you were complaining that your back hurt with the old one!" he said aggravated.

"Yes, my back did hurt with the old one but at least I didn't have the fear of falling on my face." She fired back and he sighed heavily.

"You're not going to fall. You're overreacting, woman!" he snapped at her and she looked at him hurt.

"You don't understand." She mumbled.

"I do understand. I used to sleep on the floor with nothing but the clothes I was wearing a few years ago and you're complaining about your big fluffy bed?" he almost barked at her and she flinched. Sweeney growled and rubbed his temple.

"Pet, the bed is fine. All you have to do is be careful." He muttered more calmly and she swallowed.

"I'm sorry." She murmured before she stood up and entered the bathroom, her eyes already watered.

"Jesus Christ!" Sweeney mumbled as he listened to her crying, his mouth agape.

"I knew she cried a lot but this is a curse." He muttered as he walked over to the bathroom door, sending a glare at the bed as he did so. He placed his ear against the door and sighed.

"Amelia, open the door." He called and soon the door was unlocked. He entered and saw her wiping her cheeks.

"What have I told you?" he asked as he approached her.

"I am sorry."

"It's fine. Just stop that." He muttered as he moved her hair back.

"No, I'm sorry for complaining about the bed. I know how hard it was for you in that place." She said between sobs and he blinked rapidly.

"Oh…forget what I said!" he said quickly with a wave of his hand.

"How can I? It bothered you." She said as she sniffed.

"No, it didn't." he argued as he looked at her.

_Your crying is bothering me though…_ He thought as he watched her drying her tears. He wetted his hand with water and then brought it to her cheeks. He wiped her face and then dried it with a towel.

"There. Better isn't it? Now go dress. We have to be at the Madison's at one." He said as he kissed her forehead. Amelia nodded and smiled suddenly at him before she threw herself at him and kissed his lips.

"Thank you." She said as she squeezed him. Sweeney's eyes widened at the long kiss she delivered to his mouth and he was left gasping for breath as she left to dress.

"Bloody hell…" he cursed and he watched amused as she moved around the room.

"I'm too old for this." He muttered with a chuckle as he buckled his belt.

"Um, Sweeney?" he heard her call after a while and he laughed as he walked back to the room.

"Yes, pet?"

"Can you lace me?" she asked as she pointed at her open dress.

"Hmm…" he walked behind her and tied the dress securely but no very tightly.

"You need you new clothes, pet." He commented and she lowered her head.

"I know. I'm getting larger, aren't I? I mean I already was plump but now…" she trailed off.

"You were not plump. You were…" he searched for the right word and Amelia turned to look at him hopefully.

"You were curvy." He finished with a brief grin and she smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered and he smirked as he leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Come on." He said as he picked his jacket and put it on.

"We're not walking there, are we? My feet hurt." she asked as they got out.

"It's not too far, pet." He said but when he saw her pouting again he sighed.

_For the love of God, I've gone soft!_ He thought.

"Alright, let's take a carriage." He said reluctantly as he grasped her hand and pulled her with him.

After a while they arrived at their destination and soon they were sitting at Beth's parlor; Sweeney with a glass of sherry in his hand talking with Thomas and Amelia chatting with Beth.

"So, Thomas…" Sweeney started.

"They came to ask you questions too?" the barber asked and his friend nodded.

"They did. I really don't know what it has to do with any of us too." Thomas said.

"Hmm…I know. Me too." Sweeney said as he stole a glance towards his wife who was currently stroking her swollen stomach while Beth was speaking quickly for God knows what. He rolled his eyes and looked away again.

Later when they were sitting at the table, Sweeney was staring at the pyramid of food Beth had placed in his plate. He looked at Amelia who was currently finishing her own pyramid and sighed.

"Mr. Todd, you're not eating. Would you like me to make you something else perhaps?" Beth asked.

"No, I'm fine. I can't eat more." He said as he took Amelia's fork causing her to look at him offended but he only used it to transfer food from his plate to hers.

"Oh, alright then." Beth said with a smile towards Amelia's direction. Sweeney nodded and sat back to drink his wine while the rest of them finished eating. He saw Amelia taking a small sip of wine and he quickly took the glass away.

"The child." Was the only thing he hissed at her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said softly as she placed a hand on his thigh and stroked it once before she moved it away. Sweeney muttered a reply before he sat back again, his eyes on the empty plate in front of him.

"Have you bought any baby clothes yet?" Beth asked.

"No…not yet." Amelia answered as she drank her water.

"Well, you should. You're what, almost seven months. The baby's coming soon. Don't you agree Mr. Todd?" she said.

"Of course. We will." Sweeney muttered wearily. Amelia looked at the almost bored face of Sweeney and cleared her throat.

"I think it's best we left now." She said and Sweeney perked up.

"Yes, it is." He grumbled as he stood up and placed a hand on Amelia's back as she stood up as well.

"It was lovely. Thank you." Amelia said as she smiled at Beth.

"You're welcome, dear. We'll go for baby shopping together. I know some good places." She said as they walked to the door after taking their coats.

"I'd be glad." Amelia said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Thomas. I might be a bit late. I have to stop by the market to buy a few things for the shop." Sweeney said as he opened the door.

"Take your time. I'll see you tomorrow." Thomas said as he patted Sweeney's back.

"Okay." The barber mumbled as they exited the house. Amelia took his hand and he looked down at their laced fingers.

_Too bloody soft._ He thought as he did nothing but squeeze her hand in return, his fingers stroking the back of her hand.

He made to stop a carriage but she stopped him.

"We can walk. I know I'm being ridiculous some times but…just stand me." She said softly and he lowered his hand.

"You're not, pet. I can be worse." He muttered as he started walking towards the house again.

"Hormones." She said in his ear and he sighed.

"If only they affected you differently as well." He muttered as they turned the corner and headed for the house which was a few feet away.

"Maybe they do." She said as she kissed his neck just below his ear. Sweeney's hand tightened around hers as if in reflex and he bit back a groan as she kissed his jaw as well before she moved away completely.

"Don't do that if you can't finish what you start." He growled as he took out his keys.

"Who says I can't?" she asked as she smiled at him before she started walking up the stairs.

"Careful." He called as he followed her quick footsteps.

He arrived at the door and opened it before they both entered. He shut the door and locked it before he turned towards her again.

"Alright?" he asked as he saw her removing her shoes.

"Yes…they are a bit swollen." She said as she winced. He shed his jacket and loosened his tie before he walked up behind her.

"Let go, pet." He whispered as she fumbled with the dress.

He undid the laces and let if all around her feet.

"Good thing you're not wearing that corset anymore." He muttered as he helped her step out of the dress.

"Yes. I'm sorry for eating your food before." She said and he smirked.

"You can repay me." He said as he slid his hand down her side. He grabbed her under dress and pulled it up enough so he could slip his hand under it. His fingers touched her soft thigh before he pulled her back to him.

"Can I?" she said with a chuckle as he bit down on her shoulder gently.

"Hmm." He murmured as he moved his mouth over her neck and sucked gently on her skin.

"I have a request first though." She said as she turned in his arms and he took the opportunity to kiss her mouth. His hands fisted in her hair as he deepened the kiss and tried to guide her towards the bed.

"Sweeney…" she said as she broke free from his hungry mouth.

"What?" he mumbled as he moved his hands up and down her back.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmm? What favor?" he asked hoarsely.

"Can you rub my back and feet first? Please?" she asked and his shoulders slumped.

_If you say yes…you'll be like a whelp._ His inner voice said to him but all he did was help her lie on the bed before he started rubbing her sore back.

"Thank you." She whispered and he smirked.

_Told y-…_

_**Just shut up!**_ He cut the voice off before he focused on his task.

_**It's all bloody worth it anyway.**_ He thought as he dropped a playful kiss on her spine causing her to giggle softly.

"Stay still, my pet." He warned with a smirk as he spent the next half hour rubbing her back.

**End**** of chapter 50**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please review! If you do I'll let Sweeney drop by your house for a visit! **:)**


	52. Mood Swings

Hi, loves. The next chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **BleedmetoINSANITY, lori, Haruna Uchiha, ren-hatake, Emma, -my-forgotten-rose, xBelakinax and Raine44354.**

**Review replies to: **

**Emma: **Hello, love! How are you? Glad to know you avoid the flu. I still have problems from it…Thank you so much for your review! **:)**

**Lori: **Hello, hon! How are you? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing again! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

**(Warning: Love scene here people. If you don't like don't read the end of this chapter.)**

_A month later…_

Sweeney slammed the door shut and cursed. He ran a hand through his hair as he started walking down the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with this woman? I wasn't doing anything!" he hissed angrily as he started walking down the street, his eyes furious.

"I was just sitting in my bloody chair thinking!" he muttered as he thought over the incident.

"Lucy never got angry with me like that…What the hell…?" he mumbled as he stopped in front of the barbershop and sighed before he walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. Todd!" Thomas greeted as he saw Sweeney entering.

"Not for me." Sweeney said with a grimace as he removed his jacket.

"Oh? Why is that? And why are you here today? It's your day off." Thomas commented.

"I had to get away from my house." Sweeney said as he collapsed in a chair.

"Why?" Thomas asked perplexed.

"Why? Because my wife has been transformed into a nagging creature! Everything annoys her. I speak it annoys her, I remain silent it annoys her. I breathe ,again it annoys her!" he said loudly, his chest heaving.

"I know what you mean. I've been through the same. You have to excuse her though." Thomas said sympathetically.

"I try." Sweeney murmured as he sighed and slumped back in his chair.

"Maybe if you tried being…you know…" Thomas started and Sweeney looked at him.

"Be what?" he asked gruffly.

"You know…loving…"

"Thomas, the woman gets angry by me even when I'm just brooding away. You think she'll let me…get intimate with her?" Sweeney asked lowly.

"It was just a thought. Have you tried?" Thomas asked and Sweeney glared at him before he mumbled something through his teeth.

"No…It's been over a month..."

"Well try it." Thomas said before he walked to the back room.

Sweeney groaned and remained sitting miserably in his chair.

* * *

When Sweeney walked back to the house it was late in the evening. He opened the door and found Amelia sitting on the bed, a handkerchief in her hand.

"Amelia?" he spoke and she looked up at him. Her eyes widened and she smiled a bit.

"I thought you wouldn't be back." She whispered as she slowly stood up.

"Of course I'd be back, pet. Are you…better?" he asked tentatively as he approached her and touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She blurted out and he gaped at her as she embraced him softly. He frowned in confusion at her change of moods but he embraced her back nonetheless.

"It's alright." He forced himself to say as she stroked his back, probably the first caress he'd received from her for over two weeks. Pregnancy really made her mean and he wasn't used at that. Not at all used at that.

Amelia pulled back and looked at her hands.

"Where have you been?" she asked and he cleared his throat, trying to ignore the tingling on his back.

"With Thomas at the shop." He said as he removed his jacket and walked over to his desk to wash his hands.

"All day?" she asked as she got under the covers and looked at him as he removed his vest and then his boots.

"Hmm…Are you alright?" he asked as he sat on the bed and slid under the blanket as well.

"As alright as I can be…" she whispered as he turned on his side and looked at her. He nodded and watched as she looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

Amelia sighed and turned on her side, facing away from him.

"Nothing…Good night." She murmured and Sweeney was left staring at her back obviously concerned. He shifted uncomfortably, deeply confused at his wife behavior once again. He stifled a sigh and closed his eyes. He fell asleep soon after.

Some time later he was woken up by a hand touching his arm.

"Sweeney?" he heard Amelia saying and he slowly opened up his eyes.

"Wha'? he mumbled groggily as he looked at her frowning face.

"You were snoring." She stated and he paused.

"Ah…so?"

"I couldn't sleep. Please don't snore." She asked and he stared at her openmouthed.

"My snoring never bothered you before." He said at last.

"I can't sleep at all. You were making too much noise." She said as she lied back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Good God, woman…" he muttered as he rearranged his covers and closed his eyes again. Amelia remained silent and he closed his eyes again. He was just falling to sleep again when he heard her irritated sigh and felt her jerky movements next to him.

"Bloody hell. Amelia! I'm not even snoring!" he almost barked as he opened his eyes and glared at her wildly.

"Why do you have to breathe so heavily? And you did snore." She said angrily as she tossed and turned on the bed.

"I did not! Bloody hell, what's wrong with you?!" he growled angrily as he sat up and looked at her.

"Nothing…"

"Do not lie. What's wrong?"

"Apart from the fact that you seem to ignore me?" she asked and he froze.

"What? Since when do I ignore you?" he asked and she shrugged mutely.

"Amelia, why do you think I ignore you?" he asked, slowly loosing his patience.

"You figure it out." She responded and Sweeney's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, woman!?"

"You were gone all day! You didn't even think of what might happen while you're gone." She said in a choked voice and Sweeney opened his mouth to fire back but closed it again.

"Did something happen then?" he asked quietly.

"No…but it could've." She replied and he sighed defeated. He slid closer to her and wrapped and arm around her waist, letting it rest on her swollen stomach.

"Alright, pet. You're right. I won't do it again. No matter how much you yell at me." He said in a lighter tone and she shifted in his embrace, trying to get closer to him.

"Really?"

"Really, pet." He whispered as he buried his face in her neck and slowly parted his mouth to taste her skin. Amelia's hand touched his and she let out a breathy sigh as his kisses got firmer and more lingering. His hand got intertwined with hers and he pressed his body closer to her back, one of his legs sliding between hers. A groan vibrated in his throat when she arched into his arms and softly moaned his name. His mouth left her neck and reached her jaw as his hand trailed up her body to her breast.

"Sweeney…"

"Like this, pet? Or am I gonna be yelled at again?" he asked huskily into her ear but all she did as shook her head quickly. A breathy chuckle escaped his lips as he turned her over and captured her mouth in an ardent kiss, his hands stroking her sides as her arms went around his back to hold him close. His hands eagerly pushed up her clothing and then touched her skin gently, his fingers brushing over her softly. Her hand slid in his dark hair and she pulled his mouth to her once again, her leg sliding around his hip to keep him pressed against her. He moaned in her mouth and bit slightly on her bottom lip as he grounded once against her.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and he moaned softly in respond, his lips connecting with her cheek, his hand gripping her thigh tightly.

"It's alright…" he breathed heavily as he tried to remove his pants with one hand.

"I love you." She breathed as he snuggled between her legs. Sweeney's breath hitched at the words and he closed his eyes briefly before he let his lips connect with hers again.

"Do you love me?" she asked as she broke the kiss and looked at him hopefully.

"You know I do…" he said as he tried in vain to kiss her again.

"Then why don't you say it?" she asked and he rested his forehead against hers before he spoke.

"Iloveyou." He said quickly before he took hold of both her legs.

"Satisfied?" he asked and she nodded with a smile as she let her body relax under him. He kissed her nose and slowly pushed into her with a groan. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands gripped the sheets under them.

"It's been a while, pet." He whispered breathily and she nodded as her hands grasped his shoulders tightly. Sweeney's head fell on her shoulder as he set up a slow pace, his mouth opening in pleasure as she sighed his name in his ear. His breath quickened at the breathy sounds she made and a loud grunt escaped his gasping mouth, his body getting warmer as he continued moving with her. Amelia opened her eyes and looked at his head, his face covered by her neck and shoulder. She took her hand and placed it on his hair. She pushed his wild locks behind his ear and kissed the side of his face until he slowly turned his lips towards her. He captured her mouth with a groan and quickened his thrusts, his hands fisting in her hair, his chest pressing against hers in an attempt to get closer to her.

"Oh fu-…" he started with a moan.

"Sweeney!" she cut him off with a profound blush. Sweeney looked at her and smirked as he tugged slightly at her brown locks.

"Do not curse…" she said and he grinned as his parted mouth closed over her pulse spot.

"Why?" he asked or better choked out as his mouth opened and he bit sharply on her shoulder.

"The baby can hear." She said and he snorted.

"Now he can't." he replied.

"Yes, _she_ can." She insisted as her back arched and she tightened her legs almost painfully around his waist. Sweeney growled as she relaxed under him with a sigh and he buried his face in the pillow next to her head. His body trembled violently until he jerked helplessly against her and he fell on top of her with a long moan. He panted for breath as they stayed there, both covered in sweat. He rolled away and gasped as he relaxed against the mattress.

"It's going to be a boy." He hissed after a while and she shrugged.

"Whatever you say, my love." Amelia said with a contented smile as she snuggled close to him and laid her head on his chest. Sweeney gaped at her as she fell asleep in the blink of an eye and he chuckled.

"I didn't know I had to do _that _to make her shut it." He murmured amused as he wrapped his arms around her form and closed his eyes as well.

**End of chapter 51**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review. Reviews encourage me to write faster! **:)**


	53. Argument

The new chapter's here, loves! Hope you like it! Oh, I'll be posting a new story soon so just watch out for it. It'll be in the **_From Hell_** category.

Anyway, I want to thank: **BleedmetoINSANITY, electrogirl88, kato-chan, Emma, xBelakinax, lori, kaaayyyteee and Raine44354.** Thank you all.

_**Review replies to:**_

**Emma:** Hi, love! How are you? Once again thank you for your review! Glad to know you liked it. I'm pleased to hear you escaped the flu as well! I wish I had… **:)**

**Lori:** Hello, hon! How are you? Glad to know you liked it. Oh, you have children? How many if I may ask? **:)**

**Kato-chan**: Hello. I am glad you like the story. Thank you for your review! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

Amelia was moving around the room, cleaning the windows while Sweeney was sitting in his chair. His eyes were fixated on something he held in his hands and he hadn't looked up from it for about half an hour. Amelia paused in what she was doing and turned to look at him with a frown, her hands on her hips.

"Sweeney?" she asked and the only reaction she got was a move of his foot.

"Sweeney what are you doing?" she asked again but he only grunted in response, his eyes never leaving his hands.

"Sweeney Todd!" she said loudly and he finally turned his head sharply towards her.

"What?!" he hissed angrily, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"You've been sitting there for almost an hour. What are you doing?" she asked in a softer tone.

"Nothing." He growled as he returned his gaze down to his hands.

"What do you mean nothing? What are you looking at?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said sharply and she flinched at those words.

"Is that so?" she asked and the glare he sent her was enough confirmation for her.

"Can't you at least show me what you're looking at?" she asked gently as she took a few steps towards him.

"No." he muttered as he shifted in his seat.

"Sweeney." She warned as she tried to peer down to his hands but he was quick to cover whatever he was holding with a piece of cloth.

"I said no, woman! Return to your windows and let me be!" he barked and she simply looked at him. He was not in a good mood.

"What's wrong with you today? I can't even talk to you?" she asked and he looked at her hard.

"All these months I've tolerated your moods. Time for you to tolerate mine." He said and she bit her tongue. She nodded and turned away again while he went back to brooding away.

"Fine." She muttered as she shook the cleaning cloth jerkily a few times before she continued her work.

Another hour passed and Amelia had started dusting while the barber remained sitting in his seat. Carefully she walked behind his chair and looked down at him. Her gaze left his head and traveled down to his hands. And then she saw what he had been looking at with such intensity for so long. It was a picture of a blond woman. It was a picture of Lucy. She froze momentarily before she shook herself.

"You could have told me." She said softly and Sweeney's head turned towards her sharply.

"Why? You cheated anyway." He said angrily as he stood up and started pacing.

"Why couldn't you show it? I don't mind." She said and he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care if you mind or not. She _was_ my wife and I don't need your permission to look at her picture." He said matter of factly and she lowered her eyes.

"And I was wondering where you had gone…" she whispered as she turned around and started cleaning his desk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he hissed at her as he stared at her back.

"Nothing. Like you said you don't need my opinion." She said quietly as she cleaned the mirror with a soaked cloth without even turning to look at him.

"Don't play with words when you're talking to me, Amelia. What did you mean by that?" he asked as he turned her around.

"Alright. It means that I was really surprised by your civilized behavior. Apparently it didn't last that long." She said as she looked into his black eyes.

"Really?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes, really. And stop using that tone with me! You have forgotten how my moods can change lately but I can remind you!" she almost shrieked causing him to visibly flinch at her words and tone. He narrowed his eyes at her but she only pushed by him after throwing the soaked cloth in front of his feet on her way to the bathroom. Sweeney turned to look at her retreating back with wild eyes but he only blinked when the door was slammed into his face.

"That…ugh!" he hissed as he collapsed into his chair after kicking the cloth away from his feet, causing it to land on the other side of the room, just under the bed. He groaned and looked at the picture in his hand once more before he sighed heavily. Moments later the bathroom door opened and a dressed Amelia got out of it. Sweeney looked up and watched as she took her coat from the closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she took a few money from the nightstand.

"I'm going to the shops."

"With whom?"

"Beth."

"Now? What about these waters here? The room is a mess." He hissed.

"Is it? Well, since you don't have anything better to do that just sit there I'm sure you can do it yourself." She said bravely before she walked passed him and exited the room, closing the door firmly behind her. Sweeney blinked and stared at the closed door with wide eyes.

"Did Amelia speak like that to me? Just now…?" he wondered as he was left alone.

* * *

Sweeney was sitting upon the bed when Amelia returned to the house. She paused when she entered and spotted him there before she closed the door. She walked over to the chair and placed two small boxes there. She took the smallest one and walked over to him. He didn't acknowledge her until she kneeled down next to the bed and placed the box upon his stomach. He tensed and looked down at the box before he looked at her.

"What's that for?" he asked gruffly, obviously still mad at her.

"It's a present." She whispered and he looked at the box suspiciously once before he looked in her eyes again.

"What for?"

"Well…Christmas are coming and…I thought you'd like it." She said softly and his face gentled considerably for he slowly reached for the box. He fingered it for a while before he untied the bow and slowly opened the lid. A flash of silver caught his eye and he inhaled sharply. A set of four razors were resting proudly inside the box, shining as the light hit them. He looked at her with wonder briefly before he reached out to touch one. He pulled it out of the box and inspected it. The handle was carved just like his old ones but this one was carved in the shape of two sparrows. A soft smile spread on his face as he picked the second one and saw that all four of them were carved into different shapes. Each one a different bird.

"To match your moods." She said as she looked at them. Sweeney placed the razor on his lap before he turned to her. He cupped her cheek and stroked it gently before he leaned down and captured her lips in a desperate kiss. His hand went to the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss.

"And just so you know I paid it myself from the money I had saved. I used the money I took this morning to buy baby clothes." She said as she broke the kiss. Sweeney smirked and kissed her again before he kissed her forehead gently.

"Thank you."

"I know you already have a set but I thought-…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry." He cut her off and she shrugged.

"It's okay." She whispered as he placed the razors neatly inside the box before he closed the lid gently.

"Is it?" he breathed as he set it aside and looked at her intently.

"Yes." She replied nodding her head.

"It's just…today is the day she-…the day we got engaged." He said and she nodded.

"Okay. I'm not angry…Are you mad at me?" she asked but he shook his head before he looked at her like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said quietly as he moved back her hair.

"It's alright. I yelled at you too." She laughed before he pulled her in his arms for a tight embrace. He buried his face in her hair and sighed as he released a shuddery breath.

"Show me the clothes then." He spoke quietly before she happily brought him the other box and started showing him the tiny clothes. But Sweeney wasn't looking at them he was looking at her the whole time, thanking whoever was responsible for bringing her into his life.

**End of chapter 52**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading, loves! Please review on your way out! **:)**


	54. News, thoughts and a cancelled fight

Hello, darlings. Sorry for the delay.

I want to thank: **Tenaya Dawn Bodie, Lori, BleedmetoINSANITY, -my-forgotten-rose-, LittleFireQueen, Haruna Uchiha, Emma, kaaayyyteee, Raine44353 and xBelakinax.**

**Review replies to: **

**Emma**: Hello, love. How are you? Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chappie. **:)**

**Lori**: Hi, hon. How are things? You have two sons? Wow…it must be great. Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I always enjoy your reviews. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Sweeney was sitting plopped up on his elbow, looking down at Amelia's sleeping form. He shifted a little only to get closer to her and let out a small sigh. He felt guilty; not a feeling he was used in having around people. While he kept looking at her though he did felt guilty. He felt bad for lying at her about Turpin's death, about the killings and above all he felt guilty about treating her the way he did at the beginning of their meeting. He had never realized it before but as he thought about his behavior towards her he came to the conclusion that he had been horrible to her without any real reason. The thing that made him feel most guilty about was the fact that she kept forgiving him and well, loving him still. He often wondered what she found in him to love but he still kept taking her love for granted no matter what he thought.

Now, one might wonder why he did think about such things at a time like this. The first time he felt really bad for himself was the day he had snapped at her so rudely when she had seen him staring at the picture of his dead wife.

He stifled another sigh and raised his hand from under the covers to stroke her cheek. He shook his head and brushed his fingers over her slightly parted lips. She shifted in her sleep and turned from her position to face him before she snuggled closer to him. Her face went to his neck and one of her hands came to rest on his waist. Sweeney's reaction was immediate for his hands were around her in a second. His lips dropped a kiss to her head as he shifted to get closer to her, his lower body pressing against her stomach as he did so.

"What are you doing awake so early?" she mumbled into his chest when she felt his slightly cold hand touching her belly.

"I'm thinking…" he muttered as he dipped his head to smother her face with small kisses.

"Really? What about?" she asked as she moved back to look at her.

"Forget about it." He mumbled shaking his head as he kissed her and rubbed her back.

"You never talk to me about your thoughts." She whispered as he tore her lips away from his hungry mouth.

"My thoughts are too confusing for your sweet little brain, pet." He said in her ear as he flicked his tongue briefly over her ear just to feel her shudder.

"Are you saying that I'm stupid for your sophisticated thoughts?" she asked offended but he only chuckled as he tried to catch her lips again.

"Hey, it's not funny! You just called me stupid." She said as she moved her head away.

"No, I didn't, sweetheart. I just said that my thoughts are too dirty for you." He said and she flushed bright red at the innuendo.

"You're changing the subject." She muttered as she traced patterns on his pale chest.

"Maybe…" he said with a smirk as he moved away from her arms and slid down her body to rest his chin on her swollen stomach. Amelia turned on her back and started playing with his hair.

"You're making me to want to pee." She said after a while and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?"

"You're pressing on my stomach." She said as she shifted uncomfortably under him. Sweeney moved back and with a last look and a kiss on her belly he crawled next to her.

"Off you go then." He said with a smirk as he helped her to get out of bed. He lied back on the bed and placed his hands behind his head. As he was waiting for her to return a knock came on the door and he frowned.

"Who can be at this hour…?" he muttered as he put on his shirt and headed for the door. He unlocked it and opened it.

"Mr. Todd! You must read this." Thomas entered the room in a hurry, holding a newspaper in his hands.

"Read what?" Sweeney asked gruffly as he took the paper in his hands and read the lines Thomas pointed at.

"The police found the dead body of…Andrew Turpin." Sweeney read as his eyes widened slightly as if in surprise.

"Read further…It's horrible." Thomas commented.

"The respectable man…" Sweeney wanted to snort at that but he resisted the urge.

"…Was found with a severe cut to his neck…possibly from a piece of glass…" Sweeney continued. He shrugged and closed the paper before he handed it over to Thomas.

"Pity." Was the only thing he said before he walked over to his chair and sat down just Amelia exited the bathroom.

"Mr. Thomas…What are you doing here?" she smiled as she walked over to him and shook his hand.

"I just came to tell Mr. Todd the news." He answered.

"News? What news?" she asked with a confused smile towards Sweeney who only shrugged.

"They found Andrew Turpin's dead body by the river." Thomas said and Amelia gasped.

"Oh the poor man." She said and Sweeney's eyes flared with anger that he tried to hide.

"Yes, indeed. Well at least his family will have the chance to say goodbye to him properly…" Thomas said and Amelia nodded.

"I'm keeping the shop closed today, Mr. Todd." Thomas said and Sweeney looked at him confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're attending the funeral of course. Aren't you?" he said and Sweeney balled his fists before he forced a nod.

"Yes, of course. What time is it?" he asked through gritted teeth but Amelia realized that he was annoyed.

"Twelve o' clock. I must be off now. I'll see you both later." Thomas answered before he walked away from the house.

"You heard him. What are you looking at me for?" he snapped at her and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry. I'm just…bothered by the news." Sweeney said as he closed his eyes.

"No, you're angry. Don't you want to go to the funeral?" she asked and he groaned.

"We'll go to the bloody funeral." He hissed.

"It's okay if you don't want to."

"I said we will go to the goddamned funeral, Amelia! What else do you want me to say?" he barked and she flinched.

"What's the matter with you know? You were fine a few minutes ago." She said and he scowled.

"Just stop talking. I have a bloody headache." He muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

Amelia opened her mouth to snap back at him but she only cried out when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Sweeney's eyes opened and he cast a weary glance at her.

"What is it now? You don't have to whine-…" he stopped when he saw her clutching her stomach. He was up from the chair in the blink of an eye and he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and looked in her eyes.

"What is it? Is it time?" he asked as he placed a hand over her stomach.

"I think we have to cancel the fighting for later…My water just broke." She whispered as she grabbed his shirt and held onto him for dear life.

"Bloody hell." Sweeney muttered before he helped her to the bed. He wouldn't have to go to the funeral after all.

**End of chapter 53**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review and I'll update very soon. **:) **


	55. Samantha

Hello, darlings! How are you all? I hope well.

I would like to thank: **whoaniny, BleedmetoINSANITY, GREENGYPSY, kaaayyyteee, GypsyWitchBaby, rebelgoddess19, -my-forgotten-rose-, xBelakinax, Emma, lori, xPrincetonx and Raine44354**. Thank you all guys!

_**Review replies to: **_

**Emma:** Hello, hon! How are you? Thank you so much for your review! Hope you like this chapter too.

**Lori**: Hello, love! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you you're okay.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

Sweeney was pacing up and down. His eyes were glued stubbornly on his shoes as he paced. His hands were folded behind his back and his face was set into a frown. He knew that he probably shouldn't be out in the balcony, pacing up and down, while his wife was inside in pain. He cast a look at the closed door and he almost winced himself when he heard Amelia. It had been two hours since the doctor had arrived and also Beth. Sweeney's grimaced at the sound of the woman's voice trying to comfort and encourage Amelia and he pinched his nose nervously as he resumed his pacing. He paused next to the bars of the balcony and closed his eyes as the wind hit his face softly. This all was too familiar for him to handle. The situation, the doctor, the cries of the woman; everything reminded him of the past and he could not stop it. It seemed strange that before he couldn't recall anything from his past life and at that moment everything came crashing back to him. His fingers closed around the bars as he squeezed his eyes shut, almost painfully keeping them closed. His knuckles turned white from the force of his grip and his jaw tensed as the voices from inside the room stopped altogether.

His eyes snapped open with a start when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly whirled around and his frantic eyes settled upon Beth's smiling face.

"What is it?" he asked harsher than he had intended.

"You can come in now…if you wish that is." The woman said as the smile left her face to be replaced with…accusation? But for what? Sweeney didn't sit around to ponder on it though for his passed by her and entered the room. He did a double take when he saw the mess on the bed as the doctor cleaned Amelia from all the blood. Not hearing a sound except from his own heavy breathing he walked straight to his wife and pulled her head close to him for a hard kiss. His hands cupped her face and his lips felt her gasp as she realized what was happening. In his state he didn't noticed Beth entering the room or the fact that she walked to the other side of the bed and leaned down to fumble with something. He pulled back from her lips with great effort and looked in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked ardently and she nodded softly once before she looked away from his eyes to stare at something on her left. He frowned and looked at her with confusion.

"What are you-…?" he paused when his eyes finally settled on what everyone seemed to be transfixed by. That was when realization hit him. He removed his hands from Amelia's face and turned to fully face the other side of the bed, right where the bundle of blankets was resting. His mouth parted at the sight of the small infant wiggling inside the clothing he had been wrapped in. He blinked but he couldn't bring his body to move at all. It was as if he couldn't make his muscles work anymore. He watched as Amelia reached over and took the baby in her hands and nuzzled her nose in its small but smooth cheek. Sweeney closed his mouth after he realized that everyone was staring at him for his reaction. He cleared his throat and pointed at the child in Amelia's arms.

"Is it…?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"She's perfectly well." The doctor spoke and the words caused Sweeney to tense right up.

"_She?"_ he repeated as he focused his black eyes on the baby. Amelia looked up from her daughter who had not uttered a single cry since the moment she was born and settled her gaze on Sweeney's face. She bit her lip when she saw him looking at the baby girl with a very strange and a very unreadable expression on his face.

"So, it's not a boy." He stated after what seemed like an eternity. Amelia shook her head and cradled the baby closer to her.

"I see…" the barber whispered as his eyes left the baby to look at Amelia only to return to the child once again. His narrowed eyes inspected the baby thoroughly; from her white porcelain skin to her small pink nose and rosy lips. An involuntary smile crept upon his face but he quickly brushed it off when he realized he was probably acting like an idiot. He snapped his eyes away from his daughter and cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, can I take her or what?" he asked gruffly and Amelia smiled before she quickly handed him the baby. He took the child in his hands and brought it closer to his chest. He raised one of his hands and brushed a single finger down the baby's nose and chuckled when she shifted in his arms and tried to wiggle away from the intruding finger.

"She's…likeable." He said after a few moments and everyone except Amelia frowned at the choice of his words. She was the only one who understood him anyway.

"She's perfect." Amelia whispered as she placed her on top of Sweeney's on the baby's back.

"_Likeable?_ I would hardly describe her as _likeable_, Mr. Todd! She's an angel!" Beth said as she wiggled her nose. Sweeney groaned and turned to look at the woman, his grip on his daughter tightening as he did so.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, did I, Mrs. Madison?" he growled and the woman glared at him.

"Sweeney." Amelia warned softly and he turned to look at her with narrowed eyes.

"What? Just because she helped with the birth that doesn't mean that she can judge what I say about my daughter." He said and Amelia sighed as she fell back on the bed.

"Well, maybe you should. I was here while you were out there brooding." Beth said and Sweeney's eyes widened furiously.

"What?!"

"She is right, Sweeney. Please stop this argument now." Amelia said and he turned to look at her with a betrayed look.

"You take her side?" The barber asked and the doctor found the opportunity to slip out of the room without being noticed.

"It would have been nice if you had stayed with me." She said softly and the barber's face calmed considerably.

"Why? I couldn't help anyway." He said gruffly.

_And I couldn't bear to see you in pain either…_ He thought but he didn't speak those words out loud.

"I was afraid." She whispered almost inaudibly and Sweeney paused.

"Oh." He stated as he blinked rapidly and looked down at the child in his arms. Beth rolled her eyes and picked the bloody sheets and towels to carry them to the washroom, leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled in a low voice and Amelia's eyes widened.

"What?" she stuttered with confusion. He never apologized to her.

"I suppose I was so lost in the past that I…I…" he trailed off as he looked up from the baby to stare into her hazel eyes.

"How could I have forgotten you though…" he murmured gravely and she looked at him perplexed.

"Sweeney?"

"Are you alright now?" he asked fervently as he reached with his hand and clutched hers in a tight grip.

"I'm okay…Just sore." She said as she turned her hand and laced their fingers together. He was ready to speak again but a whimper from his arms stopped him.

The whimpers increased and soon the baby was crying loudly, causing Sweeney to flinch and hold her at arms length.

"Dear Jesus!" he exclaimed as Amelia took the baby from him and started cooing at her.

"At last!" Beth called from the washroom when she heard the baby's cries at last. Sweeney rolled his eyes and winced when the child let out a particularly loud cry.

"Heavens, she cries like you." He commented and Amelia actually laughed, amused by his comment.

"Maybe she's hungry…?" she tried feeding her but Sweeney shook his head when that didn't work.

"No, you're just holding her wrong." He said shaking his head as he helped her hold the baby properly. The baby's cried stopped and the barber let out a breath o relief.

"Thank God…" he muttered as he peered down at the child.

"You have a name for her yet?" Beth chirped in and Sweeney looked at her irritated but Amelia cut off any rude remarks he had.

"Yes…her name is…Josephine." She said and Sweeney's eyes widened in horror.

"I am not naming my child Josephine!" he argued defiantly.

"But why? It's beautiful."

"No, it's not." He argued again.

_And it starts__ with a J_… _Josephine…Johanna…_ He thought.

"If you have a better idea…" Amelia sighed and Sweeney suddenly perked up.

"I do. Samantha." He announced proudly and Amelia blinked before she slowly smiled

"Okay." She agreed and Sweeney smirked.

"Told you." He winked as he dropped a kiss to the baby's forehead before he walked away to make his evening tea while Beth helped Amelia change into clean clothes.

**End of chapter 54**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please review! **:)**


	56. Fear of bonding

Hi, darlings! I hope you had a nice time during your holidays!

I want to thank: **me-loves-demon-barber, whatever-chan, xBelakinax, CrazyAcorn, whoaniny, Emma, -my-forgotten-rose-, Raine44354 and Haeronwen.**

**Review replies to:**

**Emma: **Happy New Year, hon! How are you? Thank you so much for your review! **:)**

**Whatever-chan: **Hello! How are you? Thank you for reading and commenting. I am glad you like this story too! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

Thomas watched as Sweeney motioned the last customer towards the chair and took his usual place behind him. He shut the door to the barbershop and turned the sign over earning a disapproving look from Todd.

"What?"

"It's not that late…A bit of money wouldn't hurt, Thomas." Sweeney said gruffly as he started lathering the old man's face.

"Mr. Todd!" Thomas said alarmed, nervously glancing at the customer.

"He's deaf." Sweeney stated with a bored expression upon his face before he started sharpening his razor slowly.

"Oh. Well, I really wonder why you'd want us to keep the shop open…It's already late and it's dark out." Thomas said as Todd started shaving the man.

"So?" he growled.

"Aren't you eager to go see your baby? She's only a few weeks old." Thomas said with a frown. Sweeney's hand paused while holding the silver razor and he set his lips in a thin line before he answered.

"She has her mother to tend to her. After all I'm not yet accustomed to her crying…" Sweeney said defiantly and Thomas' frown deepened even more.

"I heard that she's very quiet."

"Not enough for my ears." Todd snapped.

"That's nonsense." Thomas said with a chuckle, not taking Todd's words as the truth.

"Is it? Maybe for you…" Sweeney muttered.

_Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar…_The voice in his head repeated like a mantra.

Todd bit his tongue and finished his job while he tried to forget the reason why he couldn't stand being close to his daughter.

"So, are you trying to tall me that you hate your child?" Thomas askedridiculously and Todd paused.

"Of course not!" he said quickly, the words harsh and cold like ice cold water.

"I suppose there's something else there, isn't it? Would you like to tell me?" Thomas asked gently.

"No! I mean it doesn't matter. I'll work on my tolerance I suppose." Todd mumbled as he put his razor away and grabbed his coat.

"Alright…I'll see you tomorrow then." Thomas said before he disappeared into the back room of the shop. Sweeney sighed and walked out of the shop and towards his house.

* * *

Sweeney arrived at the front door and took his keys out of his pocket to open it. He walked in, barely noticing the dim light of the room before he slammed it shut roughly, not really thinking that the baby might be asleep.

Amelia shot up on the bed and her eyes widened in anger when she saw Sweeney.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she hissed and the barber blinked several times before his eyes went to the baby's cradle. Fortunately the door slamming so loudly hadn't bothered the baby for she continued sleeping peacefully in her covers.

"Sorry." He muttered as he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and then removed his shoes.

"Sorry? Did you forget we have a baby in this house?" she hissed at him while he removed his vest.

"I said I'm sorry. Nothing happened. She's still sleeping, isn't she?" he said wearily and Amelia sighed heavily.

"Sweeney…what is wrong with you these days?" she asked more softly.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with me." He stated as he approached the bed while he glanced fleetingly at Samantha.

"You seem…far away and you're not even paying attention to the baby."

"I am paying attention to the baby. I'm just tired." He snapped impatiently.

"No, you're not. You're not even holding her. Do you not want her?" she asked as she placed a hand on his back.

"I do want her. It is her who doesn't want me." He said shrugging her hand off him. Amelia looked at him incredulously and she gaped at him.

"What? Of course she does."

"No, she's always crying when I come close to her. So, I decided not to bother so our ears won't bleed by the cries." He said solemnly and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"This is nonsense, Sweeney! You only held her at first. She cried with me as well at the beginning. She got used to me. She has to be familiar with you otherwise she will not be able to stay with you." Amelia said and he scoffed.

"Yeah and how long will that take?" he asked as he lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Alright." She said firmly before she stood up and tiptoed to the baby's cradle.

"What are you doing!?" Sweeney hissed at her but she paid him no mind as she picked up the baby girl and gently carried her to the bed. She sat down while the barber tensed up at the presence of the baby and tried to inch away from his wife who looked at him expectantly.

"No."

"Sweeney."

"No!"

"Take her."

"I said no! She's asleep why bother her?" he spoke in a low voice and Amelia fought the urge to smile at the panic in his eyes when he saw that Samantha's sleep was about to be interrupted.

"If you're careful you won't bother her." She said quietly.

"It's not right to wake a sleeping baby, woman!" he hissed but she rolled her eyes before she pushed the baby towards him, leaving him no other choice than to wrap his arms around the baby girl. Immediately he tensed up but stayed still.

"See?" Amelia said as she leaned back against the pillows and looked at them. Sweeney glared at her and shifted slightly to hold Samantha better before he looked down at her. He really didn't know why the fact that she was a girl bothered him so and caused him to act like he did those last few weeks. It didn't make any sense and he really wasn't sure why had such a great fear about holding her and spending time with her. He blinked and his eyes moved all over the baby's face before he placed a tentative kiss to her nose. The baby stirred but didn't wake up; she only released a small baby sigh and continued sleeping peacefully.

"Now what?" the barber asked gruffly and Amelia chuckled.

"She can sleep here I suppose. Here let me-…"

"No." he said as he brought the baby possessively closer to him and grimaced. Amelia looked at him amused before he gently lied down on his pillow and kept the baby close to his chest.

"You can sleep." He said in a low voice. Amelia smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips softly before she pulled back and lied down. She pulled the covers over their bodies and turned onto her side, facing Sweeney.

"If she wakes up don't snap at her…much." She warned before she closed her eyes and placed her hand over Sweeney's stomach. The barber rolled his eyes and closed his eyes.

**End of chapter 55**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please review. This story is soon going to come to an end…so, please feel free to tell me your thoughts and suggestions. **:)**


	57. Park, jealousy and another argument

Hello, loves! I am so sorry for the long wait but I have my semester finals these days. Updates will be a bit slower until the 10nth of February. I will update all my stories; you just have to be patient.

Okay, I want to thank: **Haruna Uchiha, Shiloh, xBelakinax, whatever-chan, WishingOne, -my-forgotten-rose-, whoaniny, peaches, lori, Emma and Rain44354. **

**Review replies to:**

**Emma: **Hi, hon. How are you? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it.

**Lori:** Hello! How are you? Thank you for commenting once again!

**Peaches**: Hi! Yeah, he is kind of sweet when he wants to. Thanks!

**Whatever-chan**: Hi! Thank you for your review. As for your question about the chapter's number; the first chapter was the prologue. So my real first chapter was chapter 2. That's why the counting goes one number behind. Sorry if I confused you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 56**

**(Warning: Love scene in the end of this chapter.)**

Sweeney stirred from his evening nap and yawned as he turned onto his back. His hand reached blindly for something on his chest and then he groped around the sheets. His eyes opened in alarm when he found that the bed was empty. He looked up and he almost jumped when he saw Amelia looking down at him with her hands on her hips. He licked his lips and sat up slowly while she stared at him.

"What?" he asked gruffly and she threw her hands in the air.

"For the love of God, what's gotten into you?" she asked accusingly and he grimaced.

"What ever do you mean?" he asked nonchalantly as he stretched and let the sheets fall from his chest to his waist.

"Why do you insist on taking the baby from her crib every night and afternoon, and make her sleep next to you-…"

"On me." He cut in and she slapped his bare arm.

"That's not the point! It's wrong!" she cried.

"Why? It's the only part of the day that I can be near her without having her crying her heart out." He said angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but you're spoiling her. She has to sleep on her own bed and you could have smothered her in your sleep!" she said fuming.

"Alright, woman! I won't do it again! Satisfied? You deal with the crying!" he snapped as he threw the covers away and stood up from the bed. He pushed passed her and without a glance at Samantha who was lying peacefully awake in her crib he walked straight to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Amelia stared at his back as he walked away and huffed angrily at his reasoning. Why couldn't he spend a bit of time with the baby while she was awake? She walked towards the bathroom door and opened it slightly, just enough for him to hear her.

"She doesn't bite when she's awake, you know. It'd be nice if she recognized your face." She chirped in and the only response she received was a growl and the door closing in her face. Amelia stepped back offended and glared at the door. A soft whimper came from the crib and she turned around. She walked over to her daughter and picked her up.

"I can't understand you father, darling…" she said as she kissed Samantha's rosy cheek. She looked at he closed door and walked towards it again, the baby still in her arms.

"Sweeney?" she called gingerly.

"What do you want now?" he asked as he opened the door and stepped outside, dressed.

"I was just wondering…It's Sunday and it's quite a warm day."

"So?" he asked as his gaze secretively shifted from Amelia to Samantha who was playing with a lock of her mother's hair.

"Well, we could take the baby to the park. It'd be nice for her to be with you for sometime, don't you think?" she asked and he hesitated.

"The park?" he asked in disbelief and with a bored expression on his face and Amelia nodded.

"Alright." He agreed after what seemed like an eternity and Amelia smiled.

"Good. I'll be right back." She said as she pushed the baby into his arms before she fled the room and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Sweeney was left with his mouth open to protest but closed it and tightened his hold on his daughter. He looked down at her tentatively and cleared his throat nervously.

"Well…Hello." He said and the baby wiggled in his grasp like she usually did when he held her. Sweeney sighed miserably and pulled the baby against his chest.

"Why you dislike me so much? You are supposed to like me, Samantha." He murmured as he rocked the baby slightly and cupped the back of her head to bring her closer. The baby paused in her movements and relaxed in her father's arms the moment she heard his voice. Sweeney's brow furrowed at the strange turn of events and cleared his throat before he started talking again.

"There. See? I'm not so bad…So…" he started but faltered when he realized that he didn't know what to say to a baby.

"I have no idea what to say to you." He concluded as he let his forehead lean against the baby's head. Samantha remained surprisingly calm in Sweeney's hands and he was more than happy about that. Encouraged by the baby's response he gently started rocking her in his arms while he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

The baby nuzzled into her father's clothed chest and he felt a smug grin forming on his lips.

"You like me." He stated with a chuckle that died quickly when the bathroom door opened. His face turned serious and as soon as he was able to he handed the baby to his wife before he put on his jacket.

"Let's go." He said as he tore the door open. Amelia blinked and wrapped an extra blanker around the baby before she followed the barber out of the house.

The walk towards the park was quiet since Sweeney was brooding away, his eyes far away; years away. Amelia looked at him and placed a hand on his arm. He flinched and his gaze shifted towards her.

"What were you thinking?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing." He said firmly but his eyes betrayed him.

"You look upset-…"

"I said it was nothing!" He cut her off sharply. Amelia looked away to hide the hurt in her eyes and he looked at her profile guiltily. He made to reach for her but he pulled his hand back before it reached her face. They found a place under a large tree and Amelia sat down, her back against the tree while Sweeney took the place next to her. He brought his knees towards his chest and reached for the grass while Amelia cooed at the baby.

"I feel ridiculous sitting here." He stated with one if his rare pouts and he turned to look at him.

"Really? You being with me is ridiculous?"

"Did I say that?" he snapped and she had the urge to slap him repeatedly but she resisted it.

"I've come to the conclusion that you do not want this." She spoke softly after some time and he looked at her with a frown.

"What? What are you talking about, woman?" he asked and she sighed.

"This…" she pointed at her self and the baby.

"You do not want this. You're not okay with this."

"Nonsense." He said sharply and she bit her lip.

"Is it? I think not. You're always upset around me…and distant. Have I done something?" she asked quietly and he cracked his neck, plainly ignoring her words.

"Sweeney-…" she was cut off when something passed by her. She looked at her left side and saw a dog playing with a ball. She smiled and looked around for the owner.

"What's _that_?" Sweeney asked alarmed when he saw the animal so close to the baby and his wife.

"It's a puppy." Amelia said and Sweeney hastily took the baby in his arms.

"It's filthy." He stated when she shot him a questioning glance. She rolled her eyes and looked at the dog again.

"Who do you belong to?" she asked and the noise of clothing reached her ears. A pair of arms reached down and picked up the puppy. The pair of arms belonged to a blond, pale young woman with fine features that surprised even Amelia.

"I am sorry if he bothered you. Quite an energetic one he is." The woman said with a thick accent.

"It's quite alright." Amelia said and turned to take Samantha from Sweeney's arms only to find him staring openly at the woman as if in a trance. That woman reminded him of someone so much. The light hair, the blue eyes…She was like-…His train of thoughts was shuttered when he felt his stomach being elbowed. He blinked and turned to look at Amelia who was innocently petting Samantha's light brown hair.

"I am Lillian Walter." The woman extended her hand for a shake towards Amelia and did the same towards Sweeney. The barber didn't return the gesture but it did not mean that he wasn't stunned by the woman's beauty.

"Sweeney Todd." He murmured before he looked away from the woman.

"The barber? My fiancé is a customer to your shop, sir." She said and Sweeney looked at the woman once again before he nodded.

"Pleased to meet you, miss. Aren't we, Sweeney?" Amelia asked with a strange expression on her face; an expression that the barber was not familiar with but he found that he rather liked it. Jealousy looked great on her.

"Of course." He muttered as he fought to keep his expression neutral and the woman nodded.

"I'm sorry again. Goodbye." Lillian said before she walked away from them.

Amelia stood up, handed the baby to him, and brushed off her dress before she walked away from him. Sweeney's brows reached his hairline and he hastily stood up to catch up with her.

"Amelia!" he called as he followed her.

"_What!? Nonsense. Leave me alone, woman!_ That's all I get. But she gets the stares…" She muttered, trying to imitate his voice and failing miserably. Sweeney strained his ears to hear her mumbles but he couldn't.

"What are you muttering about, woman!? Wait up!" he hissed sharply as he grabbed her arm to halt her quick footsteps.

"Are you trying to make me insane?" she asked him and he did a double take.

"What?"

"Here's that word again…I said-…"

"I heard you, pet. What are you talking about?" he asked calmly or as calmly as he could sound.

"I hate you." She stated but the words were not mean and angry; just miserable. With that she pried her hand away from his grip and started walking towards the house again.

Sweeney's wide eyes stared at her before he managed to make his feet work again. The baby had surprisingly started dozing off into his arms so he had no trouble carrying her back home.

Amelia opened the door and kicked her shoes away as the barber entered right after her. Mutely he placed Samantha in her crib and turned to face his wife.

"What was that about? What's gotten into you?" he asked lowly and she removed her shawl.

"I'm not talking to you."

"What?" he asked incredulously and she groaned.

"For God's sake stop saying that word! Isn't there anything else you can say to me? I am sick of having a discussion with your back! This was supposed to be the best time of my life, of _any _woman's life, and you're making it the worst time of my life!" she said breathlessly before she walked away from the room. Sweeney was shocked by her outburst. He cast a glance towards his sleeping daughter before he took a few hesitant steps towards the half open door of the washroom. He pushed the door open and walked inside.

"I think someone was jealous." He said in a lighter tone and the glare he received was enough to prove his suspicion.

"This is not about that woman. It's reasonable for her to attract attention; especially when she has to stand right next to me…" he opened his mouth to deny her words but she shook her head, "It's about everything else." She said and he bit his lip.

"Meaning what?" he asked hoarsely.

"I don't care if you are careless with me. I was used to that anyway. It'd be nice if you were a bit different with Samantha. If you can't then just come and say it." She said quietly and he swallowed hard as he lowered his eyes and backed against the door. She was right; he was a horrible father and he was doing nothing to change that.

"I'm sorry, pet." He whispered, the words barely leaving his lips but she heard them.

"I'm trying not to bring my past into our lives. I am trying hard but I can't." he said as he looked at her.

"I love her. Even if you think that I don't." he said as he took a few steps closer and Amelia almost regretted what she had said when she saw the agony in his eyes.

"I know." She said as she sighed in defeat. She stifled a gasp when she felt his hands on her waist. She looked up but didn't have to speak for his mouth closed over hers in a deep kiss, his hands pushing her firmly against him. She kissed him back quickly and her hands found anchor to his shoulders. He turned them around and backed her against the door before he pressed his body against hers again. He moaned into her parted mouth and deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing over her lips as she clung to him for dear life, her hands fisting on his jacket as she kissed him back. He tore his mouth away to kiss and lick at her neck while his hands slid down her sides to her hips. He grabbed her heavy dress and pulled it upwards so he could slide his hands over her legs. Her hands pushed his jacket away and then her arms went around his neck as she buried her face in his neck. His hips moved forward against her on their own accord and a hoarse moan vibrated low in his throat as she arched into his arms. His shaky hand reached down and grasped her knee before he hooked it around his hip, his body pressing against her, effectively trapping her between the wall and his body. Her fingers brushed over his cheek and jaw line before she let them slide into his ebony hair. He groaned against her neck and his fingers dug hard into the soft flesh of her leg as he held it firmly pressed against his hip. His free hand shot out and grasped her other leg too before he brought it up and around his other hip.

"Sweeney…" she sighed and he shuddered against her as he moved his lips up her neck to her lips again, his breath brushing over her skin as he did so.

"I need you so much, pet. I'm sorry…" he whispered in a trembling voice that wasn't his and she gasped as she was picked up, his hands tightening the hold of her legs around his hips as he started grinding against her. His lips found hers again as his hand reached up to loosen the top of her dress so he could slide his hand under it. His surprisingly warm hand reached her breast and she arched into his touch, earning a pleased grunt from him. Her hands removed his shirt from his pants and the reached under it to touch his bare back. He broke the kiss to groan and to press back against her hands while his mouth parted and he leaned his forehead against hers. He removed one hand from her legs and reached between them to remove his belt and unbutton his pants, eagerly leaning back into every touch of her hands on his scarred back. Mutely he kissed her again and tugged at the rest of her clothing before he pulled her in his arms again, her chest pressing firmly against his skin.

"Is the baby asleep…I mean we shouldn't…"

"She's asleep." The barber murmured as he covered her lips with his again and pressed her hard against the wall as he thrust into her. She sighed against his lips and he smiled at the sound. He had missed her. He freed one hand and reached up to stroke her hair away from her face and neck tenderly, his eyes watching her face with fascination. Her closed eyes opened when she felt his black eyes on her and she locked her gaze with his as his hands combed through her hair while he moved. Her head moved forward and she kissed his neck before she let her kisses go lower. His eyes closed firmly shut and he moaned freely as his hands clutched at her thighs. His head fell forward onto her shoulder and he could feel his legs buckling. With an irritated growl he moved them back from the door and slowly leaned down on the floor until he was pressing her against it.

His hands came to rest on either side of her face as he started moving again and she shuddered when she felt the cold floor against her bare back. Sweeney's hands went under her back and pulled her up to his chest as he captured her mouth in a blazing kiss. His thrusts quickened and unintelligible sounds left his mouth as he moved above her and felt her arch into his arms. Amelia's hands rested on his lower back as he threw his head back and moaned low in his throat before he collapsed on top of her with a satisfied groan. Amelia held him close as she gasped for breath, her cheeks flushed. He turned his head and kissed her neck gently before he pecked her lips.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly when he saw her wincing as she shifted under him.

"Yes. Just sore…" she murmured shyly and he smiled before he kissed her forehead.

"Let's go to bed, love." He whispered as he helped her up and led her to the bedroom. Sweeney checked on Samantha and then joined Amelia under the sheets. She curled into his arms and she was asleep in seconds. Sweeney kissed her hair and tightened his hold on her.

"I'll make it better, darling. I swear." He whispered as he looked at the baby's crib.

**End of chapter 56**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review and I'll try to update soon. **:)**


	58. In the past?

Hi, loves! I want to thank: **peaches, BleedmetoINSANITY, Haruna Uchiha, Emma, Lori, -my-forgotten-rose-, Raine44354 and xBelakinax.**

**Review replies to"**

**Peaches: **Hello! I am glad you liked the last chapter, hon. Thank you!

**Emma**: Hi, love! How are you? I hope well! Thank you so much for your sweet words!

**Lori:** Hello again! How are you? Thank you for reading and reviewing I love happy endings too but sad endings aren't so bad either too…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

_Weeks later…_

Amelia finished changing Samantha's clothes and placed her gently upon the bedcovers. She moved back and gathered the dirty tiny clothes before her eye caught Sweeney. He was sitting in his chair, razor in hand, his eyes gazing at the wall in front of him. His fingers were idly playing with the sharp blade and she could swear that even if she were to vanish at that moment he wouldn't even realize it.

Shaking her head she disappeared into the bathroom and returned minutes later to find him in the same sitting position. She checked on Samantha and found that she was asleep on their bed before she walked tentatively over to him.

"Sweeney?" she asked tentatively as she placed a hand on his arm. His fingers stopped playing with the blade and his eyes blinked rapidly before he focused them on her, really seeing her for the first time that day.

"Hmm?" he murmured as he flicked his razor closed and put it away before he clasped her hand that had moved to his forearm.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently as his hand pulled her closer to him, effectively pushing her onto his lap.

"Fine." He muttered gruffly as he looked down at her. His hand moved to her cheek and his fingers brushed over it slowly before he let them pick up a lock of her brown hair. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at it carefully before he placed his other hand on the back of her head and firmly guided it on his chest. Amelia sighed in relief that he wasn't mad at her for something and relaxed against him.

"What were you thinking before?" she asked quietly as he continued staring at the hair between his fingers.

"Nothing." He said stiffly as his hand trailed down her shoulder to her arm. His hand clasped her hand and his eyes moved over her pale skin that covered her slender fingers.

"What are you doing?" she asked amused but he only shrugged and pulled her closer to him.

"That woman passed by the shop the other day…" he said and she looked up at him confused.

"What woman?" Amelia asked with a frown.

"The one we met at the park…with the dog." Sweeney said as he looked at her hair once again and started combing through her locks with his fingers.

"Oh…And what did she want?" Amelia asked as she looked at his far away gaze.

"She accompanied her fiancé to the shop…Why? What did you think she was there for?" Todd asked with a frown as his hand settled on her leg and started playing with her long skirt.

"I didn't think anything." Amelia muttered as she wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed closer to him. Sweeney raised his eyebrows at that and smirked as he slid his hand under her dress to her leg.

"What really upsets you, pet? Did you think that I noticed her?" he asked in her ear and she grimaced at being caught.

"Well…maybe…She's …she just seems like the woman you'd notice." She managed at last and he pulled back to look at her, his hand pausing on her leg.

"What? Why are you saying that?" he asked with his mouth agape while she bit her lip.

"I have seen what Lucy looked like, Sweeney. I'm not an idiot. I know I would never be your first choice." She said sadly and the barber was shocked to say the least. How could she think that after everything he had done for her in the last months?

"You don't mean that, Amelia. You know this is nonsense. You're not filling anyone's space in here." He said and she sighed.

"Maybe not but in the beginning I was." She said quietly as she fumbled with one of his vest buttons.

"Here we go again…Returning to the beginning." He snapped as he moved his hand away from her leg.

"Tell me that's not true and I'll never bring it up again." She challenged him and he growled.

"Good God, woman! It's in the past!"

"Your tortured years are in the past too but you're still thinking over them!" she snapped back and he remained silent. She was right about that.

"It's not the same." He muttered weakly and she calmed down.

"Maybe it is." She spoke quietly as she slowly moved back and made to stand up from his lap. With a growl he caught her around the waist and pulled her back to him.

"I'm sorry, alright?" he said harshly in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. Amelia closed her eyes and turned in his arms so she could wrap her own arms around him. She kissed his wild black hair and threaded her fingers into it as he placed an openmouthed kiss to her neck.

"I love you." She whispered and he groaned as he pulled back to find her lips with his own. The kiss was broken when they heard Samantha's crying. Sweeney moved back from Amelia and smiled at her before he nodded towards the baby.

"I'll go. Didn't you tell me to keep practicing my fatherly skills?" he asked as he stood up and headed for his daughter.

"Now…" he stated as he picked the crying Samantha and cradled her against his chest. The baby stopped crying and hiccupped a few times before she settled down again. Sweeney smirked in triumph but it was short lived when he saw Amelia's glare.

"What?" he asked offended as he sat down on the bed with Samantha still in his arms.

"You're spoiling her. Now, she can't sleep all night unless someone rocks her to sleep. And it's your fault!" she hissed and he glared right back.

"Well, you could have told that to me, daft woman!" he snapped and she sighed in frustration.

"I'm telling you now. Anyway, I'm going to the market. Can I get you anything?" she asked as she put on her shawl.

"Well, my razors need…" he trailed off when he saw her glare.

"Nothing." He said quickly, not wanting to anger her again. Amelia rolled her eyes and exited the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"That's not my Amelia…" he said with a…pout? He shook his head and groaned.

"Now what?" he asked when he was left with a sleeping baby in his arms.

**End of chapter 57**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please review! **:)**


	59. Fairytale gone bad

**A/N:** Hello, loves. I want to let you know that this is the **last chapter** of this story. **BUT**, there will be **a sequel** since the ending I concluded to have for this requires it. The sequel will be posted soon under the title _**'Remember My Face'**_ and it will continue from where _'Illuminate My Darkness'_ stops.

Okay with that said, I want to thank: **xBelakinax, whoaniny, Haruna Uchiha, Raine44354, Emma and Lori** for reviewing the previous chapter.

_**Review replies to:**_

**Emma**: Hello, hon! Thank you so very much for your review. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this and I can only hope that you'll be with me for the sequel as well. **:)**

**Lori**: Hello, love? How are you? Thank you for the long review. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thank you for all your support throughout my story. **:)**

**Disclaimer: For the love of God, I do not own Sweeney Todd! If I did I'd be rich…and happy.**

* * *

**Chapter 58**

Sweeney looked at his daughter with a frown, his head cocked to the side as he held her at arms length to gaze at his work. He looked at the messily tied diaper and sighed.

"Oh, well, that's all I can manage for now, Samantha. Your mother will be here soon so…she can make you presentable again." He said with a nod of his head as he placed her in her crib and picked up the dirty diaper with a look of utter disdain. He walked to the washroom and threw it inside the basket of dirty clothes before he shook his head with a grimace. He returned to the room and picked up a blanket before he covered the baby with it. No matter how many times he fixed it around her though Samantha kept wiggling and getting free from the warm material.

"For God's sake stay still, missy!" he groaned finally and the baby offered a toothless smile at him that caused him to sigh in defeat. He looked at the wiggling feet of his daughter and smirked before he picked her up and set her on the bed. He sprawled the blanket down and then picked up the baby girl before he placed her neatly upon the blanket. He folded the blanket around the baby, effectively blocking her attempts to get away from the covers.

"There. Settled." He murmured as he picked up and cradled her for a while before he placed her in her crib once more. He sighed in relief when he saw that she slowly fell asleep and then returned to his usual place; his chair. He sat down and closed his eyes at the silence of the room. He always preferred the silence to noise anyway and it was one of the few times he was able to enjoy it. It was not that he didn't want Amelia's company but all people have the need of being alone sometimes.

"I really can't take care of a baby all by myself." He concluded as he opened his eyes and gazed at Samantha lying peacefully in her crib.

_And what happens if you'll have to?_ His inner voice asked testily and he frowned.

_Why would I have to take care of Samantha by myself?_ He asked back with a furrowed brow.

_Well…just giving you something to ponder over._ The voice said before it disappeared.

"Nonsense." He muttered out loud before he stood up and started pacing up and down the room. He placed his hands behind his back and came to stand in front of his window. His eyes wandered around the street and they settled on a female form. He narrowed his eyes to see better but the only thing he saw before the woman disappeared was a flash of blond hair. He heard the door opening and he whirled around to see Amelia entering the room a bag in her arms.

"Everything alright?" she asked and he swallowed hard before he nodded.

"Yes. I had to change her but I don't think I managed quite well, pet." He said as he moved away from the window and approached her.

"That's alright. When she wakes up I'll wash her properly." She smiled and his dark eyes watched her as she moved around the room.

* * *

"Pet?" the barber asked quietly when they were lying on the bed late at night.

"Hmmm? Can't you sleep?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"No…" he shook his head and she snuggled closer to him, her arm going around his torso as she nestled her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent.

"You'll be here, right?" he asked as his hand combed through her soft hair. Amelia looked up confused.

"When?" she questioned as gazed at him.

"Always." He murmured as he placed a desperate kiss to her forehead.

"Of course…if I have a say on it that is." She chuckled as she pecked his chest and closed his eyes.

"Because I love you. You know that, don't you?" he said quickly as if trying to reassure himself, to make himself forget everything that made him questioned his feelings and their force.

"I might know that." She smirked as she kissed his skin again and sighed softly. Sweeney nodded to himself and closed his eyes as well, his grip tight on her until daylight came.

* * *

_Weeks later…_

Amelia was pacing up and down on the balcony. It was dark but Sweeney hadn't returned home yet. She paused and leaned over the railing when she saw a tall figure approaching the house.

"Sweeney…" she whispered in relief as she saw him walking up the stairs towards her.

"What are you doing out here?" he frowned at her as she rubbed her arms.

"I was waiting for you. I was worried." She said as he placed a hand on her lower back and guided her inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"I was out for a walk after leaving the shop." He said as he removed his jacket and leaned down to kiss her firmly.

"Did you drink?" she asked as she tasted alcohol on his lips.

"I did had some gin, pet." He said tiredly as he leaned forward to kiss her again but she placed her hands on his chest.

"It's better if we go to bed. You must be tired." She said as she cupped his cheek. Sweeney sighed and moved away from her with a nod.

"Okay, pet. I'll be right back." He said reluctantly as he went to look at the sleeping Samantha and then disappeared into the bathroom. It took him plenty of time to go to bed that night. She didn't hear him when he crawled up behind her and molded his body against her with a deep sigh.

* * *

Amelia was putting on her shoes when a knock came to the door . She let out a soft curse as she headed for the door and opened it.

"Oh! Mrs. Beth, what a surprise. Come in." she said with a smile as she held the door open.

"Hello, dear. I was on my way to the market and I thought to pay you a visit. How are you?" Beth asked as she walked in and removed her gloves.

"Oh, I'm fine I guess. Tired but fine. How are you?" Amelia asked as she closed the door.

"For my age I'm fine. My back hurts but I don't complain…Oh, and how's little Sammy?" the older woman cooed as she leaned over the baby's crib and smiled down at the baby girl.

Amelia chuckled as she heard the pet name Beth used for her daughter along with Sweeney's hate for that particular pet name.

"She's fine. She's getting bigger by the day…I have to get her new clothes but I have no money in the house. I was just going to head for the barbershop to ask some from Sweeney. You think he'll still be here?" she asked as she gazed briefly at the clock.

"I'm sure he is for Thomas came home early because of a massive migraine." Beth said as she patted Samantha's belly with her hand.

"Oh, alright then." Amelia said as she took her coat from the closet and turned to Beth.

"You go ahead. I'll stay here with Samantha until you get back. No use in taking her out with you in the cold, dear." Beth said with a wave of her hand as she made herself comfortable in a chair.

"Really? Are you sure? I'll try not to be long." Amelia said gratefully as she leaned over the crib and gently kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Of course. You go ahead." Beth said with a smile.

"Okay then. Bye." She said as she moved back and exited the room.

Amelia pulled her coat tightly around her body as she walked down the street towards the barbershop. There was no sun and that made the cold even more unbearable. She pushed her hair behind her ear as she stopped at the pavement to cross the road. She started walking again and her eyes looked at the shop that was just a few feet away. She smiled when she saw Sweeney's form close to the door but then the smile slowly drifted away as her eyes focused on what he was doing. She came to a sudden stop when she saw that he was back against the wall and his hand was buried in a mass of long, blond locks.

The woman that was pressed against him was familiar but Amelia was not in the state to really realize who she was. She tried to force her eyes to remove themselves from the scene but she couldn't tear her gaze away from the way his mouth responded to that kiss…almost the same way it did when he kissed her. She didn't even realized the cold anymore as she stood there paralyzed with her heart beating fast against her chest. She finally managed to tear her eyes away from the shop and her tear filled gaze fell onto the pavement. She swallowed the bile in her throat and carefully took a few steps back, not noticing the pair of wide black eyes that had settled all their intensity on her. When she looked up again, her gaze locked with her husband's who was staring at her in shock, his hands holding the blonde woman at arms length. She shook her head bitterly at him as her eyes filled with moisture that she refused to let fall and it was then that he managed to step forward towards the door of the shop. Amelia started walking backwards as Sweeney tore the door open and started approaching her, his throat dry as he mouthed her name.

"Amelia…" he breathed as he forced his feet to speed up until he was standing a few inches away from him.

"Don't. Let me go, please." She whispered as she held her hand up to stop him and that caused him to pause in his movements.

Amelia lowered her hand and turned to walk away, not even looking as she started crossing the street. Todd's eyes followed her steps but his eyes widened in alarm when she saw the carriage coming from the opposite direction. He moved forward and opened his mouth to scream at her but he didn't have the time for in a flash she was lying on the road. The horses of the carriage came to a sudden stop as the driver forced them to halt their movements and the barber was next to her on the ground within seconds.

"Amelia." He breathed hoarsely as he noticed the blood that was running from her head and down her cheek towards her neck. His hands cupped her face and he was desperately trying to warm her cold skin with his fingers.

"A doctor! Someone call a fucking doctor!" he shouted loudly as he looked at the carriage driver and the people that had gathered to look at the scene. Finally one man from the crowd nodded towards the barber before he left to fetch a doctor.

Lillian who was watching the whole sequence made to approach the barber but he looked up at her sharply as he held Amelia's hand in his own.

"Get out of here." He hissed hoarsely and the blonde woman nodded mutely before she walked away but not without looking but at them.

The doctor arrived shortly and kneeled next to Amelia.

"Did you move her?" he asked and Sweeney shook his head as he gripped all the more tightly his wife's hand.

"Is-is she going to be alright?" Todd asked with wide dark eyes.

"We shall see, sir…" the young doctor murmured as he carefully inspected the relatively small gash on Amelia's head and removed the blood away with an alcohol soaked cloth so he could better see the wound.

"Hmm…we should take her to a proper bed. Is she related?" the doctor asked.

"She's my wife." The barber said and the doctor nodded.

"Do you live near by?"

Todd nodded and with small effort he picked her up in his arms.

* * *

Hours later Sweeney was pacing up and down in his room as the doctor bandaged Amelia and checked for other bruises and cuts.

_What have I done…? My God, what have I done?_ Sweeney thought as he held his head in his hands, so lost in his own world that he didn't hear the doctor speaking to him neither the whimpers of his daughter from the crib. Thankfully Beth was still there and she went to care for Samantha.

"Mr. Todd?" the doctor repeated again and Sweeney blinked.

"Yes?" he answered hoarsely.

"I said she'll be fine. The wound in her head isn't very serious but it might take her quite a few hours to wake up. I'll give you something that it'll help with the pain she'll have when she wakes up."

"She'll be in pain?" Beth asked as she rocked the baby.

"It is certain. I hope everything will be alright when she wakes up." The doctor said as he glanced at Amelia.

"You hope? You mean you don't know?" Todd hissed.

"I am not sure how the hit might have affected her. We'll see. I live very close so as soon as she's awake I'll come to see her." He said as he took his bag and headed for the door while Sweeney's eyes stared at Amelia, his mouth agape.

"How did this happen, Mr. Todd?" Beth asked but he wasn't listening to her. Instead of answering her he sat down on the bed next to Amelia.

"Mr. Todd? How did it happen?" Beth repeated but he only shook his head.

"I don't think it's any of your business, so if you wish to stay here, be quiet." He hissed, without looking at her.

"Fine!" the older woman snapped as she sat down and kept rocking Samantha whose tiny eyes were focused on her mother as if she knew something was wrong with her.

* * *

Sweeney was sitting in a chair next to the bed, watching as Amelia lay there. He ran a hand through his hair and lowered his head in defeat. It had been almost forty hours since the accident but she was still unconscious. The wait tormented him even more, made him feel all the more guilty. The scene kept repeating itself in his mind no matter how hard he lied to himself, telling himself that it was not his fault; that it was an accident. He didn't believe what his mind told him though.

He looked at the semi dark room with tired eyes and was glad that at least his daughter was asleep. His eyes returned to Amelia and he took hold of her hand, his fingers gently stroking the skin until her hand moved slightly in his own. His eyes flew to her face and watched as her eyelids moved and her eyes slowly opened. She blinked rapidly as if trying to clear her vision before her eyes moved around the room with confusion until they settled on Sweeney's face. His lips broke into a small smile and he held her hand tighter as they locked eyes.

"Pet…are you alright? Does it hurt?" he whispered worriedly as her eyes moved curiously all over his face and her mouth parted as if to speak.

"Amelia, talk to me please." He said as he kissed her hand and waited for her to speak even if it was to curse at him.

"I'm sorry?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I asked if you're alright…Are you in pain? Are you-…Why are you looking at me like that?" he said in a low hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry…but ah…who are you?" she asked clearly bewildered and he froze at her words.  
"Sir? Do I know you? Where am I?" she asked again when he didn't answer her, shaking his hand that was holding her own in a death like grip.

"You-you don't know me? You don't remember me?" he asked his eyes looking at her face with plain desperation.

"Should I …?" she asked in a small confused voice and his mouth parted as realization hit him.

"I'm sorry but I do not remember you, sir." She said shaking her head after she took another look at her surroundings.

"Oh my God." He breathed.

"Who are you?" she asked again, trying in vain to get a response from him.

She didn't remember him, she didn't know him and of course…she didn't love him.

_Oh my God, she doesn't love me…she doesn't remember that she loved me!_ He thought frantically as he stared at her. At that moment Sweeney Todd swore that his heart broke once again but this time he had no one else to blame but himself.

**The End.**

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's note: **So, there you have it! The ending of '_Illuminate My Darkness'_ but do not fret for the sequel is coming soon. Thank you for reading so, please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas! I'd love to hear from you! Please? **:)**

A huge thank you to all the people who reviewed this! I hope that you'll be with me and with the continuation of this in _**'Remember my Face'**_. Keep an eye for it soon.

Until then,

xxxLina **:)**


End file.
